Der lange Weg zurück
by Koenigswasser
Summary: Eine fremde Macht ergreift Besitz von Sheppard und McKay. Wieder bei Sinnen, finden sie sich auf einem fremden Planeten wieder, gefangen und fern ab vom Stargate. Der Weg zurück ist weit...
1. Unter der Haut

**Der lange Weg zurück**

Inhalt: _Eine fremde Macht ergreift von Sheppard und McKay Besitz, und gefangen auf einem anderen Planeten müssen sie an ihre Grenzen gehen, um nach hause zu kommen. Sie werden gejagt, denn sie wissen etwas, was die Regierung dieser Welt nur zu gerne als Geheimnis belassen würde._

oder auch:

_Nun, wir hatten eine Art von Untoten... (Weltraum) - Vampire. Was jetzt noch fehlt..._

Warnung: Könnte bisweilen etwas eklig werden, auch ziemlich düstere Story.

Die Story müsste schneller als "Sergeant McKay und andere Probleme" fertigwerden, wenn ich nicht eine plötzliche Schreibblockade kriege. Cover dazu findet man auf meiner Seite unter "Bilder".

(Ich würde zu gerne erzählen, wie mir die Idee gekommen ist, doch dann würde ich viel zu viel von der Story preisgeben müssen. Also, später. Nur so viel: Es hatte mit einem winzigen Artikel im Spiegel zu tun...)

Ach ja, der **Disclaimer**: Natürlich gehört mir Stargate:Atlantis _nicht_, und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

oOo

Rodney drehte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu den Büschen und mit dem Gesicht zur Hauswand stand, und öffnete dann die verschwitzte Hand. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über des Gesicht des Siebenjährigen, doch der stechende Blick seiner blauen Augen glitt rasch von den Objekten auf seiner Handfläche ab und flackerten unruhig umher, während er lauschte. Erleichtert atmete der Junge auf, als er nichts außer seinem eigenen Atem hörte. Vorsichtig schloss er die Faust wieder um den rostigen Schlüssel, die Münzen und das Bonbon, und schob sie dann in die Tasche seiner Jeans.

Er war nicht ganz sicher, warum er das tat. Die Sachen stahl. Es war nie etwas wirklich wertvolles, das war ihm natürlich klar, und eigentlich konnte er nichts damit anfangen. Dennoch… es war _gut_. Es war gut, Dean und die anderen der Bande zu bestehlen, die sich offenbar zum Lebensziel gemacht hatten, jede Sommerferien für Rodney unerträglich zu machen.

Okay, er musste schon zugeben, es war eine komische Form von Rache. Rodney lächelte dünn, als er daran dachte, was er wirklich mal gerne mit diesen… diesen Mistkerlen machen würde, und seine schmale, schmutzige Hand fuhr unbewusst über die Außenseite seiner gefüllten Tasche.

Die Objekte waren scheinbar wertlos… und waren es doch nicht. In gewisser Weise bedeuteten sie Dean und den anderen sicher etwas, und was noch viel wichtiger war, sie hatten ihnen gehört. Und jetzt hatte Rodney sie. Er grinste, als er Welle Zufriedenheit ihn durchrollte. Oh ja. Es war ein winziger Sieg, aber es war ein Sieg. Sie konnten Steine nach ihm werfen, ihn schubsen, ihn beschimpfen - und doch hatten sie keine Ahnung davon, dass auch er ihnen etwas nehmen konnte. Sie waren auch nicht vollkommen, auch nicht unverwundbar, und Rodney lächelte wieder, und machte sich dann bereit zu rennen, als die warme Sommerluft die Rufe von Jungen zu den Büschen trug.

ooo

_Bleiches Nachtlicht ließ Atlantis wie eine unwirkliche, gespensterhafte Erscheinung wirken, deren schmale Türme sich geisterhaften Klauen gleich in den schwarzen Himmel reckten. Die Stadt war ganz plötzlich aufgetaucht, aus dem Dunst, und Johns Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich sehr eng an, während er über das tintenschwarze Meer auf die aschgrauen Gebäude zuflog. Halt, nein. Das Wasser unter ihm war nicht schwarz, nicht vollkommen, und John spürte eine bestürzende, unwillkürliche Faszination in sich aufsteigen, als er das Gesicht nach unten wandte und die fluoreszierenden Bänder betrachtete, die sich unter der unnatürlich glatten Meeresoberfläche zuckten und wanden. _

ooo

Das nervtötende Piepsen seiner Uhr riss Sheppard aus dem Schlaf, und widerwillig setzte er sich auf, um dann nach dem Unruhestifter zu tasten. Erst nach mehreren Versuchen fand er die Uhr, und stellte den Alarm ab. Nun endgültig wachgeworden, schwang er die Beine über die Kante des absurd schmalen Antiker- Betts und stand auf, um sich zu strecken. Ein mehrfaches, befriedigendes Knacken ertönte, und Sheppard fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Augen und sein raues Kinn, um dann in Richtung Bad zu - nun ja, nicht direkt zu gehen, vielleicht zu taumeln.

Nach dem Frühstück fühlte er sich nur unwesentlich besser, und beunruhigt kramte er in seinem Gedächtnis - heute… stand doch nichts an, oder? War das nicht einer von den Tagen, die Elizabeth dem Team verordnet hatte um zu verhindern, dass "der Colonel irgendwann tot umkippt und McKay den Verstand verliert". Hah. Als ob es dafür nicht schon viel zu spät wäre… für das letztere, natürlich.

Sheppard seufzte. Nein, irgendetwas war doch… er widerstand mühsam der Versuchung, sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen, als es ihm wieder einfiel. Natürlich! Heute morgen: Training mit Teyla. Und Ronon. Und danach: TeamDay, juhu. Das bedeutete, zum Festland zu fliegen und den Rest des Tages am Strand zu liegen - und seine blauen Flecke und Prellungen mit Meerwasser zu kühlen.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Keinen Sinn mehr, das noch länger hinauszuschieben. Mit einem einzigen großen Schluck trank er seinen Orangensaft aus - und erstarrte dann mitten im Sich - erheben.

Übelkeit rollte wie eine große, dunkle Welle über und durch ihn, und der Saft, der seine Kehle hinunter zu seinem Magen floss, schien sich plötzlich durch sein Gewebe zu brennen und - Ekel, so plötzlich, so überraschend, dass er spürte, wie im kalt vor Angst wurde - dieser Saft- es war - es war - ihm fehlten die Worte, um das zu beschreiben, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. Es war ein Gefühl, doch nicht vage und ahnungsvoll, sondern drängend und bösartig, und es ließ ihn sich wünschen, sein Innerstes mit Sand auszuschrubben - und dann war es vorbei.

So plötzlich, wie es gekommen war, und er stand immer noch leicht vorn übergebeugt neben seinem Sitzplatz, und wahrscheinlich war nicht mehr als eine Sekunde vergangen.

"Du wirkst abgelenkt, Colonel", sagte Teyla betont höflich, während sie Sheppard hochzog. Dieser machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich eine Antwort fallen zu lassen. Es war immer wieder entwürdigend rasch zu ende gegangen - und ziemlich schmerzhaft obendrein. Außerdem stand Ronon in der Ecke des Trainingsraums und sah wie immer vage amüsiert aus. Ärgerlich schüttelte Sheppard den Kopf, so als könnte er dieses - nun, was war es überhaupt? Dieses taube Gefühl abschütteln. Es fühlte sich ein wenig so an, als wäre er in Watte gepackt, oder noch nicht ganz wach geworden. Geräusche und Bewegungen schienen es unendlich schwer zu haben, den Kokon, der ihn umgab, zu durchdringen.

Sheppard sah zu Teyla und bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Er gab sich sofort alle Mühe, unverbindlich zu lächeln, doch die Besorgnisfalten auf ihrer Stirn wurden nur tiefer.

ooo

Ohne einmal abzusetzen, trank Rodney McKay die Kaffeetasse aus, und Zelenka, der neben ihm stand, räusperte sich kurz, und verdrehte dann, als Rodney zu ihm hinsah, die Augen.

"Ist irgendwas?", fragte Rodney schließlich.

"Vielleicht wollen wir auch noch etwas von dem Kaffee haben", sagte Zelenka milde, und McKay starrte ihn verständnislos an.

"Dann solltet ihr euch etwas nehmen? Und, ist dir bewusst, dass du von dir selbst in der ersten Person Plural sprichst?"

Zelenka schnaubte nur, drehte sich dann um, und wandte sich wieder seinem Laptop zu, während McKay die vierte Tasse Kaffee trank.

Heute morgen schien er überhaupt nicht wach werden zu können. Merkwürdig.

ooo

Das sanfte Geräusch des Ozeans ließ Sheppard schläfrig werden. Er lag auf dem Rücken, einen Arm über die Augen gelegt, den anderen entspannt neben sich ausgestreckt. Langsam trocknete das Meerwasser auf seiner Haut, Spuren von Salz zurücklassend. In der Ferne konnte er Teyla lachen hören. Er fühlte sich entspannt, unendlich entspannt, ruhiger als seit einer sehr langen Zeit. Wärme flutete über sein Gesicht und seiner Arme und Beine, und trotz des Armes über den Augen leuchtete es hinter seinen Augenlidern rot. Er blinzelte, kurz, und verzog dann unwillig das Gesicht. Es war wirklich etwas zu hell, und er bewegte den Arm, bestrebt, noch mehr von seinem Gesicht zu verdecken. Es schien zu wirken, das grellrote Flimmern hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern verschwand, doch auch seine Gelassenheit schien verschwunden zu sein. Zurückgeblieben war nur eine merkwürdiges Gefühl von Mattheit, gemischt mit einer Art geistigem Kratzen, ein Tippen auf der Schulter, das auf irgendetwas hinweisen wollte. Sheppard öffnete die Augen, und starrte auf die sonnengebräunte Haut seines Unterarms. Er konnte immer noch Teyla lachen hören, und vielleicht sogar auch Ronon, ein, zwei mal. Wen er nicht hörte, war McKay, und war das nicht _seltsam_?

Neugierde vertrieb die Mattheit, und Sheppard nahm den Arm vom Gesicht und drehte sich auf die Seite. McKay saß nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, den Arm um die angezogenen Beine gelegt und auf den Ozean starrend.

"Hey", sagte Sheppard leise, und runzelte dann die Stirn, als das keine Reaktion hervorrief.

"Hey!"

Langsam, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, drehte McKay den Kopf und sah Sheppard an.

"Ist alles …okay?", fragte dieser. McKays Stille begann plötzlich unendlich an seinen Nerven zu zerren. Der andere Mann antwortete nicht, die Augen nicht ganz auf Sheppard fixiert - so schien es ihm zumindest. Eigentlich war es schwer zu sagen, dachte Sheppard plötzlich. McKays Augen waren sehr dunkel, so als wären seine Pupillen extrem geweitet.

"Rodney?", fragte er, sich plötzlich extrem unwohl fühlend. Ein merkwürdig kaltes Gefühl hatte sich in seiner Magenregion gebildet.

"Ja?", fragte McKay. Er klang immer noch zu langsam, und Sheppard starrte ihn an, als er fragte:

"Bist du okay?"

Wieder nichts als Starren, und ein paar Sekunden, die wie die Ewigkeit schienen.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte McKay schließlich, und sein Blick fokussierte sich endlich auf John, verzweifelt und dumpf wie blindes Glas.

"Ich weiß es nicht"

Er wandte den Blick von Sheppard ab, und sah wieder auf die grau-blaue Wasserfläche, während Sheppard ein paar mal unschlüssig den Mund öffnete und schloss. Was zum…?

"McKay?"

McKays Kopf fuhr herum, und stirnrunzelnd sah er Sheppard an.

"Was?", schnappte er.

"Was, _was_?", sagte Sheppard verärgert - und mit Erleichterung. Endlich wieder normales McKay- Verhalten.

"Was willst du von mir?", sagte McKay, absichtlich langsam, als würde er zu einem kleinen Kind sprechen.

"Bist du okay?", fragte Sheppard wieder.

McKay rollte mit den Augen. "Natürlich. Abgesehen von meinem Sonnenbrand. Und dieser Sand ist verdammt hart. Mein Rücken- "

Sheppard grinste - wenn auch etwas gezwungen - und wandte sich dann ab, das Geschnatter McKays noch immer in den Ohren.

ooo

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Sheppard mit den Fingern durch die noch feuchten Haare. Der Team- Ausflugstag war recht ... unspektakulär zu ende gegangen. Rodney hatte sich nach dem Aussetzer- Sheppard war sich immer noch nicht ganz klar, wie er es nennen sollte – wieder vollkommen normal verhalten. So weit sich McKay normal verhielt eben. Doch der eine Moment der Abwesenheit hatte Sheppard tief verstört. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum – McKay hatte nichts Entsetzliches oder Peinliches getan, noch hatte es irgendwie direkt so ausgesehen, als wäre er besessen oder dergleichen – was in einer anderen Galaxie immer im Bereich des Möglichen lag. Dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen war der Moment schrecklich gewesen. Sheppard erinnerte sich an den leeren, gequälten Ausdruck in McKays Augen, und spürte, wie sich auf seinen nackten Armen eine Gänsehaut bildete.

Er würde den Astrophysiker in Zukunft genau beobachten, nahm er sich vor.

ooo

_Graues Wasser kräuselte sich, als John tiefer sank. Gischt und Dunst umhüllten die erstarrte, farblose Stadt, und schmale Rinnsale flossen die metallenen Türme herab, ohne auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu verursachen. John glitt noch näher, unendlich langsam, bis schließlich seine nackten Füße das kalte Metall des Piers berührten. Er stand im fahlen Licht, und betrachtete den langen Zacken in der Sternform Atlantis, der sich vor ihm ausstreckte. Blassgrün leuchtende Würmer zuckten und krampften unter der glatten, nassen Oberfläche._

ooo

Die helle, doch überraschend kalte Sonne Atlantis' erleuchtete Colonel Sheppards Quartier, als er sich aufsetzte. Nachdem er geduscht und die Zähne geputzt hatte – ein paar Sandkörner knirschten immer noch zwischen seinen Kiefern – zog er sich rasch an und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er war überraschend früh, er hatte noch gut eine Stunde Zeit, bevor das Meeting begann. Genug Zeit, um noch einmal bei jedermanns Lieblings – Astrophysiker vorbeizuschauen.

ooo

„McKay?"

„Hm"

„Hey" Sheppard lehnte sich betont lässig an den Türrahmen und grinste, als er McKay tief über einen neuen, noch völlig unbekannten Apparat gebeugt, entdeckte.

„Hmpf"

„Hast du vor, mit mir zu frühstücken?"

Es erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion, was diesmal allerdings kaum Anlass zur Besorgnis gab, dachte Sheppard. McKay sah ein bisschen so aus, als wäre es nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt schlafen gegangen war. Sein spärliches Haar stand wild vom Kopf ab, seine halbgeschlossenen Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Er sah aus wie die Karikatur des verrückten Wissenschaftlers.

„Was willst du?", fragte nun McKay irritiert und Sheppard fiel auf, dass er noch immer grinste. Sofort lächelt er noch breiter und bemerkte befriedigt, wie McKays Miene noch finsterer wurde.

„Frühstück?", fragte Sheppard, mit den Augenbrauen wackelnd.

„Hm-" Sheppard konnte praktisch sehen, wie der Gedanke an essen mit seinem wissenschaftlichen Eifer rang. Die Nahrungsaufnahme gewann, was Sheppard gehofft und erwartet hatte.

„Okay."

„Gut" Unfähig, der Versuchung zu wiederstehen, grinste Sheppard noch einmal, und gab dann sein dekoratives Lehnen auf und trat in den Gang vor dem Labor.

McKay beim Essen zu beobachten war wie üblich faszinierend und abstoßend zugleich, stellte Sheppard fest. Gewiss konnte man nicht sagen, dass der Mann das Essen nicht schätzte, aber das war vielleicht auch das einzige Positive, was einem zu einem essenden McKay einfiel.

„Ischt du nischts?" fragte McKay um einen Mund voller Waffeln (Waffeln! Sie hatten wieder Waffeln! Gelobt sei die Daedalus...) herum, und Sheppard biss in sein Toast.

Er hatte kaum Appetit, musste er zugeben. Nun ja, vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass er direkt vor McKay saß...

„Oranschensschaft?", fragte McKay angeekelt mit einem Blick auf Sheppards Glas, und der Colonel seufzte.

„Du musst ihn ja auch nicht trinken", sagte er, und McKay schnaubte und verteilte Waffelbröckchen über die Tischplatte.

„McKay!"

„Hmpf"

Sheppard seufzte und wandte den Blick von dem Mann vor ihm ab und nahm stattdessen einen Schluck von seinem Orangensaft. Und erstarrte. Hustend und spuckend beugte er sich vor und musste sich mit aller Macht davon abhalten, sich zu übergeben.

„Colonel?" Nur wie von ferne hörte er den alarmierten Ausruf McKays, während ihm die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Der Saft brannte in seiner Kehle wie Säure, und sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er spuckte noch einmal in das halbleere Glas Saft, und schaffte es dann, sich wieder zusammen zu nehmen.

„Colonel?"

„Ich –" Er brach ab und stand auf. Glücklicherweise war es immer noch sehr früh, und die Mensa beinahe leer, bis auf drei Wissenschaftler an einem entfernten Tisch, die sich anscheinend nicht sehr für hustende Militärs zu interessieren schienen.

So rasch er konnte, ohne zu rennen, verließ er die Essensausgabe, sich kaum bewusst, dass McKay ihm folgte.

Im nächsten öffentlichen Waschraum hielt er den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn, der sich einschaltete sobald er den Raum betrat.

„Colonel? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er spuckte noch einmal in das Becken, spülte sich dann den Mund aus und genoss das Gefühl des kalten Wassers auf seinem brennenden Gaumen.

„J- ja"

„Was zum Teufel – was – was war los? Ist dir übel?", fragte Rodney weiter. Sheppard drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Im unbarmherzigen Licht des Waschraumes sah der Mann krank und übernächtig aus, die Augen rot und mit tiefen Schatten darunter. Sein schiefer Mund stand halb offen in Entsetzen.

„Nein" Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und schluckte ein paar Mal. „Ist schon wieder okay, McKay"

„Okay?", quiekte McKay, und starrte ihn an, als hätte er gerade verkündet, er würde dem Intelligent Design anhängen. „Vor zwei Minuten sah es noch extrem so aus, als würdest du dir beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen, Colonel"

Sheppard wand sich innerlich unter dem eisblauen Blick, schaffte es aber, seine Fassade aufrecht zu halten.

„Mir geht es gut, McKay"

Der Wissenschaftler schnaubte, doch Sheppard nahm ihm die Chance, eine schneidende Antwort zu geben, indem er einfach an ihm vorbei ging und den Waschraum verließ.

ooo

McKay warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden, dann würde er sehen, was Kusanagi geschafft hatte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie fertig sein würde. Nicht nur, dass er die Analyse des Geräts wirklich haben wollte – das wollte er ohne Zweifel – nein, es wäre schrecklich, wenn sie noch nicht fertig wäre. Er hatte immer gedacht, er käme ganz gut damit zurecht, eine Terrorherrschaft auszuüben – doch Gott, wenn die Frau weinte – es war nicht zu ertragen. Wenn Miko gewusst hätte, was sie für eine Macht ausüben konnte... Doch sie wusste es nicht. Sie würde ihn einfach nur ansehen, und dann würden ihre Augen hinter der Brille immer größer werden und dann würden ihre Unterlippe anfangen zu zittern und dann...

„Dr. McKay, Sir?", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter seinem rechten Ohr und McKay hüpfte beinahe, und wirbelte dann seinen Stuhl herum.

„Ja!"

Dr. Kusanagi trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, die dunklen Augen sich hinter den dicken Gläsern ihrer Brille weitend.

„Verzeihung, Sir, ich wollte – ich-"

Überrascht bemerkte McKay, dass sie einen Stoß Papiere in ihrer Hand hielt. Sie schien seinen Blick gesehen zu haben, und hielt ihm wortlos die Papiere hin.

McKay warf einen Blick darauf, und sah dann die schmale Japanerin verblüfft an.

„Die Analyse schon fertig?"

Dr. Kusanagi errötete, als hätte er sich einen Scherz erlaubt.

„Ich – ich habe mich wirklich beeilt, Sir, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schneller..."

Sie begann zu stammeln, und McKay wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, um sie zu verscheuchen. Während Kusanagi aus dem Raum huschte, legte er langsam den Stapel Papiere auf den Schreibtisch.

Das war – unerwartet. Eigentlich sollte sie diese Sachen nicht so schnell fertig gehabt haben.

Er sah zur Uhr, und riss dann die Augen auf. Es waren zwei Stunden vergangen.

Unsinn, dachte er sofort. Zwei Stunden? Wie soll das möglich sein? Ich habe doch nicht hier zwei Stunden gesessen... ich ... ich erinnere mich nicht.

Die Hand, die auf dem Papierstoß gelegen hatte, fing an zu zittern, und ballte sich dann zu einer Faust.

Es musste eine Erklärung dafür geben, dass er sich nicht an die letzten zwei Stunden erinnern konnte. Vielleicht ... war er eingedöst...

„Rodney?"

„Was!" Er wirbelte herum, und starrte Sheppard an.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, Colonel!", fauchte er. „Warum folgst du mir andauernd?"

„Ich folge dir andauernd?", fragte Sheppard unschuldig, und McKay presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte den sich anlehnenden Mann an.

Sheppard verdrehte die Augen und trat ins Labor, und setzte sich zu McKays Verdruss auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen... das alles okay ist"

Okay, das reichte. McKay wandte sich von seinem Laptop ab und schob ihn beiseite, starrte dann den Colonel an.

„Das alles okay ist? Geht es dir noch gut? Soll ich Carson holen?"

Sheppard verzog spöttisch den Mund, doch seufzte dann. Müde fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, und sah dann wieder McKay an.

„Du wirktest am Strand etwas... Weggetreten"

„Weggetreten?", wiederholte McKay, doch schaffte es nicht ganz, das Wort so sarkastisch klingen zu lassen, wie er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte . Weggetreten...? War ihm da dasselbe passiert wie eben mit Miko?

Sheppard schien ihn genau beobachtet zu haben, denn jetzt legte er den Kopf schief und sagte in eindringlichem Ton:

„McKay, ist das – weißt du was los ist?"

„Nein", fauchte McKay sofort und verflucht sich dann dafür. Etwas ruhiger versuchte er hinzuzufügen: „Mir geht es gut"

Zweifelnd legte Sheppard den Kopf schief.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Colonel", zischte McKay. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Und jetzt... verschwinde aus meinem Labor. Ich arbeite."

ooo

_Nebelschwaden umhüllten die hohen, schlanken Stahltürme vor ihm, und John trat ein paar Schritte vorwärts, in den Schatten der Stadt. In der tiefen Dunkelheit vor ihm konnte er das noch intensivere Schwarz einer Türöffnung sehen, und im düsteren Metall vor ihm, unrhythmisch krampfende glühende Bänder._

ooo

Schweißgebadet wachte Sheppard auf, mit trockener Kehle und unglaublichem Durst. Er stand auf und taumelte ins Bad, und hielt dann den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn. Trinken half, doch das unbestimmte, unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Kopf blieb. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, schien er einen Moment lang den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Überrascht taumelte er zurück und stieß mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Keuchend rutschte er auf den kalten Boden und rang nach Atem.

Ver... dammt! Was war _los_ mit ihm? Er fühlte sich... nun ja, wenn nicht wirklich krank, dann kurz davor, richtig krank zu sein, und das merkwürdige Gefühl, _in Watte gepackt_ zu sein, war wieder da, so heftig nun, das es ihm unmöglich schien, den Blick zu fokussieren. Schwer atmend starrte er geradeheraus, und versuchte sich mit aller Macht wieder zu beruhigen. Langsam, ganz langsam gewann er wieder die Kontrolle über sich, und ebenso langsam stand er wieder auf, sich an der glatten Wand hochtastend.

Er fing seinen Blick im Spiegel und starrte dann sein Spiegelbild an. Seine bleichen Lippen waren aufgesprungen, mit kleinen, blutigen Rissen, das Weiße seiner Augen rosig – rot.

Verdammt. Er sah krank aus und – das war genug mit dem Stoischsein, entschied er. Ab zu Beckett.

Aus dem Bad rauszukommen, gestaltete sich noch etwas schwierig, doch dann schien ihn das Schwindelgefühl wieder zu verlassen. Rasch zog er sich an und verließ sein Quartier. Atlantis' Gänge waren noch leer, abgesehen von patrouillierenden Marines, die Sheppard zunickten, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Gott sei dank war es noch etwas dämmerig, dachte Sheppard, als er in den Transporter trat und auf das kleine Abbild Atlantis' tippte. Früh aufzuwachen schien wirklich eine Angewohnheit zu werden.

ooo

Die Krankenstation war leer bis auf ein Bett mit einem Botaniker, der an einem Hautausschlag litt, den er sich geholt hatte, als er mit einer grellblauen orchideenartigen Blume hantiert hatte. Sheppard sah sich suchend um, und bemerkte dann sein Spiegelbild im Spiegel des angrenzenden Waschraumes. Er zögerte kurz und trat dann näher heran.

Er sah normal aus. Gut, seine Augen wirkten immer noch ein wenig blutunterlaufen, und seine Lippen zu trocken, doch der schreckliche, gespensterartige Ausdruck war verschwunden. Ebenso wie das Schwindelgefühl, verdammt. Er fühlte sich gut.

„Willst du irgendwas, Colonel, oder bist du nur gekommen, um dein Spiegelbild zu bewundern?", sagte jemand hinter ihm, und Sheppard drehte sich um und sah einen sehr müde wirkenden Beckett an.

„Hm – nein, ich..." Er zögerte. Mit Sicherheit war er zu früh aufgestanden, das musste es sein. Und außerdem, was würde Beckett schon tun? Es war ja nicht so, dass er Nadeln liebte. Nein, wahrscheinlich war es sinnlos, jetzt so einen Aufstand zu machen. Beckett würde ihm eh nicht helfen können (wollen) und ihm ging es gut.

„Schon gut" Sheppard schob sich an dem verblüfften Mann vorbei und eilte aus der Krankenstation, einen verwirrten Beckett zurücklassend.

ooo

„McKay?", fragte Zelenka, und Rodney sah auf und starrte den kleinen Mann an.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts" Zelenka schüttelte den zerwuschelten Kopf. „Du wirkst nur etwas ... Abgelenkt"

„Mir geht es gut", zischte McKay und tippte unnötig heftig auf die Leertaste seines Laptops, und sah dann wieder zu Zelenka, der nun beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte. „Mach dich lieber wieder an die Arbeit", fügte er hinzu, im Versuch, überzeugender zu wirken.

Zelenka schien es ihm nicht ganz abzukaufen. Er schüttelte verhalten den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Berechnungen zu, nicht ohne McKay noch einmal einen besorgten Blick zu zu werfen.

Und dann, als der Tag eigentlich nicht noch schlimmer anfangen konnte, schneite Colonel Sheppard herein – nun, eigentlich lehnte er sich an McKays Schreibtisch.

„Was willst du?", stöhnte McKay.

Sheppard grinste nicht. Er sah ein wenig verschlafen aus, bemerkte McKay, und weniger gut als sonst.

„Nichts besonderes", sagte der Colonel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht"

„Mir geht es gut"

Sheppard legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Rodney mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mir geht es auch gut"

„Wundervoll", knurrte McKay und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Wie schön, dass es uns allen gut geht"

„Er ist nicht ganz beisammen", sagte Zelenka beiläufig.

„Ich bin nicht ganz was?", fragte Rodney.

„Er ist abgelenkt", sagte Zelenka, an Sheppard gewandt. „Er beantwortet die Fragen nicht sofort, er starrt ins Nichts, er-"

„Nein", sagte Sheppard. Er schien ein wenig verärgert und starrte den kleineren Mann durchdringend an. „Ich bin sicher, dass es Rodney gut geht"

Er richtete sich auf und sah McKay auffordernd an. „Kommst du?"

„Okay" Er speicherte seine Berechnungen, und erhob sich dann, um Sheppard zu folgen.

Beide Männer bemerkten nicht den besorgten und verwirrten Blick, den Zelenka ihnen nachschickte.

ooo

Der Himmel über Atlantis war grau und wolkenverhangen, und Sheppard und McKay standen nebeneinander auf einem der zahlreichen Balkone und sahen auf die stahlgraue See hinaus. Beide schwiegen. Sheppard hatte weniger Lust zu reden, als dass ihm nichts einfiel, über das er hätte reden können, seine Gedanken schienen unendlich langsam zu fließen. Rodney sah ebenfalls ungewöhnlich still aus, den Kopf gegen das kühle Metall Atlantis' gelegt und die Augen halbgeschlossen. Sheppard blinzelte langsam, irgendetwas wollte sich in sein Bewusstsein winden, irgendetwas, dass er vergessen hatte. Doch es war nicht so wichtig, und einfach zu ignorieren. Nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass McKay hier neben ihm war und dass er die Tür im Auge hatte. Ja. Er würde sofort sehen, wenn jemand kam. Nicht so wichtig... Er blinzelte wieder, und spürte, wie das leichte, taube Gefühl in seine Glieder zurückkehrte.

_(Sie würden ihn nicht kriegen)_

ooo

Carson sah besorgt aus, als er ihnen Blut abnahm, und dann tippte jemand Sheppard auf die Schulter, und er wirbelte herum.

„Colonel?" Die Krankenschwester lächelte unsicher und hielt die Nadel hoch. „Haben Sie mich nicht gehört?"

Nein, das hatte Sheppard nicht. Er hatte überhaupt nichts gehört... sie hatten das Meeting verpasst, und Beckett hatte darauf bestanden, ein paar Tests zu machen. Ein paar Tests. Ein Bett weiter konnte Sheppard McKay jammern hören, über die Unnötigkeit solcher Maßnahmen und so weiter und so weiter... (Es war auch unnötig, natürlich. Unnötig und Beckett wollte nur – er wollte ihnen nur Schlechtes, er wollte-)

Er zuckte zusammen, als die Nadel durch seine Haut stach.

ooo

_John trat in den schattigen Gang, und die Lichter gingen nicht an für ihn. Atlantis war still und verlassen, bis auf gelegentliches Wispern in den Ecken. Schatten huschten am Rande seines Seefelds vorbei, doch er ging weiter. Nebel stiegt von den tieferen Ebenen auf, und umhüllte die schlanken Stützpfeiler der einsamen Hallen. John wanderte weiter, durch den toten Wald, und durch den nächsten Gang, an dessen Ende eine Tür offen stand. Dunkelheit schien aus dem Raum zu wabern, und ohne zu zögern trat er durch die Türöffnung. Der Raum war bleich und aufgeräumt und fast leer. Gedankenlos ließ John den Blick über das Bett und den Schreibtisch gleiten. Als er wieder aufsah, konnte er am hinteren Ende des Raumes, in den allertiefsten Schatten, eine weitere Türöffnung sehen. Er machte langsam die paar Schritte zu ihr hin, und die Tür glitt zur Seite wie Nebel. John trat in das Badezimmer. Düsterkeit schien von den Wänden zu gleiten und zu tropfen, über den kalten, glatten Boden wabernd, und sich in den Ecken sammelnd. John trat näher an den Spiegel heran, der im Licht der einzigen, flackernden Lampe glänzte. Sein Spiegelbild erwiderte seinen Blick, und John öffnete den Mund und schrie, als er die krampfenden und sich windenden Würmer unter seiner Haut erkannte..._

Schreiend wälzte sich Sheppard vom Krankenstationbett, und auf den kalten Fußboden.

Ein Teil von ihm bemerkte, wie summend das Licht anging, und sich rasch Schritte und Stimmen näherten, der andere Teil von ihm wollte sich nur zusammenrollen und schreien.

„Colonel!" Eine Hand fasste ihn an der Schulter und versuchte ihn umzudrehen, und Sheppard holte blindlings aus und erwischte den Angreifer mit der Faust im Gesicht. Der Arzt ging zu Boden, und Sheppard brachte noch einmal seine Faust auf ihn nieder und noch einmal und –

„Colonel Sheppard!"

Er sah auf, und erkannte Carson, der am anderen Ende des Raumes stand, die Arme beschwichtigend gehoben.

„Colonel, bitte" Er machte ein paar zögernde, kleine Schritte in den Raum und blieb dann wieder stehen, als Sheppard den Kopf schief legte.

„Wir haben... wir haben etwas in deinem Blut gefunden, Colonel" Sheppard bemerkte, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte.

„Du musst-"

Ruckartig richtete sich Sheppard auf, und Beckett zuckte zusammen.

„Ich muss gar nichts" Seine Stimme klang rauer und tiefer als üblich, doch das war jetzt nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, fand Sheppard. Er sah sich um, auf der Suche nach einer Waffe. Beckett blockierte den Ausgang, und hatte jetzt schon wieder einen kleinen, zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht-

Sheppard sprang vorwärts, eine Hand zur Faust geballt, die andere wie eine Klaue gekrümmt. Beckett duckte sich, riss die Augen auf –

Das vertraute Jaulen eines Stunners erfüllte die Luft, und Sheppard spürte, wie er zurückgerissen wurde, und dann sank er in die Schwärze.

ooo

Jede Faser seines Körpers kribbelte und stach, als er schließlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Hey", flüsterte eine heisere Stimme, und Sheppard blinzelte, und erkannte dann McKay, der sich über ihn beugte.

„Bist du...okay?", brachte er mühsam hervor, und McKay grinste schief. Er war weiß im Gesicht, und seine Hände zitterten, genauso wie die Haut unter seinem linken Auge.

„Ja"

Langsam versuchte sich Sheppard aufzurichten. Es war ein beschwerlicher Prozess, und er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. McKay, der auf seinen Fußballen und Fersen schaukelte, beobachtete ihn schweigend, ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihm zu helfen.

Schließlich schaffte es Sheppard, sich gegen die kühle Wand zu lehnen, und sich umzusehen.

Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen, bis auf zwei Matratzen und einem Waschbecken vollkommen leeren Raum. Er war fensterlos, und Lampen an der Decke spendeten künstliches Licht.

„Was...?"

„Sie haben uns hier eingesperrt", sagte McKay, empört und voller Verachtung.

„Sie?"

„Elizabeth und Carson", sagte McKay, und schob die Unterlippe vor, und schaukelte wieder etwas energischer.

„Elizabeth und Carson?", wiederholte Sheppard dumpf. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Irgendwie... sehr, sehr langsam und merkwürdig... leer.

„Ja", sagte McKay mit Nachdruck. „Sie haben uns eingesperrt"

„Warum?", fragte Sheppard.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte McKay. „Sie sagen, da ist etwas in uns, aber ich glaube ihnen nicht. Ich glaube ihnen nicht. Sie haben Angst vor uns."

Sheppard schnaubte, und zuckte dann zusammen, als Schmerz durch seinen Schädel schoss. Er lehnte sich wieder an, und legte seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Metall.

Langsam ließ er die Augenlider zusinken, und lauschte dann McKay, der leise mit sich selbst sprach, doch die Worte waren nicht zu verstehen und zu leise, und er spürte, wie die Schwärze wieder an ihm zu zerren und zu ziehen begann.

_Windend, zuckend und krampfend. Bereit. Bereit. Gespannt. Zucken. Sich bewegen. Bereit. Etwas, das nicht mehr warten konnte. Sich auf den Weg machen. Sich auf den Weg machen, bald, bald. Bereit. Bereit. Bereit..._

Zischend öffnete sich die Tür, und Sheppard riss die Augen wieder auf, und starrte dann auf die Menschen, die langsam hereintraten. Rodneys Murmeln war lauter geworden, und sein Schaukeln energischer. Er sah nicht auf, und Sheppard versuchte aufzustehen, auch wenn seine Beine ihm nicht recht gehorchen wollten. Schließlich schaffte er es, sich zu erheben, und blieb gebückt und schwankend stehen.

Die Männer näherten sich im langsam, und Sheppard verlagerte sein Gewicht, unschlüssig, was zu tun war. Schatten krochen am Rand seines Bewusstseins umher, und die Farben schienen miteinander zu verschwimmen. Er schloss kurz die Augen, als wieder die Schwärze ihn zu übermannen versuchte. Es war, als werde er nach hinten gezogen, aus seinem Körper, oder vielleicht auch ganz tief in seinen Körper, in den tiefsten, urtümlichsten Winkel seines Gehirns, wo es nur Hunger und Angst gab –

Einer der Männer hob die längliche, leuchtende Waffe, die er trug, und legte sie sich über die Schulter, doch Sheppard war zu müde, um sich darum zu kümmern. Er spürte kaum, als das heranrasende Lichtbündel ihn traf, und er auf den Boden fiel, neben McKay, dessen Murmeln zu einer schrillen Tirade angeschwollen war.

ooo

„Hey" Jemand hatte ihn an der Schulter gepackt, und schüttelte ihn jetzt. „Hey. Hey. Alles klar?"

Sheppard grunzte, und schlug dann nach der Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Hey.", sagte die irritierende Stimme wieder. „Ich bin´s, Rodney!"

„McKay", knurrte Sheppard, und öffnete die Augen. „Hör auf, mich zu schütteln"

„'Tschuldigung, 'Tschuldigung, 'Tschulding", murmelte McKay, und zog seine Hand zurück. Sheppard setzte sich endlich ganz auf.

Sie waren immer noch in dem leeren, fensterlosen Raum, und sein linker Unterarm stach und brannte. Er betrachtete die Unterseite, und erkannte einen Einstich, der rot und geschwollen aussah.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, was das ist", murmelte McKay, und hielt Sheppard seinen eigenen, blutig gekratzten Unterarm vor das Gesicht. Unwillig schob Sheppard ihn beiseite.

„Haben sie nichts gesagt?"

McKay runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie sagen immer etwas. Aber sie lügen. Ich glaube ihnen nicht"

Sheppard seufzte, und nickte dann. „Ich auch nicht"

McKay reagierte nicht darauf, er war wieder damit beschäftigt, sich den Unterarm aufzukratzen.

Sheppard seufzte noch einmal, und stand dann unter großen Schwierigkeiten auf. Der Boden schien unter ihm zu schwanken, doch er konnte jetzt nicht sitzen bleiben. Etwas in ihm hämmerte gegen mentale Wände und schrie und schrie. Etwas war bereit. Etwas musste hier raus, musste weg, und er würde alles tun, um diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„McKay?"

„Hm?"

„Wir müssen hier weg"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß", flüsterte McKay und hielt mit dem Kratzen inne. Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf, und schwankte dann auf Sheppard zu.

„Wir müssen weg, müssen weg"

„Ja" Sheppard nickte, und umfasste dann McKays Oberarme.

„McKay, kannst du die Tür öffnen?"

„Die Tür?"

„Ja, die Tür" Er lehnte sich ein wenig vor, so dass sein Gesicht ganz nahe an dem von McKay war. „Wir müssen hier raus. Öffne die Tür. Du kennst dich mit Antiker – Technologie aus. Öffne die Tür"

McKay starrte ihn an, wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle, und nickte dann hektisch, als wäre ihm erst jetzt der Gedanke gekommen.

„Ja. Die Tür" Er drehte sich um, und taumelte dann in Richtung Tür.

„Du musst sie aufdenken", flüsterte McKay hektisch, und tippte Sheppard auf die Schulter. „Denk sie auf, denk sie auf, ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte"

Atlantis' Gänge waren leer, abgesehen von der Wache vor der Tür ihrer Zelle. Doch der Mann war einfach zu überwältigen. Sheppard schien keinen Schmerz mehr zu fühlen, und alles in ihm zitterte vor Erwartung. (Bereit, bereit, bereit-)

„Zu den Jumpern", flüsterte McKay, die Augen groß und fiebrig im dämmerigen Licht. Sheppard nickte, und sie liefen weiter. Der Stunner, den sie der Wache abgenommen hatten, schlug schwer gegen Sheppards Brust. McKay hatte irgendetwas mit den Sensoren gemacht, glaubte Sheppard. Sie waren Schatten in einer Schattenstadt, schwarz in Dunkelheit, und niemand würde sie kriegen.

Niemand.

Die Stadt erwachte um sie herum, man hatte ihr Fehlen bemerkt. Doch das war ihre Stadt, und sie kannten jeden Weg. Sie vermieden die Soldaten und die Wissenschaftler, die nun in die Gänge strömten, und liefen weiter.

ooo

Die Jumperhalle war wie immer einer der hässlichsten Orte von Atlantis, beinahe rostig, groß und zweckmäßig, und Sheppards und McKays Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder. Die Lampen im Jumper leuchteten gehorsam auf, als sie eintraten, und Sheppard ließ sich mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung in den Pilotensesseln sinken, McKay in den Sitz neben ihm.

„Los geht´s", flüsterte er, und warf dem blassen Mann neben sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

McKay nickte. „Ja. Los"

Summend sprangen die Triebwerke an, und dann erhob sich der Jumper unter dem sanften Druck von Sheppards Händen, und sie schwebten einen Moment lang. Dann öffnete sich die Decke der Jumperhalle, und ein schwarzer, mit Sternen übersäter Himmel starrte auf sie herab.

Elizabeth schrie, als sie den Jumper sah, der sich vor dem noch nicht aktivierten Stargate senkte. Sheppard konnte sie zwar nicht hören, doch ihr Mund war in Entsetzen geöffnet, und er war einen Moment lang sich sehr sicher, dass sie geschrieen hatte.

Er tauschte noch einen Blick mit McKay, dann senkte sich seine Hand auf die Anwahlsymbole. Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann tauchten Bilder in seinem Gedächtnis auf, uralt und bestechend scharf, und er sah eine Hand – nicht seine – die sich auf Stargatesymbole senkte, und eine Adresse eingab, die sie zu ihrem Ziel bringen würde. Nicht nur eine Hand, sondern hunderte, tausende, vielleicht, im Zeitraum von Jahrtausenden und doch in dieser Sekunde vereint.

Das Stargate aktivierte sich, und dann glitt der Jumper vorwärts, in das schimmernde Blau.


	2. Im Nebel

Es war kalt, als sie den Jumper verließen. Mit Raureif bestäubte Halme knackten unter ihren Füßen, und ihr Atem hing ihnen in Wolken vor dem Gesicht. Sie ließen den Jumper in der Geröllsenke zurück. Sie brauchten ihn nicht mehr, ihre Füße, ihre Körper würden sich an den Weg erinnern, den sie noch nie gegangen waren, doch Hunderte, Tausende vor ihnen.

Weite Felder und Wälder breiteten sich vor ihnen aus, im Nebel, und sanfte, graue Hügel erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont. Es war eine friedliche, langsame Welt, durch die sie blind und doch zielstrebig taumelten. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den schneidenden Wind, noch die Dornen, die ihnen die Hände aufrissen. Sie hielten nicht an, kein einziges Mal, sondern bewegten sich wie Schlafwandler. In ihnen sang etwas mit zunehmend lauter werdender Stimme _bereit bereit bereit_ und nichts in der Welt hätte sie dazu bringen können, diesem Rufen zu wiederstehen.

Der Weg, den sie eingeschlagen hatten, schien in die Einsamkeit zu führen. Nichts war zu sehen, kein Zeichen davon, dass hier Menschen lebten. Kein Haus, nicht mal Rauch von irgendeinem Lagerfeuer. Nur der Nebel, der immer dicker wurde, und Hügel und Bäume einhüllte und schließlich verschluckte.

Sie warteten nicht aufeinander, und entfernten sich trotzdem nie weit voneinander. Sie hatten dasselbe Ziel, und ob sie nun zwei oder zehn Meter auseinander waren, schienen sie trotzdem wie durch ein unsichtbares Band miteinander verbunden.

Geröll geriet unter ihren Füßen in Bewegung, und zum ersten Mal schienen Geräusche in die Welt zu kommen.

Sie schlitterten und rutschten einen kleinen Hang hinunter, während sich vor ihnen der Nebel teilte, und andere, taumelnde Figuren erschienen. Mit dem gleichen leeren Blick wie sie machten sich die anderen an den Weg nach unten. Manche von ihnen sahen halb tot aus, andere wiederum fast unversehrt. Ihre Kleider waren oft zerrissen, ein paar schienen auch fast gar nichts zu tragen. Es waren Männer und Frauen, auch ein paar Jugendliche, doch keine Kinder und keine alten Menschen. Obgleich jeder von ihnen am Ende seiner Kraft zu sein schien, war doch zu erkennen, dass sie alle einmal jung, stark und gesund gewesen war, gesund genug, um den Weg zu schaffen.

Zum Ziel zu gelangen.

Bereit.

Die ersten gingen nun in die Knie, fielen und krümmten sich auf dem nackten Steinboden zusammen, nicht darauf achtend, dass die rauen Felsen ihnen die Handflächen und Arme aufrissen. Eine Frau röchelte, ein hohes, tierartiges Geräusch, während sich ihre Augen so verdrehten, dass nur noch das Weiße darin zu erkennen war.

Auch McKay fiel auf die Erde, und neben ihm, Sheppard. Beide ruckten rhythmisch vor und zurück, während ihnen weißlicher, trüber Speichel aus dem Mund lief.

Keiner der Angekommenen stand nun mehr. Alles lag verkrümmt auf den rauen Steinen, während der Nebel sie ungerührt umhüllte. Dann begannen die ersten Leiber zu zucken und zu krampfen.

_In Sheppards Kopf drehte sich alles, Dunkelheit gespickt mit glänzenden blauen und roten Lichtern, und sich drehenden Riesenrädern und im Wind schaukelnden Goldregen und_

_und er lief einen Kiesweg entlang, um den Ball wiederzuholen, während über ihm das Meer zusammenstürzte, blau und schimmernd und kristallklar und_

_etwas musste gehen, verlassen, zwang sich durch seine Kehle und riss ihn auf seinem Weg in kleine Stücke, gerade als_

_er trat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben durch das Stargate, und erwartete Schmerz und Schwindel und_

_Übelkeit und Ersticken, als sich etwas durch seine Kehle und seine Nase zwang, und etwas Bitteres seinen Mund füllte, während seine Knie zitterten und er bekam keine Luft mehr –_

Es ebbte ab, langsam. Das Zittern und Zucken schien zu schwinden, die Menschen, die auf dem Boden lagen, kamen zu Ruhe. Nun waberten erste Geräusche durch den Nebel, Stöhnen und hektisches Atmen.

Sheppard lag mit der Wange in etwas Feuchtem, Schleimigen. Er stöhnte, als er den Kopf hob, und der Schmerz ihn grellschimmernd durchbohrte. Er wischte mit dem Jackenärmel über seine Wange, versuchte, das Zeug – es war kein Erbrochenes, jedenfalls... kein wirkliches Erbrochenes – er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ekel überschwemmte ihn, und er wischte heftiger. Der schwere, faulige Geruch schien durch seine Nase in seinen Kopf zu kriechen, und er spürte, wie sein Atem flacher ging.

Plötzlich hörte er neben sich ein Stöhnen, und er wandte den Kopf, und sah McKay neben sich auf dem Boden liegen. Der Mann stöhnte noch einmal, wimmernder diesmal, und versuchte sich dann aufzurichten. Trüber Schleim klebte an seinem Kinn, und er machte keinen Versuch, ihn abzuwischen, während ein dicker Faden von seiner Unterlippe bis zum Boden lief.

„McKay?", versuchte Sheppard zu flüstern. Es kam mehr wie ein Gurgeln raus, und der andere Mann reagierte nicht.

„McKay?"

Langsam, langsam sah McKay auf, die blauen Augen zunächst unfokussiert. Dann traf sein Blick Sheppards, und seine Augen weiteten sich. Müde Überraschung und Erleichterung zeigte sich in seinem Blick.

„Sheppard?"

„Ja..." Sheppard nickte heftig, und zuckte dann zusammen, als Schmerz durch seinen Schädel schoss. „Ist alles okay?"

Ratlos ließ McKay den Blick umherschweifen, und starrte dann Sheppard an.

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wo ich bin... ja"

„Gut", sagte Sheppard, und wischte sich dann mit der Hand über die Wange. Etwas von dem Zeug klebte noch immer fest.

„Wer sind die anderen?", fragte McKay jetzt, und Sheppard nahm zum ersten Mal bewusst die Gegenwart der anderen Menschen wahr. Sie saßen oder lagen einfach herum, starrten mit leeren, ausdrucklosen Mienen ins Nichts.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er, und rutschte unbewusst ein Stückchen näher zu McKay. „Sie scheinen nicht... gefährlich"

„Nein", flüsterte McKay und schnaubte dann leise. „Sie sehen aus, als hätten sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank"

Sheppard lächelte, als er den vertrauten, beißenden Tonfall hörte.

„Ja. Genau"

„Wo sind wir?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Sheppard wahrheitsgemäß, und McKay seufzte. Sein Gesicht war weiß und glänzte feucht – ob nun von der feuchten Luft oder von Schweiß, konnte Sheppard nicht sagen. Er hoffte, dass es vom Nebel war. Es war eisig, und wenn McKay schwitzte, würde das bedeuten, dass er krank war.

„Nun – sollten wir es dann nicht herausfinden, oder so?", sagte McKay, und Sheppard glaubte, beginnende Panik aus seiner Stimme heraushören zu können.

Sheppard nickte. Richtig. Aufstehen, handeln. Es war seine Pflicht, den Zivilisten zu beschützen... doch lähmende Müdigkeit flutete durch seinen Körper. Er wandte wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf, blickte über die liegenden, sitzenden Menschen, die jetzt langsam, traumwandlerisch versuchten, auf die Beine zu kommen, und dachte: Leer.

Hinter sich hörte er McKay scharf einatmen. Der Mann hatte die blauen Augen weitaufgerissen, und seine Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig, bevor er sich zusammennahm und Sheppard ansah.

„Sie sind gruselig"

„Ja", sagte Sheppard, und fügte hinzu. „Aber nicht gefährlich"

„Das kannst du doch nicht wissen!", zischte McKay, und versuchte dann, auf die Beine zu kommen. Stöhnend sackte er zurück, und griff sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf.

„Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ja"

„Hab ich auch"

War es schon vorher so kalt gewesen? Er fror entsetzlich. Was war überhaupt vorher gewesen? Nein, er erinnerte sich nicht. Dick und undurchdringlich wie der Nebel, der sie umhüllte, schienen ihm seine eigenen Gedanken. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Etwas hatte sich geändert, etwas Wichtiges. Sie waren vor irgendetwas weggelaufen. Aber was war was, und warum? Mit dumpfer Verzweifelung grübelte er, wendete und drehte die eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen hin und her, doch fand nichts.

McKay sank auf die Erde zurück. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen, die Lider schwer und dunkel im Vergleich zum restlichen wachsweißen Gesicht.

Steine kollerten den Abhang hinunter, und Sheppard sah auf, starrte in die weiße Wand, die sie und die anderen umgab. Was...? Ein plötzliches, unbestimmtes und sehr beklemmendes Gefühl befiel ihn. Er wurde beobachtet, und etwas sagte ihm, dass die Beobachter sehr nah waren, ganz nah, vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit... Der Nebel war undurchlässig. Es war still, abgesehen von dem Atmen der anderen Menschen. Spürten sie es auch? Warteten sie? Auf was?

Wieder lösten sich einige Steine, sprangen den Geröllhang hinunter, auf dem Weg in scharfkantige Splitter zerspringend. Taumelnd versuchte Sheppard auf die Beine zu kommen – jemand war dort – und dann bewegte sich der Nebel am Rand des Hanges. Weiße Dunstfetzen kräuselten sich, schienen sich dann zurückzuziehen und gaben den Blick auf eine schwarzgekleidete Figur frei.

Sheppard erstarrte. Die Gestalt verharrte ebenfalls, und dann, plötzlich, wie bei einem Streich, den die Augen einem spielen, oder einem Zaubertrick eines bösartigen schwarzen Magiers, erschienen weitere Schwarzgekleidete am Rand des Steilhanges, zehn, zwanzig, fünfzig, vielleicht, die die Senke umstellt hatten.

Sheppard sah keine Gesichter. Sie schienen Atemmasken zu tragen, und auf einmal glaubte er das Geräusch ihres Luftholens zu hören, ein stetiges, von allen Seiten kommendes Röcheln, und dann flog die silberne Dose in die Senke, zwischen die kauernden Menschen, und prallte scheppernd auf dem Steinboden auf.

Nichts geschah.

Für einen Augenblick. Dann gab es ein merkwürdig zartes, unwichtig klingendes _Plop_- Geräusch, und mit einem schneidenden Zischen begann weißer Rauch auf der Dose zu quellen, der sie rasch alle umhüllte.

Weiß wie der Nebel, und ebenso undurchdringlich, doch ganz bestimmt kein Nebel... kein Nebel, denn... im Nebel hatte nicht solche Schwierigkeiten gehabt, zu atmen...

Sheppards hilflos tastende Hand fand McKays schlaffen Arm, und er versuchte, den Drang zu unterdrücken, einzuatmen. Doch er war so müde, so unendlich müde, und willkommenheißende Dunkelheit trudelte auf ihn zu, und schließlich ließ er sich zurücksinken auf den harten, kalten Boden und atmete ein.

oOo

Reviewen ist schwierig, nicht wahr? Ich weiß genau wie das ist... aber kommt schon Leute, ihr schafft es! Reviewt!


	3. Fahrt ins Ungewisse

Ich habe nichts von _Vampiren_ gesagt, oder? Ich sprach nur von _anderen_ Un- lalalala... naja, in diesem Kapitel kommt es eh heraus. ; )

oOo

Rhythmisches Schütteln, und ein dunkles, gleitendes Geräusch. Das Atmen von vielen Menschen, ruhig, gleichmäßig. Unbesorgt.

McKay öffnete langsam die Augen. Es war dunkel, und er blinzelte vorsichtig. Erinnerungen wollten sich nur spärlich einstellen. Weißer Rauch, oder war es Nebel gewesen? Atemnot, und dann sanfte Dunkelheit. Und nun war er hier, immer noch in Dunkelheit. Doch langsam schienen sich seine Augen den Lichtverhältnissen anzupassen, und er begann, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Menschen. In der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennende, schattenhafte Figuren, die absolut ruhig und beinahe vollkommen bewegungslos dasaßen oder lagen. Das einzige, was zu hören war, war ihr ruhiges Atmen. Ein, aus. Ein und wieder aus.

Beunruhigung kroch wie Gift durch seinen Körper, und er setzte sich vollkommen auf. Wo war er?

Immer noch war das dunkle, kollernde und gleitende Geräusch zu hören, und er konnte spüren, wie der hölzerne Boden unter ihm vibrierte. Er schauderte. Es war kalt hier, wo immer er auch war, und der Atem der stillen Menschen um ihn herum hing weiß in der Luft.

McKay versuchte aufzustehen, und stieß mit seinem Bein an etwas weiches und warmes. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, und sah sich um. Er hatte eine Frau mittleren Alters angestoßen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er, und wand sich innerlich beim Klang seiner Stimme, der vollkommen deplaziert in der eisigen Stille wirkte.

Die Frau reagierte zunächst nicht, und McKays Herz machte einen Satz, als sie schließlich doch den Kopf wandte, und ihm mit einem leeren Blick bedachte. Er starrte zurück, eine Sekunde, zwei, noch länger, und die Frau blinzelte träge. Ansonsten nichts. Es war, als wäre er nicht da, oder als wäre er ein Baum oder ein Fels, nichts, mit dem man kommunizieren konnte. Der Blick der Frau starrte zwar nicht vollkommen durch ihn hindurch, doch nahm ihn ebenso wenig war. McKay wandte sich ab. Er ließ den Blick über die anderen schweifen. Ein paar sahen ihn an - auf die gleiche Art wie die Frau ihn angesehen hatte, leer und bedeutungslos, und McKay dachte, dass sie vielleicht nur auf das Geräusch reagiert hatten, dass er gemacht hatte. Sie schienen ungefährlich, vollkommen antriebslos, doch das konnte ihn nicht beruhigen.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich weiter auf. Manche der Blicke, die eh schon auf ihn gerichtet waren, folgten ihm, leer und träge, manche nicht. Mit klopfenden Herzen stand er nun, und machte dann ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in Richtung Wand. Er konnte sehen, wie Licht schwach durch die Längsritzen fiel, und dachte, es müsste wohl eine Holzwand sein, genau wie der Boden. Das rhythmische Rütteln machte es zunächst etwas schwierig, zu stehen, doch er fand rasch sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

Die Wand war in der Tat hölzern. Sie vibrierte ebenfalls schwach, fand er, als er seine Hand dagegen drückte. Zögernd versuchte er, durch eine der Ritzen zu starren. Es war nichts zu erkennen, bis auf Schatten, die vorbeihuschten.

Wir fahren, dachte er, und dann: Das ist ein Zug.

ooo

Sheppard saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand des Abteils, und hielt die schweigenden Menschen, die ihn umgaben, im Auge. Bis jetzt hatte keine von ihnen irgendeine Bewegung gemacht, die nicht in Zeitlupe zu sein schien, oder auch nur im Geringsten als aggressiv aufgefasst werden konnte, doch er wagte es nicht, dem scheinbaren Frieden zu vertrauen. Die Menschen reagierten kaum, wenn man sie ansprach, sprachen selbst nicht, versuchten nicht zu kommunizieren. Sie taten nichts, saßen nur stumm und regungslos in den sanft ruckenden Abteil. Es war verstörend.

Mühsam waren Sheppards Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt, in Stücken und Schüben, wie Fetzen, die Stück für Stück eingesammelt werden mussten.

Sie waren betäubt worden, und in diesen Zug verfrachtet worden. Nun, eigentlich konnte er sich beim zweiten Punkt noch nicht einmal so sicher sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo McKay war, konnte nur hoffen, dass der Mann sich ebenfalls in dem Zug befand.

Hoffen? Vielleicht auch nicht, dachte Sheppard. Er wusste nicht, wohin sie fuhren, was man mit ihnen vorhatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser für den Kanadier gewesen, nicht in dem Zug zu sein...

Und was war mit den Menschen? Sie wirkten ... _zombiehaft_, dachte Sheppard, und lächelte beinahe bei dem Wort. Vollkommen leer. Das einzige, was sie noch von den Zombies, die er kannte, unterschied, war, dass sie ihn bis jetzt noch nicht hatten essen wollen.

_Verdammt_. Diesen Gedanken hatte er nun _wirklich_ nicht gebraucht. Aufseufzend lehnte er den Kopf wieder an die Bretter hinter ihm. Er konnte keine bequeme Position finden, und Hinlegen kam nicht infrage. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass das bequemer sein würde. Der Boden war hart, und das andauernde Vibrieren ging durch Mark und Bein. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie unterwegs waren, wünschte er doch, sie würde endlich ankommen. Nichts war schlimmer als warten.

ooo

McKay hatte sich in eine Ecke verkrochen. Er war müde und spürte, wie Kopfschmerzen begannen. Immer noch fror er, obwohl die Luft im Abteil stickig zu werden schien.

Wohin waren sie unterwegs? Wo war Sheppard?

Oh Gott, bitte, lass ihn hier auf dem Zug sein, dachte McKay. Ich möchte nicht allein sein, nicht hier, umgeben von diesen merkwürdigen... diesen... diesen _Zombies_. Bitte nicht.

Oder, noch besser, fiel ihm plötzlich ein, lass ihn unterwegs nach Atlantis sein, oder schon auf dem Rückweg mit mehreren Jumpern und einem ganzen Haufen bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Marines...

Er musste seine Zähne aufeinanderpressen, um das Klappern zu unterdrücken. Mittlerweile zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Angst und Kälte hielten ihn fest im Griff, und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Das monotone Geräusch des Zuges, der über die Schienen fuhr, und das gleichmäßige Atmen um ihn herum wirkten nicht im Mindesten beruhigend, sondern war eher wie eine spannungsaufbauende Geräuschkulisse. Wann würden sie ankommen? Wo würden sie ankommen?

Er hatte keine Antworten.

ooo

Der Geruch von Urin erfüllte das Abteil, und Sheppard verzog leicht das Gesicht. Keiner der Anwesenden schien dem Geruch irgendeine Art von Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, und er fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahmen. Vielleicht nicht, wenn sie schon nicht einmal aufgestanden waren, um sich zu erleichtern. Oder sich überhaupt gerührt hatte.

Lebende Tote, dachte Sheppard, und zog die Beine näher an den Körper heran, und schlang dann die Arme darum. Die Temperatur schien im Laufe der Zeit weiter gefallen zu sein, und er hätte alles für eine Decke oder einen anderen warmen Körper gegeben.

Nun, letzteres gab es schon, doch der bloße Gedanke, eine von diesen atmenden Leichen zu berühren, war ihm zuwider. Zudem war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würden.

Mittlerweile schmerzte jeder Knochen in seinem Körper. Der Zug war bis jetzt die ganze Zeit mit unveränderter Geschwindigkeit gefahren, und Sheppards Nerven lagen blank.

Im Abteil war es zu dämmerig, zu eng. Langsam begann er wirklich zu hoffen, dass McKay nicht im Zug war. Diese ... Situation würde dem Wissenschaftler weit mehr zu schaffen machen als ihm selbst, dachte Sheppard, und versuchte Trost in dem Gedanken zu finden.

Doch es half nicht. Er war immer noch allein und ahnungslos, er fror immer noch, war immer noch umgeben von unheimlich Fremden, und wurde langsam immer müder. Er wurde immer schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten, auch wenn sein Verstand und sein Instinkt unisono schrieen: Nicht einschlafen!

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, fühlte die Bartstoppeln. Ein großer Teil seiner Erinnerung lag noch immer im Nebel. Wann waren sie hierher gekommen? Wie? Warum?

Gedankenfetzen und Traumbilder vermischten sich in seinem Kopf, und einen Moment lang umschlang ihn die Dunkelheit, dann fiel sein Kopf nach vorne, und er schreckte wieder hoch.

Nicht einschlafen.

Er blinzelte. Die kauernden Figuren um ihn herum verschwammen immer wieder, und seine Augenlider schienen bleischwer zu sein.

Nicht einschlafen... nicht...

Wieder fiel sein Kopf nach vorne, und wieder öffnete er die Augen, doch nicht für lange. Langsam glitten seine bleischweren Lider wieder herunter, und dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht gegen die Schwärze wehren.

ooo

Sein Mund war ausgedörrt, als er erwachte. McKay fuhr sich mit einer trockenen Zunge über spröde, aufgesprungene Lippen, und sehnte sich nach einem Glas Wasser.

Es stank im Abteil. Die anderen schienen es entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder kümmerten sich nicht darum. Sie hatten sich nicht gerührt, und saßen nun in ihren feuchten Sachen da, stumm wie eh und je. Vor einiger Zeit war McKay aufgestanden und in eine Ecke des Abteils gegangen, die am weitesten entfernt von der war, in die er sich gerade kauerte.

Und der Zug fuhr immer noch weiter. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nun vollkommen ausgeprägt, und das rhythmische Klopfen hinter seiner Stirn passte zum Rucken des Zuges.

Er sehnte sich nach Wärme. Und Weiche. Die Bretter in seinem Rücken und unter ihm schienen immer härter geworden zu sein, und obwohl er sich unangenehm wehrlos dabei fühlte, hatte er sich auf die Seite gelegt, mit dem Rücken zu den Brettern, und die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen.

_Ratt- tatt – tatt._ Der Zug raste durch das Dunkel, ungestört. Dunkelheit im Abteil, Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern. Kälte. Durst, Durst der so quälend war, dass er nicht wieder einschlafen konnte, so sehr er sich es auch wünschte.

Sein Kopf war auf die Bretter gesunken. Er spürte das Vibrieren, das langsam zu einem Teil vom ihm zu werden schien.

_Ratt – tatt – tatt_. Dunkelheit.

Er schloss die Augen, lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atmen.

Dunkelheit.

Und dann streifte etwas seine Wahrnehmung, und er riss die Augen auf.

Licht. Licht von außerhalb, das in regelmäßigen Abständen durch die Ritzen in das Abteil huschte. Laternen?

Er kauerte einen Moment lang erstarrt da, zuckte dann zusammen, als sich das Vibrieren änderte. Ein hoher, kreischender Ton schoss durch die Dunkelheit, und er spürte die Änderung in ihrer Vorwärtsbewegung.

Der Zug bremste.

Die anderen hatten es ebenfalls bemerkt. Gleichgültige Augen öffneten sich, während der Zug immer langsamer wurde, und das Licht in immer länger werdenden Intervallen ins Innere fiel.

Das Vibrieren wurde intensiver, ließ dann nach. Mit einem Ruck kam der Zug zum Stehen.


	4. Menschenflut

Der Ruck, der durch den Zug ging, weckte Sheppard. Einen Moment lang umfing ihn lähmende Orientierungslosigkeit, dann wusste er wieder, wo er sich befand.

Zumindest so ungefähr, dachte er, und setzte sie dann mühsam auf und lauschte. Er war heller im Abteil als zuvor, und er konnte die Augen der anderen Menschen im Dämmerlicht glänzen sehen. Von draußen hörte er Schritte und Stimmen, verstand aber keine Worte. Dann durchfuhr ein kratzendes, metallisches Geräusch das Abteil, und Sheppard zuckte zusammen. Die anderen sahen mit leeren Blick umher, offenbar ahnungslos, was zu tun war und wie man sich zu verhalten hatte.

Gott, er hatte solchen Durst, bemerkte er plötzlich. Sein Mund schien vollkommen ausgetrocknet, und seine Lippen schmerzten. Dumpfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Schädel, als er sich vollkommen aufzurichten versuchte, und seine eingeschlafenen und tauben Beine unter ihm einknickten. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch versuchte er sich wieder hochzuarbeiten, und spürte dann das vertraute Kribbeln, als Blut in seine Beine zurückströmte.

Wieder kratzte es, dann quietschte Metall. Die gegenüberliegende Breitseite des Abteils fing an zu zittern, und öffnete sich dann so plötzlich, dass Sheppard einige Sekunden lang so geblendet wurde, dass er völlig hilflos war. Mit einem dumpfen Scheppern schien das Holz auf Kies zu landen, und Sheppard hob eine Hand, um seine Augen zu schützen und blinzelte heftig. Eine Längsseite des Abteils war aufgeklappt, und bildete so etwas wie einen breiten Steg zum Boden.

Gestalten schienen an den Seiten der Rampe zu stehen. Sie richteten Lampen ins Innere und Sheppard konnte nicht viel mehr als ihre ungefähren Umrisse ausmachen. Zeitlupenartig wandten sich die Köpfe der anderen zum Licht, weiter geschah nichts. Wieder konnte er Stimmen hören, und er versuchte nervös, sich die Lippen zu befeuchten, was allerdings kaum gelang.

Der Durst erstickte beinahe die Nervosität. Gott, endlich hatte der Zug angehalten, und _bitte_, er wollte jetzt etwas trinken, und dann vielleicht erfahren, wo er eigentlich war, wo McKay war, und _was_ hier los war.

Lachen von draußen. Eine Art von Lachen, die er gut kannte – so lachte man über etwas, was eigentlich nicht besonders lustig war. Scheppern. Immer noch gleißend helles Licht auf seinem Gesicht, und dann ein Geräusch, dann ihn zusammenzucken ließ – einen Moment lang konnte er es nicht einordnen – und dann durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz: Wasser! Ein kräftiger Wasserstrahl schien in einen großen Behälter zu schießen. Der Ruck, der durch ihn gegangen war, erfasste jetzt die anderen. Endlich zeigten auch sie eine Reaktion. Bleiche, ausgetrocknet wirkende Köpfe schossen hoch, und blutunterlaufende Augen weiteten sich.

(_Wasser_!)

Taumelnd kamen die Gestalten um ihn herum auf die Beine, und Sheppard stützte sich mit der Hand an der Wand des Abteils ab. Die Stimmen von draußen wurden etwas hektischer, und das Lachen war abrupt verstummt. Nur das Geräusch des Wasserstrahl war noch deutlich hörbar, wenn es auch etwas verändert schien, so als hätte sich das Gefäß jetzt zu einem großen Teil gefüllt.

Er hörte eine Art Poltern, und wieder kostete es ihn einige Sekunden zu verstehen, was er eigentlich gehört hatte. Jemand war die Rampe herunter gefallen, und es wirkte, als wäre jetzt der Bann gebrochen: Alle Menschen im Abteil drängten, stießen und taumelten jetzt zur Rampe hin, um so schnell wie möglich nach draußen und zum Wasser zu gelangen.

Sheppard wurde mehr oder weniger mitgerissen. Er schaffte es nicht ganz, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Durst und Erschöpfung forderten ihren Tribut, und ein guter Teil der Erregung der Menschen um ihn herum übertrug sich auf ihn.

Sie fielen mehr die Rampe herunter, als sie gingen, und Sheppard fiel hart mit einem Knie in den Kies. Rasch kam er wieder auf die Beine, und war dankbar dafür, denn keiner schien sich viel um die Gefallenen zu kümmern. Die vorher so unbeweglichen, ruhigen Menschen bewegten sich nun mit erschreckender Zielstrebigkeit, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen auf andere oder sich selbst. Sheppard taumelte mit, orientierungslos. Immer noch war es viel zu hell, und sein Kopf schien mit einem Mal bersten zu wollen. Die Schwarzgekleideten riefen sich Befehle und Warnungen zu, doch er konnte kaum ein Wort verstehen. Er war gefangen in einer Masse aus Menschen, die vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten schienen – und es waren nun nicht mehr die Menschen, die mit ihm im Abteil gewesen waren. Die Abteile des gesamten Zuges mussten geöffnet worden sein, dachte Sheppard, es waren plötzlich Hunderte um ihn herum, und das einzige, woran er noch denken konnte, war, dass er nicht hinfallen durfte.

ooo

Rodney war die Rampe herunter gefallen, als diese unerwartet geöffnet wurde, direkt in den harten, scharfen Kies, der ihm Knie und Handflächen aufriss. Als der Menschenansturm losbrach, hatte er es nicht ganz geschafft, auf die Beine zu kommen, und wurde wieder auf den Boden geschleudert. Füße traten dicht neben seinen Händen auf den Boden, und er zog sie zurück, genau in dem Augenblick, als ihm jemand auf den Rücken trat. Er schaffte es noch, sich abzufangen, doch etwas – vielleicht ein Ellenbogen oder ein Knie – traf ihn im Gesicht, und ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen. Warmes Blut lief über seine Lippen und sein Kinn, und es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen zu versuchen, aufzustehen. Alles, was er noch tun konnte, war, seinen Kopf zu schützen, während er wie eine Stoffpuppe hin – und hergerissen wurde. Schließlich rutschte ein Arm unter ihm weg, und er japste entsetzt auf, als er feststelle, dass er jetzt der Länge nach auf dem Boden lag, und immer noch Menschen ins Freie drängten. Ein Tritt traf ihm am Hinterkopf, und seine verletzte Nase kollidierte schmerzhaft mit dem Boden.

Ein Knistern ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Der Geruch von verbrannter Haut lag in der Luft, und ein paar hohe, jaulende Schmerzenlaute waren zu hören. McKay versuchte aufzusehen und spürte, dass der Raum um ihn herum frei war. Er versuchte halbherzig aufzustehen – Gott, alles schmerzte – und dann traf ihn etwas glühend heißes am Rücken, und er stieß einen unwillkürlichen Schrei aus. Wieder roch es verbrannt, und entsetzt kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, in den Ohren immer noch das scharfe Knistern und Zischen. Ein zweiter, nicht ganz so schmerzhafter Schlag traf seine Waden und Kniekehlen, und er stolperte los, und war dann wieder im Strom der stoßenden und taumelnden, vorwärts drängenden Menschen.

Es war zu hell – er konnte nichts erkennen, war praktisch blind. Er wusste nicht einmal, worüber er gerade lief – meistens fühlte es sich unter seinen nackten Füßen nach Kies an, doch manchmal schien der Boden weicher, nachgiebiger. Er musste daran denken, wie er selbst zu Boden gestoßen worden war. Wahrscheinlich hatten es andere nicht geschafft, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch er konnte nicht anhalten. Das einzige, womit er sich noch beschäftigen konnte, war, nicht selbst im Strom der Menschen unterzugehen.

Sie schienen ein Ziel zu haben. Plötzlich schien sich der vorher noch so dichte Strom vor ihm zu teilen, Bewegungen wurden noch hektischer, abgerissener. Das grelle Licht ließ nach, und plötzlich konnte er Gruppen am Rande erkennen, Menschen, die sich über irgendetwas beugten. Manche von ihnen schienen sich fast übereinander zu stapeln, und er wurde weitergerissen und gestoßen, und stieß dann mit seinem Magen hart gegen eine Kante. McKay stürzte nach vor, und streckte reflexartig eine Hand aus, um sich abzufangen – und berührte Wasser.

_Wasser_! Das war, wonach sie gesucht hatten.

Jetzt stießen sich Menschen neben ihn, um ihn, auf ihn, und er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er war gefangen unter ihren Körper, sein Bauch schmerzhaft gegen die Kante des riesigen Bottichs gedrückt, und der Ansturm ließ nicht nach. Sich frei zu kämpfen war unmöglich. McKay schnappte nach Luft, und ein weiterer Körper drängte zum Wasser, stieß ihn nach vorne. Wieder versuchte er sich abzustützen, doch der Bottich war zu tief, und plötzlich war sein Gesicht im Wasser, und er riss den Mund auf, doch er konnte nicht schreien, denn da war keine Luft und –

Panik gab ihm einen Moment lang Kraft, und er schaffte es, den Kopf aus dem Wasser zu reißen. Es rauschte und toste in seinen Ohren, und seine Lungen schienen keinen Sauerstoff mehr aufnehmen zu wollen. Immer noch stießen und drängelten Körper zum Wasser, wieder landete etwas- jemand – auf seinem Rücken, und wieder durchstieß sein Gesicht die Wasseroberfläche.

Einen Moment lang war es still unter Wasser. Wunderbar still, gnädig still. Doch er konnte nicht atmen, und auch hier, unter Wasser, war Bewegung, andere Köpfe stießen verzweifelt in den Bottich, tranken, und er wurde immer noch gegen die Kante gedrückt. Wieder begann das Tosen seine Ohren zu füllen. Er wand sich, kämpfte, strampelte – doch nichts half. Es war sinnlos, es war, als wolle er sich gegen eine Lawine wehren. Sauerstoff, Sauerstoff, sang es in seinem Kopf, während er den Mund öffnete. Rote Funken tanzten vor seinen Augen. Das Rauschen wurde noch intensiver, und er zuckte und trat noch ein letztes Mal, und plötzlich rutschte ein Körper von seinem Rücken, und auf einmal entstand für eine Millisekunde eine Lücke. McKay drehte sich mit letzte Kraft von dem Bottich weg und tauchte zwischen den zuckenden und zappelnden Körper durch, fiel dann der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Er hustete und spuckte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Wasser er geschluckt hatte. Ein Keuchen und Husten von Hunderten von Menschen erfüllte die Luft um ihn herum, die in dem grellen, künstlichen Licht zu kochen schien. Unter dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte er immer noch das elektrische Knistern hören, genauso wie er noch den Geruch von verbrannten Haaren und Haut wahrnehmen konnte. Menschenknäuel hatten sich gebildet, fünf, zehn, vielleicht zwanzig, und wenn er ein wenig die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er noch andere erkennen, die wie er auf dem Boden lagen, dunkle, längliche Schatten. Manche würden nicht mehr aufstehen.


	5. Gefangen

Jeder Schritt war eine unendliche Mühe, jedes Mal Nichtumfallen eine übermenschliche Anstrengung. Nichts, woran Sheppard noch denken konnte, nichts, was er tun konnte als den Menschen zu folgen. Der Brandgeruch hing schwer und beißend in der Luft, die plötzlich heiß und trocken war und beinahe summte voller Elektrizität. Das gleißend helle Licht der Lampen schien sich in seinen Schädel bohren zu wollen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie unterwegs waren, und wie lange der Weg noch werden würde. Er wollte nicht zurückfallen, wollte nicht liegen bleiben, wollte nicht mit dem in Kontakt kommen, was den verbrannten Geruch auslöste – doch seine Kraft ging zu ende.

Schultern stießen an die Seinen, graue, in Staub und Müdigkeit gehüllte Gesichter um ihn herum. Er bezweifelte, dass er noch viel anders aussah. Schließlich, überraschend, ein Fleck rot in all dem Grau und Weiß, und er starrte dem Mann ins Gesicht. Ein weiterer Halbtoter, grau und erloschen, doch dann öffnete der Mann seine halbgeschlossenen Augen, und sein heller, grau-blauer Blick ließ Sheppard nach Luft schnappen.

„Rodney!"

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich, dann gab McKay ein Geräusch von sich, das beinahe wie ein Schluchzen klang.

„Colonel"

„Hey" Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, es gab nichts zu sagen. Er fasste McKay an der Schulter, und der Mann lehnte sich in die Berührung, genauso wie sich Sheppard in ihn lehnte, und sie gingen weiter, jeder den anderen stützend, verloren in einem zeitlosen, gnadenlosen neuen Land.

Langsam, stockend, kam der Zug der Menschen zum stehen. Die anderen rührten sich nicht mehr, schienen milde verwirrt. Ein kleiner Teil von Sheppard, der noch nicht ins Dunkel gesunken war, registrierte, dass sie jetzt in einem großen, überdachten Raum zu sein schienen. Er spürte plötzlich, wie sich McKays Gewicht vervielfachen zu schien, und geriet dann ebenfalls ins Taumeln und rutschte mit dem anderen Mann zusammen auf den staubigen Boden herunter. Dicht beieinander lagen sie da, und Sheppard bemerkte den Moment nicht, in dem sein Kopf auf den unbearbeiteten Holzboden sank. Das letzte, was er noch bewusst aufnahm, war der Geruch um sie herum: von Schweiß und Erschöpfung und Urin, doch hauptsächlich Staub und Metall, Hitze und schwelende Drähte und kochende Luft.

ooo

McKay erwachte mit einem Ruck, und erstarrte in Entsetzen, als er merkte, dass das, war er einen Traum gewesen zu sein gehofft hatte, Realität war.

Sein Gesicht schmerzte, genauso wie der Rest seines Körpers, und seine Anziehsachen schienen unangenehm an seiner Haut zu kleben. Seine Nase war von seinem Blut verstopft, und seine Lippen rau und aufgerissen. Die Luft roch schlecht, nach Urin und Schweiß und überhitzter Mechanik, außerdem schien beinahe aller Sauerstoff aufgebraucht worden zu sein. Obwohl seine Hände kalt waren, war sein Rücken sehr warm, und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass jemand gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt dalag.

_Sheppard_.

Gott sei Dank.

Er verharrte, unschlüssig, was zu tun. Er hatte Durst und Hunger, und musste sich dringend einmal erleichtern, doch er wagte es nicht aufzustehen. Vorsichtig hob er soweit den Kopf, dass er über die Körper sehen konnte, die verstreut und unbeweglich im Raum lagen. Er schien es ihm, als würden sie alle schlafen, doch dann merkte er, dass manche von ihnen die Augen geöffnet hatten und leer und gleichgültig ins Nichts starrten. Ihre Augen glänzten hell im Dämmerlicht, und McKay erschauderte. Dann spürte er, wie Sheppard, der immer noch gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt lag, erstarrte und sich versteifte.

„Colonel?"

„McKay?"

„Ja", flüsterte Rodney zurück, und Sheppard löste sich von seinem Rücken, und richtete sich dann auf. Er sah schlecht aus, bleich und ungesund, doch unverletzt, und das war alles, was im Moment zählte.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte McKay, obwohl es ihm unwahrscheinlich schien, dass Sheppard das wissen sollte. Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ den Blick über die Menschen wandern.

„Ich weiß es nicht" Seine Stimme klang sehr rau, und seine Lippen waren ebenfalls aufgesprungen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte McKay, etwas lauter als vorher. Er spürte, wie langsam Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Er musste hier raus, raus aus der ausgekochten Luft, weg von den stinkenden, leblosen Menschen.

„Du meinst, bevor wir hier herkamen?", sagte Sheppard. „Ich weiß... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube, wir mussten weg... oder so ähnlich. Etwas sagte mir-" Er verstummte, einen verlegenen und erschrockenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ja", sagte McKay, tonlos. _Etwas _sagte mir. Ja. Wie bei ihm.

„Wir müssen was zu trinken finden", sagte Sheppard plötzlich, und richtete sich ganz auf. McKay zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, und starrte den anderen Mann an.

„Warte", sagte Sheppard halblaut, und drückte McKay, der sich ebenfalls aufrichten wollte, wieder zurück. Behutsam stand er ganz auf, und als das keine Reaktion von den anderen hervorrief, hielt er McKay eine Hand hin und half ihm ebenfalls auf.

Sie standen in einem großen Raum, offenbar ganz aus Holz, mit an den Längsseiten angebrachten, schmalen, sich beinahe an der Decke befindenden Fenstern, durch die überraschend goldenes Licht fiel. Staub tanzte in den Strahlen, die bis zu dem rauen Holzboden fielen. Während eine der schmaleren Seiten zu war, war die anderen weitgehend offen gelassen. Es existierte nicht einmal etwas wie eine Tür. Helles Sonnenlicht fiel herein und blendete beide. Und überall im ganzen Raum waren die anderen, schweigend.

„Sie scheinen friedlich", sagte McKay. Es klang, als würde er sein Glück heraus fordern, noch bevor die Worte ganz seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

„Ja", sagte Sheppard ruhig. „Sie _schienen _friedlich. Bis gestern, als der Zug hielt."

McKay zuckte bei der Erinnerung zusammen, und seine rechte Hand berührte unwillkürlich sein schmerzendes Gesicht.

„Ich guck mir deine Nase an, wenn wir draußen sind, in Ordnung, McKay?", sagte Sheppard, überraschend freundlich, und McKay nickte, und versuchte nicht zu denken: Falls wir nach draußen kommen.

Sheppard ging voran, im Zickzack durch die unbeweglichen Menschen hindurch, die sie mit glasigen Blicken bedachten. Die Holzbretter unter ihren Füßen schienen dünn und spröde und knarrten bei jedem Schritt. McKay wiederstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, sich an Sheppard festzuhalten. Es war albern, dachte er Teil von ihm. Ein anderer, größerer Teil sah überall, wo er hinblickte, tote, leere Augen, leblose Menschen.

Das Sonnenlicht war kalt, bemerkte McKay mit Enttäuschung, als sie nach draußen traten. Sheppard murmelte: „Vorsicht", und Rodney bemerkte in letzter Sekunde die Stufe.

Blinzelnd standen sie in der plötzlichen Helligkeit. Es war merkwürdig still – als wäre es dort drinnen nicht still gewesen. Aber irgendwie hatte McKay erwartet – gehofft? – menschliche Stimmen zu hören. Doch hier war nichts. Nur kühle Luft, und trockener, staubiger Boden ohne Gras, und jetzt, als er genau hin hörte, auch das leise Flirren von fließender Elektrizität.

Sheppard murmelte irgendetwas. Es klang ein wenig wie „Meine Güte" oder „Mein Gott" und McKay blinzelte heftiger, und drehte sich dann halb um, so dass er mit dem Rücken zur Sonne stand. Die Baracke, aus der sie heraus gekommen waren, war nicht die einzige. Da waren noch mehr, ordentlich aufgereiht und schlecht gebaut, grau und hässlich im weißlichen Licht. Ihre Schatten zeichneten sich scharf gegen den hellen Kies- und Staubboden ab. Vielleicht zwanzig Meter vor ihnen, vor den Baracken, stand ein ca. 4 Meter hoher Zaun, gekrönt mit im Sonnenlicht glänzenden Stacheldraht. Langsam, ohne es zu merken, drehte McKay sich. Zaun und Zaun. Türme, an den Ecken. Sie waren eingeschlossen. Sie waren gefangen.

ooo

Sheppard stand da, unbeweglich, und versuchte, die Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Wachen gingen auf den Türmen hin und her, sie schienen eher gelangweilt als wirklich wachsam zu wirken. Und was hatten sie schon zu bewachen? Einen Haufen Halbtoter.

Der Kies war unangenehm kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen, und er verlagerte das Gewicht. Spitze Steine bohrten sich in seine ungeschützten Fußsohlen.

Er warf McKay einen Blick zu. Der Mann war beunruhigend still und betrachtete seine Umgebung mit weitaufgerissenen Augen, wie ein kleines Tier in der Falle. Getrocknetes Blut bedeckte seine Nase, seine Lippen und sein Kinn. Er sah genauso durstig und hungrig aus, wie Sheppard sich fühlte.

Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte – was, wusste er genau nicht – vielleicht sollten sie sich hier einfach weiter umsehen? – drehte McKay den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er. „Weiter hier herumstehen?" Doch der übliche Biss fehlte. Es klang ein bisschen so, als würde der Mann diesen Punkt tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen, und Sheppard spürte überrascht, wie sich sein Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog, das seine Lippen schmerzen ließ.

„Schlechter Vorschlag, McKay", sagte er. „Ich habe ziemlichen Durst, und was zu essen wäre auch nicht falsch"

McKay schnaubte, und verzog dann das Gesicht und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Nase. „Offensichtlich, Superhirn. Doch wo sollen wir das hernehmen?"

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollten wir uns weiter... hier umsehen"

McKay nickte, und als er antwortete, zitterte seine Stimme. „Und vielleicht jemanden fragen, was zum Teufel das hier soll?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Rodney", sagte Sheppard langsam. „Ich glaub irgendwie nicht, dass die antworten würden..."

Wieder machte McKay ein verächtliches Gesicht, und Sheppard dachte, dass der Mann wohl gerne geschnaubt hätte.

„Nicht _die_ meine ich", zischte McKay, und gestikulierte dann vage in die Richtung einem der Türme. „Wie wäre es mit einem von _denen_?"

Hastig drückte Sheppard den Arm des Mannes herunter.

„Was?"

„Lass das", sagte Sheppard, bemüht, nicht allzu laut zu werden.

„Wieso?", fragte McKay, die blauen Augen groß und rund. Alle Nervosität und Angst schien im Zeitraffer zurückzukehren.

„Es wäre vielleicht besser, erst einmal nicht so anders als die... diese Schweigenden zu wirken", sagte Sheppard, betont ruhig. „Jedenfalls nicht, solange wir nicht wissen, was hier los ist."

„Okay", sagte Rodney, sehr leise. Er nickte ein paar Mal kurz, und Sheppard hätte ihm gerne auf den Arm geklopft, doch er hielt sich davon ab.

„Okay", sagte auch er, und fügte dann hinzu: „Und geh nicht zu schnell"

McKay schüttelte den Kopf, und folgte ihm dann, die Baracken entlang. Sheppard ging betont langsam, den Kopf zwar leicht gesenkt, doch aufmerksam die Umgebung betrachtend.

Vielleicht war sein Geruchssinn durch die Nacht in der Baracke betäubt gewesen, dachte er, doch jetzt kam er auf jeden Fall zurück, und Sheppard beneidete McKay fast um seine Nase, die momentan bestimmt nicht mehr viel roch. Das Lager stank, nicht so sehr nach Fäkalien wie viel mehr nach Krankheit. Der Geruch des Todes auf Raten, des wartenden Todes lag überall zwischen den Holzhütten und über dem Kiesboden. Und dieser verdammte Staub. Er geriet unweigerlich in den Mund, und trocknete ihn noch mehr aus, als er es ohnehin schon war. Sheppard hoffte inständig, dass sie bald etwas zu trinken finden würden. Er hatte gestern Nacht? Abend? Nicht viel gekriegt, nur ein paar Schlucke, und war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Rodney getrunken hatte. Er musste doch getrunken haben? Sheppard wiederstand mühsam der Versuchung, sich umzudrehen. Er _musste_ getrunken haben.

„Da", sagte McKay in diesem Augenblick mit sehr flacher Stimme, so dass Sheppard ihn beinahe überhört hätte. Betont langsam drehte er sich um, und starrte dann dumpf in die Richtung, in die McKay blickte.

Richtig. Schwarze, in etwas unregelmäßigen Reihen aufgestellte Bottiche. Der Boden um sie herum wirkte besonders aufgewühlt und etwas dunkler als woanders im Lager. Ein Wachturm befand sich ziemlich in der Nähe, und Sheppard zögerte.

„Wollen wir noch lange hier herumstehen?", flüsterte McKay. „Ich meine, dass kann doch auch nicht besonders unauffällig sein..."

Sheppard rollte mit den Augen.

„Okay", flüsterte er dann zurück, den Mund möglichst geschlossen haltend. „Komm. Aber langsam"

Er ging auf die Bottiche zu, bemüht, sich nicht zu verkrampfen. Nichts geschah, kein Ruf von oben, kein Schuss, kein Knistern von Strom.

Als er auf einige Schritte herangekommen war, konnte er die glänzende Oberfläche von Wasser erkennen, und hörte, wie Rodney einatmete. Als sie beide näher kamen, sank Sheppards Optimismus etwas. Es sah wirklich so aus, als wäre das noch das Wasser von gestern abend... oder als wäre es zumindest einfach aufgefüllt worden. Staub bildete Schlieren auf der Oberfläche, und die Kante des Bottichs war mit Blut und Kleider- und Hautfetzen gespickt.

„Daraus trinke ich nicht", sagte Rodney mit erstickter Stimme.

„Uns bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl"

„Das ist..."

„Hör zu", sagte Sheppard. „Hast du gestern daraus getrunken?"

„Ja", sagte McKay, die Augen weitaufgerissen. „Doch das war nicht ganz..."

„Ich habe es auch getrunken", sagte Sheppard. „Weil ich durstig war. Du bist doch durstig jetzt, oder? Stell dir vor wie _durstig _du in ein paar Stunden sein wirst. Vielleicht ist das Wasser dann nicht mehr da..."

„Oh bitte", sagte McKay, verzog dann aber das Gesicht, und nickte.

ooo

„Okay", sagte McKay, als sie zwischen den Baracken standen und damit aus unmittelbarer Sichtweite der Türme waren. „Das war eklig"

„Tut mir leid", sagte Sheppard, und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durch das Haar. „Doch wir können nicht nichts trinken, wir..."

„Ich weiß", sagte McKay, obwohl er eigentlich hoffte, es nicht zu wissen. Er seufzte, und setzte sich dann auf den harten Kiesboden, mit dem Rücken an eine der Baracken gelehnt.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Sheppard sah einen schrecklichen Moment lang ziemlich ratlos aus, und sagte dann: „Wir müssen mehr über dieses Camp herausfinden"

„Genie", sagte McKay.

Sheppard schnaubte, und rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, das bist du."

„Nein, wirklich, Colonel", sagte McKay, und versuchte, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Wir müssen mehr über das Camp herausfinden? Das ist ja wohl kaum ein guter Plan. Eigentlich frage ich mich, ob das überhaupt ein Plan ist"

Sheppard seufzte. „Fällt dir was besseres ein, McKay?"

„Nein", sagte Rodney durch zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Aber wirklich, wir..."

„Vielleicht lassen sie uns auch ja einfach gehen, wenn wir ihnen sagen, dass wir nicht wie die da sind", sagte Sheppard, und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Baracke hinter sich.

„Ja, oder sie erschießen uns sofort", sagte McKay, und Sheppard grinste ohne viel Humor.

„Genau. Deshalb sollten wir mehr über das Lager herauskriegen..."


	6. Die falschen Gedanken

Ähm, ja... die Sache, warum sie nicht zu Zombies werden, die hatte ich eigentlich vor, erst relativ zum Schluß zu klären... und wenn man sich ganz aufmerksam das letzte Drittel oder so des ersten Kapitels durchliest, könnte man vielleicht drauf kommen. Es ist nicht _so_ die große Entdeckung/das große Geheimnis, es ist - ich glaube ich sollte jetzt besser aufhören, sonst verrate ich noch alles...

oOo

„Gut, dass wir schon vorher getrunken hatten", sagte Sheppard, als sie an den Bottichen vorbeikamen, an denen nun andere knieten und standen. Der Raum vor den Baracken hatte sich gefüllt, und McKay trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm heran. Doch die Menschen zeigten keinerlei Anzeichen von Feindseligkeit.

„Unheimlich, nicht wahr?", flüsterte McKay, und Sheppard nickte. Oh ja.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", murmelte McKay.

„...Ja?"

„Als sie den Zug geöffnet haben, warum meinst du, sind die Menschen so durchgedreht?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Sheppard, und seufzte dann. „Warum erzählst du mir es nicht einfach?"

McKay schien das vollkommen ernst zunehmen.

„Ich denke, sie hatten Durst."

„Durst?", fragte Sheppard ein wenig ungläubig. „Sie hatten _Durst_? Ich glaube, die hätten mich zu Tode getrampelt, wenn ich gefallen wäre."

McKay zuckte kurz zusammen, und wedelte dann ungeduldig mit der Hand. Sheppard hoffte, dass sein Verhalten keiner der Wachen auf den Türmen auffallen würde.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber- nach der Zugfahrt war ich ungeheuer durstig. Und die meisten dieser Leute sahen schon ziemlich mies aus, als sie da in der Senke ankamen"

„Also, was meinst du?", fragte Sheppard. „Das diese Typen auf nichts mehr reagieren als auf Hunger und Durst?"

Er bereute es, sobald er es gesagt hatte. _Hunger_.

Doch McKay schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er nickte eifrig.

„Ja, und Schmerz. Ich glaube nicht, dass die noch einen Willen oder ein Selbst haben... doch sie müssen essen und trinken, sonst sterben sie."

„Das klingt wirklich gruselig", sagte Sheppard widerwillig. McKay nickte wieder, wirkte nun aber merkwürdigerweise wieder etwas aufgeheitert.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten Schuhe", sagte er dann, etwas unvermittelt.

„Ja, wäre nicht schlecht", sagte Sheppard.

„Meine Fußsohlen sind schon ganz aufgerissen von den vielen Steinen hier... Meinst du, sie geben uns auch was zu essen?"

„Müssen sie ja wohl", sagte Sheppard so kurz angebunden, wie es ihm möglich war. Das Gespräch durfte nicht weiter in diese Richtung gehen, McKay durfte nicht...

„Ich meine, ihren Durst haben sie erst einmal gestillt", plapperte McKay weiter. „Und wenn sie nicht wollen, dass die sterben, dann müssen sie ihnen auch was zu essen geben. Ich meine, Durst und Hunger, das dürften wahrscheinlich die einzigen Sachen sein, auf die sie noch rea-"

McKay verstummte, viel zu spät. Sheppard sah, wie Begreifen in seinem blassen Gesicht heraufdämmerte, und er noch weißer wurde.

„Oh mein Gott, sie müssen ihnen doch zu essen geben, oder? Sie müssen doch... sie können nicht-"

„Natürlich nicht"

„Sie werden... wenn sie erst einmal richtig hungrig sind, dann-"

„McKay, denk nicht dran" Sheppard blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um, der ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Hör auf, daran zu denken"

„Aber wenn sie – wenn sie nicht-"

„McKay!" Er wünschte, er könnte schreien, den Wissenschaftler an den Schultern packen, ihn schütteln. Doch was wäre, wenn das beobachtet würde?

„Denk. Nicht. Dran. Es wird nicht geschehen."

„Das kannst du nicht –"

„Es wird nicht geschehen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen"

McKay verstummte. Immer noch starrte er Sheppard an. _Wie könntest du es verhindern,_ fragte eine leise, schreckliche Stimme in seinem Kopf, und Sheppard ignorierte sie. Er wusste, dass auch McKay irgendwie wusste, dass er letztendlich machtlos sein würde. Dennoch, in Rodney weitoffenen, angstvollen blauen Augen schien „Lüg mich an" zu stehen, und Sheppard wiederholte noch einmal seine Worte, denn er wusste, dass McKay sie brauchte, dass der Mann sie glauben _musste_.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen"

Langsam, langsam, nickte McKay, und flüsterte dann:

„Okay"

„Okay", sagte Sheppard. „Gut. Dann... gehen wir jetzt rein, ja? Da werden wir wohl nicht beobachtet"

„Okay"

Bedrückender Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie in die Baracke traten. Sheppard konnte McKay hinter sich ein paar Mal trocken würgen hören, und hoffte, dass der Mann sich nicht übergeben musste. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, bis nach ganz hinten in der Baracke zu gehen, sah jetzt aber von diesem Plan ab. Der Geruch war auch hier, an der Tür, schon unerträglich genug.

Einige gleichgültige Augenpaare wandten sich ihnen kurz zu. Sieben Menschen – drei davon Frauen und vier Männer – waren noch in der großen Holzhütte. Sie wirkten noch apathischer als die Menschen draußen, und Sheppard vermutete, dass diese die lange Reise wohl nicht sehr gesund überstanden hatten. Hier im Halbdunkel war es unmöglich, irgendwelche Verletzungen auszumachen, doch die Luft roch nach Krankheit und altem Blut.

„Ich wünschte, hier gäbe es Decken oder so", flüsterte McKay. Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, doch Sheppard spürte, wie sich der Mann anstrengte, einen Scherz zu machen.

„Verweichlicht, wie?", sagte er, und McKay schnaubte.

„Nur weil nicht alles von uns es genießen, in baufälligen Holzhütten zu schlafen..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, doch Sheppard grinste.

McKay seufzte – er hatte sein Grinsen also trotz der relativen Dunkelheit gesehen – und fragte dann:

„Und?"

„Wie, und?", sagte Sheppard, etwas überrascht.

„Wie willst du es anstellen, dass wir hier rauskommen?", sagte McKay. Der Humor schwand schon wieder aus seiner Stimme und zurück blieb nur ein leichtes Zittern.

„Hm", sagte Sheppard.

„Oh Gott, du musst doch einen Plan haben, oder? Ich meine, du –"

„Sei still McKay, ich versuche zu denken", sagte Sheppard halbherzig, und McKay schnaubte und sagte:

„Nun das ist ja mal was ganz neues"

Sheppard beschloss, diesmal nicht darauf einzugehen, denn jetzt war ihm tatsächlich ein Gedanke gekommen.

„Wenn sie Sachen hier reinbringen..."

„Sachen?"

„Wasser und Essen, halt"

„Okay"

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass sie dann damit rechen, auf viel Widerstand zu stoßen. Oder auf Widerstand überhaupt."

„Nein, sie müssen nur damit rechnen, von einer Meute wildgewordener Zombies überrannt zu werden, die unbedingt zum Fleisch wollen", sagte McKay, und Sheppard verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, sie wollen bestimmt zum Essen, oder zum Wasser, aber um die Tore – oder wodurch die das Zeug sonst hier rein schaffen wollen – müssen sie sich wohl kaum Gedanken machen"

McKays Atem stockte kurz.

„Und das ist dein genialer Plan?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich einen genialen Plan habe, McKay"

„Nein, wirklich. Das ist kein Plan, das ist glatter Selbstmord. Das ist-"

„Versuch es mal positiv zu sehen. Wenn wir es hier raus schaffen, dann stehen die Chancen doch ganz gut, dass wir das Stargate finden..."

„... von dem wir keine Ahnung haben, wo es liegt"

„Und wenn wir geschnappt werden..."

„... was wahrscheinlich ist..."

„... dann besteht immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass unsere Anwesenheit hier nur ein großen Missverständnis ist, und dass sie uns laufen lassen."

„Wenn sie uns nicht vorher von den Türmen erschießen!"

Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden lang im Halbdunkel an. Schließlich sagte Sheppard:

„Hast du einen besseren Plan?"

McKay schien mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

„Nein. Verdammt!"

Sheppard seufzte. Auch wenn er gegenüber McKay optimistisch tat, war ihm sehr wohl klar, dass es seinen Plan an einigem mangelte. Doch ihnen mangelte es hier auch an einigem, und zwar an Alternativen.

„Gut", sagte er also. „Lass uns wieder rausgehen. Wir müssen die Stelle finden, durch die sie Essen und Wa-"

Er verstummte, und McKay setzte sich gerade hin, die Augen aufgerissen.

„Was?"

Sheppard hielt die Hand hoch, damit er verstummte, und magischerweise schien McKay es diesmal zu verstehen, denn er hielt den Mund und lauschte ebenfalls, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt. Nichts. Hatte er sich vertan? War es... Doch nein. McKay zuckte zusammen, und Sheppard wusste, er hatte sich die Geräusche nicht eingebildet. Menschliche Stimmen.

„Steh auf", zischte er McKay zu und zerrte an dem Hemd des Mannes. Etwas schwerfällig kam McKay auf die Beine, und sie beide drückten sich an die dünne Holzwand, neben der großen, offenen Türöffnung.


	7. Wie die Fliegen

Künstliches Licht durchschnitt die schmutzige Dämmerung in der Hütte, und jemand hustete, und fluchte dann. Sheppard wandte den Kopf zur Seite, und sah McKay an, der die Augen viel zu weit aufgerissen hatte. Eine Sekunde lang traf sich ihr Blick, und Sheppard ließ sein Gesicht absichtlich schlaff und leer werden. McKay starrte ihn an, und einen Moment lang dachte Sheppard, er hätte ihn nicht verstanden, doch dann nickte der andere andeutungsweise, und versuchte dann auch, alles Gefühl aus seiner Miene zu verbannen. Sheppard wünschte, es würde ihm besser gelingen, doch -

„Verdammt, stinkt es hier drin", sagte eine heisere, beinahe jugendliche Stimme, und ein Mann lachte rau auf.

„Scheiße, Junge, was hast du denn erwartet?"

Schwere Schritte auf den knackenden Brettern, und Sheppard erhaschte einen Blick auf staubige schwarze Stiefel. Erneutes Husten, und dann huschten die weißen Lichtkegel über die Gestalten in der Hütte. Sheppard spürte, wie McKay neben ihm sich langsam zur Seite drehte und dann geräuschlos zu Boden rutschte, das Gesicht abgewandt.

„Na, los dann mal"

Die Männer – es waren zwei – traten an Sheppard vorbei, der eine hielt sich die linke Hand vor Mund und Nase.

„Verdammt"

Ein Seufzen. „Junge, nimm dich zusammen"

Die Taschenlampe schwenkte herum, das grelle Licht Schlieren vor Sheppards Augen hinterlassend.

„Zwei, drei, vier, fünf... sieben..."

Sheppard ahnte, dass der Mann sich umdrehen würde, und nur das bewahrte ihn davor, zusammenzuzucken, als der Mann scharf Luft holte und hastig einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Ah."

„Verdammt" Der Mann, der sich den Mund zuhielt, stolperte rückwärts, während der andere sich rasch wieder zu fassen schien.

„Noch zwei... also neun"

Der gelassenere, wahrscheinlich ältere Mann leuchtete Sheppard ins Gesicht, und er konnte ein Blinzeln nicht unterdrücken, was den anderen aber nicht zu überraschen schien. Betont langsam wandte Sheppard den Kopf ab, und starrte in die für seine geblendeten Augen nun schwarz erscheinenden Schatten der Hütte. Der Mann schnaufte kurz.

„Fangen wir hinten an"

Der heiße Lichtkegel verließ Sheppards Gesicht. Er hörte, wie die Männer an ihm vorbeigingen, und betrachtete sie dabei aus den Augenwinkeln. Neben sich konnte er McKay atmen hören, ein wenig zu schnell und zu flach.

„Als dein Ausbilder sollte ich wohl quatschen, eh?"

Ein unbestimmbares Brummen, und der Ältere lachte wieder rau auf. Beide waren jetzt stehen geblieben.

„Keiner der schönsten Jobs, Junge, eh?"

„Sir...?" Unsicherheit, so deutlich, dass man sie fast mit den Händen greifen zu können schien.

„Ah, sei nich' albern... niemand verlangt von uns, dass wir unseren Job mögen, Junge..."

Wieder heiseres Lachen, und dann ein Geräusch, ob jemand ausspucken würde.

„Aber die Bezahlung is' verdammt gut, Junge, eh?"

Keine Antwort. Sheppard widerstand der Versuchung, den Kopf zu drehen, um Blickkontakt mit McKay aufzunehmen.

„Na ja, drinnen sind ja meistens die Sterbenden, eh? Die, die verletzt sind. Wir schau'n, ob wir sie noch am Leben halten können. ´nen bisschen Anti-Infektionsmittel, je nach dem, ob es sich noch lohnt, eh?"

„Und wie... entscheiden wir, ob es sich noch lohnt? Sir?"

Ob es sich noch lohnt? Warum sollte es sich lohnen, diese... lebenden Leichen zu erhalten, fragte sich Sheppard. Er wagte einen Seitenblick auf McKay, doch der schien der Unterhaltung nicht zu folgen, sondern starrte blicklos in Nichts, der Atem immer noch zu schnell.

„Kriegst ´nen Gefühl dafür, Junge, ´nen Gefühl. Am Anfang-" Erneutes Ausspucken- „Am Anfang versuchen alle, zu viele zu erhalten. Bringt nichts, Junge, bringt nichts, sag ich dir. Sterben dir weg wie die Fliegen, und da haste nun dein ganzes Anti – Infektionsmittel umsonst verwendet. Nicht die Sache wert, eh?"

„N – nein"

„Genau. Musst gucken, welche noch ganz gut aussehen. Siehste die da? Schon am eitern, die Wunden. Bringt nichts mehr. Wenn wir das essen rein bringen, werden die Jungs von den Gräben sie wahrscheinlich schon raustragen können."

Sheppard warf einen schnellen Blick zu McKay. Essen rein bringen. Gott sei Dank, und erschien seine Furcht nicht albern, jetzt?"

Husten, und dann Würgen.

„Nimm dich zusammen, Junge. Alles nur natürlich, eh?"

„J – ja."

„Ehh, Junge, bist' en Weib, oder was?" Der Alte hustete wieder heiser, und lachte dann auf. „Nur nich' so zimperlich, das sind atmende Tote. Außerdem hastes gleich geschafft. Ist unsere letzte Baracke, dann kannste erst ma ´nen bisschen Ablenkung suchen..."

Die letzte Baracke? Wenn sie diese Baracke... geschafft hatten, gingen sie aus dem Lager raus? Sheppard starrte zu McKay herüber, der ihn ebenfalls ansah. Er schien ganz leicht die Stirn zu runzeln, und nicht zu verstehen, was Sheppard ihm stumm begreiflich machen wollte.

Die letzte Baracke. Sie kamen hier raus. Eine Chance, hier rauszukommen...

Es war dumm. Dumm und unglaublich riskant, aber Sheppard konnte die Chance nicht vorüber streichen lassen. Er musste handeln, und jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen.

ooo

Sheppards Faust traf den Jungen unterm Kinn. Der junge Mann fiel wie ein Stein, und McKay duckte sich und fing ihn auf, so dass er nicht laut krachend auf dem Hüttenboden aufschlagen würde.

Der ältere Mann war herumgewirbelt. Sein Unterkiefer fiel herab, die kalten, wässrigen Augen waren weitaufgerissen. Ein klangloser Überraschungslaut entfuhr ihm, dann versuchte er etwas an seinem Gürtel zu fassen –

Schon wollte McKay Sheppard eine Warnung zu rufen, als die Faust des Soldaten den älteren Mann in den Bauch traf.

Keuchend entwich die Luft aus den Lungen des Unbekannten, und er fiel nach vorne, zusammengekrümmt, die Augen nun noch weiter geöffnet, herausquellend. Sheppard zögerte nicht, sondern schlug noch einmal zu, hart, schnell und brutal. Auch der zweite Mann brach zusammen, ohne einen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben.

Einen Herzschlag sahen McKay und Sheppard sich an. Der Colonel atmete rasch, und schluckte, bevor er mit einem Kopfrucken auf die zwei Männer am Boden wies.

„Ihre Sachen"

Die fremden Kleider fühlten sich schwer und ungewohnt an. Sie waren nicht sonderlich merkwürdig, nicht extravagant alienhaft, doch trotzdem fühlten sie sich ungeheuer fremd an. Gestohlene Sachen. Schwarze Hosen, schwarze Hemden, schwarze, grobe Lederjacken, schwere, schwarze Stiefel.

Sheppard grinste gezwungen, als er Rodney ansah, und dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Meinst du, wir kommen damit durch?"

Sheppard zuckte betont locker die Schultern, und vermied McKays Blick.

„Meinst du, wir kommen nicht damit durch?", fragte McKay scharf, und Sheppard erstarrte, und seufzte dann auf.

„Was ist?", sagte McKay, verzweifelt nun. „Antworte mir! Was glaubst du-"

„Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn wir es nicht einmal versuchen?", fuhr ihn Sheppard plötzlich an. Ruckartig drehte sich der andere Mann zu McKay herum und trat so nah an den Wissenschaftler heran, dass dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machte. Sheppard drängte ihm hinterher, ihm starr in die Augen sehend.

„Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun, McKay? Warten, bis die Jungs von den Gräbern für _uns _kommen?"

„N- nein, ich..."

„Die werden uns hier nicht freundlich behandeln, glaube mir. Du hast die zwei gehört. _Wie die Fliegen_"

„J- ja – ich meine – ich meine doch nur –"

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", zischte Sheppard zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und plötzlich glaubte McKay, in den Augen des Colonels ein Flackern der Furcht zu sehen, die er selbst spürte.

Er nickte, stumm. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Das war dumm, natürlich – er hatte doch gewusst, dass Sheppard Angst hatte. Hatte er? Die Möglichkeit, dass den Colonel dieselbe Furcht wie ihn, McKay, quälte, schien unglaublich, unmöglich. _Entsetzlich_.

McKay senkte den Blick, blinzelte.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte Sheppard, in der Stimme ein Hauch von Entnervung, und natürlich das unterschwellige Vibrieren von Wut.

Er hat Angst, dachte McKay. Er fürchtet sich.

„Rodney?"

McKay hustete kurz, sah dann wieder auf, und nickte Sheppard zu.

„Lass es uns versuchen"

oOo

Reviewen? Hm...?

...Komm schon...


	8. Giftlaternenschein

Es war dämmerig, als sie vor die Baracke traten. Die anderen waren als dunkle, gesichtslose Figuren zu erkennen, die sich hin und wieder träge bewegten. Auf dem Drahtzaun leuchteten in regelmäßigen Abständen Lampen, die ein bläuliches, künstlich - kaltes Licht spendeten, das jeden Schatten hart und scharf zeichnete. Es war still, abgesehen von einem leichten, elektrisch klingenden Summen und dem entfernten Zirpen von Insekten, so dass McKay glaubte, er könne die Fremden atmen hören.

Sein eigenes Atmen konnte er auf jeden Fall laut und deutlich wahrnehmen. Die schwere Lederjacke und das schwarze Hemd schienen auf einmal zu warm, und er spürte, wie er zu schwitzen begann. Er musste sich bemühen, neben Sheppard zu bleiben, nicht in einen langsameren Schrittrhythmus zu verfallen.

_"Nicht zögerlich gehen",_ hatte Sheppard zu ihm gesagt._ "Geh so, als hättest du ein Recht darauf, da zu sein - wo auch immer wir hingehen werden"_

Ein guter Rat, natürlich. Nur ein bisschen schwer zu befolgen, wie McKay feststellte. Er hatte Angst, und wie sollte er es da fertig bringen, selbstbewusst zu gehen? Er war noch nie ein guter Schauspieler gewesen. Er konnte nicht gut lügen, verdammt noch mal. Die einzige gute Lüge - die einzige, perfekte Lüge - die hatte er damals Kolya erzählt, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass das Schild nicht funktionierte.

"Bleib neben mir", flüsterte Sheppard. McKay beschleunigte seine Schritte ein wenig. Der Colonel schlenderte fast, die schlanke Figur scheinbar lässig, die Schritte nicht zu rasch gesetzt. Und doch - für jemanden, der den Mann nicht so gut kannte, unmöglich zu sehen - wusste McKay, dass jede Faser seines Körpers gespannt war, bereit zu laufen, zu kämpfen zu verteidigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete der Soldat die Umgebung, besonders die Türme, die nun in der kalten Abendsonne lange, skelettartige Schatten auf den bleichen Kiesboden warfen.

Angst. McKay widerstand der Versuchung einen Blick zurückzuwerfen - weitergehen, weitergehen, unauffällig.

_"Was ist, wenn sie uns in die Gesichter sehen und sehen - wenn sie merken -"_

_"Dieser Komplex ist riesig, McKay. Er hat doch eben auch keine Namen genannt. Ich wette, hier kann man kaum alle kennen."_

_"Ja, aber, wenn genau jemand die zwei kennt -"_

_"Schluss damit. Wir müssen es versuchen, Rodney. Wir werden es schaffen…"_

Sie gingen nun näher am Zaun entlang. McKay hielt den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, doch er wusste, Sheppard beobachtete ihre Umgebung ganz genau. Einmal konnte er den Colonel scharf einatmen hören, doch er fragte nicht nach dem Grund. Was immer es auch war - der Plan musste jetzt ausgeführt werden.

Sie gingen weiter, nun konnte McKay Wachen vor dem hohen Drahtzaun sehen, dunkle Schemen, die sich leise unterhielten. Rechts von ihnen befand sich so etwas wie eine Schleuse, ein hohes Tor, hinter dem sich ein breiter, von Gitterzäunen gesäumter Weg befand, den ein weiteres metallenes Tor abschloss. Doch Sheppard änderte die Richtung seiner Schritte, hielt nicht auf das große Tor zu, und McKay tat es ihm sofort gleich. Einige Sekunden später erkannte er in der Dämmerung das zweite, kleinere Tor, zu dem jetzt eine der Wachen hintrat. Ein Schlüsselbund klimperte in der relativen Stille, und McKay konnte gerade noch so wahrnehmen, wie sich Sheppards Atmung beschleunigte. Er selbst schien kaum Luft in seine Lungen zu kriegen. Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken hinunter, und er versuchte zu schlucken, fand seine Kehle aber plötzlich viel zu trocken. Sein Magen fühlte sich leer und kalt an.

Sheppard ging jetzt einen Schritt vor McKay, der Wissenschaftler fand auf einmal, dass er seinen Schritt nicht mehr beschleunigen konnte.

Quietschend drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss, und die Wache nahm einen Glimmstängel aus dem Mund, warf ihn auf den Boden, und trat ihn mit der Hacke aus. Die Kiessteinchen knirschten hässlich unter dem schweren Stiefel, und McKay beobachtete wie in Zeitlupe, wie der Mann einen Schritt zurücktrat und die Tür aufzog.

Sheppard trat als erster hindurch. Die Wache nickte ihm zu, und der Colonel nickte zurück. Knapp, ohne zu zögern, beiläufig. McKay folgte ihm, mit weichen Knien, und einem plötzlich leeren Kopf. Es war, als hätte sich sein Geist, der sonst in Gefahrensituationen immer so eifrig beschäftigt war, nach einem Ausweg zu suchen, plötzlich verflüchtigt.

Er schaffte es nicht, dem Mann zu zunicken, geschweige denn, ihn anzusehen, als er an ihm vorbei trat, vor den Draht.

Ein leisen Lachen, tief und nicht wirklich böse, eher von sanften Spott erfüllt, war zu hören.

"Erstes Mal?", fragte der Mann, und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf McKay. Die Frage war an Sheppard gerichtet, der sich jetzt umdrehte, und den Wächter anlächelte. Seine weißen Zähne schimmerten in der Dunkelheit, und für McKay sah es aus wie ein Zähneblecken.

"Stimmt"

"Am Anfang sehen die alle so aus", sagte der fremde Mann, lachte nun einmal kurz auf, rau und heiser, doch durchaus nicht unfreundlich. "Das wird sich legen", sagte er zu McKay, der stumm nickte.

Sheppard grinste noch einmal schief - ein spitzer Eckzahn im fahlen Laternenlicht - und wandte sich dann um. McKay folgte ihm, immer noch kaum fähig, einen Gedanken zu fassen.

Ihre Schritte kamen ihm viel zu laut vor. Die winzigen Steinchen knirschten mit jedem Schritt, und das unbarmherzige Licht der Lampen auf dem Drahtzaun schien die nackte Haut an seinem Nacken verbrennen zu wollen. Er schwitzte immer noch und - noch war es nicht geschafft, noch war es nicht geschafft -

"Komm schon", Sheppards Hand fiel kurz auf seine Schulter, und er schrak zusammen. Der Colonel beschleunigte seine Schritte unmerklich.

Sie konnten nicht weit sehen, und McKay wagte es nicht, sich übermäßig umzusehen. Er fragte sich, woher Sheppard wusste, wohin er gehen sollte, bis er die Gestalten Meter vor ihnen entdeckte. Zwei Männer, wie sie gekleidet. Taschen voller Anti-Infektionsmittel, willig, es an die zu geben, die ihrer Meinung nach das Leben verdienten.

"Folgen wir ihnen?", murmelte er aus dem Mundwinkel, und Sheppard nickte.

Vor ihnen tauchten aus dem Dunkel Gebäude auf, lang gezogen und geduckt wie die Baracken, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen aus Beton, nicht aus Holz. Was sie womöglich nur noch abweisender machte. Es war viel dunkler hier draußen als im Lager, und McKay begann zu frösteln, als der Schweiß seinen Körper abzukühlen begann. Ohne den stechenden Schein der Laternen schien die Luft kälter, bewegter.

Der Steinbaukomplex vor ihnen nahm nun genauere Formen an - auch er war von einen hohen Drahtzaun umgeben, stellte McKay fest. Doch es gab kaum Lampen, keine Türme. Einige Wachen schienen in großen Abständen zu patrouillieren - McKay bemerkte sie ganz plötzlich, wie er auch sie in der Steinmulde erkannt hatte - es schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein. Er war sicher, Sheppard hatte die Wachen, die das Gebäuden umliefen und mit Sicherheit auch die Umgebung bewachten, schon vor ihm gesehen. Wachen - mit Hunden. Großen, kompakten, dunklen Tieren, die zwar nicht an den Leinen zerrten, doch die Zielstrebigkeit und latente Gefährlichkeit eines ausgebildeten Wachtieres ausstrahlten. Mühsam riss er den Blick von den Tieren los, und sah zu Sheppard hinüber, dessen Miene ausdruckslos, ja sorglos war. Vielleicht ein wenig erschöpft, doch es war ja auch ein harter, langer Arbeitstag gewesen, _nichwahr_?

Ob die Hunde seine Angst riechen konnten?

Keine Beachtung von den Wachen, der Mann neben der offenen Tür im Drahtzaun sah aus, als wünsche er sich in sein Bett, sah über sie hinweg, gleichgültig und gelangweilt. Sheppard ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihm einen Blick zu schenken.

Aus dem Käfig, in den Käfig, dachte McKay verzweifelt, als er Sheppard folgte. Natürlich, sie konnten jetzt nicht loslaufen. Nicht vor aller Augen, nicht einfach so in die unbekannte Dunkelheit voller Hunde und Wächter -

Und doch -

Die grauen Gebäude wirkten wie große, schlafende Tiere in der Dunkelheit. Sheppard hatte die Führung übernommen, und sie waren in den Schatten zwischen den Betonhäusern verschwunden. Es gab kaum Fenster, und die allermeisten waren unbeleuchtet, nur hin und wieder erhellte weißliches Licht, das aus einem schien, den bleichen Kiesboden.

"Was jetzt?", flüsterte McKay. Seine Stimme war heiser vor Anspannung.

Statt zu antworten zog Sheppard einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche seiner Lederjacke.

"Baracke 5, Zimmer 17", sagte er leise, und grinste schief. Es sah hässlich aus, der Schatten, in dem sie standen, verwandelte sein müdes, bleiches Gesicht in eine unecht wirkende Maske. McKay lächelte nicht zurück, und Sheppards Lächeln erstarb.

"Aber was sollen wir - sollen wir einfach da hingehen?", fragte er.

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. McKay konnte die Bewegung im Dunkeln mehr spüren als hören. "Erst einmal, ja. Wir brauchen irgendwas, an dem wir uns orientieren können. Einen Anhaltspunkt. Wir sehen erst einmal "unsere" Sachen durch…"

McKay nickte. Es blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig - er fühlte sich ratloser als je zuvor in seinem Leben, und völlig unfähig einen Ausweg zu sehen.

* * *

Etwas abruptes Kapitelende, ich weiß, aber ich hätte es sonst nicht fertig gekriegt...

Der Titel des Kapitel ist übriges ein Wort aus dem Gedicht "Punkt" von Alfred Lichtenstein (das ich in meinem Schulbuch gefunden hab...) und dessen zweite Hälfte (also des Gedichtes, nicht nur des Wortes) mich irgendwie an die Geschichte erinnert.


	9. Karten

Was für ein Monster einer Story habe ich hier geschaffen? (Ich meine, ich weiß, gegen einige andere Fanfictions ist das _nichts_, aber für mich schon ziemlich viel) Ich bin noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte fertig... ob das jetzt eine gute Sache oder eine schlechte ist?

* * *

McKay musste ein hysterisches Kichern unterdrückten, als sie den Gang entlang schlichen. Absurderweise erinnerte dieses Versteckspiel an die Kinderspiele, die er früher gespielt hatte – was keineswegs eine so harmlose Erinnerung für ihn war, wie es vielleicht scheinen mochte.

Nein. Immer entkommen, ungesehen. Denn wenn sie ihn kriegen würden – Schmerz und Erniedrigung, eher eigentlich das letzte. Er hatte Kinder noch nie leiden können. Eine bedenkenlose Grausamkeit hatten sie alle an sich, und er hatte sie schon oft genug am eigenen Leib erlebt. Ein kleiner, rechthaberischer Junge mit einem Mädchennamen – es war eine ungute Kombination gewesen. Kein großer Bruder, der ihn schützen konnte, kein Vater, der ihm half, der ihm beibrachte, sich zu verteidigen. Keine _Freunde_.

Und das war vielleicht das, was diese Situation noch am ehesten von den Erinnerungen abhob. In keiner der einsamen Nächte auf Klassenfahrten war ein Freund bei ihm gewesen, niemand wie Sheppard, der vor ihm ging, während er die dunklen, kalten Flure entlang schlich.

Allerdings war es damals auch nicht um Leben und Tod gegangen. (Oder vielleicht doch, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Du wusstest als Junge nicht, was der Tod ist, hattest ihn noch nie gesehen. Also waren die Hänseleien, die Prügel, die verfluchten Demütigungen der stärkeren, dümmeren Kinder das Schlimmste, was sie dir antun konnten. Und es war dein Leben gewesen, was dir immer weniger gefallen hat. Eines Tages, hast du gedacht. Eines Tages...)

McKay ließ den Blick über die zerkratzen grauen Zimmertüren schweifen. 13, 14...

„Das ist es", flüsterte er. Sheppard nickte nur stumm, und schloss vorsichtig die Tür auf.

ooo

Drinnen sah es genauso karg aus, wie Sheppard vermutet hatte. Zwei schmale Betten mit metallenen Rahmen, ein zerkratzter Tisch, zwei unbequem aussehende Stühle. Zwei Spinde. Die Bettwäsche war alt und verblichen, neben einem der Betten lag ein Stapel zerlesener Heftchen, deren Hüllen schon den pornographischen Inhalt erkennen ließen. Ein verklebtes Waschbecken mit einem rostigen, aus der Wand ragenden Wasserhahn, und ein beinahe blinder Spiegel darüber.

„Unschön", murmelte McKay, und Sheppard nickte.

Er trat an einen der Spinde heran und zog die Tür auf. Eine zweite Uniform hing darin, genauso wie die, die er trug. Zwei ausgefranste Hemden ohne Kragen, eine altmodisch anmutende graue Weste. Eine Hose, die mehr wie zwei aneinandergenähte Säcke aussah, und am Boden des Spindes ein Paar ausgelatschte Sandalen. An das schmutzige Metall der Innenseite der Tür war ein verblichenes Foto einer blühenden Sommerwiese geklebt, die Blumen kaum mehr als braun-rötliche Flecken vor einem verwaschenen grau-blauen Himmel. Der schmale Schrank roch staubig und alt, wie zurückgelassene Erinnerungen und verlorene Träume.

McKay war neben ihn getreten. Auch er sah in den Spind hinein, und schniefte schließlich beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

„Sehr trist"

„In der Tat", murmelte Sheppard. Er hatte im obersten Fach einen Karton entdeckt, den er jetzt heraus zog und auf den Tisch stellte.

Im Karton befanden sich mehrere gefaltete Karten, an den Ecken schon weich und farblos, sowie vollgekritzelte Zettel. Sheppard konnte die Schrift nicht lesen. Er hielt sie kurz McKay unter die Nase, doch der Mann schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Also legte Sheppard die handbeschriebenen Blätter wieder in den Karton zurück.

„Sehen ein bisschen wie... Rechnungen aus", sagte McKay leise, und Sheppard nickte.

„Ja, wie man Wetten unter Bekannten notiert"

„Bekannten?"

„Na gut, Soldaten auf einem Stützpunkt zum Beispiel"

McKay nickte, und grinste kurz. „Zu schade, dass wir die Schrift nicht lesen können. Was soll uns also das hier nützen?"

„Ich glaube, wir müssen sie gar nicht lesen können", sagte Sheppard leise, und schlug das zusammengefaltete Papier auseinander. Es war offenbar ein Plan der Anlage.

Neben ihm holte McKay hörbar Luft.

„Na, sieh mal einer an..."

Es war eine äußerst akkurat gezeichnete Karte, die die Anlage anscheinend in Draufsicht zeigte. Jedes kleine Detail schien vermerkt zu sein.

„Na, schön", sagte McKay spitz neben ihm. „Jetzt haben wir eine Karte, können aber die Legende nicht lesen"

„Es wird schon so gehen", sagte Sheppard leise, und zeigte dann auf das Papier.

„Siehst du hier? Das müssten die Wachtürme sein, die wir gesehen haben. Was das hier-" Er tippte auf die Stelle. „ – das Lager macht"

McKay starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf seinen Zeigefinger und nickte schließlich gnädig. „Könnte sein. Weiter"

Sheppard rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir sind höchstwahrscheinlich hier entlang gegangen. Siehst du, hier ist das Tor vermerkt. Die große Schleuse, durch die wir wahrscheinlich hereingekommen sind, und das kleine Tor, durch das wir das Lager verkleidet verlassen haben."

„ Wenn wir da herein gekommen sind...", fing McKay an, und Sheppard merkte befriedigt, dass das Interesse des Wissenschaftlers geweckt war. Er nickte, und berührte eine andere Stelle der Karte.

„Ja, das macht diese Striche hier zu den Gleisen. Wofür ich sie auch ohne unseren Anhaltspunkt gehalten hätte..."

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte McKay.

„Das hier... sieht aus wie eine Halle oder ein anderes Gebäude aus, in dem Vorräte angenommen werden. Siehst du die Straße, die dahinführt, und die Gleise, die durchzuführen scheinen?"

„Eine Halle, hm?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

McKay beugte sich ein Stück vor und betrachtete die Karte. Er wirkte überraschend ruhig, doch Sheppard kannte den Wissenschaftler gut genug um beruhigter zu sein, wenn der Mann seine „Wir werden alle elendig sterben und ich besonders" – Rede anstimmte.

„Das sind 50 Baracken", sagte er. „Das ist... verdammt viel Platz..."

„... für verdammt viele Menschen", beendete Sheppard den Satz.

„Oder was die auch immer sind", murmelte McKay.

„Würde mich eher interessieren, wofür die die brauchen", sagte Sheppard, und McKay zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass uns mal in dem anderen Spind nachsehen..."

Diesmal war sich Sheppard sofort sicher, was den Inhaber des Spinds anging. Die Sachen waren noch weitaus ordentlicher und unbeschädigter als im anderen Schrank, zudem war der Spind noch voller und die Fotos, die der Besitzer in die Tür geklebt hatte, waren noch nicht verblichen.

„Der Junge, jede Wette", murmelte auch McKay.

Einige Papiere lagen lose im obersten Fach, eine Karte, die der, die auf dem Tisch lag, glich – allerdings schien sie um einiges neuer und faltenloser zu sein – und mehrere.. nun ja...

„Sieht aus wie Broschüren", sagte McKay. „Das ist ja so fehl am Platz..."

„Na ja, immerhin siehst du keine fröhlich lächelnden jungen Menschen auf Fotos darin", erinnerte ihn Sheppard, und der Mann schnaubte.

„Nein, das wäre glaube ich schlichtweg... makaber" Er drehte die Broschüre um, so das Sheppard die Rückseite des Faltheftchens betrachten konnte.

„Ein Plan des Gebäudes hier, hm?"

„Mhm" McKay nickte und fuhr dann im sarkastischen Tonfall fort. „Kommen Sie zu uns, wir bieten Ihnen ideale Arbeitsbedingungen – unsere Häftlinge werden Ihnen garantiert keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Solange uns nicht das FLEISCH ausgeht, werden Sie absolut vor ihnen sicher sein..."

„Es sind keine wirklichen Zombies, McKay"

„Sie sind so wirklich Zombies, wie die Wraith Vampire sind – und überhaupt, kennst du wirkliche Zombies, Colonel?"

Sheppard seufzte, und schnappte sich dann die Broschüre aus McKays Hand.

„Hey!"

„Lass mich einfach mal sehen"

Viel war allerdings nicht zu sehen. Die Schrift konnte Sheppard nicht lesen, die wenigen Bilder schienen blühende Landschaften zu zeigen, Kornfelder – und eine glücklich lächelnde Familie.

„Urks", sagte McKay, der ihm über die Schulter sah. „Was hat das denn mit diesen Zombies dort draußen zu tun?"

Sheppard zuckte nur mit den Schulter und blätterte weiter.

Es schien eine... Orientierungsbroschüre zu sein, voller dick gedruckter Fragen oder Verhaltensregeln ( was nun genau, wusste er nicht ), die dann in kleinerer Schrift genauer erläutert wurden. Er wirkte verblüffend harmlos, bis man auf die Seite kam, auf der offenbar ein Elektroschocker genauer erläutert wurde.

„Die Dinger sind mies", murmelte McKay, und Sheppard dachte an die brodelnde Luft und das Zischen und die Schmerzenlaute des Ankunftstages zurück.

„Na schön", sagte er, als er auf der letzten Seite angelangt war. „Nimm die... Zivilklamotten dort aus dem Schrank"

„Was?", sagte McKay verblüfft. „Wir können hier doch nicht... in Zivil herumlaufen! Was ist mit unserer Tarnung?"

Sheppard lächelte dünn.

„Wir ziehen die Hemden und Westen einfach unter die Lederjacken, McKay. Wie unauffällig werden wir wohl in diesen schwarzen Sachen aussehen, wenn wir erst einmal dieser Anlage entkommen sind?"

„Vielleicht laufen dort viele so rum", murmelte McKay. „Oder es ist eine Ehre, hier zu arbeiten"

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Warum sieht es hier denn aus wie in einem Gefängnis, hm? Außerdem..."

Er zögerte. „McKay, hast du dir die Wachen auf den Türmen einmal genauer angeschaut?"

McKay, der schon halb am Spind des älteren Mannes stand, drehte sich wieder um.

„Nein, wieso?", fragte er langsam.

„Sie..." Er zögerte wieder. Verdammt, auch er hatte nicht allzu genau hingesehen. Und doch... er konnte sich nicht geirrt haben, so merkwürdig es ihm auch schien.

„Sie schauen nicht nach innen, weißt du"

„..Hä?" McKay schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die... Zombies bewachen sollen. Oder jedenfalls nicht, um sie am Ausbruch zu hindern"

„Sondern?"

„Sie sollen darauf achten, dass niemand von außen ungebeten das Lager sieht"

„... Was?" McKay starrte ihn an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Nicht vollkommen, nein" Aber sicher genug...

„Was ist das dann hier, eine geheime militärische Versuchsstation?", fragte McKay. Das Zittern hatte sich wieder in seine Stimme zurückgeschlichen.

„Es könnte sein" Er erlaubte sich ein dünnes Lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass die Leute, die hier arbeiten, noch irgendwas anderes machen, McKay. Das sieht mir wie ein Job auf Lebenszeit aus..."

„Aber..." McKay schluckte. „Der Mann, er hat etwas von einer guten Bezahlung gesagt..."

„Kommt darauf an, was du als gute Bezahlung siehst...", sagte Sheppard langsam.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte McKay scharf, und schien dann zu überlegen. „So etwas wie... Druckmittel? Wenn du brav mit uns gehst und arbeitest, dann tun wir deiner Familie nichts – wie auf dem Fo-" Er stockte. „Nein. Das wäre zu – das wäre doch..."

Sheppard lächelte erneut und fuhr mit der Hand über den noch scharfen Rand der Broschüre mit dem Foto der glücklich lächelnden Familie.

„Wer weiß?", sagte er. „Vielleicht noch nicht einmal so böse. Komm mit uns, unterschreibe hier auf Lebenszeit und deine Familie kriegt so und so viel Geld im Monat geschickt. Hey, ihr könnt sogar Briefe schreiben..."

„Hör auf", sagte McKay, plötzlich böse. Seine blauen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt. „Lass das, Colonel"

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. Hey, so sind die Menschen, sollte das heißen. Sie sind zynisch und grausam, nicht ich, weil ich dir sage, was sie tun, McKay. Gewöhn dich dran. Vielleicht aber auch nicht, dachte er. Vielleicht sollte es auch heißen: So sind die Menschen, McKay. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber diese Galaxie liefert uns immer wieder erneute Beispiele, dass kein noch so großer gemeinsamer Feind uns je vereinen kann. Es tut mir leid.

ooo

Sheppard zog das Hemd des Jungen an, McKay das des älteren Mannes. Sie falteten die Hosen und schoben sie in ihre Lederjacken, die bullig und schwer genug waren, um eine Abzeichnung unter dem Material zu verhindern. Sheppard nahm die Karten und Broschüren an sich und verstaute sie ebenfalls in seiner Jacke.

Unsicher sah McKay zur Tür hinüber. Der Schlüssel steckte – Sheppard hatte abgeschlossen, für den Fall, das irgendwelche unerwarteten Besucher kommen sollten.

Draußen war es tintenschwarz.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Gott, wie er diese Frage mittlerweile hasste, genauso wie den vorsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck, der jedes mal auf Sheppards Gesicht erschien.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in die Vorratshalle", sagte Sheppard langsam. „Die Gleise führen nicht nur dort rein, sondern auch weg"

„Wir sollen uns in den Zügen verstecken?"

„Genau" Sheppard nickte knapp, und fuhr noch einmal mit der Hand über die Taschen der Lederjacke. McKay wusste, dass sie einen Elektroschocker enthielten.

Der Plan klang erstaunlich vernünftig – wenn man es vermied, genauer darüber nachzudenken. Doch McKay war noch nie gut darin gewesen, seinem Verstand Einhalt zu gebieten. Was, wenn sie jemand sehen würde, auf dem Weg zur Halle? Und durften Leute wie sie – Leute, die sie mit ihren Verkleidungen darstellten – durften sie überhaupt die Halle betreten?

Sie hatten die Verletzungen auf ihren Gesichtern mit Staub abgedeckt gehabt, als sie aus dem Lager entkommen waren. Im bleichen, schwachen Licht der Laternen mussten sie nur sehr blass und müde ausgesehen haben, doch wie würde das Licht in der Halle sein – würde ihre Tarnung auch dann bestehen?

McKay sah Sheppard an. Das Gesicht des Soldaten war das einzige an ihm, dass seine Müdigkeit zeigte, seine Haltung war tadellos. Er wirkte konzentriert, und dann machte noch Sinn für McKay. Wahrscheinlich dachte Sheppard jetzt nicht diese tausend Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten. Wahrscheinlich konzentrierte er sich nur auf das Augenblickliche und dachte nur an das, was noch am ehesten versprach, diese Welt wieder lebendig zu verlassen. Heimzukehren.

„Lass uns gehen", flüsterte McKay.

Wieder ging Sheppard voraus. Der Gang vor ihnen war dämmerig und leer, wie er auch gewesen war, als sie angekommen waren. Sheppard hatte sich den Weg anscheinend sehr genau eingeprägt, er zögerte nicht, ging sehr rasch. McKay eilte hinterher, bemüht, nicht einen Schritt zurückzubleiben.

Er wünschte, der Rest vom Team wäre hier. Wie viel beruhigender wäre es gewesen, wenn Teyla hinter Sheppard gegangen wäre, und Ronon hinter ihm!

Doch sie waren nur zur zweit, und mit einem Mal hörte er Schritte. Sheppard hatte sie auch gehört. Er wurde etwas langsamer, sein Gang eine Spur lockerer. Doch McKay konnte im Halbdunkel erahnen, wie sich seine Hand in der Tasche der Lederjacke um den Elektroschocker schloss.

Ein Mann kam ihnen entgegen, das Haar an der Schläfen schon ergraut. Er wirkte müde und ausgelaugt, ging leicht gebeugt. Sein Gesicht war so grau wie die ihren. Er nickte ihnen zu – Sheppard nickte zurück – und ging dann wortlos weiter, zu der Zimmertür 9 und schloss sie routiniert auf.

McKay atmete unhörbar auf, als die Tür leise geschlossen wurde.

Sheppard ging wieder schneller.

Er war überraschend kalt, als sie nach draußen traten. McKay hatte nicht bemerkt, dass in dem grauen Gebäude geheizt wurde, doch nun spürte er den Unterschied deutlich. Ihr Atem hing ihnen in Wolken vor dem Mund. Man konnte deutlich in der Ferne die Lichter des Lagers sehen, doch im allgemeinen schien hier ganz erstaunlich an Lichtern gespart worden zu sein – was natürlich gut zu der Theorie des verborgenen Lagers passte.

Sie hielten sich in den Schatten der Betongebäude, mieden jedes erleuchtete Fenster. McKay kam das Geräusch seiner Schritte auf dem Kiesboden viel zu laut vor, doch nichts regte sich in der Dunkelheit. Manchmal konnten sie entfernt andere Schritte hören, gesenkte Stimmen, und, einmal, Hundehecheln. Wieder brach McKay der Schweiß aus, doch niemand schien sie zu bemerken. Die Stimmen, die Schritte, der Wachhund, sie entfernten sich, ohne in die Schatten zu blicken, die die zwei Männer nur so unvollständig verbargen.

Die „Halle" schien in der Tat eine Halle zu sein. Sie war – soweit sich das in der Dunkelheit erkennen ließ – sehr groß, doch recht flach gebaut. Im Gegensatz zu den Betonbaracken hatte sie allerdings kein Flachdach, sondern besaß einen Dachfirst – wenn er auch nicht sehr hoch verlief. Dennoch war die Halle ein gutes Stück höher als die umliegenden Gebäude. Sie war auch nicht aus Beton gebaut, sondern aus Metall. Selbst im Schutze der Dunkelheit war ihre schmutzig – rostige Farbe nicht vollkommen zu übersehen. Durch eine große, schlichte Öffnung an ihrer Querseite führten drei Gleise hinein – McKay nahm an, dass die andere Querseite genauso aussah.

„Wirklich hübsch", flüsterte McKay.

Sheppard warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und hielt mahnend den Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

Sie standen an die Wand der letzten Baracke gedrückt da. Sheppard stand vorne, er spähte um die Hauskante herum.

„Wachen patrouillieren um die Halle", murmelte er. „Nicht viele, aber... durch das Haupttor werden wir wohl kaum hineingelangen..." Er verstummte, schien aufzuhorchen.

„Was?"

„Sch..." Sheppard machte eine kurze Handbewegung, und McKay verstummte wieder. Der Mann sah nicht beunruhigt aus, nur –

Jetzt hörte McKay es auch, das leise Zischen.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Zug kommt", flüsterte Sheppard. Er schien eine Sekunde lang zu überlegen, fasste McKay dann am Arm.

„Was wird das, Sheppard?"

„Komm schon" Nicht gerade sanft zerrte der Mann McKay von der Mauer weg, und lief dann geduckt und rasch zur gegenüberliegenden Baracke. Sie verschwanden im Schutze des Häuserschattens und liefen weiter zwischen den Baracken entlang.

„Bist du verrückt, so kommen wir zu den Gleisen!"

„Das ist genau das, was ich will, McKay", flüsterte Sheppard. „Wir laufen mit dem Zug herein"

„Die werden den doch wohl durchsuchen, oder?", japste McKay entsetzt.

„Ja, in der Halle, wo sie Licht haben, nicht hier im Dunkel, mit all den Baracken und dem Schatten drum herum, wo man sich so vorzüglich verstecken kann...", sagte Sheppard.

Das metallische Zischen der Gleise war inzwischen lauter geworden. Entfernt konnte McKay schon das Rumpeln des nahenden Zuges hören.

„Wenn ich jetzt sage, McKay, dann lauf", zischte Sheppard ihm zu. Sie schlichen die letzten Schritte zu den Gleisen entlang. Diese lagen ein Stückchen tiefer als der Rest der Anlage, in einer Art sehr breiten Rinne, und beinahe zehn Meter von den Baracken entfernt.

Das Rumpeln wurde lauter – dann, in der Ferne, zwei verwaschene Lichter.

Der Zug kam.

Zwei, drei, fünf Herzschläge strichen vorüber, dann, hart und überraschend, ein Stoß von Sheppard.

„Jetzt, Rodney!"


	10. Die Züge

Er stolperte vorwärts, fiel fast den kleinen Abhang zu den Schienen hinunter, fing sich dann wieder, und begann zu rennen. Er konnte Sheppard hinter sich keuchen hören, und vor ihm rumpelte der Zug vorbei.

Hatte er geglaubt, die Geschwindigkeit verringerte sich? Er war zu schnell, viel zu schnell, unmöglich, es zu schaffen…

"_Rodney_", hörte er Sheppard hinter sich sagen, zwei hervorgestoßene Silben - es war eigentlich unmöglich, dass er ihn hörte, das Geräusch, das der Zug verursachte, war viel zu laut - doch der Ton der Stimme schien etwas in ihm zu lösen. _Nur eine Chance_, schien er zu vermitteln._ Jetzt oder nie_. _Lauf, Rodney, oder es wird aus sein, auch für mich._

Er bekam eine kühle Metallstrebe an der Seite eine Wagons zu fassen, rannte ein, zwei, drei Schritte mit, und zog sich dann hoch. Fast wären seine Hände abgerutscht, doch er schaffte es, sich zu halten, während der Wagon unter und neben ihm zitterte und vibrierte. Wo war Sheppard?

Ein warmer Körper drückte sich an seinen, als der Colonel versuchte, auf dem schmalen Metallteil hinter dem Wagon Platz zu finden, und McKay atmete erleichtert aus.

Dann fuhr der Zug in den Schatten der Halle.

Sofort veränderten sich die Geräusche, wurden hallender, und viel, viel lauter. Es war fast überwältigend, und McKay umklammerte er die Metallstrebe in seiner Hand so fest er konnte.

Stimmen, Geräusche von Schritten, Quietschen und Rattern von Maschinen vermischte sich mit dem Rattern des Zuges, Schatten huschten über sein Gesicht und verwirrten seine Sicht.

Ein kräftiger Ruck an seinem Ärmel riss ihn aus seiner Verwirrung, und als er den Kopf wandte, befand sich Sheppards Gesicht nah an seinem.

"Rodney, wir müssen vom Zug herunter!"

"Springen?" Er wollte sich entsetzt weigern, doch Sheppard hatte sich schon auf der kleinen Plattform umgedreht, und stand dicht an der Kante.

"Rodney, spring mir nach…" Der Rest seines Satzes ging im Lärm der Halle unter. Entsetzt sah McKay, wie er sich duckte, und dann von der Plattform herunter sprang, von der anderen Seite als die, wo sie aufgestiegen waren.

Eine kurze, schreckliche Sekunde war er allein. Dann, ohne noch einmal darüber nach zu denken, was er tat, duckte er sich ebenfalls, und sprang.

Er landete auf Händen und Füßen. Der Aufprall war hart und schmerzhaft, und er fiel zur Seite, und blieb einige Herzschläge auf dem kalten Boden liegen. Plötzlich berührten ihn Händen an den Schultern, schüttelten ihn, und keuchend riss McKay die Augen auf, und fuhr zurück.

"Hey, ich bin's", flüsterte Sheppard, ließ Rodney los und hielt die Hände vor sich. "Bist du okay?"

"Ich - ich-" Sheppards Hände waren blutig, fiel ihm auf, und auch seine eigenen Handflächen brannten. Er saß auf kaltem Betonboden, hinter ihm der Zug, mit dem sie hereingekommen waren, der jetzt langsam zum Stehen kam. Vor ihm stand ein anderer Zug, und sie befanden sich auf einem schmalen, schattigen Streifen zwischen den Waggons.

"Ich - ja, ich bin okay"

"Gut" Ein kurzer Schlag auf seine Schulter, und Sheppard richtete sich auf.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" McKay war sich nicht sicher, ob Sheppard die Frage gehört hatte. Der Mann trat an den anderen Zug heran, und schien zu versuchen, durch die Ritzen in der Holzverkleidung zu schauen. McKay trat neben ihm.

"Sheppard?"

"Wenn dieser Zug schon entladen wurde, dann - " Er brach ab, packte dann McKay und drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Zuges, neben sich. Der Wissenschaftler starrte ihn an, ahnungslos, warum der Colonel so reagierte. Dann, urplötzlich, hörte er, wie die Tür des Waggonabteiles, an das sie sich pressten, geöffnet wurde.

"Wann wird der Zug bereit sein abzufahren?"

"Noch nicht ganz sicher, Sir. Wir sind noch dabei, die letzen Sachen heraus zu schaffen. In zwei, drei Stunden."

"Beeilt euch"

Beide Sprecher schienen auf der anderen Seite des Zuges herunter zu springen. McKay hatte den Eindruck, dass dort der Boden nicht so weit entfernt war wie bei seinem Sprung aus dem Waggon.

"Perfekt", flüsterte Sheppard in sein Ohr, und McKay wandte den Kopf und starrte den Colonel an.

"Was heißt hier _perfekt_?", zischte er zurück. "Hast du nicht hingehört? In zwei, drei Stunden. Was machen wir solange?"

Sheppard seufzte, und hockte sich dann hin.

"Oh, das meinst du doch wohl nicht…", setzte McKay an, und sah dann schweigend zu, wie der Colonel unter dem Zug verschwand. Er zögerte noch ein paar Sekunden, legte sich dann ebenfalls auf den kalten Boden, und rutschte unter den Zug.

Zwischen den Schienen war nur wenig Platz, und man musste dicht an den kalten Boden gepresst liegen. Die schwarze Lederjacke hielt die Kälte ganz gut ab, doch McKays Beine schienen am Stein festzufrieren.

"Wir werden hier nie wieder rauskommen, Colonel", flüsterte er böse in die Dunkelheit, und er hörte Sheppard schnauben und dann lachen.

"Du frierst schon nicht fest, McKay"

"Ist das deine wissenschaftlich fundierte Meinung, Colonel?"

"Mein gesunder Menschenverstand. Und nun sei still", fügte der Mann hinzu, als McKay einen Kommentar zu "gesunder Menschenverstand" geben wollte.

Einige Minuten später wünschte er, er wäre nicht verstummt. Es war so dunkel und kalt unter dem Zug, und entfernt konnte er immer noch die Fremden hören, den Hall ihrer Stimmen und Schritte in der riesenhaften Halle. Außerdem begann er nun ernsthaft zu frieren, und musste die Zähne fest aufeinander pressen, um eine Klappern zu vermeiden. Seine Handflächen schmerzten noch immer, und er wünschte, er hätte eine Uhr. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit schon verstrichen war, und wie wollten sie wissen, wann der richtige Augenblick war, um von unter dem Zug auf den Zug zu gelangen?

Die Geräusche in der Halle änderten sich nicht. McKays Augen, die sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnten vage Sheppards Form ausmachen. Er schien den Kopf auf den ausgestreckten Arm gelegt haben, und McKay hoffte inständig, dass der Mann nicht eingeschlafen war. Nun, der Gedanke war eigentlich lächerlich, Sheppard würde nicht - er würde nicht… und außerdem, bei dieser Kälte konnte sowieso niemand schlafen…

"McKay?"

"Ja?" Er war stiller geworden, fiel ihm plötzlich auf, und er spürte plötzlich seinen Herzschlag in der Kehle.

"Los" Sheppard rutschte rückwärts, und McKay lag einen Moment lang wie erstarrt da, dann begann er sich ebenfalls unter dem Zug hervor zu winden. Ein Summton schien in der Luft zu liegen, und er war immer noch nicht ganz draußen - der Zug würde doch noch nicht losfahren? Nicht, während er… Sein ganzer Körper war steif und taub vor Kälte, und reagierte nicht so, wie er sollte. Er trat nach hinten, einen Halt suchend, und erwischte die Schiene, schob sich vorwärts. Kräftige Hände packten ihn an den Schulter, und halfen ihm, unter dem Waggon hervor zu kriechen. Kaum waren sie draußen, begann der Zug anzufahren, langsam zwar, doch rasch schneller werdend.

"Komm" Sheppard packte ihn am Oberarm, und sie liefen los, an das Ende des Waggons, unter dem sie gelegen hatten, während der Zug nun anrollte.

"Rauf da, McKay"

Mit immer noch ungelenken Beinen taumelte Rodney weiter und griff mit tauben Händen nach einer Stange am Waggonende, um sich hochzuziehen. Seine Hände rutschen ab, und er hörte Sheppard fluchen. Der Zug beschleunigte nun immer mehr, und er konnte vor ihnen das Ende des anderen Zuges, der sie verbarg, sehen.

"Rodney!"

Er griff noch einmal, zog sich hoch, während ein glühender Schmerz durch seine Handflächen schoss. Einen halben Schritt nach vorn, und er stand an die Abteiltür gepresst da. Sheppard rannte immer noch neben dem Zug her, und sie hatten gleich den letzten Waggon des anderen Zuges erreicht…

Sheppard machte einen Satz, stand auf der Plattform, schwankte, und McKay griff, ohne zu überlegen, das Revers seinen Lederjacke. Der Colonel taumelte gegen ihn, und sie erstarrten, in den Schatten des Waggons verborgen, während der Zug den letzten Waggon passierte und sie für einen Moment lang freien Blick auf die Halle hatten.

Eine Sekunde lang starrte McKay in die verwirrend grellen Lichter, dann fuhr der Zug in den Schatten des Tores, und sie erhaschten einen Blick auf hohe Drahtzäune und die geisterhaften Silhouetten von Wachtürmen, dann - Sternenhimmel.

Der Zug beschleunigte noch immer, und der eiskalte Nachtwind ließ McKay zittern.

Wieder wünschte er sich zu wissen, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Der Zug änderte manchmal seine Geschwindigkeit, fuhr Kurven langsam, beschleunigte auf gerader Strecke, und Rodney schien im Stehen eingenickt zu sein, als er Sheppard Ellenbogen zwischen seinen Rippen spürte.

"Rodney, wir müssen runter vom Zug!"

"W-" Der Zug fuhr nun sehr langsam, außerdem leicht geneigt in einer Kurve. Im hellen Sternenlicht konnte McKay genau den Boden ausmachen, der zu beiden Seiten dahinhuschte.

"McKay!"

Und er sprang.

* * *

So, jetzt bin ich an dem Punkt, wo die Geschichte beginnen kann, die ich _eigentlich_ schreiben wollte... 


	11. Wachtraum

Der Fall war hart, obwohl Sheppard sich abrollte. Ein paar Sekunden lang fühlte sich sein Körper taub an, dann kehrte Gefühl und damit Schmerz zurück. Spätestens morgen würde er mit blauen Flecken übersäht sein.

Neben ihm rauschte der Zug vorbei, die letzten Waggons ratterten über die Schienen, verschwanden dann in der Nacht. Die Gleise zischten, dann verlosch auch dieses Geräusch.

Es war still.

Sheppard atmetet ein paar mal tief durch, auf dem Rücken liegend und in den sternenübersähten Himmel über ihm blickend. Kalter Wind raschelte in den nahen Bäumen, und dann hörte er so etwas wie ein sehr leises Stöhnen.

Oh, _verdammt_.

"McKay?" So schnell es ging, rappelte er sich auf, nicht auf seine schmerzenden Glieder achtend. Das Stöhnen wiederholte sich, etwas lauter diesmal, und dann folgte ein gemurmelter Fluch. Sheppard lächelte, wenn McKay noch fluchen konnte, konnte es ihm nicht allzu schlecht gehen.

Leicht hinkend ging er auf die zusammen gekrümmte, in schwarz gekleidete Figur zu, die auf dem Waldboden lag. McKay rührte sich nicht, als Sheppard neben ihm stand.

"Bitte, wenn du einer von den Irren in Schwarz bist, dann bring es schnell zu Ende - mein Rücken tötet mich langsam und qualvoll"

"Welche Irren in Schwarz meinst du, McKay?", fragte Sheppard, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Doch nicht etwa diese Idioten, die von einem fahrenden Zug gesprungen sind?"

Ein Stück der Spannung in McKays Körper schien sich zu verflüchtigen, und er lachte ein wenig zittrig. "Doch, genau die"

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen rollte er sich auf den Rücken und streckte die Beine aus, starrte dann Sheppard missbilligend an. Zumindest glaubte der Soldat das, denn bis auf das Licht der Sterne gab es nichts, was Helligkeit spendete. Sheppard streckte dem Mann seine Hand entgegen, und nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns ergriff McKay sie, und ließ sich hochziehen.

"Au. _Wirklich_, Colonel. Von einem fahrenden Zug? Das war eine beeindruckend _blöde_ Idee"

"Er fuhr ziemlich langsam", sagte Sheppard, bemüht sorglos, und versuchte unauffällig nach wirklichen Verletzungen Ausschau zu halten. McKay schien allerdings in Ordnung, abgesehen von einigen blauen Flecken auf seinem Gesicht, die im kalten Sternenlicht irgendwie deutlicher hervortraten zu schienen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Die gefürchtete Frage. Er musste ruhig bleiben, musste denken, musste irgendwie auf eine Antwort kommen. Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob es so für McKay war, jedes Mal, wenn es hieß: _Reparier das, oder wir sterben - Bringt das in Ordnung, oder ich töte deine Freude - Wenn du es nicht hinkriegst, werden alle diese Leute sterben. _Es ließ einen schneller rennen, heftiger reagieren, und verließ einen mit nichts als Erschöpfung. Bis zur nächsten Frage.

"Wir werden sehen müssen, wie wir aus dem Wald herauskommen, McKay"

"Wie wir aus-" McKay starrte ihn an, in seinem Gesicht klar _Was ist das denn für ein bescheuerter Plan_?, doch dann verstummte er, und Sheppard sah ein Verstehen über sein Gesicht huschen. Es war der _einzige _Plan, und man glaubte besser daran, dass er gut war. Denn sonst stand man einfach auf einem unbekannten Planeten, ohne etwas zu essen und zu trinken, ohne die leiseste Ahnung wo man war, alleine und ziellos. Man _brauchte _einen Plan.

"Fühlst du dich fit genug für eine kleine Wanderung?"

Als Antwort schnaubte McKay nur, und Sheppard entschied sich, das mal als ein "Ja" zu nehmen.

ooo

Es war lächerlich, als ein erwachsener Mann Angst im Wald zu haben, dachte McKay. Man konnte Angst vor wilden Tieren haben, vor sich plötzlich auftuenden Abgründen - aber vor dem Wald selbst, den tiefen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen, dem ewigen Rascheln der Blätter, dem Knacken der heruntergefallenen Äste unter seinen Füßen? Lächerlich. Trotzdem bleibt er dicht hinter Sheppard, und versucht nicht allzu sehr in die Schatten zu gucken.

_Nichts bewegt sich, McKay. Nichts kriecht heran, du hörst nichts atmen. Das ist nur der Wind, es ist ein normaler Wald, verdammt noch mal! Kein Grund, sich zu Fürchten, kein Grund…_

Seine Handflächen brannten, sein Rücken schmerzte. Sheppard schien leicht zu hinken, und das war so schlecht, schlecht, schlecht, wie sollte der Mann denn so kämpfen können, wie sollte er so wegrennen könne, wenn irgendetwas großes, gefährliches und schlechtgelauntes auftauchte, um sie beide zu töten? Sie waren _erledigt._

Nach einiger Zeit - wieder hatte Rodney keinerlei Ahnung, nach wie viel genau - hatte sich sein Körper an das Gehen gewöhnt, und die Geräusche des Waldes um ihn herum schienen abzunehmen, an Wichtigkeit zu verlieren. Ohne viel auf seine Umgebung zu achten, stolperte er hinter Sheppard her, der auch nicht viel anmutiger vorwärts bewegte. Langsam schien McKay in so eine Art Trance zu sinken, war sich nur noch undeutlich des Gehens bewusst. Immer wieder drohten seine Beine einzuknicken, und schließlich prallte er mit geschlossenen Augen gegen etwas, das zusammenzuckte, als er es berührte.

"McKay!"

"'Tschuldigung…"

Er blinzelte, schläfrig, und bemerkte dann, das Sheppard stand.

"Was ist?"

"Ein Drahtzaun" Tatsächlich, ein Zaun quer durch den Wald, nicht der hoch, doch stark aussehend, und McKay starrte ihn eine Weile an, bis er sich erinnerte zu fragen:

"Elektrisch?"

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf, und seufzte dann.

"Tja, fühlst du dich fähig zu einer kleinen Klettertour?"

"Oh nein"

Doch es war einfacher, als er gedacht hatte, die großen Maschen des Zaunes ließen genug Platz für seine Stiefel. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er tat, und ließ sich nach kurzer Zeit neben Sheppard auf den Waldboden fallen.

"Alles klar?"

"Hmpf"

"Sieht aus wie ein Schild für ein Naturschutzgebiet, oder so", sagte Sheppard, der den Zaun betrachtete, und McKay drehte sich um und blickte zu der Zeichnung eines Reh -ähnlichen Wesens, mit einigen Worten der fremden Schrift. Es erschien ihm auf eine wirre, verquere Art lustig, doch er lachte nicht, sondern folgte nur Sheppard, der schon wieder weiter ging.

Der Wald schien sich nach einiger Zeit zurückgezogen zu haben, die starken, hohen Bäume waren verschwunden, nun konnte McKay nur noch einige junge erkennen, schlank und licht und silberweiß im fahlen Licht. Vor ihnen fiel der Boden leicht ab. Erst glaubte McKay an eine Lichtung, dann erkannte er im schwachen Licht den undeutlichen, sich vom dunkleren Gras abhebenden, weit entfernten Strich einer Straße erkennen.

Schweigend folgte er Sheppard. Es war merkwürdig, über die offene Wiese zu gehen. McKay konnte nicht anders, als sich permanent umzusehen, wieder zurück zum Waldrand zu blicken. Er spürte, wie die Schläfrigkeit von ihm abfiel und bemerkte, dass auch Sheppard angespannter schien, vorsichtiger ging.

Die Wiese schien endlos. McKay war dankbar für die Stiefel, die sie gestohlen hatten, denn das Gras schien rutschig und nass, und der leichte Wind war kalt genug. Er hatte beide Hände tief in den Taschen der Lederjacke vergraben.

Der helle Strich wuchs stetig. Die Wiese begann langsam, steiler abzufallen, und McKay gewann den Eindruck, dass sie sich auf einer Art von Plateau befunden hatten. Schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, befand sich die Straße fast direkt vor ihnen - bzw. über ihnen, denn vor der Straße und der Wiese schien eine Art Graben zu sein. McKay wollte schon hindurch gehen und auf die Straße klettern, doch Sheppard hielt ihn zurück.

"Was ist?"

"Vielleicht ist Wasser da, McKay. Du hast doch gemerkt, wie nass die Wiese ist"

Natürlich. McKay zögerte und zuckte dann zusammen, als Sheppard neben ihm einen gewagten Satz machte, und plötzlich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Grabens befand.

"Das mach ich nicht", sagte McKay sofort, und obwohl er es in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass Sheppard die Augen rollte.

Der Colonel streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Nun komm schon, McKay" und er sprang, wieder. Allerdings war der Aufprall diesmal nicht sehr schmerzhaft. Es gab nur einen Moment des Rutsches auf dem nassen, grasbedeckten Stückchen Erde, dass die eine Seite des Grabens darstellte, und McKay glaubte eine Sekunde lang, er würde doch noch in den Graben fallen, doch dann packte Sheppard mit der anderen Hand seinen Arm und zog, und er taumelte auf den ebenen Boden der Straße.

"Na bitte" Der Colonel schlug ihm kurz auf den Rücken.

"_Au_! Bandscheibenschaden, hier!"

ooo

Die Straße war lang, weitgehend gerade und unasphaltiert. Sie waren ein paar Stunden und eine Ewigkeit lang unterwegs, bis Sheppard merkte, wie das Licht grauer wurde, und das Schwarz verblasste. Er warf McKay, der halb neben ihm, halb hinter ihm hertaumelte, die Augen halb geschlossen, das Gesicht grau, einen Blick zu

Seine eigenen Lippen waren aufgesprungen und rau, und er gab sich Mühe, nicht konstant an Wasser etwas zu trinken zu denken.

_Sie können nicht ewig laufen, können nicht immer dieser Straße folgen. Sheppard muss einen Platz finden, wo sie schlafen können, er muss etwas zu essen auf treiben und etwas zu trinken. Es ist seine Verantwortung - er muss McKay sicher weiterbringen, er muss -_

Er blinzelte, langsam. Das Schwarz der Nacht war nun vollkommen verschwunden, wenn die Kälte auch zu bleiben schien. Der Himmel über ihnen war blass, und McKay schien in dem Morgenlicht bleicher den je, leichenartig fast. Vor ihnen ging die Sonne auf, wenn auch noch nichts von der hellen Scheibe zu sehen war. Ein weiches, grau -gelbes Licht erhellte nur den Horizont, und plötzlich fühlte sich Sheppard wie in einem Wachtraum. McKay neben ihm hob den Kopf, die Augen nun ganz geschlossen. Er murmelte etwas, zu leise, als das Sheppard es verstehen konnte, und taumelte dann weiter, wie eine aufgezogene Puppe, die sich mit letzter Kraft bewegte.

Sheppard wandte den Blick ab. Seine eigenen Schritte waren genauso mechanisch, und er lehnte sich ein wenig mehr nach vorne, sich längst nicht mehr seines Ziels bewusst. (Hatte er ein Ziel gehabt?)

Ein Teil von ihm wunderte sich kurz darüber, was er tat. Wie konnte er sie hier auf der Straße lassen, so schutzlos, so verwundbar? Hatte es noch einen Sinn, sich in einem solchen Zustand vorwärts zu kämpfen?

_(Atlantis unter ihm, im sturmbewegten Ozean. Graue Wellen, blass und fahl wie das Licht am Horizont. Abwesenheit, Leere, körperlich zu spüren)_

Nun ging die Sonne auf, hell und, obwohl Sheppard es nach der langen Kälte fast für unmöglich gehalten hat, doch wärmend. Es weckt ihn, zumindest ein wenig, und er dreht sich zu McKay, der wieder den Kopf gehoben hat, und nun die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnet.

"_Hrmunghmm_..?"

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Gehen wir _immer_ noch?"

"Offensichtlich", sagte Sheppard und verzog das Gesicht zu einem gezwungenen Grinsen. McKay stöhnte auf, und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, zuckte zurück, als er einen der blauen Flecken berührte.

"Verdammt"

"Ja" Sheppard hatte nun fast angehalten, und ließ den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Zu beiden Seiten der Straße war Wiese, auf der linken Seite schienen in der Ferne Felder anzufangen, auf der rechten Seite war immer noch der Wald zu erkennen.

Obwohl seine Sicht etwas verschwommen schien, erkannte er die Hütte. Er stieß McKay an, der zu Stückchen zur Seite schwankte und ihn dann vorwurfsvoll anstarrte.

"…Was?"

"Eine Hütte, dort, am Waldrand"

"..Mmpf?" McKay blinzelte, langsam, und Sheppard begriff, dass der Mann nicht mehr viel erkannte. Also fasste er den Wissenschaftler am Ellenbogen, und sie gingen wieder los, etwas wacher diesmal.

Die Hütte war mehr eine Scheune, recht groß, baufällig und bis auf Stroh leer. Er und McKay stolperten herein, blieben einige Sekunden lang schwankend stehen und ließen sich dann in den erstbesten Strohhaufen fallen.

_Jemand kann kommen,_ dachte Sheppard noch, als ihm die Augen zufielen, _wir können hier nicht einfach zu rumliegen, jeder kann kommen, ich muss -_

Doch da schlief er schon.

* * *

Okay, immer noch nicht viel Action, ich geb's zu. Reviews wären trotzdem nett... 


	12. Sie

_Der Wind streicht über Atlantis, ihre Türme, ihre glatten Piers, umschmeichelt den schwimmenden Stern, um dann zu beschleunigen, Sheppard mit sich reißend am Hauptturm vorbei zu rasen, die Stadt hinter sich zurücklassend, auf den schweigenden Ozean hinaus._

_Sheppard spürt weder den Wind, noch die Kälte. Es ist still, die Anwesendheit von Ton ist undenkbar. Der Ozean huscht unter ihm dahin, einem Gedanken gleich, und plötzlich steht er am Strand, und mit einem Heulen und Toben kommt der Ton in die Welt zurück, und der Wind, der grauen Sand vor sich hertreibt, dröhnt in seinen Ohren. Er sieht auf den Ozean hinaus, es ist nichts als eine graue, leere Fläche - er kann Atlantis nicht sehen, nicht einmal den Horizont - es ist leer, leer, leer - über ihm erstreckt sich endlos der grau-gelbe Himmel, verschmiert mit Wolkenfetzen und voll vom Schreien des Sturms -_

Sheppard starrte an eine mit Spinnweben verhangene, aus groben Holzbalken gezimmerte Decke, weit über ihm, und lauschte seinem eigenen heftigem Atem und dem Klopfen seines Herzens. Er war… auf einem fremden Planeten, irgendwo, in einer Scheune.

Ausgestreckt lag er im Stroh, und keine zwei Schritte entfernt, lag McKay neben ihm. Der Mann hatte sich zusammengerollt, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Sheppard sah, wie sich seine Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten.

Er beschloss, den Schlafenden zunächst in Ruhe zu lassen, stand leise auf und ging zum offenen Scheunentor, durch das die Sonne schien. Wahrscheinlich war es mittags oder nachmittags, dachte Sheppard. Es war frisch, doch nicht kalt, und die Lederjacke war für diese Wetter mehr als nur angemessene Kleidung. Er lauschte, bevor er nach draußen trat. Es war still, wenn man von dem Surren einiger Insekten und dem zaghaften Zwitschern eines kleinen grauen Vogels, der auf dem rostigen Griff einer Pumpe saß, absah. Der Tier legte den Kopf schief, als Sheppard ins freie trat, und flog dann auf.

Er ließ den Blick über die Umgebung wandern, wandte sich dann um und betrachtete die Scheue, die nun im hellen Tageslicht noch schäbiger aussah. Der Boden vor ihr war beinahe graslos, und Sheppard wusste, dass die Hütte trotz ihres schäbigen Äußeren mit Sicherheit noch benutzt wurde. Er ging die wenigen Schritte zur Pumpe - sie glich überraschend einer Erdenpumpe, und er fand keine Schwierigkeiten, sie zu benutzen. Wahrscheinlich gab es so etwas wie die universelle Idee einer Pumpe. Das kalte Wasser auf seinem Gesicht wirkte ungemein erfrischend, und er trank ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke. Keine Möglichkeit, zu überprüfen, ob das Wasser sauber war. Er musste etwas trinken, und es war kein Mensch in der Nähe - und konnte er überhaupt einem der Einheimischen trauen?

Jemand schniefte, und er drehte sich um, und sah McKay am Scheunentor stehen. Sein kurzes, braunes Haar hatte anscheinend beschlossen, in einen Wettbewerb mit Sheppard's zu treten, und der Soldat grinste.

"Gut geschlafen?"

"Hmpf" McKay winkte ungeduldig ab, und streckte sich mit verzogenem Gesicht, um dann auf die Pumpe zu zugehen.

"Ich komme um vor Durst"

"Nimm erst mal kleine Schlucke", warnte ihn Sheppard, und McKay warf ihm zwar einen finsteren Blick zu, schien sich aber zu beherrschen.

Er seufzte, als er getrunken hatte, und wischte sich mit dem Hemdsärmel über das Gesicht, schien sich dann zum ersten Mal umzusehen.

"Mitten im Nirgendwo, hm?"

"Scheint so", erwiderte Sheppard betont lässig, und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir müssen wohl noch ein Stückchen weitergehen"

"Ich habe Hunger", sagte McKay, und Sheppard seufzte, als er den nörgeligen Tonfall vernahm.

"Ich auch, McKay"

ooo

McKay war merkwürdig kalt, als sie wieder auf die staubige Straße trat. Sein Magen war schmerzhaft leer, nur mit dem Eiswasser aus der alten Pumpe gefüllt. Er fühlte sich zwar wach, doch keineswegs kräftig, sondern schrecklich alt und ausgelaugt.

Er warf Sheppard einen forschenden Blick. Der Colonel war blass, doch schien ansonsten recht gut beieinander, besser jedenfalls, als McKay sich fühlte. Was eigentlich nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war, dachte McKay. Es hätte ihn eher beunruhigt, wäre der Colonel derjenige, dem es schlechter ginge. Der Mann war schließlich ein Soldat, ausgebildet dazu, auch unter extremen Bedingungen noch zu funktionieren, und die jungenhafte Art und Weise, mit der er sich bewegte, redete und scherzte, ließ einen das nur allzu oft vergessen.

Sheppard, der seinen Blick bemerkt haben musste, wandte den Blick von dem sie umgebenden Gelände ab und sah McKay an, lächelte schief.

McKay tat ihm den Gefallen und grinste zurück. Wenn er sich auch momentan auch nicht sehr nach Grinsen fühlte, war ihm zu seinem eigenen Schrecken klargeworden, dass nicht die Zeit zum Jammern war – eine Erkenntnis, die ihn über alle Maßen erschreckt hatte. Solange man noch Atem zum Klagen hatte, war die Situation noch nicht ganz verfahren, noch nicht vollkommen vertrackt. Außerdem beruhigte ihn irgendwie der Klang der eigenen Stimme.

Der jetzt eindeutig fehlte. Das einzige, was zu hören war, waren ihre eigenen Schritte. Der Staub und Kies knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, und die schwarzen Schuhe waren schon mit einer feinen Schicht bedeckt. Ein leichter, kühler Wind blies, und zauste die hohen Grasbüschel, die auf den Wiesen standen, die links und rechts von der Straße lagen. Das einzige Zeichen von Leben waren die schwarzen Vögel, die auf den Wiesen umherhüpften und im Gras pickten. Sie beachteten Sheppard und McKay kaum, nur hin und wieder schwang sich einer von ihnen träge in die Luft, um dann ungelenke Kreise über den Wiesen zu ziehen. McKay bemerkte, wie genau Sheppard den entfernten Waldrand ihm Auge behielt. Er versuchte, sich davon nicht stören zu lassen, und die Sicherheit, die Friedlichkeit der Umgebung nicht in Zweifel zu ziehen.

ooo

Sheppard schätzte, dass sie etwas drei Stunden gelaufen waren, als die Wiesen auf seiner linken Seite durch Äcker ersetzt wurden. Halbverfaulte Stoppeln gaben den Feldern einen wüsten, traurigen Anblick. Der Soldat musste sich beinahe ein Lächeln verkneifen – das Land war dermaßen trostlos, das es schon klischeehaft schien.

„Beinahe wie im Film, hm?", sagte McKay. Er grinste wieder, nun etwas weniger gezwungener als vorhin.

Sheppard nickte. „Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Vogelscheuchen"

„Vogelscheuchen?"

„Ja...erst denkst du das zumindest" Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem heiseren Flüstern. „Doch dann... wenn du genauer hinschaust..."

„Oh, bitte..."

„... siehst du... es sind – _Menschenkörper_!"

McKay lachte. „Colonel, wie alt bist du? Also _wirklich_..."

Doch Sheppard grinste verstohlen, als er den Blick bemerkte, den McKay rasch den brachliegenden Feldern zu warf.

Er suchte den Horizont mit den Augen ab. Felder – das bedeutete Nähe von Menschen. Sie mussten zurück zur Zivilisation, konnten so nicht überleben, dass war ihm klar, doch natürlich war das, was er bisher von den Bewohnern dieses Planeten gesehen hatte, nicht sonderlich ermutigend und nichts, was ihn sonderlich auf eine rasche Begegnung hoffen ließ.

„McKay?"

„Ja?"

„Lass uns die Straße verlassen"

Es beunruhigte ein wenig, wie rasch und widerspruchslos McKay dem Vorschlag nachkam. Es war immer recht entspannend zu wissen, dass die Lage, wie hoffnungslos sie auch immer war, McKay erlaubte, zu jammern und ihn - nun ja, ihn auf diese Weise zu unterhalten, auch wenn das sicher nicht in der Absicht des Mannes lag.

Die klumpige Erde war wenigstens trocken, und ihre schweren Stiefel sanken kaum ein. McKay folgte Sheppard, der sich mit langen Schritten von der Straße entfernte, den Grund vor sich immer sorgfältig beobachtend. Nachdem sie sich ein gutes Stück von der Straße entfernt hatten, gingen sie wieder in die ursprünglich gewählte Richtung.

„Und was genau soll das jetzt?", fragte McKay nach einigen Schritten, und Sheppard atmete kaum hörbar auf.

„Nun, es ist doch ein Vorteil, dass jemand, der auf dieser Straße fährt, nicht als allererstes uns sieht, oder?", antwortete er in einem leichten Tonfall, und McKay schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wirklich. Nun sieht er als aller erstes die Straße, und dann, wenn das ihm einmal zu langweilig wird, könnte er _zufällig_ nach rechts oder links gucken, und dass einzige, was lebt, auf diesen Äckern sehen – uns!"

Sheppard machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu antworten. Obwohl die Äcker brach schienen, waren sie doch vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit gepflügt worden, und er glaubte nicht, irgendwelche außerirdischen und dennoch sehr wirkungsvollen Landminen lauerten im Erdreich unter ihnen, wie es unweit des Gates auf PX-2-irgendwas gewesen war.

Das Gehen auf den Feldern war anstrengender als auf der Straße, und er konnte McKay, der ein Stückchen hinter ihm ging, schwer atmen hören. Er hoffte, es würde sich rasch die Gelegenheit geben, an etwas zu essen zu kommen. Wenn er McKay Beschwerden über seinen Gesundheitszustand auch nicht so ganz ernst nehmen konnte – immerhin hatte ihn Beckett für fit genug erklärt, Mitglied eines Erstkontakt-Gateteams zu sein – war es ihm durchaus klar, dass er dem Wissenschaftler nicht zu viel zumuten konnte. Doch die Äcker ließen ihn hoffen, bald auf Menschen zu stoßen.

Einige Zeit, andere Feldstoppeln und einen Zaun später konnte Sheppard tatsächlich in geraumer Entfernung einige Gebäude ausmachen, die dicht beieinander standen. Er machte McKay auf sie aufmerksam, und der Wissenschaftler sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er am liebsten umdrehen und wegrennen, doch Sheppard konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich im Kopf des Mannes die Rädchen drehte und McKay schließlich zu dem bedeutenden Schluss Gebäude-Menschen-Essen-_gut_ kam.

Der Boden unter ihnen begann sanft abzufallen, und das, was Sheppard für Wiesen gehalten hatte, die den Hof umgaben, stellte sich als beinahe mannshohe, maisartige Pflanzen heraus, die ihnen unerwartet gute Deckung gaben. Dennoch hatte es etwas vage beunruhigendes an sich, in dem grünen Wald unterzutauchen und Stück für Stück den etwas höher gelegenen Hof aus den Augen zu verlieren. McKay sah sich unentwegt nervös um, als erwartete er jeden Moment einen mordlustigen Farmer mit geschärfter Sense in der Hand durch die ordentlichen Pflanzenreihen brechen zu sehen.

Schließlich, als sich beide beinahe an das sie umgebende Grün gewöhnt hatte, hob Sheppard ruckartig die geballte Faust, als er glaubte, Stimmen zu hören. McKay erstarrte mitten im Schritt und schien ebenfalls nervös zu lauschen. Langsam ließ Sheppard die Hand wieder sinken, duckte sich tiefer in den fast-aber-nicht-ganz-Maiswald, und wünschte sich sehnlichst das beruhigende Gewicht seiner P-90 herbei, genauso wie Teyla und Ronon an seinen Seiten. Stattdessen umfasste er den Elektroschocker in seiner Lederjackentasche fester, und gab McKay mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, hinter ihn zu gehen.

Langsam und so leise wie möglich bewegte er sich vorwärts, und die Stimmen wurden allmählich lauter. Ein Mann und eine Frau, die sich plaudernd unterhielten. Sheppard entspannte sich ein wenig. Er drehte sich um, und warf McKay einen Blick zu, versuchte ihn für einen Augenblick mit den Augen eines Fremden zu sehen.

Der Mann war blass, mit tiefen Schatten unter den Augen. Sein Blick trug etwas Gehetztes, und die Blutergüsse im Gesicht standen im starken Kontrast zu seiner weißen Haut. Außerdem wäre eine Rasur und ein Kamm kein schlechter Gedanke.

McKay, der bemerkt hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde, sah ihn ungeduldig an, und hob dann die Schultern und verdrehte die Augen. Sheppard, der glaubte, dass er selbst mit Sicherheit auch nicht besser aussah, zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern, drehte sich dann um und ging mit leisen, aber festen Schritten weiter.

_„Möchtest du noch ein Stück?"_

_„Nein, danke. Du weißt doch ich..."_ Sheppard konnte den Rest der Antwort, die in einem freundlichen Tonfall gegeben wurde, nicht verstehen. Es klang für ihn wie ein älteres Paar, das mit einander sprach und ein Blick auf McKay bestätigte ihm, dass der Mann dasselbe dachte. Er sah nun wesentlich entspannter aus – nun gut, was nicht wirklich _viel_ hieß, aber immerhin...

Die zwei Menschen mussten nun direkt vor ihnen sein. Der Boden stieg stark an, wo die Reihen der Alienmaispflanzen aufhörten, und Sheppard duckte sich nun tief hinunter. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, einen Bogen zu schlagen, doch musste nun erkennen, dass die Maispflanzen zu dicht standen, als das er zwischen ihnen hindurchschlüpfen konnte, ohne dass die Unbekannten das Wackeln der Pflanzen sehen würden.

Stattdessen tauschte er noch einen Blick mit McKay, nickte dem nervösen Mann zu und erklomm dann mit wenigen Schritten den kleinen Hang.

Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, war denkbar malerisch:

Im Hintergrund ein weißgetünchtes, strohgedecktes Bauernhaus, am den sich hellblaublühende Kletterpflanzen empor rankten, und eine grobhölzerne Scheune, davor ein aus festgetretener Erde bestehender Platz. Vor dem Bauernhaus saß ein schwarzes Tierchen, das auf dem ersten Blick genauso aussah wie eine Katze, und leckte selbstvergessen an seiner Vorderpfote. Im Schatten eines verwachsenen kleinen Baumes saßen an einem weißlackierten, verschnörkelten Tisch zwei Menschen, auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen ein Kuchen, Teller, Besteck und Becher. Es sah ungeheuer _normal_ und erdähnlich aus, beinahe unwirklich.

Sheppard, der all diese Details in wenigen Momenten in sich aufgenommen hatte, trat nun einen Schritt nach vor, und spürte, wie McKay neben ihn trat. Noch hatte das Paar ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt.

Er konnte hören, wie McKay neben ihm überrascht die Luft einsog, und in diesem Moment sah die weißhaarige Frau auf und erstarrte inmitten der Bewegung. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurden er und McKay teil des Bildes, dass sich ihnen bot. Auch der Kopf des Mannes fuhr herum, und sein und Sheppards Blick traf sich.

Die Katze im Hintergrund putzte sich noch immer.

Der alte Mann richtete sich langsam auf, den Kuchenheber immer noch in der Hand.

„Ähm", murmelte Rodney, und Sheppard hustete, sich plötzlich verlegen fühlend.

„Guten Tag", sagte er.

Die beiden Alten schwiegen, und Sheppard spürte, dass Rodney ihn ansah. Bestimmt mit wachsender Verzweifelung und sag doch was.

„Guten... Tag", sagte die Frau. Sie klang unsicher und hoffnungsvoll zugleich, durch den Gruß ermutigt. Der Mann schwieg weiterhin, sie beide genau musternd.

Sheppard gab sich keinen Illusionen hinsichtlich ihrer Erscheinung hin – zwei schmutzige, unrasierte, wie verprügelt aussehende Männer, die urplötzlich aus einem Feld aufgetaucht waren.

„Sind Sie allein?", fragte er stattdessen.

McKays Blick, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte, brachte fast die Luft zum Kochen, doch der Colonel ignorierte den Mann.

„J-", setzte die Frau an, um dann ebenso rasch von ihrem Mann unterbrochen zu werden. „Nein"

Sheppard nickte langsam, keinen von beiden im Glauben lassend, er würde die Äußerung des Mannes für wahr nehmen. Er spürte, wie McKay ein wenig näher zu ihm herantrat, unzweifelhaft in der Absicht, ihn drauf aufmerksam zu machen jetzt doch _gefälligst irgendwas zu unternehmen_, um die schreckliche Situation zu entspannen.

Sheppard lächelte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Lächeln um einiges besser wirkte, wenn er weniger blass, schmutzig und hungrig ausgesehen hätte, doch er versuchte es dennoch.

„Keine Sorge. Wir wollen... Ihnen nichts tun"

Frau und Mann tauschten einen kurzen Blick, der nicht unbedingt beruhigt aussah, dann wandte sich der alte Mann wieder an Sheppard.

„Was wollen Sie dann?"

Sheppard entspannte sich ein klein wenig. So langsam schienen sie voran zu kommen, oder zumindest einen Anfang zu machen.

„Etwas zu essen wäre nicht schlecht, eine Karte" Eine Schusswaffe, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, wollte aber nicht danach fragen.

Der Mann nickte langsam. Sheppard hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass der Fremde sehr rasch sehr gründlich nachdachte, und das an irgendetwas lag, was er selbst gesagt hatte. Er warf einen Blick zu McKay, der das überraschenderweise auch bemerkt hatte und nun die Stirn runzelte.

„Dann... kommen Sie... nicht von _ihnen_?"

Noch ein Blick zu McKay, der vage beunruhigt und ebenso vage leicht genervt aussah, so, als könne er die ewigen Geheimnisse nicht mehr ertragen.

„Von _wem_?", fragte der Wissenschaftler.

Der Mann sah zu seiner Frau, die einen Herzschlag lang seinen Blick hielt und dann zu Sheppard sah und für ihren Mann weiter sprach.

„_Sie_ tragen ihre Jacken... sie... sie..." Sie stockte, schien nach Worten zu suchen, fasste sich schließlich ein Herz. „Wir glauben, _sie_ ... sind in dem Schutzgebiet einen Tagesmarsch von hier. Man – man spricht nicht darüber."

McKay seufzte auf, und Sheppard wusste, dass die ohnehin nicht sehr reichlich vorhandene Geduld des Mannes sich erschöpft hatte.

„Wenn man nicht darüber spricht, woher wissen sie dann von _ihnen_?"

Der alte Mann seufzte. Seine Frau schien ein Stückchen zusammenzusacken, nahm sich dann aber wieder zusammen und sah Sheppard und McKay ruhig an. Der Colonel bemerkte, dass sich beide etwas entspannt zu haben schienen.

„Wir sollten besser drinnen weiter sprechen", sagte der Mann unvermittelt, und die Frau nickte, um sich dann zu erheben. Mit rascher Hand sammelte sie das Geschirr und den Kuchen ein, ihr Mann half ihr, es zu nehmen. Sheppard und McKay sahen sich an, Sheppard hob die Schultern, und dann folgten sie den beiden Unbekannten in das kleine, strohgedeckte Haus.

Drinnen war es genauso gemütlich und bäuerlich, wie das Haus von außen gewirkt hatte. Außer dem winzigen Flur gab es nur einen großen Raum mit einem großen, rußgeschwärzten Kamin, einem gewaltigen Esstisch und einem Bett und einem Schrank hinter einem Vorhang, den Sheppard beiseite schob. Die beiden Alten ließen es unkommentiert geschehen. Sie hatten sich am Esstisch niedergelassen, McKay stand, unbehaglich aussehend, noch in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch", sagte der Mann schließlich. Sheppard rückte seinen Stuhl so, dass er nicht nur die beiden alten Leute, sondern auch das Fenster und die Tür gut im Blick hatte, und sah die Fremden dann auffordernd an.

„Ja...", sagte der Mann, und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das schüttere Haar. „Wo soll ich anfangen. Sie sind von ... dort, nicht wahr?"

Sheppard nickte knapp.

„Wenn Sie auf dem üblichen Wege hingekommen sind, dann – " Er brach ab, lächelte müde. „Was rede ich. Natürlich sind Sie das nicht, sonst wüssten Sie Bescheid. Nein... Nun, _sie_ holen manchmal junge Männer zwischen achtzehn und fünfundzwanzig. Ich weiß nicht genau wofür, niemand weiß das – nun, das ist vielleicht nicht so wichtig. Ich glaube, in den Städten gibt es manche, die sich freiwillig melden, aber hier auf dem Land will natürlich niemand von seinem Hof getrennt werden... Aber, wie ich schon sagte, _sie_ holen sich manche."

„Es ist nicht so schwierig, zu entkommen", sagte Sheppard in die kurze Pause, die entstand.

Der Mann lachte freudlos auf, sah ihn dann aber ernst und freundlich an. „Nein, vielleicht nicht. Das ist auch egal. Jeder weiß- jeder weiß, dass es seiner Familie schlecht ergehen wird, wenn er nicht bleibt."

McKay seufzte auf. Die Frau, die noch nichts gesagt hatte, seit sie hereingekommen waren, hob den Blick von ihren knotigen Fingern, die sie auf der groben Tischplatte gefaltet hatte.

„Haben Sie...?"

„Nein", sagte Sheppard rasch, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir sind allein"

„Das ist ungewöhnlich" Der Mann runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Für gewöhnlich... aber Sie sind es ja offensichtlich nicht. Auf jeden Fall – sie müssen mit einigen Schwierigkeiten rechnen, wenn sie versuchen wollen, zu entkommen"

Sheppard tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit McKay aus, dem das Unbehagen deutlich im Gesicht stand. _Wieso muss uns immer so ein Mist passieren_?, fragte sein Blick. Sheppard blieb im eine Antwort schuldig, und wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu.

„Wieso erzählen Sie uns das alles? Müssen Sie nicht selbst... aufpassen?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, stand die Frau mit einem Mal auf. Sheppard sah überrascht zum Mann hin, der seinen Blick mied. Sich beunruhigt fühlend, stand der Soldat auf, doch die Frau nahm nur ein schwarzes Stück Papier vom Kaminsims, und kehrte dann zum Tisch zurück. Als sie das Papier auf die Tischplatte legte, drehte sie es um, und Sheppard erkannte, dass es ein Photo war.

Zwei junge Männer, beide lächelnd. Selbst auf dem Schwarzweißbild war ihre Sonnenbräune und ihre Sommersprossen noch erkennbar.

Ein schlechtes Gefühl stieg in Sheppard auf.

„Unsere Söhne", sagte der Mann unnötigerweise. „Sie sind dort. Wir werden sie wohl nicht wieder sehen"

Stille folgte. Sheppard wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. McKay starrte voller Entsetzen abwechselnd auf das Photo und auf die beiden Alten, als hätte er die Antwort nicht im mindesten vorausahnen können.

* * *

Sorry, wegen der langen Wartezeit... Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, diese Story etwas schneller fertig zu kriegen, aber anscheinend will das nicht so recht klappen. Also- Tschuldigung.

(Außerdem, die Hetzjagden und das Blut heb ich mir für später auf. Upps. Wie war das noch mal mit Spoilern?)


	13. Hilfe

„Deswegen", sagte die alte Frau schlicht.

Sheppard schwieg, nicht wissend, was er darauf antworten sollte. Doch die beiden Alten schienen keine Antwort zu erwarten, sondern tauschten nur einen kurzen Blick. Dann nahm die Frau wieder das Foto an sich, und der Mann wandte sich Sheppard und McKay zu.

„Sie brauchen also Hilfe"

„Ja", sagte Sheppard rasch, und der Mann sprach wieder, bevor er es genauer erklären konnte.

„Wir werden Sie nirgendwohin bringen können, ebenso wenig wie wir Sie verstecken können. Aber eine Karte, ja, die werden wir ihnen wohl geben können… Sind Sie nur mit diesen Sachen geflohen?"

Sheppard sah unwillkürlich an sich herunter, nickte dann. Der alte Mann nickte ebenfalls, nun mit grimmig - entschlossener Miene.

„Sie werden ohne andere Sachen und Ausrüstung wohl nicht weit kommen"

„Ich werde etwas zusammenpacken", warf die alte Frau ein, und der Mann legte kurz seine von Altersflecken übersäte Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter.

„Ja. Und ich… werden Sie - wenn sie Sie finden werden, wollen Sie kämpfen?" Forschend sah er sie an, und Sheppard warf einen Blick auf McKay, der mittlerweile recht verstört aussah, aber schließlich zögernd den Kopf senkte.

„Ja", sagte Sheppard. Die Antwort schien den Alten zu erfreuen. _Wir kämpfen den Kampf, den er nicht kämpfen konnte_, schoss es Sheppard durch den Kopf.

„Dann habe ich etwas für sie"

Er stand auf, nickte noch einmal seiner Frau zu, und ging dann an ihnen beiden vorbei aus dem Haus.

* * *

„Kommen Sie" Der alte Mann ging in Richtung Scheune voraus, McKay und Sheppard sahen sich kurz an – McKay mit einer Miene, als wollte er sagen: _Sei vorsichtig, ich bin mir sicher, er ist ein Axtmörder, und warte nur bis wir in der Scheune sind._

Das große Tor war nicht verschlossen, stand sogar einen Spalt breit auf. Doch der Mann musste sich mit seiner schmalen Schulter gegen das Holz lehnen, um sie zu öffnen, so verrostet waren die Scharniere. Schließlich schwang das Tor mit einem tiefen Stöhnen auf.

Goldenes Licht fiel durch die breiten Spalten zwischen den Holzbalken, viel wärmer als es draußen gewesen war. Die Scheune war nur ein einziger Raum, viel höher als das Bauernhaus, und mit einer Art nach innen gerichtetem Balkon gegenüber vom Eingangstor. Eine schmale Leiter lehnte an den in den Innenraum ragenden Holzbalken, die von Licht überflutet wurden durch das einzige Fenster, dass sich im Winkel dicht unter dem Dach befand. Es wirkte wie eine Szene aus einem Film.

Sheppard blinzelte. Der alte Mann war schon in die Scheune hineingetreten, und Sheppard beeilte sich, auch für McKay Platz zu machen. Das Tor blieb offen stehen, obwohl niemand mehr es aufhielt – die rostigen Scharniere hatten wohl diese Aufgabe übernommen.

„Da hinauf?", sagte McKay mit offenkundigen Missfallen, nachdem er sich kurz in der Scheune umgesehen hatte. Der alte Mann war an die schmale Leiter getreten.

„Ja"

„Das sieht mir nicht sehr..." Doch statt die Antwort abzuwarten, hatte der Mann schon den Fuß auf die erste Sprosse gesetzt, und zu klettern angefangen. Trotz seines Alters bewegte er sich behände, wenn auch nicht sehr elegant. Die Leiter bebte beunruhigend.

Kaum war er auf dem Hochboden angelangt, wandte er sich schon um und sag zu Sheppard und McKay hinunter, trat dabei dicht an den Rand der Bretter. Sheppard konnte McKay neben sich einatmen hören, und hörte ihn etwas murmeln, dass ein wenig wie: „Verrückter Alter, er wird sich den Hals brechen..." klang.

„Kommt herauf, aber einzeln"

„Du zuerst", zischte McKay Sheppard zu, der den Verdacht hatte, dass der Wissenschaftler die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Leiter umfallen würde, als etwas geringer erachten würde, wenn sie schon zwei Personen ausgehalten hatte.

Ohne sich seine Befürchtungen ob der Sicherheit der Klettertour anmerken zu lassen, fasste er eine der Sprossen und kletterte zu dem alten Mann hinauf, vermied es dann aber, ganz so dicht an den Bretterrand zu treten wie er. Der Hochboden war leer, abgesehen von einer staubbedeckten Plane in einer Ecke, die irgendetwas verhüllte.

Rodney stand immer noch unten und starrte mit einem mörderischen Gesichtausdruck nach oben, schien sich dann wundersamerweise aber einen Ruck zu geben, und trat ebenfalls an die Leiter heran. Sheppard hörte ihn leise vor sich hinfluchen, während er nach oben kletterte.

„Gut", sagte der Mann, als der Wissenschaftler schließlich sicher auf den staubbedeckten Brettern stand. „Helft mir, diese Plane zur Seite zu legen."

Dicke, hustenreizbringende Wolken Staub hüllten sie ein, als sie zu dritt die nicht allzu große, aber schwere Plane von mehreren hölzernen Kisten zogen, die kreuz und quer über und untereinander in der Ecke lagen. Der Alte trat sofort an den Kistenberg heran und ließ einige Sekunden den Blick darüber wandern, griff dann schließlich eine länglich, schmale Kiste und begann mit aller Macht zu ziehen. Sheppard wollte schon seine Hilfe anbieten, als der Kistenstapel nachgab und die beinlange Holzschachtel freigab.

Bedächtig legte der alte Mann die Holzkiste auf den Boden, wischte den Schmutz und Staub vom Schloss weg und fischte schließlich einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss die Kiste auf.

Ein Gewehr lag in ihr. Sein langer Lauf glänzte, unberührt von dem Staub und der Zeit. Mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck strich der Alte über das Rohr, nahm die Waffe schließlich in die Hand und reichte sie Sheppard, der neugierig den Blick über sie wandern ließ. Fremdartig, ja, wenn vielleicht nicht so anders wie die Waffen der Genii.

Der Mann schlug den Stoff, auf dem die Waffe geruht hatte, beiseite, und enthüllte zwei kleinere Pistolen, die Sheppard stark an Piratenfilme erinnerten. Auch diese Waffen wurden mit Wohlgefallen betrachtet und schließlich herausgehoben und McKay in die Hand gedrückt, der sie mit wenig glücklicher Miene nahm.

„Gut" Plötzlich ein wenig zerstreut wirkend, erhob sie der Mann und legte die leere Kiste achtlos zurück auf den Stapel, nachdem er das weiße Tuch und eine weitere, kleine und flache Kiste heraus genommen hatte. „Helft mir, die Plane wieder draufzulegen – ja, legt die Waffen dorthin..."

Schweigend verließen sie den Hochboden wieder, und traten aus der Scheune. Der Alte wirkte ein wenig ernüchtert, wenn auch nicht unzufrieden. McKay sah die altertümlich anmutenden Pistolen in seiner Hand mit Unbehagen an, und warf von Zeit zu Zeit Sheppard unzufriedene Blick zu, die dieser so unschuldig wie er konnte erwiderte.

* * *

Als sie das Bauernhaus betraten, war der schwere Holztisch mit Sachen beladen. Die alte Frau empfing sie mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Ich habe ein paar Sachen heraus geholt, die Sie sicher von nutzen finden werden", sagte sie, und wies zur Tischplatte hin. Sheppard erkannte zwei große, leere Rucksäcke, ein großes Brot, mehrere Konserven, etwas, was wie eine Landkarte aussah, und schließlich, Anziehsachen.

Der alte Mann starrte genau wie sie auf den Tisch hinunter.

„Sie – sie brauchen sie doch nicht mehr", flüsterte die Frau.

Der Alte schwieg. Schließlich stieß er den angehaltenen Atem aus, lachte trocken auf. „Ja. Ja, natürlich..."

„Sind Sie sicher, ob...", fing McKay unsicher an, und Sheppard versuchte, ihm unauffällig gegen das Schienbein zu treten. Sie mussten nehmen, was sie kriegen konnten.

„Ja", sagte die Frau überraschenderweise. Sheppard sah, wie sie versuchte zu lächeln, und es ihr schließlich gelang. „Ja, wir sind sicher. Wir sind glücklich, wenn wir jemanden vor ihnen retten können"

Sie sah zu ihrem Mann hin, und der senkte den Kopf in Zustimmung. Sheppard versuchte, zurückzulächeln.

* * *

Sie waren beide hinter den Vorhang getreten, um sich umzuziehen. Die alte Frau hatten ihnen beiden Sachen gegeben, die am ehesten ihrer Statur entsprochen hatten, trotzdem saßen die Klamotten alles anderes als perfekt. Die verlorenen Söhne schienen wohl eine McKay-ähnliche Figur gehabt zu haben – vielleicht etwas bulliger – und gut Sheppards Größe. Missmutig dreinblickend krempelte McKay seine Hemdsärmel hoch, und warf dann Sheppard einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Hungerleider, Colonel"

„Danke. Bist du beim Waschen eingegangen?"

Die alte Frau unterbrach McKays Antwort, die mit Sicherheit nicht allzu freundlich ausgefallen wäre.

„Sind Sie fertig? Ich habe etwas zu essen gemacht"

„Großartig", entfuhr es McKay, und der Wissenschaftler beeilte sich, hinter dem Vorhang hervorzukommen. Sheppard trat ebenfalls rasch wieder in den Ess- und Wohnraum. Der Tisch war nun wieder frei, und zwei vollgepackte Rucksäcke standen an der Wand gelehnt da. Ein Feuer prasselte im Ofen. Durch die kleinen Fenster konnte er sehen, dass es draußen bereits anfing zu dämmern.

McKay und Sheppard setzten sich auf einen Wink der alten Frau hin an den großen Tisch, und die Alte stellte ihnen sofort große, mit dicklicher Suppe gefüllte Schüsseln hin. Beide Männer zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen, als die Tür aufging und der Mann hereintrat. Er sah wachsam, aber nicht beunruhigt aus, und Sheppard entspannte sich wieder. Die Frau stellte ihm auch eine Schüsseln hin, und der Mann nickte ihr zu, nahm dann einen der großen Löffel, die auf dem Tisch lagen, und begann zu essen.

Es schmeckte schlicht großartig. Sheppard war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dass so war, weil er so ausgehungert war, oder weil die Frau wirklich so gut kochte, aber im Moment war das wirklich nicht von Bedeutung. McKay, der die Suppe mehr inhalierte, als das er sie aß, schien genauso zu denken.

Ohne zu fragen, ob er noch mehr wollte, füllte die Frau sogleich nach, als er aufgegessen hatte. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt und bedächtig ihre Suppe geschlürft. Sheppard schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich"

„Lass nur", sagte sie ruhig. Sie schien sich entschlossen haben, ihn nun zu duzen. „Wenn ihr vor ihnen auf der Flucht seid, dann ist das eine Selbstverständlichkeit für uns"

Der Alte grunzte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts.

„Trotzdem, danke", sagte McKay unsicher. Er hatte seine zweite Portion offenbar schon aufgegessen und legte nun den Löffel auf den Tisch. „Hm, wobei, nun – wir kennen nicht einmal den Namen des anderen-"

„Schon gut", sagte jetzt der Mann, noch bevor Sheppard etwas erwidern konnte. „Manchmal ist es besser, weniger zu wissen"

McKay starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an, nickte dann aber.

„Möchtet ihr noch etwas?"

„Nein, danke", sagte Sheppard, und hielt der alten Frau seine Schüssel hin. Er räusperte sich etwas unsicher, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach der alte Mann wieder.

„Ihr könnt die Nacht in der Scheune schlafen. Ich zeige euch noch, wie ihr die Pistolen und das Gewehr ladet, und in welche Richtung ihr gehen müsst, besprechen wir jetzt. Morgen früh wecken wir euch noch vor Sonnenaufgang. Je mehr Abstand ihr zwischen sie und euch bringt, je besser"

„Gut", sagte Sheppard, und McKay nickte unsicher. Die Frau sammelte ihre Schüsseln ein und stellte sie in das graue keramische Waschbecken, kehrte dann mit der Karte in der Hand an den Tisch zurück und ließ sich nieder.

Sie breitete zusammen mit dem Mann die schon etwas mitgenommen wirkende Karte auf dem Tisch vor ihnen aus.

„Hier ungefähr sind wir", sagte der Mann, und deutete mit dem Finger auf einen winzigen Punkt auf dem Papier. „Das hier- es ist wahrscheinlich nicht nur Wald, aber-"

„Ja", sagte Sheppard. „Sie"

Der Mann nickte kurz, tippte dann nochmals auf das Papier. „Das hier ist die nächstgelegene Stadt, Herufa. Ich schlage vor, ihr versucht, dorthin zu gelangen. In der Masse seit ihr vielleicht sicherer. Der Weg dorthin – wissen sie – wissen sie, dass ihr geflohen seid?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Sheppard wahrheitsgemäß. Der alte Mann reagierte kaum.

„Nun, dann solltet ihr vielleicht nicht allzu öffentlich reisen – wir werden heute Abend noch den Hörfunk anmachen-"

„_Radio_?", fiel im McKay ins Wort. Der alte Mann sah ihn ratlos an, und McKay zuckte rasch mit den Schultern und winkte ab.

„- wenn wir nichts hören, dann werden zumindest zunächst die normalen Leute nichts von euch wissen – ich schlage vor, ihr lasst euch von einigen Schnellfahrern mit nehmen-" Er brach ab, schaute verdutzt angesichts Sheppards und McKays ratlosen Mienen. „Ihr wisst doch, was ein Schnellfahrzeug ist – ein maschinengetriebener Wagen-"

„-Auto, hm?", murmelte McKay, und Sheppard nickte. Die beiden Alten sahen sie beide recht verwirrt an, schienen dann aber zu beschließen, darüber hinwegzusehen.

„-nun, lasst euch von einigen Fahrern mitnehmen, in Richtung Herufa. Versucht, Hörfunk zu hören – wenn sie euch suchen, dann müsst ihr das vor den anderen Menschen mitkriegen – nicht jeder ist so... nicht jeder wird euch helfen" Er brach ab, verbesserte sich. „Kaum jemand wird euch helfen. Wenn sie euch suchen – meidet die Straßen, lasst euch nicht blicken... "

Sheppard nickte. Die alte Frau seufzte tief auf, legte aber die schlanken Hände auf den Tisch, und begann die Karte zusammenzufalten.

„Ich werde sie euch einpacken. In jedem der Rucksäcke ist Brot und ein paar Dosen mit Essen. Zwei Hemden, Unterwäsche-"

„Socken", unterbrach der alte Mann sie mit Grabesstimme. „Sorgt dafür, dass ihr immer trockene Füße habt."

„Äh", sagte McKay, und warf einen verdutzten Blick in Richtung Sheppard, der allerdings nickte.

„Hm... gut", sagte der Alte, und hustete kurz und trocken. „Feuerzeug, Seil, Messer...", setzte er die Liste fort.

* * *

Es war stockdunkel, als sie das Bauernhaus verließen. Nur ein blasskalter Mond spendete Licht, als sie zur Scheune gingen. Sie wickelten sich in raue Decken ein und ließen sich – todmüde – ins duftende Stroh fallen.

_( Der Strand erwartete ihn schon -)_

* * *

oOo

Jop, es geht weiter... ich muss ja zu meiner Schande eingestehen, dass ich mich manchmal nur aufraffen kann, das neue Kapitel zu schreiben, wenn mich ein Review daran erinnert, dass die Story gelesen wird. Aber ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern... und in Zukunft auch mehr geschehen zu lassen.


	14. Per Anhalter

Es war recht warm am nächsten Morgen, wenn Sheppard sich auch in Gedanken fragte, ob dass vielleicht nur daran lag, dass sie endlich wieder einmal Kontakt mit Menschen gehabt hatten, die ihnen nicht feindlich gesinnt gewesen waren. Die beiden Alten hatten sie mit trockenen Augen und harten Gesichtern verabschiedet, doch der Colonel hatte ihre ehrlichen Hoffnungen gespürt, als er ihnen die Hände gedrückt hatte.

Er rückte den Rucksack zurecht. Er war ziemlich schwer, sah aber kaum so aus, als würde er irgendetwas wertvolles enthalten. Passend zu ihm selbst, dachte Sheppard und lächelte grimmig. Das Gewehr war in der Schlafrolle verstaut, die oben auf McKays Rucksack festgeschnürt war. Gut, dass es nur einen so kurzen Lauf hatte – ein irdisches Gewehr hätte man mit Sicherheit nicht so tarnen können. Die Pistole war in der Innentasche von Sheppards Jacke. Das kühle Metall war schon längst warm geworden.

Sie waren dem staubigen Weg gefolgt, der von dem Haus der Alten wegführte, zurück zur Straße. Es war noch ganz früh, am Horizont schien noch Dunst zu hängen, und der Himmel war auch eher grau als blau.

„Anhalter fahren", murmelte McKay neben ihm. Er schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf. „Auf einer Alienwelt per Anhalter reisen..."

Sheppard machte sich nicht die Mühe, auf ihn einzugehen, lächelte aber. Natürlich, es klang nicht nach einer ihrer besten Ideen – aber, bitte, wann erwiesen sich ihre Einfälle als einmal wirklich lupenrein? Und außerdem, Improvisation war das A und O des Stargate-Programms, ob nun in der Pegasus-Galaxie oder im SGC.

„Na ja, erst müssen wir auf die Feste Straße kommen", sagte er, und wurde sofort von dem Wissenschaftler unterbrochen.

„Feste Straße! Wirklich, können sich diese Leute nichts besseres ausdenken? Diese Namen – wie wäre es einmal mit as- phal- tiert?"

„Das klingt natürlich wesentlich unkomplizierter"

„Ja! Und Hörfunk, ich bitte dich – " McKay stockte, sah dann Sheppard finster an. „Du machst dich über mich lustig, oder?"

„Ich?!"

„Wer sonst? Glaubst du, ich rede mit den Vogelscheuchen auf den Feldern? Obwohl, es wäre kein Wunder – dieser Planet kann einem wirklich den Verstand rauben- und-"

* * *

Die Sonne hatte es nun geschafft, über den dunstverhangenen Horizont zu klettern und hatte die zarten Nebelschwaden aufgelöst. Es war angenehm warm, und Sheppard und McKay hatten ihre Jacken ausgezogen und sie auf ihre Rucksäcke gelegt. Auf der Festen Straße war es viel weniger staubig, als auf dem Weg, den sie vorher gegangen waren. Sie lag ein gutes Stückchen erhöht, und neben dem Asphalt befand sich ein breiter, mit kurzem Gras bewachsener Streifen, auf dem McKay und Sheppard im Augenblick gingen.

Hin und wieder rauschten Autos vorbei. Sie fuhren etwas langsamer als Erdenautos, und die meisten von ihnen waren in verschieden Brauntönen gehalten, was nicht gerade zu einer Verbesserung ihres Aussehens beitrug. Mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen fuhr dreirädrig, ein Rad vorne und zwei Räder hinten, es sah so aus, als wären dass die etwas älteren Modelle.

Keines von ihnen hatte bisher gehalten, obwohl Sheppard und McKay sich jedes mal umgewandt und den Arm gehoben hatten, wie es ihnen der Alte gesagt hatte. Sheppard konnte es den Fahrern kaum verübeln.

„Was machen wir, falls wir es bis in die Stadt schaffen?", sagte McKay unvermittelt, und Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er nachgedacht hatte. McKays Augen wurden schmal.

„Denkst du nicht einmal darüber nach?"

„McKay-" Er seufzte. „Wir müssen die Sachen nacheinander angehen. Was nützt es, wenn wir uns jetzt schon Gedanken um die Suche nach dem Stargate machen, und eigentlich ganz andere Aufgaben haben? Es lenkt uns nur ab"

McKay schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. Er sagte nichts mehr, doch Sheppard konnte praktisch sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Er hoffte nur, dass McKay nicht allzu schnell zu einem negativen Schluss kommen würde – was auch der eigentliche Grund war, warum er sich selbst noch nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte. Es war seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass sie überlebten, und er konnte es sich wirklich nicht leisten, andauernd an Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Hindernisse zu denken, die man eh noch nicht absehen oder umschiffen konnte.

Wieder hörte er ein herannahendes Auto, und drehte sich um. McKay hob ebenfalls den Arm, wenn auch recht halbherzig.

Es war eine Art kleiner Laster, dreirädrig, mit offener Ladefläche. Anstatt vorbeizufahren, wurde er langsamer, und hielt schließlich kaum zehn Meter von Sheppard und McKay entfernt.

Sie tauschten einen raschen Blick, und McKay überließ Sheppard die Führung, der im Eilschritt zu dem Fahrzeug eilte.

Das Fenster des Führerhäuschens war geöffnet. Zwei Männer saßen im Fahrzeug. Der Fahrer schien ungefähr ende vierzig zu sein, sein Begleiter um einiges jünger. Zwanzig vielleicht.

„Wollt ihr in Richtung Herufa, hm?"

„Ja" Sheppard nickte, und der Ältere schenkte ihm einen langen, abschätzenden Blick, während der junge Mann ihn um einiges freundlicher ansah.

„Nun gut", sagte der Fahrer schließlich, und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ladefläche. „Klettert rauf. Wir nehmen euch ein gutes Stückchen mit. Aber-", setzte er hinzu, und Sheppard, der sich schon halb abgewandt hatte, drehte sich wieder um.

„Wenn ihr was mitnehmt, dann bittet ihr die Ahnengeister vergeblich um Gnade!"

Sheppard nickte so höflich, ehrlich und untertänig, wie er es unter diesen Umständen nur konnte, und schickte ein kurzes Dankesgebet zu der unbekannten Eminenz, die offenbar über sie wachte, da McKay nicht mit ans Fahrerhäuschen getreten war.

Sheppard kletterte zuerst auf die Ladefläche, bot dann McKay einen Arm an, der sich widerwillig heraufziehen ließ, und dann in mühsam unterdrücktes Kichern ausbrach.

„Ahnengeister?"

* * *

Die Ladefläche war größtenteils mit Kisten vollgestellt, und in einer Ecke standen ein paar aufeinandergestapelte Käfige, in denen sich Hühner befanden – falls Hühner gelbbraun getupft gewesen wären und gut zehn Zentimeter lange, grellviolette Schnäbel besessen hätten.

McKay hatte den Käfigen einen langen, beunruhigten Blick geschenkt, und dann nicht wieder hingesehen. Zwar war das Motorengeräusch des Fahrzeugs laut, doch Sheppard war sich nicht sicher, ob die Leute immer noch das Fenster offen hatten, und wie viel sie hören konnten. Also schwiegen sie beide, oder versuchten sich über recht belanglose Dinge zu unterhalten, was nicht sehr gut gelang. Die Karte wagte Sheppard nicht rauszuholen, aus Furcht, sie würde ihm vom Fahrtwind entrissen werden oder sonst wie Schaden nehmen.

Er versuchte ein paar Mal instinktiv auf die Schilder am Straßenrand zu achten, doch jedes Mal fiel ihm wieder ein, das er die Schrift nicht entziffern konnte. Das Wort für die Stadt konnte er zwar erkennen, doch alle möglichen Ortsnamen, die auf dem Weg dort hin lagen, konnte er sich unmöglich merken und schon gar nicht bei der Geschwindigkeit erkennen, mit der sie an den Schildern vorbeizogen.

McKay schien zu dösen. Er hatte sich an die vibrierende Metallwand der Ladefläche gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gerutscht, und manchmal zuckte sein Gesicht.

Sheppard schätzte die vergangene Zeit auf gut fünf Stunden, als sie schließlich anhielten. Er hatte es zwar nicht gewagt, die Augen zu schließen, doch merkte plötzlich, wie sehr er in Gedanken verloren gewesen sein musste. Sie fuhren auf einem holprigen Kiesweg von der Festen Straße weg, auf eine Art – nun, ja, Rastplatz. Komplett mit hölzernen Sitzbänken. Er war leer, abgesehen von einem verrosteten Auto am Rande der graslosen Fläche.

Sheppard stieß McKay an, und der Wissenschaftler erwachte mit einem Ruck. Erschrocken starrte er Sheppard an, und der Colonel sah, wie sich seine Pupillen im hellen Licht zusammenzogen.

„Was-?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich denke, wir rasten nur"

McKay schenkte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, richtete sich aber etwas auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Fünf Stunden, wahrscheinlich", antwortete Sheppard, und McKay zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na ja, ich schätze, wir haben in der Hinsicht einiges nachzuholen."

Der Kleinlaster hielt rumpelnd am Rande des Rastplatzes an, und Sheppard schwang seine Beine über die Kante der Ladefläche, und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Augenblicke später landete McKay neben ihm, etwas weniger geräuschlos.

„Lebt ihr da hinten noch?", fragte eine mürrische Stimme. Der ältere der beiden Männer war um das Auto herumgekommen und sah McKay und Sheppard forschend an. Diese tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, und Sheppard fragte sich, ob der Mann vielleicht wirklich eine Antwort auf seine Frage erwartete.

„Offensichtlich" Lächelnd trat der Jüngere neben den anderen, und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

„Komm schon, ich habe Hunger. Was hast du anzubieten, Onkel?"

Der Mann knurrte, wenn auch etwas freundlicher wirkend und schenkte dann Sheppard und McKay einen letzten scharfen Blick.

„Ihr habt was zu essen, nicht, Jungs?"

Sheppard nickte nur stumm. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das auch die richtige Antwort gewesen wäre, wenn sie gar nichts gehabt hätten.

Onkel und Neffe holten etwas Picknickkorbähnliches aus dem Fahrzeug, und setzten sich dann an einen der Holztische. Sheppard und McKay nahmen ihre Rucksäcke von der Lasterfläche und gingen um das Fahrzeug herum, so dass sie außer Sichtweite der zwei waren, und ließen sich dann ins Gras sinken.

„Reizend", murmelte McKay. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wen er meinte.

„Immerhin nimmt er uns mit", sagte Sheppard. McKay erwiderte nichts, wenn Sheppard auch den Eindruck hatte, dass der Mann insgeheim dachte dass _dieser rückständige Idiot dankbar sein sollte einen Mann meines IQs zu kutschieren_. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln und begann dann in dem Rucksack nach Essbaren zu wühlen. McKay betrachtete ihn hungrig.

„Wir müssen sparsam sein", erinnerte ihn Sheppard, und der Wissenschaftler rollte erwartungsgemäß mit den Augen.

„Jaja – und jetzt reich mir das Brot..."

* * *

Schließlich, ausreichend gesättigt und ohne ihre gesamten Vorräte vernichtet zu haben, saßen sie im warmen Gras. McKay hatte sich lang ausgestreckt und den Kopf an seinen Rucksack gelehnt, doch Sheppard fühlte sich etwas zu wach zu Faulenzen.

Schließlich stand er auf. Sofort klappte McKay die Augen auf.

„Wohin willst du?"

„Sehen, ob ich etwas Hörfunk hören kann", sagte Sheppard, und McKay betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Alien - Radio?"

„Haargenau" Sheppard nickte dem misstrauisch blickenden Mann zu, und ging dann am Fahrzeug vorbei auf den Picknicktisch zu, an dem die zwei Unbekannten noch immer saßen. Es war ein ganz klein wenig beunruhigend, wie – nun ja, wie aufmerksam McKay geworden war – oder wie klammerhaft.

Der jüngere grinste Sheppard zu, während der ältere Mann ihn sofort scharf anblickte. Mittlerweile erinnerte er ihn an Caldwell.

„Ja?"

„Hm – Haben Sie zufällig Hörfunk in ihrem Fahrzeug?"

„Stimmt genau", sagte der ältere Mann in einem Tonfall, als wolle er sagen: Und da bleibt es. Der Jüngere hingegen rollte mit den Augen.

„Taren, er fragt mit Sicherheit nicht, bevor er klaut – Sekunde, ich werde es Ihnen anstellen, wenn Sie wollen..."

„Das wäre gut", sagte Sheppard so freundlich, wie er konnte, und vermied es wieder den Blick auf den anderen Mann zu richten, der nun mit Sicherheit noch mürrischer aussah. Der Jüngere schluckte ungerührt seinen letzten Bissen und stand auf, ging dann mit raschen Schritten zum Fahrzeug und schloss es auf.

„So, der Knopf ist für leiser, der für lauter, und der hier macht es aus – es ist sehr alt, deshalb ist es wohl besser, das erst mal zu erklären" Er lachte, und Sheppard grinste zurück. Das Hörfunkgerät erinnerte ihn vage an den Griff eines Föns, der mit dem Armaturenbrett verschmolzen war. „Hier stellen Sie die gewünschte Frequenz ein – ganz einfach"

Der Junge zog seine Hände zurück, lächelte noch ein mal, warf dann einen Blick über die Schulter in Richtung seines Onkels und sah Sheppard mit entschuldigender Miene an.

„Er ist nicht wirklich so – der Tonfall hat nichts zu bedeuten"

Sheppard nickte, zwar nicht überzeugt, doch höflich, und der junge Mann seufzte und machte Anstalten, zum Picknicktisch zurückzugehen. Doch er drehte sich noch ein mal um.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Tabéen Antarmi"

* * *

Sheppard sah Tabéen nach, wie er zum Tisch seines gebeugt sitzenden Onkels zurückkehrte, lehnte sich dann an den harten Metallrahmen des Fahrzeugs und drehte vorsichtig am Frequenzknopf des Radios. Erst Rauschen und Knistern, schließlich...

Musik. Es klang heiter und merkwürdig unpassend, zu freundlich für diese merkwürdige Welt, und Sheppard drehte es rasch weg, suchte weiter. Es musste doch auch bei Alien-Radios einen Nachrichtensender geben...?

„ssssscccchhhht_ – und darum bitten wir zu_uuuschhhhhhh_ – _tttt_- noch eine letzte Meldung." _

Sheppards Hand verharrte über dem Radioknopf, etwas hielt ihn davon ab, einen anderen Sender zu probieren.

_„Uns hat vor wenigen Minuten die Nachricht erreicht, das zwei Leichen in der näheren Umgebung der Festen Straße 87 gefunden wurden. Die Körper wurden in einem ausgebrannten Bauerhaus in einer der Nebenstraßen aufgefunden und konnten noch nicht identifiziert werden. Eine Unfallursache des Brandes wurde ausgeschlossen. Die Schützer suchen im Zusammenhang mit dem Verbrechen nach zwei Männern. Beide sind Ende dreißig. Ihre Namen sind unbekannt. Einer von ihnen soll 2,3 Tesch groß sein und kurze, dunkle Haare haben. Der andere wird auf etwa 2 Tesch geschätzt, hat kurze, etwas hellere Haare und soll auffallend breite Schultern haben. _Sccchhhtt_de Männer werden als extrem gefährlich eingestuft. Sollten sie einen von ihnen oder beide sehen, versuchen Sie nicht Kontakt aufzunehmen, sondern wenden Sie sich umgehend an die Schützer. Die Schützer warnen alle Fahrzeugfahrer ausdrücklich davor, Anhalter mitzunehmen"_

* * *

Nein, so faul bin ich nicht... ich hatte viel schulisches Zeug zu erledigen... argh, nun gut, ich bin faul. Ich werde trotzdem weiter schreiben. Irgendwann werde ich mit der Story fertig werden.


	15. Die aufgenommene Fährte

Sheppard erstarrte.

Verdammt. _Oh Gott_. Jetzt, wo er es gehört hatte, schienen ihm ihre Verfolger schon dicht auf den Fersen, und der warme Tag war entzaubert worden.

_Sie_. Sie hatten das alte Ehepaar erreicht, und sie getötet. Weil sie Sheppard und McKay geholfen hatten, und wenn _Sie_ so schnell ihrem Weg hatten folgen können… und was hatte das Ehepaar Ihnen alles erzählt?

Sie mussten sterben, weil sie uns geholfen haben, dachte Sheppard. Plötzlich fühlte er eine leichte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und sah rasch zu Festen Straße hin, auf der immer noch Autos vorbeirauschten.

Sie sind auf unserer Spur. _Verdammt_! Wie sind sie an unsere Beschreibung gekommen? Was habe ich übersehen? … _Alles,_ murmelte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf,_ du könntest schlichtweg alles übersehen haben - du bist nicht du selbst. Wann hast du zum letzten Mal mit vollkommen klaren Kopf gehandelt? Immer gehen deine Gedanken auseinander… Du lässt dich zu leicht ablenken…_

Mühsam riss er sich zusammen. Nein, so schlimm war es nicht. Er musste McKay einweihen, und sich dann vor den Männern nichts anmerken lassen - sie würden so schnell wie möglich das Auto verlassen müssen.

Schon wollte sich Sheppard von der Tür abwenden und zu McKay gehen, da fiel ihm noch ein, dass es gewiss nicht ratsam wäre, das Radio auf dem Nachrichtensender eingestellt zu lassen, und er drehte rasch noch einmal am Knopf, schlug dann die Tür zu.

McKay hob den Kopf, als Sheppard ums Auto herumkam und blinzelte in die Sonne.

"Hey… stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

Sheppard ließ sich im Schneidersitz ins Gras sinken, und legte dann einen Finger über die Lippen.

"Ja, aber sei leise"

Schon öffnete McKay seinen Mund, schien sich dann aber zu besinnen und sah Sheppard erwartungsvoll und beunruhigt an.

"Ich habe es eben im Radio gehört… Sie suchen nach uns"

"Was?", zischte McKay. "Wer ist - wen meinst du mit _sie_?"

"Offiziell die "Schützer", also, die Polizei, aber ich wette, es sind Sie… du weißt schon"

McKay starrte ihn an, nickte dann, schneeweiß geworden. Aus den Augenwinkel schaute er kurz in Richtung der zwei Unbekannten, die wohl immer noch am Essen waren.

"Was nun?"

"Wir dürfen uns nichts anmerken lassen, und verschwinden bei der nächsten Gelegenheit-"

"Und die wäre wohl nicht am besten jetzt?", flüsterte McKay eindringlich.

"Nein", gab Sheppard ebenso leise, doch genauso betont zurück. "Sie werden so nur misstrauísch, wenn wir einfach verschwinden… wir wollen Sie nicht auch noch auf unsere Fährte führen, in dem wir den zweien da Grund geben, die Schützer zu verständigen."

McKay runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Du brauchst ja nicht mit ihnen zu sprechen", beeilte sich Sheppard zu sagen. "Wir lassen uns einfach nichts anmerken und ich bitte sie gleich, uns beim nächsten Halt abzusetzen"

McKay nickte nur stumm.

Sheppard wollte sich schon erheben, als ihm noch etwas einfiel und er sich zurücksinken ließ.

"Ah… McKay…"

"Ja?" Nun noch beunruhigter aussehend, setzte sich der Wissenschaftler etwas gerader hin. "Was?"

"Die… die Leute… das Ehepaar, dass uns geholfen hat… sie sind tot. Man legt es uns zur Last"

McKays Augen weiteten sich, und sein Unterkiefer fiel herunter. "Was? _Tot_? Die alten Leute…? …Wie?" Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen. "Und wir sollen die Mörder sein?"

"So sieht es aus", antwortete Sheppard, betont ruhig, und legte abermals den Finger auf die Lippen.

"Verdammt", flüsterte McKay. Er blinzelte, sah dann Sheppard wieder an. "Es ist wegen uns geschehen, nicht wahr? Weil sie uns geholfen haben… deshalb hat man sie getötet"

"Ja", sagte Sheppard kurz angebunden. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, über diese offensichtliche Tatsache zu lügen.

McKays Augen flackerten kurz, dann senkte er denn Blick. Sheppard sah, wie sich seine breiten Schultern kurz verkrampften, und er hoffte insgeheim, es war ein Zeichen beginnender Wut und nicht Angst. Er arbeitet gut unter Druck, dachte er Soldat, und hätte beinahe gelächelt, als seine Gedanken zu den vielen Gelegenheiten huschten, wo ein schreiender, sich beschwerender und rotgesichtiger Rodney gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten den Tag gerettet hatte. Ja, aber mit _was_ genau soll er jetzt den Tag retten?, dachte er, und das ernüchterte ihn wieder etwas. Es ist ja nichts da, womit er arbeiten könnte - nur ein unbekanntes Land, und Unbekannte, die uns verfolgen…

"Wollen wir wieder los?", rief Tabéen in diesem Augenblick von Fahrzeug her, und Sheppard und McKay zuckten zusammen. Sich ertappt fühlend, nickte Sheppard dem jungen Mann zu, streckte dann McKay den Arm entgegen und half dem Wissenschaftler auf die Beine.

Stumm kletterten sie wieder auf die Ladefläche. Es war merklich abgekühlt, und dunkle Wolken zeigten sich am Horizont. Sheppard hoffte inständig, dass es nicht regnen würde - durchweicht zu werden, war wirklich das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten. Beide hatten sie ihre Jacken wieder angezogen, und Sheppard bemerkte erst nach einer Weile, dass er immer wieder mit der Hand über die metallenen Lauf der Waffe strich.

Nach einiger Zeit - gerade so lange, dass es wirklich kalt geworden war - hörte er plötzlich Tabéen' s Stimme durch den rauschenden Fahrtwind. Überrascht drehte er den Kopf und sah, dass der Mann das Fenster hinten am Fahrerhäuschen geöffnet hatte und sich auf dem Sitz umgedreht hatte und über die Ladefläche sah.

Sheppard stand vorsichtig auf und ging, sich sorgfältig festhaltend, die wenigen Schritte bis zur Fahrerhäuschenwand.

"Hey" Tabéen sah aus, als wäre er eingeschlafen und erst eben wieder aufgewacht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das verstrubbelte Haar und grinste schief. "Wir biegen gleich ab, zehn Minuten von hier müsste ein Straßenunterkunft sein, in der wir die Nacht verbringen werden. Wir fahren erst spät morgen weiter, mein Onkel ist mit den Motorgeräuschen, die das alte Mädchen hier macht, nicht ganz zufrieden"

"Okay" Sheppard nickte, und beeilte sich dann zu sagen: "Wir suchen uns dann eine andere Mitfahrgelegenheit"

"Alles klar" Auch Tabéen nickte, gähnte herzhaft, und schloss dann das Fenster, das protestierend quietschte. Sheppard schwankte zu McKay zurück, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Und?"

Der Colonel erzählte ihm, was Tabéen gesagt hatte, und McKay nickte ungewöhnlich nachdenklich mit dem Kopf.

"Wo übernachten wir?"

"Ähm"

* * *

Tabéen' s Onkel schenkte ihnen einen letzten, meisterhaft misstrauischen Blick, von dem Sheppard fast annahm, der Mann müsse ihn geübt haben (er stellte sich den missmutigen Mann kurz vor dem Spiegel stehend und sein Spiegelbild drohend anfunkelnd vor), als sie sich bedankten, dass er sie mitgenommen hatte. Er sah unbestreitbar so aus, als würde er bereuen, so nett gewesen zu sein. Tabéen hingegen guckte ein wenig verlegen, als er sich verabschiedete und dann zu einem Abendessen in dem schäbigen Motel verschwand, dass Sheppard an einen Saloon aus einem Westernfilm erinnerte. Nun - falls es im Wilden Westen damals flackernde hässlich - violette Leuchtreklamen gegeben hätte. 

"Na, wundervoll", murmelte McKay.

In der Ferne donnerte es. Es war dunkel geworden, sie standen allein auf dem Schotterplatz vor dem Motel. Es schien fast leer zu sein, außer dem Gefährt ihrer Helfer standen nur zwei andere Fahrzeuge da, alle nicht mehr in einem besonders guten Zustand. Ungefähr hundert Meter von der Straße, und zwanzig Meter vom Waldrand entfernt, lag das Motel mitten auf einer wilder, etwas mitgenommen aussehenden Wiese.

Der unbekannte Ruf eines Vogels waberte vom Waldrand herüber, und Sheppard spürte, wie Wind aufkam. Wieder blitzte es am Horizont auf.

"Lass uns im Motel übernachten. Vielleicht kommt das Gewitter doch…", sagte McKay. Es klang bestenfalls halbherzig, und Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf.

"Vergiss es. Tabéen meinte, sie regnen sich immer im Tal Kilometer von hier aus… und wenn die im Motel Hörfunk hören…"

_"Radio!"_

"_Alien_ - Radio… Nun komm schon"

Er drehte sich um, stapfte dann voraus, auf den Wald zu. Der Wind war heftiger geworden, und er fröstelte. Hinter ihm klapperte McKay laut und vorwurfsvoll mit den Zähnen.

Sie fanden eine Stelle, an der der Boden mit trockenen Blättern bedeckt war. Sheppard breitete eine Decke auf dem Boden aus, legte sich dann so darauf, dass er mit dem Kopf auf seinem Rucksack lag. Mit einem missmutigen Blick legte sich McKay neben ihn, und Sheppard breitete die zweite Decke über sie beide, und dann schließlich ein großes Stück dunkelgrüner Plane, dass sie beide vor eventuellem Regen schützen würde.

Sie schwiegen für ein paar Minuten. Es war nicht komplett dunkel - ein bleicher Mond stand am Himmel - wurde jedoch rasch verschwommener, als Wolken aufzogen.

"Sieht so aus, als würde das nichts mit unser romantischen Nacht, Liebes", flüsterte Sheppard McKay zu, der laut schnaubte, und dann so laut zurück flüsterte, wie andere Menschen sprachen.

"Klappe, Captain Kamikaze"

* * *

Sheppard merkte nicht, wie er einschlief. 

_Seine Füße sinken in den weichen, nassen Boden ein. Der Wind tobt noch immer, und ein fahles Glühen hängt am staubblinden Horizont. Er dreht sich, auf der Stelle. Seine Füße hinterlassen Spuren im Sand und er lässt den Blick weiterwandern, bis er schließlich die Fußabdrücke eines anderen Wesens sieht…_

_Er geht los. Der Wind zerrt an ihm, an seinen Sachen, seinen Haaren. Er lässt es geschehen, spürt, wie ihm Sand über die Wangen streicht. Es ist immer noch sehr laut, und John glaubt fast, der Sturm würde noch an Stärke gewinnen - doch er steht auf dem festen Strandboden._

_Die Fußspuren führen weiter. Er folgt, nun wirklich leicht schwankend im Wind. Der Himmel glüht noch düster, und der Sturm peitscht unbarmherzig, so dass er fast nichts mehr durch den aufgewirbelten Sand sehen kann - nur noch die Fußspuren, vor ihm - ein Abdruck - noch einer-_

_Und plötzlich, da, durch den wirbelnden Sand, eine dunkle Figur -_

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Sheppard. Eine Sekunde lang war er verwirrt - wo war er - warum war es so laut - doch dann zerfaserte das Bild vom Strand vor seinem inneren Auge, und er wurde des grollenden Donners gewahr. Die Plane bauschte sich auf wie ein Segel unter seinen Händen, und schon wollte er sich aufrappeln, und Rodney schütteln - sie mussten aus dem Wald raus - da wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Wissenschaftler friedlich schlief.

Sheppard erstarrte. Er blinzelte. Es gab keinen Donner. Kein Gewitter tobte über ihren Köpfen, die Plane lag schlaf über ihrer beider Körper.

Es war ruhig.

Das einzige, was er hörte, war sein eigener lauter Atem im stillen Wald und das Klopfen seines Herzens.

* * *

Ich werde mich mit der Geschwindigkeit mit den Kapiteln etwas mehr bemühen... aber, meine Güte, wenn die 12 schon so stressig ist, wie wenig werde ich dann erst in der 13 schreiben können?

_Mist..._

Ach ja, Reviews sind wie immer höchst willkommen.


	16. Die Jäger

Am Horizont zeigte sich schon ein schmaler, fahlgrauer Lichtstreif, der den Morgen ankündigte. Sheppard hatte gedöst, war aber nicht wieder eingeschlafen, und konnte nun nicht länger liegen bleiben.

Er stand auf und streckte sich, während McKay neben ihm friedlich weiter schnarchte.

Die nächtliche.. Nun, was war es eigentlich gewesen? Eine Halluzination? Die merkwürdige Erscheinung, die er gesehen hatte, hatte ihn nicht wieder Ruhe kommen lassen. Zwar hatte er versucht, nicht mehr daran zu denken, doch die Beunruhigung, die er empfand, ließ sich nicht so einfach bannen. Aber was sollte er tun? Es war ja niemand anderes da, dem er die Verantwortung hätte übertragen können - und McKay war, obwohl Sheppard seine ursprüngliche Meinung über den Mann schon seit mehr als einem Jahr sehr geändert hatte, einfach kein Soldat, oder zumindest niemand, der sie sicher führen konnte.

_Aber kannst du das?,_ fragte eine leise, gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sheppard ignorierte den Gedanken, und stocherte sich weiter mit einem entrindeten Zweig im Mund herum, was dem Zähneputzen so nahe kam, wie er es nur bewerkstelligen konnte.

Eine Sekunde später erstarrte er, den Zweig noch immer in der Hand.

"Ach, _verdammt_"

Eine der ersten und wichtigsten Regeln, die er gerade verletzt hatte - steckte dir nie und unter gar keinen Umständen willkürlich Teile der außerirdischen Vegetation in den Mund - _nirgendwohin_. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann passierte gar nichts. Wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde sich bald ein widerlicher Ausschlag über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreiten, und wenn er noch größeres Pech hatte, würde sein ganzer Körper bald eine zartlila Tönung annehmen und er würde tot umfallen. Zum Beispiel.

Sheppard hustete probeweise. Zumindest seine Kehle fühlte sich noch normal an. Er schnippte den angekauten Zweig weg und überlegte, was nun zu tun sei.

_Und was das überhaupt sollte,_ dachte er wütend. _Verflucht, verflucht, verflucht, was machst du? Wo sind deine Gedanken…?_

_Zumindest nicht beim aktuellen Geschehen,_ beantwortete er sich missmutig die eigene Frage.

In einigem Abstand von dem Motel befand sich eine Art Viehtränke, deren lang gezogener steinerner Trog mithilfe einer sehr solide aussehenden Pumpe füllbar war. Soweit Sheppard sehen konnte, befand sich allerdings kein Vieh auf der Wiese zwischen Motel und Wald, und so hatte er ihre beiden Wasserbehälter mitgenommen, um sie zu füllen.

Jetzt, im Hellen, wirkte das Motel weniger wie ein Wild-West Saloon, sondern eher ausgesprochen schäbig. Dem Dach schienen einige Ziegel zu fehlen, und Putz bröckelte von der Fassade. Die Leuchtreklame in der für Sheppard unlesbaren Schrift glomm immer noch schwach.

Er überquerte mit raschen Schritten die Wiese, immer den Blick auf das einzige Fenster gerichtet, das sich auf der zum Wald gerichteten Seite des Motels befand. Die Fensterladen waren noch verschlossen.

Die Pumpe quietschte leise, als Sheppard sie betätigte. Klares, anscheinend sauberes Wasser rauschte erst in den steinernen Trog, dann in die Flasche.

Als das kalte Wasser ihm über die Hände lief, nahm Sheppard die Flasche zur Seite und verschraubte ihren Verschluss. Er hielt die andere Flasche unter den versiegenden Wasserstrahl, drückte den laut quietschende Pumpenhebel herunter und hielt dann mitten in der Bewegung inne, als er das Geräusch nahender Autos hörte.

Einen Herzschlag lang stand er erstarrt, sah sich dann um, auf der Suche nach Deckung, und ließ sich schließlich auf den Boden hinter dem Steintrog fallen. Er wusste zwar, es musste nicht sein… dies war schließlich ein _Motel_… doch sein Instinkt war stärker. Eine Art böse Vorahnung drückte ihn auf den staubigen Boden - seine Befürchtungen würden sich bewahrheiten. _Sie_ hatten die Spur gefunden und waren der Fährte bis zu ihrem Ende gefolgt.

Die Fahrzeuge kamen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen. Sie waren zu schnell gefahren, als das es sich um gewöhnliche Reisende handeln konnte, doch diese Feststellung überraschte Sheppard nicht mehr, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag und sich langsam fragte, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Autotüren schlugen, und Sheppard wartete angespannt auf das Geräusch von laufenden Schritten. Doch die, die ausstiegen, gingen wohl offensichtlich erst ein mal auf das Gebäude zu, und vorsichtig wagte der Colonel einen Blick über den Steinbottich. Acht Männer, alle in schwarzes Leder gekleidet. Sie erinnerten ihn einen Augenblick lang unangenehm an Wraith, und er stellte rasch fest, das drei von ihnen sich der Tür näherten, während die anderen die Umgebung betrachteten. Alle fünf trugen sie Waffen, stellte er ebenfalls fest, und die drei Männer an der Tür trugen vermutlich ebenfalls welche in ihren Ledermänteln.

Rasch tauchte Sheppard wieder hinter den Steintrog. Gleich würden die Männer die Tür erreichen. Wenn er richtig riet…

Holz splitterte, und Sheppard kam auf Hände und Füße und rutschte in den Schatten des Hauses und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu der Wand der hinteren Seite des Gebäudes. Er wartete einige Sekunden - nichts tat sich, abgesehen davon, dass im Motel nun offensichtlich einige Gäste wach wurden und bald sicher sehr unsanft aus ihren Betten geholt werden würden. Ein empörter Schrei einer Frau gellte, und dann ein angstvolleres Rufen und das Krachen umstürzender Möbel.

Sheppard entfernte sich so rasch er konnte von dem Motel, ohne die offene Wiese zu überqueren. Bei einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter fielen ihm abermals die zahlreichen Fenster auf, die diese Hausseite im Gegensatz zu der dem Wald zugewandten hatte, und er traf rasch ein Entscheidung und warf sich bäuchlings ins Gras. So schnell er konnte, rutschte er über die noch taunasse Wiese - der Waldrand schien nicht näher zu rücken wollen - noch ein Atemzug - noch einer-

Jemand schrie hinter ihm, im Haus, hoffte er, und dann hatte er den lückenhaften Schutz des Waldes erreicht.

Immer noch geduckt, lief Sheppard durch die Bäume. Der Lärm im Haus war nun merklich gedämpft, und er hoffte, dass den Männern nicht zu schnell klar wurde, dass die, die sie suchten, nicht im Motel zu finden waren.

_Er musste McKay finden-!_ Der Lärm musste ihn aufgeweckt haben - wenn er nur-

Seine Hand hatte sich wie von selbst um die Waffe in seiner Tasche geschlossen. Noch hatte er nicht gewagt, sich vollkommen aufzurichten, und seine Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, während er über Wurzeln sprang und Bäumen auswich.

Sheppard duckte sich sofort, als er die Bewegung wahrnahm. Ohne dass er einen Gedanken daran verschwanden musste, hatte er die Waffe erhoben und hielt sie nun mit beiden Händen umfasst, den Lauf auf das Unterholz vor ihm gerichtet.

"_Colonel_!" McKays Gesicht war kalkweiß, und mit einem Seufzer ließ Sheppard die Waffe sinken.

"Komm. Wir müssen weg von hier"

"Was- wie-" McKay hatte die Geistesgegenwart besessen, beider Rucksäcke mitzunehmen, als er sich ins Unterholz zurückgezogen hatte, aber nun sah er hilflos und verwirrt aus, und Sheppard antwortete so kurz und klar wie möglich.

"Es sind _Sie_. Sie haben uns gefunden"

* * *

_Etwas kurz, ja, doch es wird nicht zu lange dauern bis zum nächsten Kapitel... und endlich passiert mal was..._

_Jaja, ich versuche mich nicht mehr mit der Schule und so was rauszureden rauszureden - ich bin immerhin Fanfictionschreiberin, mir wird schon **irgendwas** einfallen... nein, ich werde mich bemühen _(lacht).


	17. Die Jagd

McKays Mund klappte stumm auf wie der eines Fisches, und schon drehte Sheppard ihn gewaltsam um und hatte ihm seinen Rucksack abgenommen.

_"Los!"_

McKay machte einige Schritte -

"Aber wohin?"

"Vollkommen egal", sagte Sheppard, hoffte, dass es sich nicht ganz so verzweifelt anhörte wie es für ihn klang und schob McKay weiter, der nun auch anfing zu laufen.

"Wenn wir etwas entfernt sind, können wir ein Stück rennen", zischte Sheppard ihm zu. "Doch jetzt sollten wir versuchen, nicht so viel Lärm zu machen"

McKay nickte, und trabte weiter. Es war immer noch nicht ganz Tag geworden, das Morgenlicht immer noch sehr grau, und Sheppard fühlte sich wie in einem alten Film.

_Ein Abenteuer - Film,_ dachte seine zynischere Seite._ Jäger und die Gehetzten. Wie das wohl ausgeht?_

Er fuhr zusammen, als hinter ihnen plötzlich Stimmen hörbar wurden und Äste splitterten. McKay, der ein Stückchen vor ihm lief, drehte sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen um, und Sheppard hielt ihn rasch fest um zu verhindern, dass er in panischer Flucht davon lief und so die Aufmerksamkeit der Jäger mit Sicherheit auf sie gezogen hätte.

Stattdessen zerrte er McKay zu sich hinter den gewaltigen Stamm eines großen Baumes und lauschte.

In der Ferne knackten Äste. Rascheln.

McKay's heftiges Atmen neben ihm, mehr von Panik denn von Anstrengung herrührend.

_Knack._

Dann war wieder Stille, aber Sheppard ließ sich nicht täuschen. Jahrelange Erfahrung hielt ihn davon ab, aus dem Schutz des Baumstammes zu treten. _Sie_ waren noch da. _Jemand_ wartete.

Dann, so unerwartet, dass er wie vom einem Schlag getroffen zusammenfuhr, peitschte ein Schuss durch den morgendlich stillen Wald. McKay zuckte ebenfalls, so heftig, dass er beinahe hingefallen wäre, und nur Sheppard' s fester Griff bewahrte ihn davor, loszustürmen.

Wieder Stille. McKay keuchte neben ihm unterdrückt. Sheppard selbst kam es vor, als seien alle seine Sinne erwacht, sein ganzer Körper war zum Zerreißen angespannt. Jedes Geräusch hatte plötzlich doppelte Wichtigkeit, sein eigenes Hörvermögen schien unglaublich gesteigert, wodurch der Wald nur noch um so stiller erschien - (sie sind noch da. Sie warten noch.)

Und dann:

"Okay, das war's. Nichts hat sich gerührt. Jeras, Kossiw, sichert noch einmal das Motel. Sie haben entweder die Straße genommen, oder sind in den Wald gegangen, und um sie da zu finden, brauchen wir mehr Leute."

Antworten, die jetzt, als vage Erleichterung ihn durchströmte, so leise wie Gemurmel waren, und schließlich das Knistern und Rascheln von sich entfernenden Schritten. Sheppard blieb trotzdem hinter dem Stamm hocken, die Hand immer noch fest in McKays Jacke gekrallt. Seine Beine begannen zu schmerzen, doch er rührte sich nicht.

Lieber ganz sicher sein.

Minuten verrannen, dann musste eine Priorität durch eine andere ersetzt werden.

Sheppard stand auf. Ein Blick in McKays Gesicht genügte, um ihm zu sagen, dass der Mann den Fremden ebenfalls verstanden hatte.

"Komm"

"…A - aber weiter durch den Wald? Sie wissen-"

"Sollen wir wieder auf die Straße gehen, McKay? Stell dir vor, wie leicht sie uns da kriegen werden. Hier haben wir wenigstens einen Vorsprung"

McKay klappte den Mund auf, als wolle er protestieren, schwieg dann aber. Sheppard lief in einem lockeren Trab los, den Wissenschaftler dicht neben sich.

Es war gut, das es immer noch so kalt war, und dass Atlantis Rodney dazu gezwungen hatte, jeden Tag irgendeine sportliche Übung zu machen. An einem Ort wie Atlantis konnte man einfach nicht total unfit sein und bleiben, schon gar nicht, wenn man auf Missionen ging. Das war mehr etwas, das sich von selbst ergab, als etwas, das wirklich antrainiert werden musste. Jeder, der überlebte, hatte rasche Reaktionen und konnte schnell laufen. Oh, mit Sicherheit spielten Verstand und Können eine große Rolle, doch letztendlich lebten sie in einer Alien -Stadt voller unbekannter Maschinen und tödlicher Programme, und wer nicht so schnell wie möglich von den Explosionen wegkam, die unweigerlich hin und wieder entstanden, der wurde in Stücke gerissen. Und das galt für Wissenschaftler ebenso wie für Soldaten.

Sicher, es war leicht, McKay als körperlich sehr schwach und unfähig anzusehen - der Wissenschaftler tat selbst sein Möglichstes, um diese Klischeevorstellung aufrecht zu erhalten. Dennoch, Sheppard wusste, jedes reguläre Mitglied eines Außenteams hatte gewisse Mindestvoraussetzungen zu erfüllen, und wenn man diese nicht erfüllte, half da auch nicht der beste Verstand weiter. Sie wurden schließlich von Aliens gejagt, die die Erde nur für einen einzigen Schnellimbiss hielten, und Rodney rannte wahrscheinlich mehr herum, nur um von einem technischen Problem in Atlantis zum nächsten zu kommen, als der wöchentliche Jogger auf der Erde.

Die prall gefüllten Rucksäcke waren trotzdem schwer. Sie liefen nicht mehr sehr schnell, und langsam aber sicher drang die Wärme des Tages durch das schützende Blätterdach. Noch lief McKay, ohne zu klagen - die Furcht trieb ihn genauso wie Sheppard an - doch der Colonel wusste, dass er bald eine Pause einlegen musste. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich so zu erschöpfen, dass man schließlich gar nicht mehr voran kam.

Wenn sie nur nicht… ach, _das_ zu hoffen war verlorene Zeit. Sie würden. Verflucht, Sheppard hoffte wirklich, dass sie bald an einem Gewässer vorbeikommen würden.

Schließlich fiel er in einen raschen Schritt, und auch McKay verlangsamte sein Tempo. Schweißperlen standen dem Mann auf der Stirn, doch er sah mal wieder keinen Sinn darin, seinen Atem zu sparen.

"Verflucht! Verdammt… wie glaubst du, haben die uns gefunden?"

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern, wollte gerade antworten, als McKay in üblicher Manier weiterredete.

"Diese verdammten Mistkerle - aber du glaubst - weißt du - du glaubst doch nicht?"

"_Was_ glaube ich nicht, McKay?", fragte Sheppard, gegen seinen Willen und seine Anspannung etwas belustigt.

"Naja, wie sie uns gefunden haben", murmelte der Wissenschaftler. "Ich meine, woher konnten sie wissen, das wir hier sind…?"

Sheppard runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn, dann ging ihm auf, was McKay meinte.

"Du glaubst, die haben uns einen Sender mitgegeben, oder so etwas in der Art?"

"Na ja - könnte doch sein, oder?" Unbehaglich blickte McKay den Colonel an, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

"Es könnte natürlich sein… aber ich glaube es nicht."

"Und wie-?"

"Ach, McKay, da gibt es _tausende_ Möglichkeiten", antwortete Sheppard, etwas barscher, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. "Denk doch mal nach" (McKays Gesicht nahm nun einen etwas beleidigten Ausdruck an, wieder etwas, das Sheppard trotz ihrer Situation komisch fand) "Wir sind eine verfluchte _öffentliche Straße_ entlanggelaufen, verdammt noch mal - wie viele Leute können uns wohl gesehen haben?"

McKays Gesicht verhärtete sich, und er wandte den Blick ab.

"Es war eine Vermutung. Es _kann_ sein"

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Sheppard, und verbannte mit Mühe den Seufzer aus seiner Stimme. Warum konnte der Wissenschaftler nicht begreifen, das man manche Vermutungen besser nicht anstellte? Was nützte es sich in dieser Situation darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob man während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit einen Sender unter die Haut gepflanzt bekommen hatte? Wenn es so wäre, dann war dieser sehr gut versteckt - schließlich wäre er Sheppard sonst wohl schon aufgefallen, für so aufmerksam hielt er sich doch noch- und wohl nicht zu entfernen. Und warum sich über etwas so Unabänderliches Gedanken machen?

Außerdem - nun ja, in der Pegasus-Galaxie hielt man irgendwann _alles_ für möglich - aber Sheppard glaubte wirklich nicht an die Sender - Vermutung. Obwohl diese Leute in Wraithmänteln herumliefen und Zombies in Zügen durch die Dunkelheit transportierten und alles in allem den perfekten Anschein organisierten Wahnsinns lieferten, schienen sie ihm merkwürdig _effizient_. Eingespielt, erfahren in dem was sie taten. Nicht wie die altbekannten Bösewichte, die doch nur daneben schossen. Wieso Zombies aufwendig mit Sendern versehen? Das Lager war gut bewacht gewesen.

* * *

Sie hatten wieder angefangen zu laufen, hin und wieder einen Schluck Wasser genommen. Sheppard hatte vor einiger Zeit - zwei Stunden, schätzte er - ein Stück Brot aus seinem Rucksack geholt, und sie hatten es im raschen Gehen verzehrt.

Es war soweit still geblieben, sah man von einigen Vögeln ab, die ungerührt trillerten. Der Alte hatte ihnen eine so genannte "Wegnadel" mitgegeben, für Sheppard und McKay schlicht einen Kompass, nach dem sie sich nun richteten. Als sie gegangen waren, hatte Sheppard einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen und das entdeckt, was er sucht hatte.

Auch McKay schien die Ruhe nervös zu machen. Sein Blick huschte beständig umher und suchte die Umgebung ab. Sheppard zählte darauf, dass sie eventuelle Verfolger hören würden, bevor sie sie sahen, wusste aber, dass das kaum ein Trost war.

Zeit verging. Sie waren gelaufen, und gegangen, und wieder gelaufen, und langsam senkte sich die Sonne, und kühlere Luft umfing sie. McKay war bleich und verschwitzt, und Sheppard wusste, lange konnte er den Mann nicht mehr antreiben.

Wenn er nur genau wüsste, wo _sie_ waren…

Das der Wald nun voller Schatten war, machte die Sache nicht einfacher. In dem Maße, wie ihre Aufmerksamkeit infolge ihrer zunehmenden Erschöpfung sank, nahmen die Möglichkeiten, sich ihnen unentdeckt zu nähern, zu.

_Hier bin ich_, dachte Sheppard halb düster, halb voller Galgenhumor, _Ranghöchster Militär von Atlantis, der versunkenen und wieder aufgetauchten Alien-Stadt, und werde gerade von einer Horde Zombie-Sammler in Matrixmänteln durch den Wald gehetzt. Wie das Leben so spielt…_

Ein Geräusch, am äußersten Rande seines Wahrnehmungsbereichs, ließ ihn zusammenfahren und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

McKay starrte ihn an. Seine Lippen formten das Wort "Was?". Sheppard hob die Hand und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Stille.

Sie warteten, atemlos.

Und dann, so entfernt, dass es kaum wahrzunehmen war… Hundegebell. Sie hatten die Fährte wieder.

McKay hatte es diesmal auch gehört. Er starrte Sheppard an, der einen Herzschlag lang zurückstarrte, ehe er sich besann.

"Los! Lauf!"

"Das - die haben _Hunde_! Wir werden nie -!"

"_Los, McKay!_ Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Fluss!"

* * *

Hm, damit ist dann wohl klar, was Sheppard gesucht hat...

Ach ja, Bösewichte in Matrixmänteln gefallen mir ... oder überhaupt Matrixmäntel... wie man vielleicht bemerkt hat (_lacht_). Die Kleidung allein war schon toll an dem Film...

Vielleicht ist euch aufgefallen, dass McKay in dieser Geschichte nicht diese Unterzuckerungs-Zeug-sonstwas hat (mir ist der Name entfallen...), aber ich kann mir nicht so recht vorstellen, dass "die" ihn mit so einer Krankheit durchs Gate lassen. Und schließlich bildet sich Rodney in Sachen Krankheit sicherlich allerhand ein... also hab ich das einfach mal ignoriert.


	18. Der schwarze Fluss

Bäume huschten vorüber, düsteren Schatten gleich, während er mit letzter Kraft rannte.

Die Hunde hinter ihnen bellten wie irre, und das Geräusch allein ließ ihn schaudern. Sheppard hatte gesagt, der Fluss sei nah… ganz nah…

Äste splitterten unter ihren Tritten, doch das war nun endgültig egal. Ebenso laut näherte sich die geifernde Meute hinter ihnen - _nur ein Stückchen, ein ganz kleines Stückchen - und was passiert, wenn sie dich kriegen? Halten sie die Hunde zurück, oder - oder spielt das keine Rolle mehr?_

"Komm, McKay" Sheppard zischte nur noch, und McKay hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er nicht nur mit seiner eigenen Kraft lief. Sheppard war immer da, direkt neben ihm, und zog ihn vorwärts, nicht nur mit Muskelkraft.

Also lief er weiter. Doch er spürte, wie er immer häufiger stolperte, beinahe hinfiel, und sein heftiges Atmen wurde zu einem gequälten Keuchen. (_Nein! Du wirst nicht gefangen! Das darf nicht sein! Das kann nicht passieren! Du hast so lange Zeit überlebt, du wirst nicht hier in diesem verlassenen Wald sterben!)_ Die kühle Abendluft brannte in seiner Lunge wie Feuer. Seine Füße spürte er jetzt nicht mehr, und auch Sheppard lief noch, also lief er weiter…

War das Hundegebell näher gerückt? Ihre eigenen Schritte schienen so laut, er war sich nicht sicher - sie waren doch noch nicht so nahe, oder?

"Los! Da - da herunter!"

Es war viel zu steil, doch er zögerte nicht, rutschte und schlitterte hinter Sheppard den Steinhang herunter (_Lass mich nicht allein! Lass mich nicht zurück!)_ und wurde dann von dem Colonel auf die Füße gezerrt. Vor ihnen schimmerte ein schwarzes Band in der Dunkelheit.

Der Fluss. Sie hatten es geschafft - und, nur noch ein Stückchen entfernt, tönte das Heulen der Hunde.

Sheppard lief wieder los, halb geduckt, ohne zu zögern in das in der Dunkelheit tintenschwarze Wasser herein, und McKay hinter her. Irgendetwas an seinem Unterschenkel begann zu brennen und zu stechen, doch er watete weiter, über einen schlammigen Grund, der begierig an seinen Füßen zu saugen schien. Sein Herzschlag pochte ihm in den Schläfen. Das Wasser war sehr kalt, und sein durch den Lauf erhitzter Körper schauderte heftig. Irgendetwas berührte ihn an der Hüfte - nur ein Stock? - doch er achtete nicht darauf, folgte nur Sheppard, der schon so tief im Wasser war, dass nur noch sein schwarzer Schopf zu sehen war. Sie kamen so quälend langsam voran, gleichzeitig spürte McKay, wie seine Beinmuskeln unkontrollierbar zitterten, und er wusste, er hätte nicht weitergekonnt.

Sheppard war plötzlich an seiner Seite.

"Nur noch ein Stückchen, McKay", flüsterte er, den Mund gerade über der Wasseroberfläche und das Gesicht nah an McKays. "Nur noch bis zum anderen Ufer. Siehst du den Schilf? Da hin. Komm"

Und er schwamm. Das schwarze Wasser schien ihn nicht zu tragen, es schien an ihm zu zerren, wollte ihn in die kalte, bodenlose Tiefe unter ihm ziehen, und die sanfte, unerbittliche Strömung drückte ihn immer mehr nach rechts - und leise, Hundegebell auf der anderen Seite…

Schilf. Schilf, der ihn schützend umfing, ein Schilf-Wald. Kälte. McKay blinzelte, versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen. Hundegebell hallte über die schwarze Wasserfläche, und dann berührte ihn etwas Warmes an der Hand und er zuckte zusammen. Es war Sheppard.

"Hey", sagte er - er sah irgendwie besorgt aus, und blasser als sonst. "Hier. Nimm das." Etwas hartes wurde in McKays kalte, steife Hand gedrückt. Ein Schilfrohr?

"In den Mund", flüsterte Sheppard eindringlich. Seine Stimme klang seltsam fern. Langsam hob McKay das Rohr und steckte es sich dann vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne. Ihm war so _kalt_… was wollte Sheppard…?

"Unter Wasser - un.r… wa...er m..kay" Eine Hand drückte ihn herunter. Kälte schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen, wie eine Decke. Das störende Hintergrundgeräusch (Die… Hunde?) verschwand.

Stille.

Er öffnete die Augen. Dunkelheit, schwarze Dunkelheit überall um ihn herum. Er schwebte in schwarz… und dann, eine Bewegung - noch eine - plötzlich sich erhellend, Leuchtfunken, die durch das Wasser tanzten, zuckten… wie Sterne, die ein eigenes Universum erfüllten, füllten sie die samtene Schwärze, die ihn umfing, mit Weite.

Er wusste nicht, ob er noch atmete oder nicht. Er spürte die Kälte nicht mehr. Das Wasser hatte sich wie eine schützende Hülle um ihn geschlossen und schirmte ihn von allem anderen ab, von seiner Erschöpfung, dem brennenden Schmerz, seine Angst. Er war in Sicherheit, nach so langer Zeit - nichts war das als die tanzenden Lichter, die fahl und grünlich in der Finsternis des Flusses glommen.

McKay wusste nicht, wie lange er da so im Wasser schwebte - es hätte eine halbe Ewigkeit sein können, und sie wäre im wie eine Sekunde vorgekommen - oder eine Sekunde, die eine Ewigkeit war…

Doch plötzlich packte ihn etwas, und dann wurde er nach oben gerissen. Das Schilfrohr rutschte im aus dem Mund, und mit plötzlicher Panik rang er nach Luft - um dann wieder zurückzufallen.

"Verdammt! _Verdammt_, McKay, bleib stehen!"

Sheppards Gesicht sah im Mondlicht sehr blass und ein wenig verrückt aus, verzerrt wie es war. McKay versuchte, der Aufforderung nachzukommen und sich aufrecht zu halten, doch er schwankte als bebte der Boden unter ihm.

"Los! McKay, komm jetzt, wir müssen aus diesem _verdammten_ Fluss heraus… "

Der weiche Boden ließ seine Füße tief einsinken, und jeder Schritt kostete unendliche Mühe. Langsam, sehr langsam folgte er Sheppard, der vorauswatete, durch das Dickicht.

"Hey!" Er versuchte sich loszumachen, taumelte.

"Was, McKay?!"

"Meine… der Rucksack! Unsere Sachen!" McKay gestikulierte vage in Richtung der glänzenden Wasserfläche.

_"Lass sie"_

Er widersprach nicht, merkte nur, dass Sheppard seinen Rucksack noch trug. Was war eigentlich mit seinem eigenen geschehen? Und wieso fror er nicht mehr - ein leichter Wind wehte, und Sheppard fröstelte… Wieder taumelte er, und bemerkte verspätet, dass sie nun eine leichte Uferböschung hochklettern mussten. Sheppard half ihm hinauf.

Ein paar Schritte. Und noch ein paar Schritte. Endlich, ein Baum, an den er sich lehnen konnte, und an dessen Stamm er schließlich langsam herunterrutschte.

Sheppards Gesicht, das verschwommen vor ihm auftauchte, und schließlich klarer wurde.

"…kay. Hey, McKay!"

Und plötzlich war ihm wieder kalt, und anstatt zu antworten, begann er mit dem Zähnen zu klappern. Sheppard zitterte ebenfalls, das war in dem silbernen Mondlicht deutlich zu erkennen.

"Verdammt… Wir haben keinen trockenen Faden mehr…"

"W-w-was m-machen wir jetzt?" Es war schwer die Worte herauszubringen, so sehr zitterte er nun. Es war nicht nur die Kälte, sondern auch die Erschöpfung, die nun ihren Tribut forderte.

Sheppard klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Du bleibst sitzen. Ich…" Er stand auf. McKay wollte ihm schon hinterher rufen, er solle ihn nicht alleinlassen, da hatten ihn schon die Schatten verschluckt.


	19. Schatten auf dem Wasser

Sheppard hoffte inständig, dass der erschöpfte Mann sitzen bleiben würde. Das Licht, dass er eben noch geglaubt hatte, nur sich eingebildet zu haben, schimmerte nun immer deutlicher durch die Bäume und das Ufergestrüpp.

So leise wie es ihm möglich war, ging er den Flusslauf entlang. Sein ganzer Körper summte noch vor Adrenalin, und er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass sie entkommen waren - jedenfalls dieses eine Mal. Dass Sie ihnen auf den Fersen bleiben würden, war sicher.

Insekten zirpten in der Nacht, etwas höher und vielstimmiger als auf der Erde, und Sheppard atmete tief durch und ließ die feucht-kalte Nachtluft seine immer noch schmerzenden Lungen kühlen. Die lange Hetze hatte auch ihn erschöpft, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie McKay. Der kalte Fluss musste nach dem langen Rennen einfach zu viel gewesen sein… hoffentlich kam McKay schnell wieder auf die Beine. Ihre Chancen waren auch so schon verschwindend gering…

Das Licht flimmerte nun deutlich durch das Ufergestrüpp, und Sheppard duckte sich und trat näher an den Fluss heran und zog langsam die Zweige, die ihm die Sicht versperrten, auseinander.

Eine Barke? Einen winzigen, lächerlichen Moment lang erschrak Sheppard wirklich. Was da auf der tintenschwarzen Wasserfläche lag, war tatsächlich eine Barke, an deren hinterem Ende ein Lämpchen flackerte, und in der eine vermummte dunkle Gestalt hockte, die einen langen Stab hielt und sich damit langsam vorwärts stieß. Sheppard starrte, als die Barke geräuschlos einige Meter vorwärts glitt.

Nun aber legte die Gestalt den Stab quer über das Boot, das doch etwas größer war, als Sheppard im ersten Moment angenommen hatte, und wandte das Gesicht zum Ufergehölz, wo Sheppard sich verbarg.

Der Colonel erstarrte. Einige Herzschläge lang herrschte Stille, und nichts war zu hören abgesehen von den Nachtgeräuschen.

"Komm raus, komm raus", krächzte der Unbekannte. Sheppard konnte das Gesicht unter der großen Kapuze nicht erkennen, war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die Gestalt genau in die Richtung blickte, wo er saß, doch dass sie wusste, dass er sich im Gestrüpp verbarg, war sicher.

"Ich weiß, dass du da bist" Ein heiseres Lachen. "Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und komm endlich raus. Ich fress' dich schon nicht."

Mit einem Versuch, seine irrationale Furcht abzuschütteln, erhob sich Sheppard aus seiner geduckten Haltung und trat aus dem Gebüsch heraus, dicht an den schwarzen Fluss heran, an dessen Ufer die Barke schaukelte. Seine rechte Hand schob er in die Jacke, zu dem Griff der Waffe.

"Ahh" Die schwarze Gestalt atmete aus, als er aus den Schatten trat und Sheppard glaubte, ein Lächeln in den Tiefen der Kapuze zu erahnen. "Gut"

"Woher wissen Sie…?"

"Manche Sachen sind offensichtlich, nicht?" Die Gestalt lachte wieder heiser, und schob dann den Stab wieder ins Wasser. "Sollen wir nicht deinen Freund holen? Du hast ihn ganz allein im Dunkel gelassen"

Sheppard, der sich gerade minimal entspannt hatte, erstarrte wieder.

"Woher wissen Sie-"

Doch der Alte ließ ihn nicht ausreden und pochte mit einer Hand ungeduldig gegen die Wand der Barke. Es gab ein unangenehm hohles, fernes Geräusch. "Jetzt mach schon. Steig ein. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann. Ihr holt euch den Tod, wenn ihr so bleibt." Er kicherte.

Einen Herzschlag lang zögerte Sheppard noch, doch dann ging er die wenigen Schritt bis zur Barke, die der Alte nun noch ein Stückchen weiter ans Ufer heran schob. Der Unbekannte hatte Recht, sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, so zu bleiben - und, nun ja, auch wenn Sheppard sich von einer unbestimmten Furcht erfüllt fühlte, es war schließlich nur ein alter Mann, oder etwa nicht?

Ohne Rücksicht auf seine ohnehin nassen Schuhe zu nehmen, trat der Colonel ins Wasser und kletterte dann in das heftig schaukelnde Boot.

Es war wirklich nicht gerade klein, länger als drei Mann und auch recht breit, dennoch stromlinienförmig gebaut. Außerdem nachtschwarz anstrichen. Die kleine Lampe am Heck flackerte in einem kurzen Luftstoß, und dann schob der Alte auch schon den Stab in das finstere Wasser und stieß sie ab.

Die Strömung des Flusses schien ihnen zu helfen, trotzdem hatte Sheppard noch nie so sehr auf einem Boot das Gefühl gehabt, auf dem Wasser zu gleiten. Der Alte schien kaum Kraft aufzuwenden, und die Barke glitt so anmutig wie ein Schwan dahin - ein schwarzer Schwan, dessen Bauch von der flackernden Funzel am Heck in unregelmäßigen Abständen erleuchtet wurde.

Es war sehr still. Hier draußen auf der Wasserfläche war auch das Zirpen der Insekten nicht mehr so deutlich zu vernehmen. Nichts war zu hören abgesehen von den kleinen Wellen, die gegen den Bootsrumpf schlugen, und dem dumpfen Geräusch, wenn der Stab das Boot berührte.

Nach kurzer Zeit lenkte der Alte - wieder ohne sichtbare Anstrengung - das Boot in Richtung Ufer. Düster hoben sich die ausladenden Zweige des Baumes, an dessen Stamm gelehnt er McKay zurückgelassen hatte, gegen den etwas helleren Nachthimmel ab.

Die Barke schaukelte kurz, als der Unbekannte sie am Ufer zum Stehen brachte und Sheppard heraus stieg. So rasch wie er konnte kletterte er die kleine Uferböschung hoch und trat unter die mächtige Krone des Baumes. McKay saß noch immer da, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie gelegt. Er zuckte zusammen, als Sheppard ihn an der Schulter berührte, und sah dann heftig blinzelnd auf.

"Hey"

"…Sheppard?"

"Na klar" Langsam zog er McKay auf die Füße, der willig wenn auch nicht gerade schnell gehorchte.

"Was ist los? Hast du etwas gefunden?"

"Mehr… jemanden. Komm einfach mit" Er lotste McKay zum Ufer. Der Wissenschaftler zitterte vor Kälte, schien aber wacher zu sein als Sheppard ihn aus dem Fluss gezogen hatte. _Gott, bitte lass nicht zu, dass das ein Fehler ist._

Unbeweglich hatte der Alte in dem schwarzer Boot gewartet, dass wie ein Schatten auf dem Fluss lag. McKay schauderte, als er die wenigen Schritt durch das dunkle Wasser ging. Sheppard wartete, bis der Wissenschaftler sicher im Boot saß, bevor er selbst hineinkletterte.

Der Alte war ein Stück nach hinten gerutscht, und nickte jetzt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Bootsmitte. Sheppard tastete in der Dunkelheit, erfühlte ein Netz, eine Persenning, und schließlich, mehrere raue Decken.

Während McKay und er sich die nassen Jacken auszogen und sich in die Decken wickelten, stieß der Fährmann schon das schwarze Boot ab, und ließ die Strömung einen Teil seiner Arbeit tun.

* * *

Mal sehen, ob ich heute oder morgen das nächste Kapitel schaffe.

Wer es noch nicht bemerkt hat, auf meiner Seite ist ein Mini-Film zu der Fanfiction zu finden. Schaut einfach mal vorbei und schickt mir einen Kommentar.


	20. Funken

Wieder trat diese beunruhigende Stille ein, als das Boot sich der Flussmitte näherte. Selbst McKay schien den Atem anzuhalten und den Geräuschen der Nacht zu lauschen. Langsam stakte sie der Alte weiter, und zog schließlich den Stock fast ganz aus dem Wasser, stach nur noch hin und wieder in die dunklen Tiefen, um die Barke zu lenken.

Sheppard wandte den Blick von ihrem stillen Fahrer ab und sah auf die im Mondlicht schimmernde Wasserfläche. Kleine Lichtfunken tanzten auf dem tiefen Tintenschwarz, immer wieder verschwindend, wenn man gerade genau hinsehen wollte. Am Ufer wogte Schilf in der leichten Nachtbrise, silbrig im Mondlicht schimmernd.

"Diese Lichter…", sagte McKay plötzlich, und Sheppard zuckte beinahe zusammen, so unerwartet hatte der Wissenschaftler gesprochen. "Diese Lichter… sie waren auch unter Wasser"

Der Wissenschaftler schwieg, und Sheppard sah ihn an und versuchte herauszufinden, was genau McKay damit meinte - und was es zu bedeuten hatte - fantasierte der Mann? Doch da sprach auch schon der Fährmann.

"Ja, die Flussgeister, so nennt man sie hier" Er lachte auf. "Tanzen die ganzen drei Mondläufe über unter dem Wasser, und verschwinden dann so unerwartet, wie sie gekommen sind. Sind schon viele Geschichten gesponnen worden über die…"

Sich unbehaglich fühlend, starrte Sheppard wieder aufs Wasser. Wirklich, da zuckte und leuchtete es, Lichter, die nicht nur vom Mondschein kommen konnten. Etwas tanzte da unter ihnen im Wasser, Glühwürmchen unter der Oberfläche.

Eine neue Brise kam auf, und er schauderte. Das Schilf an den Ufern rauschte, und das Ufergestrüpp raschelte. Ihr stiller Fährmann steuerte weiter, vollkommen ungerührt, ebenso wie die unermüdlich tanzenden Funken.

Sheppard zog die raue Decke enger. Ihm war noch kalt, ja, aber er spürte es nicht mehr so. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, begann er sich immer weiter von sich selbst zu entfernen. Der Fluss glitzerte eintönig, die Bäume und das Schilf rauschten, und langsam, unmerklich, begann er das Zeitgefühl zu verlieren.

Und was für ein Ort wäre wohl besser dafür geeignet gewesen als eine schwarze Barke? Ein schattengleiches Boot, das stumm und still über einen Fluss gleitet, schwärzer als die tiefste Nacht, der jedoch tief in sich springende und leuchtende Funken hütet, die willkürlich die Dunkelheit erhellen?

Von ferne hörte er noch ein anderes Rauschen, das Geräusch eines nahenden Sturmes, sah nicht nur den Fluss, sondern auch Sand, der über eine graue Fläche getrieben wurde. Wellen, die wieder und wieder und immer wieder ans Ufer rollten, nur um sich wieder zurückzuziehen und sich mit dem grauen Ozean zu vereinen.

Später würde er nicht sagen können, wie lange sie fuhren, wie lange der Unbekannte sie lenkte. Bewahrt würde nur das Bild des Funkenflusses, das wogende Silberschilf und die sich gegen den helleren Himmel abzeichnenden, dunklen Äste der Bäume bleiben.

Geweckt wurde er durch ein graues Licht, dass unmerklich am Horizont heraufzog und den tanzenden Funken die Intensität und den Ästen die Schärfe nahm.

Sheppard blinzelte, erst irritiert über die unerwartete Lichtquelle, dann verwirrt, schließlich erleichtert. Tageslicht!

McKay, der ebenfalls erwacht schien, hob den Kopf. Er hatte sich vollkommen in die Decke eingewickelt. Im stahlgrauen Licht, das langsam das Silber des Mondes verdrängte, wirkte er noch blasser als normal, beinahe nicht menschlich mehr. Ein Zwischenwesen, nicht ganz hier, noch ganz da, noch gefangen in einer Welt, in der ein Boot schattengleich ewig über einen schwarzen Fluss glitt. Selbst seine Augen erschienen noch verschleiert, und Sheppard selbst blinzelte noch einmal. Er war so müde - so unendlich müde… eine schwere, bleierne Müdigkeit lastete auf ihm, auch wenn das Licht ihm die Schläfrigkeit nahm, die Müdigkeit würde bleiben. _Sicherheit. Wärme. Ruhe…_

Noch zeigte sich die Sonne nicht, nur das graue Licht kroch weiter den Himmel hinauf, löschte das Schwarz des Flusses aus, die letzen Funken verschwanden unbemerkt, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Langsam, langsam krochen alle Sinne in Sheppard zurück. Plötzlich hörte er wieder sein eigenes und McKays Atmen, das Plätschern der kleinen Wellen, spürte das splittrige Holz des Bootes…

Es war nicht schwarz. Es war eher ein Grau, ein verwaschenes, verblichenes Grau, das Sheppard verwundert ansah. Die schwebende Barke verwandelte sich unter dem grauen Licht in etwas anderes, auf eine merkwürdige Art finsteres, etwas, das erst jetzt in seiner ganzen Schlichtheit und Verschlagenheit enthüllt wurde. Die Lichtfunken waren unbemerkt verschwunden, und genauso unwiederbringlich und rasch löste sich das Bild der Barke auf, die sie über das schwarze Wasser getragen hatte.

Die Sonne war immer noch nicht ganz herausgekommen. Ein bisschen schien die Welt noch in der Schwebe zu hängen, noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich zwischen der einen oder anderen Wirklichkeit entscheiden oder lieber warten sollte.

Sheppard drehte sich um.

Der Fährmann sah ihn an. Kein kleiner Mann, wenn er auch nicht mehr jung war, und zum ersten Mal sah Sheppard seine Augen - kleine, graue Augen, die ihn aus den Tiefen der Kapuze anstarrten. Der Mann grinste, alle Züge im stählernen Licht entblößt.

Verrat. Nichts stand so deutlich wie das in den starr blickenden Augen - wohin hatte der Mann das Boot gelotst? Wer war er? Ein armer Mann - war eine Belohnung ausgesetzt worden-?

Gedanken, die Sheppard in weniger als einem Herzschlag durch den Kopf gingen. Es gab keine Zeit mehr. Das Grinsen des Mannes war jetzt starr, aufgesetzt, und Sheppard fiel im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein, dass das Bewusstsein, betrogen worden zu sein, deutlich auf seinem Gesicht stand - was hatte der Alte da in der Hand-

Ein Schuss hallte.

Stille. Alles schien zu einem Halt gekommen - das heraufziehende Licht, der Fluss - und dann, langsam, als sei die Zeit noch nicht so recht im lot, fiel der Alte nach hinten. Sheppard sah die Bewegung mehr, als dass er den Alten wirklich fallen sah. Das graue Gewand schien noch einmal zu flattern, dann tauchte der Mann schon unter. Wellen breiteten sich kreisförmig auf dem Fluss aus und breiteten das Boot zum Schaukeln.

Sheppard verharrte noch, die gezogene Waffe immer noch von sich gestreckt, zielend auf einen Geist, der längst verschwunden war.

Es war still, und als er sich wieder umdrehte, konnte er gerade sehen, wie die helle, warme Sonnenscheibe sich am Horizont zeigte.

McKays Gesicht schien plötzlich wieder sehr menschlich und lebendig.

"Oh Gott- Ist er - ist er-"

"Ja"

"Oh mein - er wollte wirklich - er hatte eine Waffe in der Hand… oder?" McKay machte Anstalten aufzustehen, brachte das Boot noch mehr zum Schaukeln. Sheppard drückte ihn wieder herunter.

"Ja.. Wahrscheinlich haben sie eine Belohnung auf uns ausgesetzt" _Und er hatte eine Waffe, nicht wahr? Du bist doch sicher, dass du eine Waffe gesehen hast?_

"Ver… verdammt. Was zum - verdammt!"

"Ja" Langsam griff Sheppard nach dem Stab, der neben den Boot im Wasser dümpelte. Dessen Oberfläche war so dunkel und undurchdringlich wie immer, nichts erinnerte mehr an die Funken, die schimmernd das Dunkel erhellt hatten.

_Aber sie waren da gewesen, oder? Er hatte sie gesehen…_

Langsam stieß er den Stab ins Wasser, lenkte das Boot so gut er konnte in Richtung Ufer. Der Mann war einfach untergetaucht, spurlos verschwunden - nichts erinnerte mehr an die Szene, die vor einigem Minuten stattgefunden hatte - selbst die Umgebung schien durch das warme Sonnenlicht vollkommen verändert.

Schließlich schaffte es Sheppard, das Boot ans Ufer zu bringen. Sie kletterten beide heraus, nachdem sie noch nach nützlichen Sachen gesucht hatten und nichts gefunden hatten - nun hatten sie nichts mehr als Sheppards Rucksack und dessen Inhalt.

Das Boot zog Sheppard so tief er konnte ins Schilf. Als er die Uferböschung hinaufstieg und sich noch einmal umdrehte, war es schon nicht mehr zu sehen, geschluckt von den ebenfalls grauen Schilfhalmen.

_Und wahrscheinlich werden wir nie wissen, ob wir einem Geist begegnet sind, oder gerade einen geschaffen haben,_ dachte Sheppard.

Dazu müsste man wohl die nächste mondhelle Nacht am Fluss sein, der sich dann wieder tiefschwarz verfärben würde - und man müsste nach einem flackernden Licht suchen…

* * *

Naja, das Kapitel werde ich vielleicht irgendwann noch etwas überarbeiten - doch ich hab schließlich morgen gesagt... geschrieben.

Vielen Dank übrigens für die netten Reviews, das ermuntert mich sehr zum Schreiben. _(grinst)_


	21. Hügelland

Warmer Sonnenschein ließ die Hügellandschaft vor den beiden Männern erstrahlen, und die noch taufeuchten Wiesen begannen zu trocknen und ihre Halme aufzurichten. Der spärliche Wald selbst schien aufzuatmen, die grüne Fläche des Hügellandes vor ihnen dampfte.

Sheppard fühlte sich hungrig, etwas ausgelaugt, aber nicht mehr müde, sondern wach und lebendig. McKay schien ebenfalls aufzuleben, auch wenn er sehr still war, was an und für sich immer kein allzu gutes Zeichen war.

Sie hatten sich die Zeit genommen und sich rasiert, dennoch machte sich Sheppard keine Illusionen darüber, wie sie mittlerweile aussehen musste. Immerhin waren sie mit ihren Sachen durch einen Fluss gegangen - was allerdings den Vorteil hatte, dass sie nicht nach Schweiß, sondern nur nach Wald und Erde rochen, was dann doch etwas angenehmer war.

Er hatte die wenigen Sachen, die das Wasser unbeschadet überstanden hatten, sich genau angesehen. Sie hatten nur noch ein paar Dosen, dann würden ihnen endgültig die Lebensmittel ausgehen. Noch konnte er angesichts der friedlichen Landschaft vor ihnen keine Furcht empfinden, doch Sheppard wusste, dass er es sollte. Das hier ist nicht die Erde, sagte er sich. Du hast keine Ahnung, ob hier Menschen wohnen, was du von den wildlebenden Tieren essen kannst und was dich vergiftet, noch weniger kennst du dich mit irgendwelchen Pflanzen hier aus.

Dennoch - wie sollte man angesichts der goldenen Sonne, die langsam den Himmel hinauf wanderte, und der grünen, spärlich bewaldeten Hügellandschaft an den Hungertod denken können? Noch waren sie am leben, und, so schien es ihm zumindest, jetzt war es das einzige was zählte.

Die Karte, die ihnen das alte Ehepaar gegeben hatte, war im Wasser zusammengepappt und nicht mehr auseinander zu falten. Eigentlich waren sie nun vollkommen orientierungslos.

Sie wanderten bis die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte, ließen sich dann unter einem großen, ausladenden Baum nieder. Auch ein Feuer war nicht mehr zu entfachen, und noch fühlte sich Sheppard noch nicht kalt genug um zu versuchen, Stöckchen zwischen seinen Händen zu drehen. Das kalte Dosengemüse schmeckte auch kalt - obwohl dies auch nur sein Hunger bewirkt haben konnte.

"Hoffentlich finden wir bald die Straße wieder", sagte McKay, nachdem er sich gründlich die Finger abgeleckt und an seiner Jacke abgewischt hatte. Sein braunes Haar stand wild von seinem Kopf ab, und Sheppard dachte im Stillen, dass er Radek Konkurrenz machte.

Der Colonel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich auch."

McKay, den die emotionslose Antwort zu irritieren schien, verengte seine Augen. "Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Orientierungssinn hättest, Colonel", sagte er versuchsweise und wartete dann auf Sheppard' s Reaktion.

Der fühlte sich allerdings einen Moment lang zu erleichtert, dass McKay wieder nörgelte, als wirklich auf den Satz zu antworten, bis dessen Sinn zu ihm durchgedrungen war und er sich empört aufrichtete.

"Hey! Ich habe Orientierungssinn!"

"Pffft - in deinen Träumen" McKay schnaubte, linste dann in die leere Dose auf der Suche nach einer letzten Knolle was-auch-immer.

"Als Pilot habe ich einen exzellenten Orientierungssinn", zischte Sheppard, immer noch böse McKay anstarrend, der ausnahmsweise einmal der gelassener von beiden war und wenig von Sheppards Aufregung mitkriegte.

"Hmmm, sicher. Wir müssen also eigentlich nur ein Flugzeug oder einen Hubschrauber finden. Kann ja so schwer nicht sein - schließlich suchen wir ja nur Atlantis, das Stargate, einen Weg dahin und überhaupt eine Straße."

Sheppard schwieg einen Augenblick beleidigt, bis ihm klar wurde, was er tat und wie das wirken musste. Schließlich versuchte er so zu tun, als berührten McKays Behauptung ihn überhaupt nicht, weil sie sowieso aus der Luft gegriffen war - bis ihm wiederum klar wurde, das etwas derart subtiles bei McKay die meiste Zeit über verlorene Liebesmüh war.

Der Rest des Tages verstrich ereignislos. Sie gingen weiter (hoffentlich nicht im Kreis), schliefen schließlich mit knurrendem Magen unter einem gebeugten, uralt aussehenden Baum ein.

* * *

_Die dunkle Figur ist kaum erkennbar in dem sandaufwirbelnden Sturm. Es ist etwas heller geworden, fällt John auf, und die grauen Wolken, die über den Himmel rasen, haben glühende weiße Ränder. _

_Langsam, langsam geht er auf die Figur zu. Immer wieder muss er blinzeln. Der Boden ist jetzt ganz leicht uneben, und schließlich guckt er herunter und sieht die vielen Rillen und Wellen, die die Flut hinterlassen haben muss. Grauer, grauer Sand. Keine Muscheln. _

_Der Wind macht immer ein Geräusch. Das ferne Brausen verändert sich nie. John hat schon jede Erinnerung an die Wellen, die gegen Atlantis schlugen, verloren. Das ist ein Strand ohne Meer, eine Wüste ohne Gedächtnis. _

_(Oder?)_

_Es ist ein Mann, der da im fliegenden Sand steht, den Rücken Sheppard zugewandt. Ein Mann in schwarzer Kleidung, den Kopf gesenkt - er geht, ganz langsam zwar, doch er bewegt sich -_

* * *

Und wieder ein Tag, der genauso verging wie der letzte. Schon fast begann es Sheppard surreal zu erscheinen. Nur grüngraue Hügel, Bäume, Gras. Kein Zaun, kein Haus, kein Mensch. Nur das Zwitschern von Vögeln und das Zirpen von Insekten war zu hören, und manchmal das Plätschern eines winziges Wasserlaufs. 

Die zwei leeren Dosen hatte er ausgewaschen und nahm sie mit - man konnte nie wissen, wann sie wieder Wasser haben würden, und so hingen die in der Sonne glänzenden Dosen nun an Schnüren befestigt an seinem Rucksack, schaukelten sanft hin und her und verloren immer mal wieder ein paar Spritzer ihrer Fracht.

McKay schien die friedliche Wildnis nun so langsam zu irritieren. Der Mann drehte sich immer wieder um, wenn ein Ast knackte oder ein Vogel aufflog. Sheppard, der sich selbst immer als der Wachsame der beiden gesehen hatte, begann sich ein wenig albern vorzukommen.

Auch der nächste Tag flog vorbei. Die Sonne begann schon wieder herabzusteigen und tauchte noch einmal alles in warmes, goldenes Licht. Die Landschaft hatte sich ein wenig verändert - aus den kleinen, sanften Hügeln waren nun erheblich größere geworden, und McKay, der ein wenig vorausging und schon die Hügelkuppe erreicht hatte, zeichnete sich deutlich gegen die sinkende Sonne ab. Die Ränder seiner Silhouette erglühte golden, und hätte er nicht immer wieder leise etwas abfälliges über die Natur, die sie umgab, gemurmelt, es wäre ein wahrhaft friedvolles Bild gewesen.

Die langen, stumpfgrünen Halme des Grases wogten im leichten Abendwind. Sheppard fühlte sich mittlerweile hin- und hergerissen: Einerseits war die Landschaft tatsächlich sehr idyllisch, und, was noch wichtiger war, anscheinend auch ihren Verfolgern recht unbekannt, andererseits sah er mit immer größerer Sorge ihre Vorräte schwinden - und - obwohl er es nicht gerne zugegeben hätte - er hätte genauso gerne wie McKay wieder etwas Zivilisation um ihn gehabt.

Er erreichte die Hügelkuppe, drehte sich noch einmal um. Grün, grün, grün, unterbrochen nur durch vereinzelt auffliegende Vogelschwärme.

Und dann, etwas, dass ihn den Atem anhalten ließ.

Ein … Sendemast?

Schwarz, gerade und ganz leicht schwankend hob er sich deutlich gegenüber seiner Umgebung ab, und Sheppard legte die Hand über die Augen und starrte.

"Was ist?"

"Da" Er hob den Arm, und McKay, der neben ihn getreten war, folgte seinem Blick.

"Was ist das…", murmelte er, wandte dann wieder den Kopf und sah Sheppard an. "Sieht irgendwie wie ein Sendemast aus, oder? Jedenfalls muss es von Menschen gemacht sein -" Er hielt inne, schien sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie immerhin in einer fremden Galaxie unterwegs waren und fügte hinzu: "Oder von einer anderen intelligenten Spezies"

Sheppard nickte langsam. Natürlich, so ein Mast konnte alles mögliche bedeuten, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ihn gebaut hatte und zu welchem Zweck - doch die Vorräte in seinem Rucksack schwanden, und sie brauchten dringend wieder ein Ziel.

Er nickte noch einmal, diesmal wesentlich entschlossener und grinste dann McKay aufmunternd zu.

"Sollen wir?"

Der Wissenschaftler seufzte nur. "Weißt du, was ich mittlerweile an Hügeln so hasse? Kaum ist man rauf, geht man auch wieder runter, und dann den nächsten rauf. Das man einmal oben ist, ist überhaupt nicht von _Dauer_…"

* * *

Soooo... meine Güte, das 21. Kapitel! Das wird mittlerweile so lang wie befürchtet, das Storymonstrum. Irgendwie hatte ich bei den meisten Fanfictions, die ich gelesen habe, das Gefühl, dass sie doch recht genau geplant gewesen sind - was ich nun mal nicht so von meinen sagen kann. Ich weiß Anfang, Ende, und ungefähre Handlung, doch das war's dann schon... nun ja, jetzt musste ich die zwei erst mal etwas zur Ruhe kommen lassen, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das. 

Deichtine... mach so viele Fehler wie du willst, ich hab mich sehr über die Reviews gefreut - anscheinend hab ich mich noch nicht so ganz an die Internationalität des Internets gewöhnt... ein Leser aus Kanada, wie cool (_g_)

Und - Miss Elyc, die Länge der Reviews ist doch erstaunlich anspornend... ich will nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, dass die Reviews irgendwann länger sind als die Story... (_hust_).

Ansonsten... ja. Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt.


	22. Die einsame Hütte

Sheppard ging voraus, geduckt, die Waffe zwar nicht offen in der Hand, doch griffbereit, und immer angespannt auf die Laute in seiner Umgebung horchend, wenn er auch fest den Blick auf das Haus gerichtet hatte.

Es schien verlassen, jedenfalls für diesen Tag. Eigentlich mehr eine Hütte, als ein wirkliches Haus, mit festgetreten Rasen anstatt eines Weges, abblätternder Lackfarbe von ungeschliffenen Holzbrettern und ohne ein Fahrzeug davor. Sheppard konnte die Reifenspuren sehen, alles deutete darauf hin, dass die Bewohner weggefahren waren.

Der Sendemast stand etwa zehn Schritte vom Haus entfernt, groß, schlank und schwarz, im Gegensatz zum Haus noch auffällig unbeschädigt. Er schwankte ganz leicht im Wind, und ein tiefes, leises, monotones Summen war zu hören, das Sheppard verriet, dass das Ding tatsächlich noch in Betrieb war.

McKay war ungefähr fünf Schritte hinter ihm, wahrscheinlich noch dreimal so angespannt wie Sheppard selbst. Sie mussten in das Haus, sie konnten nicht so weiter gehen, ohne Karte, ohne Proviant - in spätestens vier Tagen wären sie erledigt. Dennoch, alles in Sheppard verkrampfte sich, als er langsam, Schritt für Schritt, auf die Hütte zuging.

Denn was sollten sie tun, würden sie überrascht werden? Sie konnten es sich einfach nicht leisten, verraten zu werden, verdammt noch mal… aber was sollte man mit Menschen tun, die immerhin direkt neben einem Sendemast wohnten und deshalb nicht gerade von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten schienen, auch wenn ihr Wohnort das vielleicht vermuten ließ?

Ein verborgener Ast knickte unter seinem vorsichtigem Schritt um, und Sheppard erstarrte für einen Herzschlag, während er McKay praktisch hinter sich zusammenzucken fühlte. Doch - natürlich - geschah nichts, und langsam ging er weiter.

Vor der Haustür war eine Stufe aus Beton. Gräser und Moos hatte sich schon daran geklammert und angefangen in den Ritzen zu wachsen. Sheppard beobachtete, wie ein dunkelbraun glänzender Tausendfüssler sich aus einer Spalte wand und in eine andere glitt, die vielen Füsschen sich emsig bewegend. Schließlich trat er mit einer fließenden Bewegung dicht an die Tür heran und legte vorsichtig das Ohr an das splittrige Holz, über die Schulter die Umgebung im Auge behaltend.

Nichts. Absolute Stille, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.

Eine Sekunde zögerte er dennoch. Einfach einbrechen? Sich wie der Verbrecher benehmen, den Sie aus ihm machen wollten?

Hatte er eine andere Wahl? Er würde überleben, und er würde McKay hier rausholen, um jeden Preis. Plötzliche Wut keimte in ihm auf, und er stemmte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Tür. Sie wollten ihn jagen? Dann sollten sie es _versuchen_.

Er ging rasch zwei, drei Schritte zurück, von der Stufe, nahm dann Anlauf und warf sich mit der Schulter voran gegen die hölzerne Tür. Knirschend flog sie auf, und Sheppard taumelte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, bevor er sich wieder fing und sofort seine Umgebung abzusuchen begann.

Es war niemand da. Ein ärmlicher Raum, doch etwas gemütlicher, als Sheppard vermutete hätte. Ein kleines Wohnzimmer, ein abgewetzter Sessel, eine verblichene Couch. Schmutzige Fenster, ein fleckiges Tuch auf einem niedrigen Tisch. Einige verblichene krakelige Kinderbilder an der Wand, und sein Herz sank. _Kinder_?

Sheppard drehte sich zu McKay um, der angespannt ihn beobachtet hatte, und sich sicherlich seinen Teil zu dem Türöffnen dachte, und winkte den Wissenschaftler herein. McKay trat langsam hinter ihn, und schloss dann vorsichtig, die etwas beschädigt aussehende Tür hinter ihnen. Sofort wurde es im Raum etwas dämmeriger, was Sheppard gar nicht gefiel. Doch zumindest war es nicht so offensichtlich, das hier im Haus jemand war, der nicht dahingehörte.

Jetzt zog er doch die Waffe, auch wenn er sie nicht entsicherte. Es reichte sicherlich auch, wenn er jemandem mit dem Lauf gegen den Kopf schlagen konnte.

Zwei Türen führten vom Wohnzimmer weg, eine davon stand ein Stückchen offen, und als Sheppard ein Stückchen näher herantrat, konnte er sehen, dass es nur eine Speisekammer war. Die andere Tür war verschlossen, und er postierte sich so, dass er zuerst mit der Waffe in den Raum dahinter zeigen konnte und stieß sie dann auf.

McKay hinter ihm keuchte auf, und auch Sheppard zuckte zusammen. Der Junge, der vor ihm in der… Küche stand, riss die Augen auf, und dann, etwas verspätet, die Hände hoch, während er instinktiv einen Schritt zurückwich.

_"Verdammt!"_

"Ich - ich - nehmen sie, was sie wollen - ich…"

"Scheiße", hörte Sheppard McKay hinter sich sagen, ein ungewöhnlich ordinäres Wort von dem sonst so gewandt sarkastischem Mann, doch genau der Ausdruck, der ihre Situation jetzt am besten beschrieb.

"Ich - "

"Sei stil", sagte er zu dem Jungen, nicht unfreundlich, und der Jugendliche klappte den Mund zu, und riss nur die Augen ein Stück weiter auf. Ansonsten rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle, und Sheppard trat nun ganz in der Raum, der genau schäbig aussah wie das Wohnzimmer, wenn auch etwas lebendiger, ein wenig bewohnter. Der Junge war offensichtlich gerade dabei gewesen, sich etwas zu essen zu machen, und so etwas wie runde Brotfladen lagen mit einer angenehm riechenden Paste bestrichen auf einem Teller, während das klebrige Messer daneben lag. Es sag nicht sonderlich scharf aus.

Trotzdem nahm Sheppard es weg und legte es außer Reichweite des Jungen, der ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er war dunkelblond, drahtig - um nicht zu sagen etwas dürr - und hatte auffallend helle Augen, zwischen blau und grau. Sheppard schätzte ihn auf ungefähr fünfzehn, auch wenn der Junge eigentlich etwas klein für dieses Alter wirkte.

McKay trat nun ebenfalls ganz in die Küche. Sein Blick huschte erst durch den Raum, zur Tür, die nicht ins Wohnzimmer führte, und dann zu dem Essen auf dem Tisch.

Der Junge, der den Blick bemerkt hatte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder mit einem Blick auf Sheppard, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Sheppard indes trat an McKay heran.

"Ich muss mir den Rest des Hauses ansehen… Nimm den verdammten Schocker und bleib bei dem Jungen."

McKays Augen weiteten sich, und Sheppard war froh, sich so vor ihn gestellt zu haben, dass der Junge ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

"McKay", sagte er also, leiser, und so eindringlich wie er konnte. Hoffentlich würde McKay verstehen - er musste das verdammte Teil schließlich nicht benutzen. Dafür waren Waffen schließlich _auch_ da - allein um zu drohen. Nicht jede Waffe wurde benutzt, und er glaubte nicht, dass der Junge etwas versuchen würde. McKay sah heruntergekommen und, nun ja, verbrecherhaft genug aus, um seine Drohung glaubhaft wirken zu lassen, und immerhin, der Junge war noch ein halbes Kind.

_Ein halbes Kind._ Verflucht.

Der sonst so offene Blick von McKays Augen schien sich zu verhärten. Seine Miene erstarrte förmlich, der eine Mundwinkel nur rutsche noch ein Stückchen weiter nach unten, und er nahm den Schocker, den Sheppard ihm reichte.

"In Ordnung" Nichts war in Ordnung, das wusste Sheppard, dass sagte dieser Blick ihm nur allzu deutlich. Doch dem Jungen würde er nichts verraten, und das war die Hauptsache.

"Gut" Er drehte sich zu dem Jugendlichen um und nahm die Waffe ein Stück herunter. "Wie heißt du?"

"Äh… Tarik" Immer noch angstvoller Blick, doch jetzt ein Funken Entwarnung in den blassen Augen.

"Alles klar, Tarik… antworte jetzt besser ehrlich. Sind noch andere Leute im Haus"

"Äh… nein" Der flackernde Blick des Jungen huschte zu dem grimmig dreinblickenden McKay, und dann wieder zu Sheppard, der ihn schweigend beobachtete, und schüttelte wieder den Kopf, mit einem Anflug von Resignation. "Nein"

"OK… mit wem lebst du hier?" Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, fragte sich Sheppard, ob es eigentlich angebracht war, sofort wieder Erdenstandarts auf eine andere Galaxie zu übertragen. Aber solange dieses Kind nicht Koyla - Junior war, war doch kaum anzunehmen, dass es in dieser Abgeschiedenheit allein leben konnte.

"Äh, mit, mit meinem Vater"

"Wo ist er?"

"Er - er wartet die anderen Masten. Er ist weggefahren."

Das passte. Sheppard nickte dem Jungen zu, und fragte dann weiter: "Und wann wird er wiederkommen?"

"Ich - ich weiß nicht.. Heute Abend, irgendwann"

Nicht gerade eine präzise Angabe. Sheppard seufzte, und runzelte die Stirn, war sich aber bewusst, dass ihn nicht nur der Junge beobachtete, sondern auch McKay, deshalb bemühte er sich den finsteren Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen und nickte dem Jugendlichen abermals zu.

"Ich will dir nichts tun… Tarik. Wie alt bist du?"

"16 ... fast"

Also hatte er Recht gehabt. 15 Jahre, ein einsamer Junge, wie es schien. Doch - es hätte schlimmer sein können. Irgendwie konnte es immer schlimmer kommen.

"Ich sehe mir jetzt das restliche Haus an. Du bleibst hier in der Küche, und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck"

"Aber ich sagte doch…"

"Ich weiß" McKay trat einen kleinen Schritt vor, und der Junge klappte den Mund wieder zu. Sein Blick war nun wieder etwas fester geworden, wenn auch unverkennbar misstrauisch und empört. Er sah McKay nun genauso lange an, wie er Sheppard vorher betrachtet hatte, und auf eine komische Art und Weise war Sheppard plötzlich dankbar für das veränderte Erscheinungsbild des Wissenschaftlers. Seine ehemaliges leichtes Übergewicht, sein glattes Gesicht hätten ihn sicherlich nicht so … nun, furchterregend war sicherlich etwas übertrieben, doch gefährlich, ernstzunehmend stimmte in gewisser Weise - so aussehen lassen. Der Stoppelbart, die immer noch sichtbaren leichten Blutergüsse, die tiefen Schatten unter den Augen und die zerlumpten Klamotten bewirkten, dass der Schocker als Drohung um eines ernster genommen wurde, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. McKays finstere Miene tat ihr Übriges.

Geräuschlos die Tür öffnend, verließ Sheppard die Küche. Im Zimmer dahinter befand sich fast nichts, abgesehen von einer schiefen und wacklig aussehenden Treppe, die nach oben führte, einem abgetretenem Teppich und einem schmutzblinden Fenster.

Vorsichtig erklomm er die knarrenden Stufen. Oben befanden sich drei Türen, eine, die in einen fast kahlen Raum führte, in dem nur ein einzelnes Bett und ein Schrank standen und ein Spiegel an der Wand hing, eine, die in ein Badezimmer führte und die dritte, die offenbar das Zimmer Tarik's verschloss.

Ein recht typisches Jugendlichenzimmer eigentlich, soweit Sheppard das beurteilen konnte. Etwas unordentlich, mit einem ungemachten Bett, verstreuten Büchern und Anziehsachen. Auch lagen ein paar Werkzeuge auf dem Boden, und auf dem Tisch ein geöffneter Block mit einigen Zeichnungen. In der Ecke stand eine Angel.

Leise schloss er die Tür wieder. Ganz normal. Ärmlich, einsam, aber normal. Die einzige Störung stellten sie selbst dar.

* * *

_Ja, die Klausuren, Geburtstage und sonstigen Events sind überwunden. Ich bin wieder im Alltagstrott, und die Story kann endlich weitergehen. Tut mir leid für die lange Wartezeit, und wie immer vielen Dank für die Reviews._


	23. Warten auf den Sturm

Sheppard blieb einen langen Moment lang im düsteren Flur stehen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, jetzt zu hastig oder zu nachdenklich zu werden und damit entweder den Jungen zu aufmüpfig zu machen oder selbst dumme Entscheidungen zu treffen. Also wartete er einige Minuten, bis er sicher war, sich wieder voll und ganz im Griff zu haben. Ihre Situation wieder so zu sehen, wie sie wirklich war.

_Es ist nicht unsere Schuld. Nichts von dem, was wir tun, haben wir selbst verschuldet, und alles, was wir tun, dient nur unserem Überleben. Wir wollen niemanden schaden…_

Leise stieg er wieder die Treppe herunter und schaffte es, ein Knarren zu vermeiden. Als erstes brauchten sie eine Karte, entschied er. Danach Proviant, und vielleicht ein paar neue Sachen - und dann so schnell wie möglich weg von hier.

_Aber was ist mit dem verdammten Mast?,_ fragte er sich. _Der Junge kann sicherlich sofort Alarm schlagen - wahrscheinlich muss sich da McKay was überlegen. Wunderbar - noch mehr Zerstörung._

Die Szene in der Küche war immer noch weitesgehend unverändert. Weder McKay noch der Junge hatten sich groß gerührt, und wahrscheinlich fiel nur ihm, Sheppard, die Ungeduld in McKays Augen auf. Der Wissenschaftler hatte sich bemerkenswert gut im Griff.

"Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer", sagte Sheppard zu Tarik, der stumm nickte und dann, nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns, vorausging. Sheppard und McKays folgten ihm. Zuerst blieb der Junge mitten ihm ärmlichen Wohnzimmer stehen, doch Sheppard wies auf das verblichene Sofa und Tarik setzte sich ohne zu widersprechen auf den Rand des Möbelstücks. Sein ganzer Körper strahlte äußerste Anspannung aus, die allerdings gemischt war mit einer gewissen Ergebenheit in sein Schicksal. Seine blassen Augen beobachteten jedoch unablässig und scheinbar sehr genau.

McKay hatte sich an den großen Sessel gelehnt, und Sheppard war der einzige, der noch wirklich aufrecht stand. Nun richteten sich zwei Augenpaare auf ihn. McKay erwartete genau wie Tarik weitere Entscheidungen.

"Wir brauchen eine Karte", sagte Sheppard, im betont lockeren Tonfall. "Habt ihr eine?"

"J-" Tarik schluckte, setzte dann noch mal an, jetzt mit festerer Stimme. "Ja. Im untersten Fach der Kommode."

Sheppard nickte knapp, drehte sich dann um und zog die Schublade auf, die beinahe leer war, abgesehen von einigen verblichenen Fotos und zerknickten Papieren. Er schob einige beiseite, und sah dann die Karte, die bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Exemplar hatte, die ihnen das alte Ehepaar gegeben hatte. Er faltete sie auf und suchte nach dem vertrauten Muster des Schriftzuges "Herufa". Nach einigem Suchen fand er ihn auch, und atmete so versteckt wie möglich auf.

Bevor er die Schublade zuschob, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf die Bilder. Ein Mann, ein kleiner Junge mit auffallend hellen Augen, und Sheppard schob eilends das hölzerne Fach zu, als das Gefühl, ein Eindringling zu sein, übermächtig wurde.

Er richtete sich auf.

"Gut. Jetzt brauchen wir noch - etwas zu essen. Habt ihr Konserven im Haus, etwas was man mitnehmen kann?"

Tarik starrte ihn immer noch mit dem leicht beunruhigenden blassen Blick an, nickte dann aber.

"Ja, in der Speisekammer und in der Küche"

"Gut" Sheppard nickte McKay zu, der ihm einen nicht gerade freundlich zu nennenden Blick zuwarf, sich dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und in Richtung Küche verschwand. Sheppard blieb allein zurück mit dem Jungen, der jetzt die volle Kraft seines blassen Blickes auf ihn richtete. Trotzdem, Sheppard entging nicht, dass seine Unterlippe verdächtig zitterte.

In seinem eigenen Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Gut, McKay konnte sicherlich den Sendemast lahm legen. Auch das Fahrzeug mit dem der Vater des Jungen unterwegs war, sollte er zurückkommen. Kein Problem. Allerdings würde man es mit Sicherheit rasch bemerken, dass ein Mast nicht mehr übertrug, und wenn wer-auch-immer zu der abgelegenen Hütte fuhr, würden Vater und Sohn sie natürlich verraten…

_Nein._ Er verbot sich den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. _Denk nicht daran. Denk nicht einmal daran…_

_(Aber sie werden uns verraten! Wie der Mann am Fluss - wie )_

Er hatte Tariks Blick verloren, und plötzlich forderte es bemerkenswerte Konzentration, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Der Schweiß war Sheppard ausgebrochen, und so ruhig wie möglich trat er auf den Sessel zu und hielt sich an der Lehne fest. Die Welt um ihn herum zitterte.

_Rauschen. Von Wind oder von Wellen? Rauschen. Ein Sturm - ein Sturm zog auf._

Mit einem lauten Klacken stellte McKay die Dose auf den niedrigen Tisch. Sheppard atmete so unauffällig wie er konnte ein paar Mal tief durch. Die Hand, mit der er die Lehne des Sessels umklammert hatte, schmerzte. Seine Knie zitterten leicht, und er hoffte, es war durch den Hosenstoff nicht bemerkbar.

"Hey, Junge. Was ist das?" Offenbar noch jemand, der genauso schlechte Laune hatte wie er.

"Etwas zu essen", antwortete Tarik mürrisch, obwohl sein Gesicht nicht frei von Angst war. Obwohl Sheppard nicht aufsah, wusste er einfach, dass McKay die Augen verdrehte.

"Wirklich? Und ich hatte schon angenommen, ihr bewahrt eure Schnürsenkel in Konserven auf. Nein, ich meine, was ist darin?"

"Fleisch mit Soße?" Tariks Stimme hatte einen etwas zweifelnden Klang angenommen, und Sheppard brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu verstehen, wo das Problem lag. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen - Tarik konnte ja natürlich die Schrift lesen. Nur er und McKay waren in diesem Fall die Analphabeten.

"Wunderbar", brummte McKay und schnappte sich wieder die Dose, um sie in dem Rucksack zu verstauen. Sheppard war nicht sicher, ob ihm die Situation schon aufgegangen war - manchmal konnte der Wissenschaftler doch bemerkenswert blind sein.

Tarik schien auch darüber nachgedacht zu haben - jedenfalls huschte sein Blick von Sheppard zu McKay und dann zum Rucksack, in dem die Dose verschwunden war, und in dem auch noch andere Sachen durcheinander lagen. Doch er blieb vorerst stumm. Kluger Junge, dachte Sheppard.

Einen kurzen Moment trat wieder Stille ein - McKay hatte aufgehört mit den Dosen zu klappern, und Tarik schien wieder abzuwarten, was geschehen würde. Dann, plötzlich, ein Geräusch.

Sowohl Sheppard als auch McKay zuckten zusammen, so heftig, dass McKay beinahe den Rucksack umgeworfen hätte. Beide erstarten einen Moment lang, lauschend.

Ein Kratzen. Nicht im Wohnzimmer.

Langsam hob Sheppard wieder die Waffe, sah dann zu Tarik. Der Junge war ebenfalls zusammengezuckt, doch mehr überrascht als erschrocken, und als er Sheppard jetzt mit der erhobenen Waffe sah, wurden seine blassen Augen sehr groß.

_"Nein!"_

"Was war das da eben?", fragte Sheppard im Flüsterton. McKay hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt, bewegte nur die Augen und sah von Tarik zu Sheppard und wieder zurück.

"Das - das war doch bloß Marloo!"

"Wer ist Marloo, zum Teufel?", zischte Sheppard und machte einen kleinen, wütenden Ruck mit der Waffe. Tarik schrumpfte auf dem Sofa zusammen, und auch McKay schien ein Stück kleiner zu werden. Sheppard selbst hatte große Mühe, seinen plötzlich rasenden Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hatte Tarik sie angelogen? War er doch nicht allein? _(Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, hast du solche Schwierigkeiten, dich zu beherrschen?)_

"Sie - sie ist doch nur eine Yujigi! Nur eine-"

"Ein was, Junge?"

"Eine- eine _Yujigi_!" Der flackernde Blick des Teenagers sprang von Sheppards Gesicht zur Waffe und wieder zurück. Der Junge fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, sah wohl das Unverständnis in Sheppards Augen und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. "Eine… ein Tier!"

Wieder schien die Szene für einen Moment lang angehalten zu sein. Tarik starrte immer noch Sheppard an, und schließlich atmete McKay aus, als wäre er erleichtert. Vor dem Wohnzimmer kratzte es wieder.

Sheppard löste sich langsam von der Wohnzimmermitte und ging so leise wie möglich auf die Tür, die zur Treppe führte, zu, die Waffe vor sich haltend. Er achtete darauf, bei keinem seiner Schritte ein Geräusch zu verursachen, und warf beinahe an der Tür Tarik noch einen Blick zu. Der Junge schien sich offenbar damit abgefunden zu haben, dass Sheppard ihm nicht glaubte. Der Colonel erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf McKays bleiches Gesicht - zeigte sich Unwillen in seiner Miene? Befremden? - und stieß dann, mit einem Ruck die Tür auf, die Waffe auf Brusthöhe eines möglichen Angreifers haltend.

Etwas fauchte. Es gab ein reißendes Geräusch, als würden in großer Eile Krallen aus Stoff gerissen werden und dann huschte etwas kleines die Treppe herauf, dass sich oben angekommen noch einmal umdrehte und Sheppard mit einem verächtlichen Blick aus hell violetten, schräg stehenden Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen bedachte.

Eine _Katze_.

_Eine Alienkatze_, dachte Sheppard, sich an das Tier auf dem Bauernhof erinnernd und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Kichern. _Verdammt! Nimm dich zusammen, was ist los mit dir…?_

Er atmete langsam aus, ließ die immer noch erhobene Waffe endlich sinken. Er konnte es sich jetzt einfach nicht leisten… etwas _überspannt_ zu sein. _Nimm dich zusammen, bis wir wieder sicher in Atlantis sind._

Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß. Sheppard wischte mit dem linken Arm über sein Gesicht, und konnte immer noch sein aufgeregt schlagendes Herz hören. Nur eine dumme Katze - _aber wenn es nur die Katze war, warum…_

Schon wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden. Dem Jungen sagen, dass er sein Katzenvieh nicht angerührt hatte - doch noch bevor er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte, blieb der Colonel wie angwurzelt stehen und drehte sich dann langsam wieder um, so dass er die Türöffnung, durch die Licht in das Dunkel in dem kleinen Raum fiel, unverdeckt war.

Der ausgetretene Teppich war ein Stücken zur Seite gerutscht, als die Katze geflohen war. Das reißende Geräusch - sie hatte wohl ihre Krallen in dem abgenutzt aussehenden Stoff gehabt. Nun waren zwei Ecken des Teppichs umgeklappt, auf der selben Seite. Doch es sah… merkwürdig _ordentlich_ aus. Beide Ecken waren bis zur exakt derselben Länge umgeknickt…

Mit der Fußspitze versuchte Sheppard den Teppich zurückzuschieben. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hielt er inne und schenkte dem leeren kleinen Raum ein freudloses Lächeln.

"McKay! Komm her und bring Tarik mit"

"Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich McKay, der schon nach einem Herzschlag an der Türöffnung erschienen war mit einem äußerst besorgt dreinblickenden Tarik im Schlepptau, der seine Katze wahrscheinlich schon von dem rasenden analphabetischen Irren erdolcht wähnte. Sheppard verzichtete für den Moment darauf McKay etwas davon zu erzählen, Gefangene hinter sich zu lassen.

"Sieh mal, der Teppich" Wieder schob er mit der Fußspitze an dem Stück Stoff.

McKay starrte einen Moment lang verdutzt, brach dann in leises Lachen aus.

"Ihr nagelt euren Teppich fest? Nun ja, praktisch ist das sicher…" Er verstummte, sah dann Sheppard, der keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, unsicher an. "Du meinst…?"

"Tarik?" Sheppard sah den Jungen an, der langsam den Blick von den Teppich nahm und ihn dann ansah. "Hast du uns noch irgendwas zu erzählen?"

Tarik schluckte. Sheppard konnte wieder seinen Blick zu McKay und wieder zu ihm selbst huschen sehen. Im Kopf des Jungen schien es zu arbeiten, doch er blieb Sheppard eine Antwort schuldig.

"Du meinst wirklich…?", fragte stattdessen McKay an seiner Stelle.

"Ja", sagte Sheppard schlicht, und beschloss dann angesichts McKays zweifelndem Blick, noch etwas hinzuzufügen. "Hast du irgendwas, _irgendwas_ gesehen, was diesem Sendemast eine Funktion geben könnte, McKay? Ein Mikro, Leitungen, _irgendwas_?"

McKay starrte ihn unverwandt an. Schließlich, langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Sheppard wusste, dass er in Gedanken noch einmal die Umgebung der Hütte und das Innere durchgegangen war, und obwohl McKay vielem gegenüber sehr blind war, Technologie wäre wohl kaum seinem Blick entgangen. Sein Kopfschütteln beruhigte Sheppard.

Oder auch _nicht_. Denn das hieß…

"Da unten ist nichts", sagte Tarik. "Ich meine, ich…"

"Da unten?", hakte Sheppard sofort nach. "Warst du schon da unten und hast nachgesehen?"

"Nein - ich - ich meine - hier ist nichts, wirklich…"

"Warum meinst du wohl, habt ihr einen _gottverdammten_ Sendemast vor dem Haus und einen an den Boden genagelten Teppich, Junge?" Unbewusst war Sheppard einen Schritt auf Tarik zugetreten. Der Junge wich nicht zurück, sondern starte den Mann nur unverwandt an, während sich stumm seine Lippen bewegten.

"Colonel…"

"Ich weiß es nicht", stieß Tarik schließlich hervor. "Ich weiß es nicht - ich… es kann doch gar nicht benutzt werden - es ist schließlich vernagelt und - " Er verstummte angesichts Sheppards Miene. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nichts mehr, was ihm einfiel zu sagen.

"_Was_ ist vernagelt?", hauchte Sheppard. Sein Gesicht war nur noch ein winziges Stückchen von Tariks' entfernt. Etwas tief in ihm heulte und fauchte, ein Stückchen seiner selbst, das ihm immer geholfen hatte, geholfen, zu beschützen. Etwas, das den Finger am Abzug so leicht zucken ließ… _Etwas_, das jetzt langsam aber sicher immer weiter in Dunkelheit taumelte. Etwas, das

_Rauschen, von Wellen oder von einem Sturm, der_

"Das reicht, Colonel" Gemurmelt, nur, aber immerhin. Eine warnende Hand vor seiner Brust, die ihn versuchte ein Stück zurück zu schieben.

Sheppard trat von Tarik weg. Er atmete rasch, und bemühte sich, es zu verbergen. Sein Herzschlag raste wieder. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob von Wut oder Anspannung… oder Angst. Tarik, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte, zitterte. Das Weiße seiner Augen leuchtete im Halbdunkel des Flurs.

Plötzlich schämte sich Sheppard seiner selbst. Er wandte sich halb von dem verängstigten Jungen ab, McKay zu, der ihn _(argwöhnisch?)_ beobachtete.

"Dann lass uns mal sehen, was darunter ist…"

* * *

Es hat ein wenig gedauert, ja, dafür länger als gewöhnlich...

Eine Karte? Gute Idee... wenn ich mal so ein paar Stunden gar nichts zu tun habe... eine Karte... _jaaaa_... schwierig. _Sehr_ schwierig. Würde sich sicher lohnen, denn dann wüsste ich selbst mal ein bisschen besser wo ich gerade bin - aber sicherlich erst wenn ich ganz fertig bin. Dann kommt ja auch immer noch Tage-Zähl-Aktion wie bei _Die Wildnis_... ich werde also schon noch beschäftigt sein (_grinst_).


	24. Ins Dunkel

McKay blieb wieder einmal mit dem Jungen zurück, während Sheppard diesmal mehr eilig als geräuschlos ins obere Stockwerk stürmte und in Tarik's Zimmer. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte er die Sachen zusammen, mit denen er den Teppich wohl vom Boden lösen konnte und eilte wieder die Treppe hinab.

Dieser Tarik… was wusste er? Und wieso hatte er sie ausgerechnet damit belogen? Das Gefühl, dass der Junge nicht einmal in dem Sinne gelogen hatte, irritierte ihn noch mehr. Es schien vollkommen unbegründet - _aber_… er hatte in das Gesicht des Jugendlichen gesehen. Was immer im Keller war, Tarik selbst wollte nichts davon wissen. Wahrscheinlich so sehr, dass er es beinahe geschafft hatte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht existierte.

McKays Gesicht, ohnehin bleich, wirkte im fahlen Dämmerlicht des unbeleuchteten Flurs noch gespenstischer, und die offensichtliche Erleichterung in seinen Zügen tat nichts um den Eindruck zu mildern. Tarik, jetzt dicht neben, ja, sogar beinahe hinter ihm stehend, starrte Sheppard mit dem selben Ausdruck banger Erwartung an. Er schien weder an Flucht zu denken, noch daran, Sheppard mit physischer Gewalt daran zu hindern, sich Zutritt zum Keller zu verschaffen. Ein wenig erinnerte er Sheppard an ein kleines Tier in einer Falle.

Noch immer sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Allein das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff war zu hören, als Sheppard sich an dem ausgetretenen Teppich zu schaffen machte. Die Nägel waren dick und rostig, und tief ins splittrige Holz getrieben. Noch bevor er den ersten Nagel herausgezogen hatte, blutete schon Sheppards Zeigefinger. Leise fluchend steckte er ihn sich in den Mund, schickte sich dann an, weiter zu machen und hielt plötzlich inne.

"He, Junge, du weißt nicht zufällig, ob ihr da unten Licht habt?"

Tarik antwortete nicht sofort. Seine geweiteten Augen blickten erst zu McKay, hinter dem er sich nun beinahe schutzsuchend verbarg (ausgerechnet _McKay_! Allein die Tatsache… war falsch) und dann, als McKay mit den Augen rollte, als wollte er sagen "Mach schon, antworte dem Idioten mit der Zange", auf Sheppard. Er schüttelte hektisch den Kopf.

"Ja - nein - ich weiß nicht"

Sheppard seufzte. Es war wirklich zweifelhaft, ob er von dem Jungen in nächster Zeit eine vernünftige Antwort kriegen würde, und wider Willen verspürte er erneut einen Anflug von Scham. Um das zu vergessen, und auch weil es wirklich nötig war, setzte er sofort wieder zum Sprechen an.

"Na, dann solltest du besser eine Taschenlampe besorgen. McKay - geh mit ihm"

McKay sah aus, als verkneife er sich es nur mühsam zu salutieren, und ging dann hinter Tarik her, allerdings nicht ohne einen gänzlich untypischen, besorgten Blick auf Sheppard zu werfen.

Dieser fluchte nur erneut, leiser diesmal, kaum als beide aus der Tür heraus waren. Seine Finger schmerzten nun alle, und er steckte wieder den Zeigefinger in den Mund. _Eisen. Etwas anderes und Eisen_… Rasch zog er den Finger aus dem Mund, plötzlich angeekelt, und machte sich wieder am Nagel zu schaffen.

Noch bevor McKay und der Junge von ihrer Taschenlampensuche im Wohnzimmer wieder kamen, hatte er zwei Nägel herausgebracht. Der umgeschlagene Teppich enthüllte den Blick auf eine - nun ja, _Falltür_, und Sheppard unterdrückte mühsam den unpassenden Drang zu lachen. Offensichtlich wurde hier nicht mit Klischees gespart.

Das Ding war alt, schmutzig und staubig, und die Scharniere glänzten nur noch mal. Langsam hob Sheppard die Hand und strich immer die Rillen im Holz, die splittrigen Kanten der Falltür - etwas in seiner Hand zuckte ganz kurz - und drückte dann die glatte Handfläche auf das trockene Holz.

_Etwas_

Er erstarrte.

_Etwas regte sich dort unten. Ein Knistern. Ein Rascheln._

_Ein Ruf, starr und gleichmäßig wie ein Puls einer Maschine…_

Das Holz unter seiner Hand war kalt. Jetzt schien es sich mit einem Mal zu erwärmen. Zu erwärmen und zu zittern. Sachte, ganz sachte nur, unter seiner Hand, und plötzlich war wieder der metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund da, überwältigend stark und er würgte ein paar mal trocken.

_(etwas rief)_

Die Scharniere waren alt und verkrustet. Unmöglich zu sagen, wann sie zuletzt bewegt worden waren - doch sicherlich würden sie knirschen, protestieren, wenn man die Tür öffnete. Sheppard meinte schon, Geräusch zu hören-

Licht reflektierte auf einem winzigen Stück Metall, das nicht von einer dicken Patina überzogen war. Der goldene Funke stach Sheppard ins Augen, und er zuckte zusammen, drehte den Kopf und nahm die Hand von dem Holz.

Hinter ihm stand McKay, in der Hand triumphierend eine Taschenlampe.

"Hier!" Er schwenkte sie vor Sheppards Gesicht, und der Colonel schluckte, nahm sie dann an. Sie war überraschend schwer und sah ziemlich altmodisch aus. Seine sich taub anfühlende Hand schien zunächst Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sie zu fassen. Rasch griff er fester zu, und rückte ein Stück von der Falltür ab, die nun von McKay ungläubig angestarrt wurde.

"Verflucht - ich meine, _verdammt_ - meine G…" Der Wissenschaftler gab auf, etwas, das normalerweise durchaus zum Lachen gereizt hätte. McKay drehte sich zu Tarik um, der hinter ihm stand und mit großen blassen Augen auf die schlichte Tür im Boden starrte.

"Ausgerechnet eine Falltür?"

Tarik antwortete nicht. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er nichts mit der in einem amüsierten Ton gestellten Frage anfangen konnte und seine Gedanken nun bei etwas anderem waren.

Der Junge wollte nicht darunter gehen. Es war offensichtlich, auch wenn Sheppard vorher noch geglaubt hatte, nicht in seinen blassen Augen lesen zu können. Doch jetzt - _Ekel_. Ja, was immer Tarik da unten vermutete, es löste beinahe körperlich spürbaren Abscheu in ihm aus.

Sheppard blickte wieder auf die Tür. Er hatte die Waffe wieder weggesteckt als er sich an den Nägeln zu schaffen gemacht hatte, und merkwürdigerweise verspürte er keinerlei Drang, sie wieder zu ziehen. Was nicht heißen musste, das dort unten nichts Gefährliches war - _und seit wann, bitte, verließ er sich so vollkommen auf Ahnungen?_ Unvermutet schob sich der wache, misstrauische Sheppard wieder nach vorne und verdrängte die dumpfe, von langsam lauter werdenden Hintergrundgeräuschen angefüllte Leere in Sheppards Kopf.

Er sah auf.

"Okay. Wir gehen alle darunter. Noch irgendetwas, was du uns sagen willst, Tarik?"

Keine Antwort, natürlich. Nur ein rasches Kopfschütteln, und ein zunehmend verärgerter Blick von McKay. Alles in Sheppard stemmte sich dagegen, sie alle dort hinunter zu nehmen, aber - _aufteilen_? _Du denkst schon wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm_, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf._ Ja_, antwortete er in Gedanken. _Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich in Horrorfilmen immer doch aufteilen. Und dann sterben sie._

(_das spielt keine rolle_)

Und, natürlich, wenn da unten Technologie war, dann musste McKay sie sehen. Und Tarik war alleine nicht zu trauen. Und er selbst…

Die Tür knarrte tatsächlich, als Sheppard seine Finger unter den verrosteten und verkrusteten Metallgriff am Holz geschoben hatte und sie anhob. Sie war schwer, aber nicht zu schwer, und er schwang sie auf und ließ sie dann mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den zurückgeschlagenen Teppich fallen.

Staubige, nach Öl und ganz leicht nach etwas verschmorten riechende Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er einatmete. Dunkelheit.

_Und Rascheln. Knistern. Ein Rauschen, schließlich…_

Seine Finge rutschten mehrmals ab, ehe er den Schalter der Lampe in seiner Hand umlegen konnte. Seine Handflächen waren auf einmal schweißnass.

Der Strahl der Lampe erfasste erst Staub, der in dem kränklich gelben Licht tanzte, dann schoben sich die Schatten beiseite, schienen sich neu zu formieren und - eine Treppe.

Eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Ins Dunkel.

* * *

Ah, ich gebe es ja zu, das war anders geplant. Eigentlich sollten sie jetzt schon unten sein. Aber das Kapitel wurde immer länger - und ich fand des Schlusssatz so nett. Bevor ihr mich meuchelt, das nächste Kapitel kommt sicher rasch. 


	25. Das Rauschen

Die schmale, steile Treppe knackte unheilvoll unter Sheppard vorsichtigen Schritten und er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sie sein Gewicht tragen würde. Würde sie unter ihm zusammenbrechen und er bräche sich das Genick - das wäre nun ein wirkliche unrühmliches Ende ihrer Flucht.

Hinter sich konnte er Tarik atmen hören. Eigentlich brach er gerade seine eigene Regel (_Kehre niemals einem Feind deinen Rücken zu_) doch die einzige Alternative, die ihm einfiel, wäre dass er ganz alleine hinunter gehen würde oder aber das er den Jungen zuerst nach unten schicken würde - und keine dieser Möglichkeiten wollte ihm so recht gefallen. Außerdem konnte er sich McKays Reaktion zu Lösung Nr. 2 mittlerweile lebhaft vorstellen.

Der Strahl der Lampe tanzte unruhig, während er weiter nach unten kletterte. Die Stufen unter seinen Füßen waren von einer Zentimeter dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, was das Geräusch seiner Schritte etwas zu dämpfen schien. Die Luft, die er einatmete, schien von Minute zu Minute kühler, feuchter und - nun ja, es war schwer zu beschreiben - _lebloser_ zu werden? Eine Mischung aus Metall, Chemikalien und etwas Erstickendem, was in seine Kehle zu kriechen schien und seinen Atem unregelmäßiger werden ließ.

Die Versuchung zu husten war groß, doch er schluckte nur ein paar mal trocken. Das Licht der Lampe schien viel zu schwach, als würde die abgestandene Dunkelheit das zitternde Licht schlucken.Beinahe war es, als würde Kälte durch seinen Körper kriechen, als er das Ende der Holztreppe erreicht hatte und seine Füße auf den Betonboden setzte. Der Lichtkegel der Lampe huschte über eine Wand - und dann, in einen größeren Raum. Etwas blinkte in der Dunkelheit, und Sheppard zuckte zusammen - beinahe rutschte ihm die Lampe aus den feuchtkalten Händen, und er beugte sich vorn über in der Hast, sie noch festzuhalten -

_Etwas schlug über ihm zusammen, Kälte, grau, wie die See, nahm all seine Luft zum Atmen, erstickte seinen Herzschlag, ein Rauschen, das alles andere auslöschte-_

_- er raste über einen Strand, körperlos - Wind, der ihm entgegenschlug wie eine Faust - Fußstapfen_

_Fußstapfen auf dem Sandboden - _

Er blinzelte, langsam, wie in Zeitlupe. Richtete sich ein Stück auf und -

_Rauschen. Knistern. - Fußstapfen, überall verteilt, wirr, übereinander laufend, schwarze Abdrücke im grau-gelben Sand-_

_- so weit sein Blick reichte - wieder erfasste ihn etwas, riss ihn fort-_

_Rauschen - suchen, suchen - etwas, das rief und rief in der Dunkelheit, dass seine Antworten herausschickte ins Nichts, etwas, das wartete_

"Sheppard?" Jemand fasste ihn an der Schulter. Sheppard richtete sich zur Gänze auf. In seinen Ohren rauschte es immer noch leicht, und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wischte sich dann langsam über die Stirn.

"Bist du okay?"

"…hm?" McKay stand vor ihm, sehr dicht, und Sheppard konnte eine Ader an seinem Hals heftig pochen sehen. Der Mann roch nach altem Blut und Angstschweiß. Hinter ihm, halb im Schatten stand Tarik, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als wolle er sich vor etwas schützen.

"Du bist getaumelt - eben… alles klar?" Es war mehr eine ausgedrückte Hoffnung als eine Frage, das war Sheppard klar, als er in McKays aufgerissene Augen blickte. _Bitte, sei in Ordnung. Lass mich nicht allein hier unten…_

Mühsam nickte er. Sein Kopf schien immer noch nicht vollkommen klar, doch er riss sich zusammen - oder versuchte es zumindest. Seine Hand mit der Lampe war herabgesunken, und er hob sie wieder und ließ den Lichtkegel in den unbekannten Raum wandern.

"Schmeckst du das auch?"

"…_was_?"

Sheppard schluckte wieder. Ein metallischer Geschmack war plötzlich in seinem Mund, und als er tief einatmete, roch er auch wieder leicht verschmorten Geruch, der ihm vorher schon aufgefallen war. So unauffällig wie möglich atmete er tief durch.

"Nichts… es ist nichts."

Immer noch standen sie an der Schwelle zu dem anderen Raum. Sheppards Augen schienen Schwierigkeiten zu haben, dem Lichtkegel folgen zu wollen. Langsam, als ginge er durch Wasser, hob er schließlich den Fuß und machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

Nichts. Natürlich, was hatte er erwartet? - Wenn nur nicht dieser Geschmack in seinem Mund wäre, nicht dieser Geruch - wenn er nur etwas klarer denken könnte. Der Lichtstrahl huschte weiter in den Raum, über matt schimmernde metallische Tischplatten, Kabel, die wie lange gräuliche Würmer aus den Wänden krochen, und sich mit etwas unter und auf den Tischen verbanden.

Sheppard blinzelte. Langsam, zögerlich schien wieder das Gefühl in seine Glieder zurückzukehren. Der Strahl der Lampe wurde stetiger.

"Was zum…"

Bildschirme. Bildschirme auf den Tischen, und er zuckte zusammen, als ein winziges grünes Licht in der relativen Dunkelheit aufblinkte.

"Gott…" McKay, der ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück getreten war, wandte den Kopf und sah Sheppard an. In seinem Gesicht stand Hilflosigkeit, und noch etwas anderes, zu komplex, um es sofort zu erfassen.

_Ja, _dachte Sheppard. _Ja. Bildschirme. Bildschirme und Kabel, und winzige Lichter - und wovor haben wir uns gefürchtet? Wovor fürchten wir uns jetzt noch? Und wieso steht Tarik dort immer noch an der Schwelle zu diesem Raum - Gott, sieh dir sein Gesicht an - es ist kein Monster hier. Das Böse, das wir nicht sehen. _

Ruhig wanderte der Strahl weiter. Staub, auch hier, doch nicht sehr dick und an manchen Stellen aufgewühlt, an anderen gar nicht vorhanden.

_Verrat. Dieser Raum stinkt nach Verrat. _Ein Geheimnis, das nur deshalb geheim war, weil es niemand sehen wollte. Eine Welt, gebaut auf Leichen und unfreiwilligen Opfern, und nun hatten sie zum ersten Mal vollständig den Vorhang beiseite geschoben…

Es war vielleicht schlimm, seine Kriminellen den Wraith auszuliefern. Es war ein schmerzhafter Tod, ein Tod, den niemand verdiente - aber es war kein neues Konzept. Überall, überall in dieser geschlagenen, verfluchten Galaxie kauften einzelne Völker ihr Überleben. _Opfer_. Beinahe überall. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern ein Volk gesehen zu haben, dass derart bitter dafür zahlte - und andere zahlen ließ. Das Grauen, dass in Tariks Gesicht stand, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass das Gesetzsystem zu streng war, oder dass die Regierung anfing, über die Stränge zu schlagen.

_Sie_. _Sie_, immer nur _Sie_.

In seinem Hinterkopf begann das Rauschen wieder, an und abschwellend, wie Wellen, die am Strand fraßen.

_Sie selbst sind die_ Sie_, und sie schließen ihre Augen - so fest und lange sie können, sie sehen nicht hin und leben die Lüge - weiß Tarik, was in davor bewahrt, in einem silbernen Strahl zu verschwinden und nie mehr einen Fuß auf diesen Planeten zu setzen?_

Er wusste es, und er krankte daran - ein ganzes Volk tat das, erstickte, erstarb. _Wenn du nicht genau hinsiehst, verschwimmt es vielleicht mit den Schatten, wenn du es nicht aussprichst, ist es nicht da, es ist nicht da - wir haben nur Glück, es sind nicht wir, es sind die_ Sie Sie _kommen in unsere Häuser,_ Sie _sind verantwortlich, S_ie_ zwingen uns-_

Das Rauschen wurde wieder stärker. Was für ein Schrecken hielt Tarik jetzt da an der Schwelle des Raumes fest? _Sieh hin, Junge, sieh hin. Schau dir gut an, wie ihr die Monster ruft, wenn ihr ihnen den Tisch bereitet habt._ Wie viele Stationen mochte es auf dem ganzen Planeten geben? Wie viele Menschen verschwanden in der ganzen Galaxie auf Nimmerwiedersehen um mit ihrem Tod einem fremden Volk zu dienen?

Das Atmen fiel ihm plötzlich so schwer. _Was benutzt ihr, um die Menschen zu holen? Was ist…?_

Spielte es wirklich noch eine Rolle? Der Strand war so nah. Realität und Vision schienen sich zu überlagern, und er wusste mit einem letzten Gedanken, dass er bald nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, beide auseinander zu halten…

"Genau wie ich befürchtet habe"

"Wie…. bitte?" Sheppard zwang sich McKay anzuschauen. Der Mann schien ruhiger jetzt, obwohl sein Blick auf den fremdartigen Bildschirmen und Kabeln ruhte. Vielleicht war es der Beweis seiner Theorie, der McKay beruhigte - zu sehen, wie sich Ahnung und Hypothese schließlich ineinander fügten und ein vollständiges Bild ergaben.

"Hast du - hast du nicht drüber nachgedacht? Ich meine, wen _sonst_ könnten die in dieser Galaxie schon anfunken - die Genii vielleicht?"

"Ich - nein… nicht wirklich" McKay hatte schon diese Ahnung gehabt? Wieso - wieso hatte er nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen? Wieso war ihm selbst der Gedanke nicht gekommen?

"Mein Gott, ich hoffe jedenfalls nicht, dass _die_ auch noch mit drinhängen", fuhr McKay ungerührt fort. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich so etwas wie milder Ekel, als er näher an die Tische herantrat und vorsichtig seine Hand auf das Metall legte. Unvermittelt wandte er sich zu Tarik um.

"Eine schöne Angelegenheit" Der Junge antwortete nicht. Sein Gesicht schien beinahe bar jeder Emotion, nur sein Blick barg sein Entsetzen. Der Spott in McKays Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

"Warum wolltest du uns das nicht zeigen? Du wusstest doch, dass es da ist, oder? Der Colonel hatte recht, du - "

Sheppard hob müde die Hand, und McKay hielt inne. Sein Blick war ebenso überrascht wie genervt.

"Nicht, dass mir dein plötzliches merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht auf die Nerven gehen würde, aber könntest du nicht ein bisschen um Kontinuität bemühen? Ich meine, jetzt haben wir schließlich allen Grund, etwas… verärgert zu sein"

Sheppard zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ja, er wusste es. Irgendwie. Lass ihn, McKay - es hat keinen Sinn. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn - was nützt es, wenn du jetzt auf ihm rumhackst? Das macht unsere Lage auch nicht einfacher"

McKays Augen verengten sich, und Sheppard fühlte sich plötzlich wieder ein ganzes Stück besser unter dem kritischen Blick des Wissenschaftlers.

"Weißt du, jetzt klingst du einerseits ziemlich normal, und andererseits immer noch sehr wenig sheppardhaft. Hallo, seine Leute verkaufen andere an die Wraith - das ist doch normalerweise von unseren Standarts her ein ziemlicher Minuspunkt, oder?"

"He - ja- _natürlich_" Sheppard seufzte. Tarik hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt. "Ist es, in der Tat. Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Aber wir haben jetzt besseres zu tun und-"

_Tja, und außerdem was?,_ dachte Sheppard. _Dass der Junge sowohl Täter wie auch Opfer ist? Dass er in diese Lüge herein geboren wurde, dass er keine Wahl hat, dass er in gewisser Weise wirklich nicht über diesen Keller bescheid wusste, weil er sich so angestrengt hat, es zu vergessen?_

Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Plötzlich, vollkommen abrupt, unterbrach ein hoher, lang gezogener Fiebton die Stille, dann weniger als einen Herzschlag danach, schaltete sich mit einem kurzen, dunklen Ton einer der Bildschirme ein.

Eine kurze Stille. Dann, weiß-graue Schatten, die über den Schirm huschten und statisches Rauschen.

* * *

_Dudududumm_... Ich hoffe, jetzt ist niemand enttäuscht. Ich meine, ich hatte den Plot hier schon vor einer gewissen Folge im Kopf, und so viele andere Möglichkeiten haben sich jetzt wirklich nicht ergeben - und außerdem, relativ ungeplant und erfreulich , passt das hier so gut als Menschenversion zu einem Abschnitt von Watership Down - ein Buch, das ich übrigens jedem empfehlen würde. Es gibt eine Kinderserie! (_Argh_) dazu, die ich persönlich liebend gern aus diesem Universum verdammen würde, aber das Buch ist einfach nur fantastisch (und hat es wirklich nicht verdient in einer solchen Weise getötet zu werden - das ist kein _Kinderbuch_, verdammt noch mal). Nun ja, jedenfalls geht es dadrin zum Teil auch um ein schreckliches Geheimnis, dass keiner erwähnen will, das aber hinter den Handlungen aller steht und sie beeinflusst.

Nun ja, gut, um zum Punkt zu kommen, ich wollte mal ursprünglich eine Version dazu schreiben, bei der alles übereinstimmt von den Ereignissen und Personen, nur halt in Menschenform und Stargate Atlantis - Form, aber jetzt ist es so in diese Geschichte integriert worden, kein Crossover (wie _das_ aussehen würde wage ich nicht einmal zu denken) und auch keine Kopie, bloß der Aufgriff eines sehr interessantes Konzepts - ja, ich grinse während ich tippe. Ich hoffe man kann auch ohne all das Wissen hier was mit dem Kapitel anfangen.

Bis zum nächsten Abschnitt, dann.


	26. Wahrheiten

Sheppard sprang instinktiv zurück und prallte fast gegen Tarik. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, und eine Sekunde später schämte er sich schon für seine heftige Reaktion.

McKay, der ebenfalls zusammengezuckt war, warf im einen leicht panischen Blick zu. Der Colonel blickte zurück, sich ratlos fühlend, und musste dann alle Konzentration, die er hatte, aufbieten um sich wieder zu beruhigen und die Situation wieder klar im Kopf zu haben.

"Was zum Teufel… " Schon hatte McKays Neugier die Oberhand über seine Furcht gewonnen. Er hatte wieder den Vorwärtsgang eingelegt und schob sich jetzt, zögerlich doch ebenso unvermeidlich von dem leuchtenden Bildschirm angezogen, in den Raum, auf den Computer zu. Ein bisschen erinnerte er Sheppard an eine sehr große, menschliche Motte, die sich von dem plötzlichen Licht angezogen fühlte.

"_McKay_!", zischte er. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er flüsterte.

McKay verlangsamte sein Schneckentempo ein wenig und kam fast ganz zum Stehen.

"Was?", flüsterte er zurück. "Meinst du, da greift gleich eine Hand aus dem Bildschirm?"

Sheppard schnappte nach Luft. "McKay!", fauchte er wieder. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet! Komm wieder zurück!" _Und was tue ich eigentlich hier?,_ fragte sich der Colonel plötzlich. _Ich muss McKay doch ohnehin immer vor sich selbst beschützen, und nun stehe ich hier an der Tür und rufe nach ihm wie eine Mutter nach einem unartigen Kind - so nicht mit mir._

"Hey! Lass mich los!" McKay wand sich protestierend, als Sheppard ihm am Kragen packte und wieder von dem knisternden Bildschirm wegzog, zurück zu Tarik, der an der Tür stand und so aussah, als wäre er immer noch nicht über die Vorstellung von Händen, die aus dem Bildschirm kamen, um jemanden zu packen, hinweg.

"Was soll das?", fragte ihn Sheppard, mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des schwarz-weiß flimmernden Bildschirms weisend. Tarik starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an, und hob schließlich die Schultern.

"K-keine Ahnung"

"_Großartig_" Vielleicht passierte dies ja alle volle Stunde, und es war überhaupt kein Grund zur Beunruhigung - oder…

Mit einer so plötzlichen Bewegung drehte sich Sheppard um, dass diesmal McKay und Tarik zur Seite sprangen.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", quiekte McKay, der es schaffte, dabei noch ärgerlich zu klingen.

"Du - dein Vater!" Sheppard beugte sich ein Stückchen zu Tarik runter. "Hat das - hat das irgendwas mit ihm zu tun?"

Der Junge schüttelte stumm den Kopf, hob dann die Schultern, hilflos. Mit einem Mal fiel Sheppard auf, wie ungesund er aussah. Mehr als bleich- eher…

Ein lauteres Knacken ließ abermals alle drei herumfahren, und Sheppard konnte nicht anders, als zu denken: _Langsam reicht es aber,_ was der Situation zwar recht unangemessen schien, sich aber nicht verhindern ließ.

Das Flimmern des Bildschirm hatte sich verändert. Sie alle verharrten, mit einem Mal angespannt. Vielleicht sollten sie rennen. Vielleicht sollten sie rasch diesen Keller verlassen. Vielleicht…

"Oh!" Wie ein Kind wies McKay mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf den leuchtenden Bildschirm, doch das war gar nicht nötig, Sheppard hatte seine Augen nicht von den schwarz-weißen Schlieren abgewandt, die sich nun in ein kränkliches, durchgehendes Grau verwandelten. Dann, schwarz und in einer so schnellen Abfolge, dass es wie ein Zucken von Organismen unter einem Mikroskop wirkte, erschienen schwarze Zeichen. Eine unbekannte Schrift - und eine unangenehm vertraut erscheinende. Schemata, so rasch alles, das Sheppard allein beim Hinsehen Kopfschmerzen bekam. Schließlich, nach einer unglaublichen Abfolge von Mustern, wurde der Bildschirm für einen kurzen Moment wieder grau, um sich dann mit einem Knacken wieder auszuschalten.

Seiner Lichtquelle beraubt, schien der Keller mit einem Mal um ein Vielfaches dunkler. Niemand rührte sich. War es vorbei? Hatte das letzte Geräusch etwas anderes, Unheil bringendes eingeläutet?

Staub schien sich in Sheppards Kehle festgesetzt zu haben - er wollte husten, doch bevor er die Hand zum Mund gehoben hatte, sprach hinter ihm jemand anderes, ein raue, von Grauen erfüllte Stimme, die kaum noch zu erkennen war und ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

"Sie kommen. _Sie kommen wieder. Sie kommen - sie holen sich-_" Tarik würgte stumm, seine blassen Augen traten hervor. Einen Moment lang verharrte er auf der Stelle, drehte sich dann um, beugte sich vor und übergab sich in eine Ecke.

Niemand trat zu ihm hin. Sheppard und McKay blieben stehen wo sie waren, die Blick auf den zitternden Jungen gerichtet. Die Taschenlampe flackerte etwas, und schließlich richtete sich Tarik halb wieder auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. Schon begann sich Gestank im Keller auszubreiten.

"Gehen wir nach oben", sagte Sheppard. Keiner schien etwas sagen zu wollen, und aller Widerstand schien mit einem Mal aus Tarik verschwunden zu sein. "Kommt"

* * *

Nachlässig schob Sheppard den Teppich über die Luke, als sie oben waren. Niemand von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, sich um das Erbrochene zu kümmern, doch Sheppard hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das eh keine Rolle spielte - sie würden ihre Spuren nicht mehr verwischen können. 

Tarik weinte. Es war fast mehr peinlich als mitleid erregend, ein erbärmliches, stummes Weinen, unterbrochen nur von gelegentlichen Schluchzern. Der Junge hatte sich auf das Sofa gesetzt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum gelegt. McKay hatte sich in einen der Sessel gesetzt und beobachtete ihn von da aus mit einem schwer zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"Aber ihr wusstet es doch", sagte er schließlich. "Ihr wusstet es doch die ganze Zeit" Er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten.

"Wissen!", brach es aus Tarik heraus. Es war beinahe ein Schrei. "_Wissen!_" Er holte Atem, tief und zitternd. "Niemand - niemand spricht darüber! _Niemand_! Wir schweigen und schweigen und _schweigen!_" Er hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, die Beine waren vom Sofa gerutscht. Sheppard erkannte, dass er etwas sagen wollte, etwas zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, dass er selbst nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

"Niemand sagt etwas!", heulte Tarik. "Es existiert nicht, niemand weiß wirklich etwas - es gibt nur _SIE_! Ich weiß nicht - wenn ich nur wüsste - LEUTE VERSCHWINDEN! Wir sind - wir sind nicht sicher, _nie sind wir sicher_ - ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihnen machen - aber es gibt Vermutungen - es gibt Gerüchte-" Er lachte, es klang laut und falsch und grell in Sheppards Ohren. "Es sind alles Lügen! Was sind das - was sind das für Dinger- " Tarik deutete mit dem Finger auf den Boden, dort wo der Keller war. "Was holt sich diese Leute? Wann holt es uns? Was macht es mit ihnen? Und wir - oh, wir geben ihnen die anderen, nicht? Das tun wir doch?" Er verstummte kurz, und Sheppard antwortete, nicht ganz sicher, ob es das war, was der Junge von ihm verlangte.

"J-ja." _Um euch zu schützen_, hätte er beinahe hinzugefügt, doch jetzt schien die Zeit für ungeschminkte Wahrheiten gekommen zu sein.

"Dann töten wir sie, nicht wahr? Wir sind - wir sind - NIEMAND WILL ETWAS ÄNDERN!", schrie er wieder auf, als versucht sich ein letztes Mal zu verteidigen, gegen einen Gegner, der niemand anders als er selbst war. Tarik starrte Sheppard und McKay an, die sich beide nicht rührten, beinahe erstarrt dasaßen. Sein Gesicht war eine weiße Maske.

"Niemand spricht darüber", flüsterte er. "Aber es ist da, die ganze Zeit. In unserem Haus - _in meinem eigenen Haus_-" Er legte beide Hände über den Mund, die hellen Augen unnatürlich groß. Er verharrte, nichts war zu hören außer Tariks heftigen, ruckartigen Atem.

"Ich habe Angst", sagte er schließlich. Es klang unerwartet kindlich, und mit einer beinahe verlegenen Geste ließ er die Hände in den Schoß sinken.

Sheppard nickte. Er konnte keine Wut auf Tarik empfinden, und ein Seitenblick auf McKay verriet ihm, dass der Wissenschaftler auch nicht die Absicht hatte, dem Jungen Vorwürde zu machen. Tatsächlich sah er ihn nicht einmal an, starrte stattdessen auf den Teppich.

"Willst du ein paar Antworten?", fragte Sheppard nach einem Augenblick. Tariks Mund zuckte, doch er antwortete nicht, und Sheppard verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln und fügte hinzu: "Ich verspreche dir, einige von ihnen werden vielleicht genauso unheimlich wie deine Fragen sein" _Wenn auch nicht so schmerzhaft…_

Auch wenn es merkwürdig schien, diese nicht gerade Hoffnungen erweckende Antwort schien Tarik die nötige Entschlossenheit gegeben zu haben. Er nickte erst, und begann dann zu sprechen.

"Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder?"

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir kommen vom einem anderen Planeten, sehr weit weg von hier"

Tarik starrte ihn an, machte dann aber wundersamerweise weiter: "Wie seit ihr hier hingekommen?"

"Es gibt eine Vorrichtung, die sich Stargate nennt - mit ihrer Hilfe kann man von Planet zu Planet reisen."

"Und… und…" Der Junge schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden, zögerte, setzte dann noch einmal an. "Diese - Sie - die die Leute holen - sind sie - was sind sie?"

"Du meinst die Wraith. Das ist - nun, es ist eine andere intelligente Spezies" Hinter Sheppard schnaufte McKay unterdrückt, und auch Sheppard konnte die Komik der Situation verstehen, auch wenn er Tarik zu liebe ein ernstes Gesicht wahrte.

Dieser starrte ihn immer noch großäugig an. "Diese Wraith - sie - sie reisen von Planet zu Planet?"

"Ja. Sie benutzen zum Teil das Stargate, doch sie können auch in riesigen Schiffen durch den Weltraum reisen."

Tarik nickte, langsam. Dann schien er die schwerste Frage zu stellen: "Und sie… sie… sie brauchen die Menschen _wozu_?"

"Sie ernähren sich von ihnen"

Einen Augenblick lang war es ganz still. Auch McKay schien wieder vollkommen ernst zu sein. Dann brach Tarik das Schweigen.

"_Was_?"

"Sie ernähren sich-"

"Sie _essen_ sie?"

McKay schnaubte verächtlich. "So könnte man es ausdrücken, ja. Sehr vereinfacht. Eine etwas bessere sehr vereinfachte Darstellung wäre, dass sie deine Lebenskraft aussaugen, um zu leben"

"Aber das-" Tarik brach ab, unsicher. McKays und Sheppards Mienen waren immer noch vollkommen ernst. "Das ist Wahnsinn", flüsterte er.

"Scheint so, oder?", sagte McKay. Seine Stimme war wieder scharf und schneidend. "Menschen verschwinden lassen, unbekannte Signale empfangen, einen geheimen Keller zu haben…"

"Aber ihr - ihr-"

"Wir sehen aus wie zwei flüchtige Sträflinge, die beide einen ernsthaften Sprung in der Schüssel haben?" Tarik blickte ihn verwirrt an, und Sheppard korrigierte sich rasch. "Als wären wir verrückt?"

"Nun ja…"

"Du wolltest die Wahrheit hören. Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich kann dir leider keine biologischen Fakten liefern, ich bin Soldat. Aber ich kenne diese Wraith, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich habe gegen sie gekämpft"

"Man kann gegen sie kämpfen?"

"Natürlich kann man das", schnappte McKay, doch Sheppard hob rasch die Hand und sprach selber weiter.

"Ja, das ist möglich. Es muss nicht so sein wie bei euch. Hör mal, ich bin mir sicher- ich weiß, das ist sehr schwer zu glauben, doch wir können es dir am Ende beweisen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, wir haben keine unserer ursprünglichen Sachen bei uns, aber…" Etwas abrupt verstummte er.

"Wenn ich euch helfe", führte Tarik den Satz weiter. "Dann könntet ihr es mir zeigen? Wenn ich euch helfe, dahin zurückzukehren, wo ihr hergekommen seid?"

"Ja", antwortete Sheppard schlicht.

* * *

**_Kein ganzes Jahr mehr bis zum Abi. Stress. Keine Zeit. Tschuldigung... ich hätte sitzen bleiben sollen, dann wäre ich sicher etwas relaxter..._**


	27. Zwei Pläne

"Das ist Wahnsinn - das ist Wahnsinn… _oh, das ist so verrückt!"_

Zu dritt hintereinander gingen sie die Treppe hinauf, Tarik als letzter, immer noch vor sich hinmurmeln. McKay, taktvoll wie er war, antwortete ihm:

"Natürlich ist es das, und kannst du jetzt nicht mal die Klappe halten? Wir haben es langsam verstanden!"

Tarik schloss den Mund und warf McKay dann einen entschieden bösen Blick zu. Sheppard zuckte nur - entschuldigend, wie er hoffte - mit den Schultern.

Sie würden sich von dem Jungen führen lassen. Zu anderen Sendemasten, zu _dem Feld, _wie Tarik es genannt hatte. Für einen Versuch, für einen Hilferuf, ins All. _Meine Güte, sind wir jetzt wirklich durchgedreht? _Aber war es besser, auf gut Glück loszurennen? Gedanken überschlugen sich in Sheppards Kopf, während er in Tariks Zimmer eintrat.

"Äh, setzt euch. Irgendwo" Tarik machte eine verlegene Geste. "Ich hab leider nicht so viele Stühle"

Er wartete ab, bis sich Sheppard und McKay auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatten und sich an die Wand lehnten, um dann einen großen braunen Rucksack hinter dem Schrank hervorzuziehen. Etwas großes und langes, das anscheinend eine Alien-Angelrute war, fiel ebenfalls heraus, und Tarik starrte sie an, als wäre er unsicher, ob er sie vielleicht mitnehmen sollte, bevor er sie hastig zurückstopfte.

Seine Hände zitterten. Das war Sheppard eben schon aufgefallen, doch jetzt war es unübersehbar. Er tauschte einen Blick mit McKay. Der Wissenschaftler sah aus, als würde er auf heißen Kohlen sitzen, und schnitt eine Grimasse, als Sheppard mit vorsichtiger Geste auf Tariks Hände wies.

Die Augen des Jungen waren noch immer gerötet. Hin und wieder zog er die Nase hoch, schien sich dessen aber nicht bewusst zu sein. Anscheinend waren seine Gedanken mittlerweile bei etwas ganz anderem.

"Hey, Junge" McKays Stimme durchbrach die relative Stille. Tarik drehte sich halb um.

"Ja?"

"Sag mal…" McKay schien sich praktisch vor Unbehagen zu winden. "Wann kommt eigentlich dein Vater wieder?"

Tarik antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schlug die Augen nieder. Sheppards Atem hatte kurz gestockt.

_Dumm, dumm, dumm _- wie konnte er nur- wenn sie Tarik mitnahmen, was würde das wohl für seinen Vater bedeuten? Und dass er das übersehen hatte, es bewies nur einmal mehr, das etwas ganz gewaltig mit ihm nicht stimmte.

"Äh - ich - also, er…" Tarik stockte wieder. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich unglücklich. "Vielleicht sollten wir gleich sofort gehen"

"Und was soll dein Vater denken?" Stirn runzelnd sah ihn Sheppard an, und Tarik errötete unter seinem Blick.

"Ich weiß nicht - ich - er ist einfach nicht so wie früher - es ist - ihr versteht nicht-" Er seufzte und schien nach Worten zu ringen. "Ich glaube, er kann mich nicht sonderlich gut leiden"

Sheppard konnte praktisch _hören_, wie McKays mit dem Augen rollten und er selbst musste auch einen Seufzer unterdrücken. "Ich glaube, Probleme mit den Eltern sind in deinem Alter was sehr normales-"

"Nein!", unterbrach ihn Tarik nur. Einen Moment später verschloss sich seine Miene wieder. Schon wollte Sheppard etwas sagen, um ihn zum Weitersprechen zu ermutigen, als er schon wieder ansetzte. "Meine Mutter ist verschwunden. Irgendwann. Er sagt sie ist weggegangen, freiwillig, in die Stadt, aber… ich suche sie seit Jahren, wisst ihr. Ich meine, ich habe in allen Registern nachgeschaut und so… Leute gefragt…" Er sah, auf, fast trotzig jetzt. "Es ist vielmehr so, als hätte es sie nie gegeben…"

Noch bevor Sheppard das Entsetzen aus seinem Gesicht verbannen und eine angemessen mitleidsvolle Miene aufsetzen konnte, stöhnte McKay neben ihm schon auf und schlug theatralisch die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Junge, hört das denn _nie_ auf?"

Der Blick, den Tarik ihm zuwarf, war bestenfalls als verwirrt zu bezeichnen. "Was?"

"Er meint, dass er für heute genug dramatische Enthüllungen gehabt hatte", übersetzte Sheppard für ihn, und einen Augenblick lang schaute Tarik ausgesprochen empört, bevor sich sein Gesicht wieder glättete.

"Nun ja, ich habe sie nicht _gekannt _oder so, ich war ja noch ein Baby", nuschelte er. "Es ist halt wirklich, wirklich lange her"

Sheppard nickte nur. Es war besser, jetzt das Drama nicht noch zu vergrößern, dennoch verstand er den Jungen fast noch etwas besser. Wie musste es sein, wenn sich das Puzzle der Vermutungen und Alpträume plötzlich zusammenfügte?

Und _ganz_ hatten sie Tarik auch noch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt…

* * *

McKays Rucksack war wieder auffallend schwer, und er musste einen Seufzer unterdrücken, als er ihn anhob. Wenn das nicht einen Rückenschaden unabwendbar machte… 

Sheppard schien wieder ganz ruhig. Mehr als ruhig. Etwas abwesend beinahe, und McKay nahm sich vor, nicht die Augen von ihm zu lassen. Irgendetwas war mit dem Colonel, und dass es nichts gutes war, das war offensichtlich.

Leider. Als hätten sie nicht schon genug Probleme.

Und er hatte keine Lust, Mitleid mit dem Jungen zu haben. Tarik. Warum musste es so oft so sein, mit so wenig eindeutigen Schuldigen, mit Grautönen, mit Angst und Schweigen?

Und, _was _würden sie machen? Sie konnten keinen Jungen bei sich gebrauchen, der gesucht werden würde und den sie erst so kurz kannten, sie konnten überhaupt kein Kind mitnehmen.

Schon gar nicht mit Sheppard in so einem Zustand. McKay selbst musste alle seine Kraft zusammennehmen, um nicht weiter daran zu denken, um die Augen zu verschließen vor der sich anbahnenden Katastrophe. Was würde sein, wenn Sheppard - nun ja, wenn er aus einem dieser… _Anfälle _nicht mehr aufwachen würde? Wenn er endgültig abgleiten würde in die andere Realität, wenn er irgendwann das und hier nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte? Was würde McKay dann tun? Was würde er machen, konnte er dann überhaupt noch etwas machen? Müsste er Sheppard zurücklassen - konnte er das überhaupt? Und dann? Sich alleine durchschlagen? Er, _alleine_?

Nein, es war besser, nicht daran zu denken. _Los, verschließe davor deine Augen wie Tarik. So schwer ist das nicht. Die Leute sehen andauernd nicht das, was sie nicht sehen wollen. _

* * *

Der Horizont glühte rot und golden, als sie aus dem Häuschen traten, Tarik großäugig, zitternd vor Aufregung. Es war angenehm kühl, doch als McKays zu den Hügeln vor der untergehenden Sonne schaute, schienen sie ihm blutig-rot, und er wandte hastig den Blick ab. 

Sheppards Gang hatte sich verändert in den letzten Tagen, das war McKay aufgefallen. Manchmal lief er ein wenig so, als schwanke der Boden unter ihm und er würde nach Halt suchen. Manchmal, als würde er gegen Wind anlaufen, der in der Realität nicht wehte. Hin und wieder hielt Sheppard sogar inne, als hätte etwas in seinem Inneren für ein paar Sekunden ausgesetzt und er müsste sich erst wieder daran erinnern, wo er war und was er tat.

McKay war sich recht sicher, dass der Colonel das selbst nicht bemerkt hatte und _dies _stellte das wahrhaft Beunruhigende dar.

Tarik ging zügig voran. In seiner Hosentasche befanden sich einige Fotos, die er aus der Schublade genommen hatte, bevor sie losgegangen waren. McKay war sich ziemlich sicher, das darauf Tariks Mutter zu sehen war, und betrachtete rasch wieder seine Umgebung, um sich von den Gedanken abzulenken.

* * *

Lange bevor sie losgegangen waren, hatte Sheppard die verblieben Broschüren aus dem Lager auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Die Seiten waren zum Teil vom Wasser unleserlich gewesen, aber einige Dinge waren noch zu entnehmen gewesen, und zögernd hatte Tarik übersetzt. Dann hatten sie einige Entfernungen mit der Karte aus der Hütte abgeglichen und auch ihren jetzigen Aufenthaltsort bestimmt, und waren schließlich zu zwei möglichen Vorgehensweisen gekommen, die beide recht einfach und nicht unbedingt als narrensicher oder sonderlich Erfolg versprechend zu bezeichnen waren: Sie waren mit einem Jumper durch das Gate gekommen. Dieser musste noch irgendwo sein, und wenn sie Glück gehabt hatten, und ihn getarnt hatten (unglücklicherweise war sowohl Sheppards als auch McKays Erinnerung an ihre Flucht von Atlantis etwas verschwommen), dann sogar noch unentdeckt. 

Und genau diesen Jumper mussten sie finden. Waren sie erst einmal im Jumper, wären sogar alle ihre Probleme gelöst - sie bräuchten nur noch das Gate anzuwählen und zur Alpha-Site zu fliegen.

Das Areal, in dem die Infizierten, die Leblosen aus dem Camps auftauchten, war allerdings, so schien es, umzäunt und das Stargate selbst mit Sicherheit bewacht. Die Chancen, dass der Jumper noch nicht gefunden worden war, standen ziemlich schlecht - und die Chancen, in das Gebiet hereinzukommen und zum Jumper zu gelangen, leider noch schlechter.

Auf diesen Überlegungen gründete der zweite Plan: Auf der Route zu dem Gebiet, in dem Sheppard das Stargate vermutete, lag eine alte Sendestation, die laut Tarik nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Das Feld. Anscheinend hatte der Junge dort als Kind gespielt, und einige Eingänge gefunden - "Innen sah es eigentlich noch ganz in Ordnung aus". McKay hatte diese Aussage keiner Bemerkung gewürdigt - wie dumm konnte man sich eigentlich stellen? Er hatte sogar dort gespielt? - musste aber zugeben, dass dieser Plan noch wesentlich logischer und durchführbarer klang als die Suche nach dem Jumper.

Wenn sie es schafften… _suchte man nach ihnen_? Vielleicht hatte man eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihnen zu folgen, oder hatte die ungefähren Koordinaten des Planeten - vielleicht wartete irgendwo dort draußen die Daedalus, bereit, sie am Bord zu holen?

McKay seufzte, schüttelte dann den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Noch waren sie ganz und gar nicht am Ziel, und nun sollten sie sich besser beeilen.

Sie erklommen einen Hang. Schotter rollte unter McKays Füßen in die Tiefe, und er spürte, wie sich Schweiß in seinem Nacken sammelte. Die untergehende Sonne stand in seinem Rücken, und er konnte seinen Schatten vor sich sehen, lang gestreckt und dünn auf dem spärlich bewachsenen Boden. Oben auf den Hang angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um und blinzelte ins Licht.

Einige Wolken waren am Himmel, nun golden leuchtend, angestrahlt von den letzten, intensiven Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Die Hügelketten verschwanden in der Ferne in feinem, leuchtenden Nebel, und klein und weit entfernt konnte er noch Tariks Hütte sehen, deren Dach ebenfalls im Abendrot glühte.

Dann drehte McKay sich um. Sheppard und Tarik waren schon etwas vorausgegangen, hatten nicht inne gehalten, und so rasch wie möglich ging er ihnen nach, während die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die seinen Nacken gewärmt hatten, langsam verloschen.

Der Kontrast, der sich seinen Augen bot, war denkbar groß: der flache Hang vor im und die da hinter liegende Senke waren denkbar öd, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem sonstigen Hügelland. Steine und Staub bedeckten den Boden, und wie braungelbe, rostige Skelette erhoben sich einige Stahlkonstruktion auf dem Boden der Senke. McKay erkannte einige riesige Satellitenschüsseln, die wie blinde Augen in den nun rapide dunkler werdenden Himmel starrten.

Je weiter er den flachen Hang hinab schritt, desto beeindruckender war der Anblick. Die alten Maschinen schienen vor seinen Augen zu wachsen, warfen riesige, abstrakte Schatten auf den Boden. Sie standen in langen Reihen, und McKay verstand, warum die Fläche _das Feld _genannt wurde. Eigentlich verstand er sogar Tarik, der hier gespielt hatte. Im hellen Tageslicht war das sicher ein faszinierender Ort für ein Kind.

Nun, im Dunkeln, konnte McKay sich allerdings eines unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren. Die toten, erstarrten Konstrukte schienen ihm ein wenig wie stumme, ewig wartende Wächter, und mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und plötzlicher Verärgerung bemerkte er auf einmal, dass auch Sheppard und Tarik ihre Schritte vorsichtiger setzten.

Das einzige, was er sich nicht so ganz vorstellen konnte, war, dass diese Dinge noch funktionieren sollten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Antiker-Kontruktionen schienen diese Teleskope nicht für die Ewigkeit gebaut zu sein.

* * *

_**So, da geht es endlich mal wieder weiter. Ich habe zwar jetzt so gut wie alles, was noch geschehen soll im Kopf, bin aber trotzdem gespannt, wie viele Kapitel es noch im einzelnen werden.**_

_**( Und... nun ja, ich glaube, ich müsste nicht in Abi-Panik geraten, wäre ich nicht die letzten Jahre so absolut faul gewesen... aber ich werde mich sicher langsam an die 13 gewöhnen...)**_


	28. Glück und Unglück

Die Kälte traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als er in den Raum vor ihnen trat. Eigentlich hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass draußen eine durchaus angenehme Temperatur geherrscht hatte - oder, dachte Sheppard, vielleicht lag es an dem dünnen Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut, hervorrufen durch das Erklimmen des Hangs.

Sie befanden sich im Innern eines der Konstrukte. Über Sheppard wölbten sich metallene Streben, und als er einamtete, fühlte sich die Luft kühl, metallisch und alt an. Hinter ihm hustete McKay, und Tarik hüpfte praktisch.

„Uhh… Ich glaube, ich habe eine Stauballergie"

„Überlass das Beckett, wenn du wieder zurück bist, ja, McKay?", antwortete Sheppard müde. Er war tatsächlich müde, stellte er fest. Weniger körperlich als geistig.. Müde, zu denken, müde im Dunkeln zu tapsen und halbgare Pläne zu machen…

„Dem Voodoodoktor?", schnaubte McKay, und Sheppard richtete sich etwas gerader auf und fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Niemand zwingt dich"

„Hmpf, natürlich nicht… das wäre ja noch schöner…" Mit einer raschen Bewegung stellte der Wissenschaftler seinen Rucksack ab, und sah sich dann halb erwartungsvoll um, als glaubte er, dass die Technologie sich ihm direkt anbieten müsste.

Wahrscheinlich denkt er genau wie ich, an an an, dachte Sheppard. Wie in einer Stadt, die auf deinen Wunsch antwortet, die dir die Türen öffnet und den Weg erhellt, und dir ihr Wissen bereitwillig offen legt. Aber das war Unsinn, er wusste es. Tausende Male schon waren sie nicht in dieser Stadt gewesen, so oft hatten sie schon im Dunkeln getastet. Sein heftiger Wunsch, dies nun nicht mehr zu tun müssen, war aus seiner Müdigkeit geboren und hatte die Erinnerung so klar werden lassen. Er fühlte sich alt.

„Ok, Tarik, irgendeine Ahnung, wo ein paar Drähte versteckt sind?"

„Äh, die Treppe hoch… da auf der linken Seite… glaube ich"

„Zeig es uns einfach", seufzte Sheppard. Er folgte Tarik, und nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit schloss sich auch McKay ihnen an.

Die alte Treppe quietschte fürchterlich. Sie schien ein Stockwerk nach oben, und mindestens eins in den Keller zu führen und wirkte auf fürchterliche Weise _antik_. Sheppard fürchtete fast, ein falscher Tritt, ein zu heftig aufgesetzter Fuß könnte alles zum Einsturz bringen, doch Tarik bewegte sich mit relativer Sicherheit und Vertrauen in die Konstruktion, und so beschloss Sheppard einfach zu glauben, dass der Jungen schon wusste, was er tat, wenn er sie hier hochbrachte.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen wie im Flug. Sheppard hörte nicht genau hin, als McKay sich mit einem verklärten Ausdruck auf dem bleichen Gesicht an ihm vorbeidrängte und anfing zu murmeln, während er mit immer größer werdender Ungeduld auf Tasten einschlug, die aussahen, als gehörten sie dem Stegosaurus unter den Computern. Schließlich, mit einem furchtbaren Rattern, erwachte die alte Maschine zum Leben, und McKay ließ einen gedämpften Freudenschrei hören. Sheppard verdrehte die Augen.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer und leicht zugleich an. Nicht geeignet für irgendeine Art von geistiger Arbeit, das schien ihm jedenfalls festzustehen. Wahrscheinlich war das einzige, wozu er ihn momentan gebrauchen konnte, als Befestigung für Nase, Ohren und Augen zu dienen… Unwillig versuchte sich Sheppard wieder zusammen zu nehmen. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht hängen lassen, und eigentlich war doch alles in Ordnung mit ihm, alles war gut, oder besser gesagt, es würde alles gut werden. Sie würden diesen Planeten verlassen, sie hatten endlich einen Plan.

Jetzt war das Einzige, was er tun musste, sich ein bisschen zusammen zu reißen. Er blinzelte, als er Sand an seinen Wimpern spürte, und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Haare, die der Wind völlig zerzaust hatte.

_Nur noch ein bisschen…_

„Verdammt!"

„Was ist, McKay?" Sheppard blinzelte. Die Frage war mehr reflexartig geäußert worden als bewusst, und mit Beunruhigung wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel Zeit genau vergangen war.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Colonel? Der…das… dieses _Ding_ meldet hier immer wieder nur einen Fehler!" McKay sah aus, als sei er persönlich empört. Über seine Schulter guckend stand Tarik dar, die Augen fest auf den trübe flackernden Bildschirm geheftet. Er hatte McKay geholfen, überhaupt die Sprache zu verstehen, verstand Sheppard plötzlich. Dies hier war kein Antikercomputer, dies war absolut fremd. Selbst ein Genie wie Rodney war hier hilflos, vorausgesetzt, es bekam keinen Übersetzer an die Seite gestellt.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, woran das liegen könnte?", fragte Sheppard weiter, und McKay seufzte unwillig, warf die Arme in die Luft.

„Naja, eigentlich könnte es ja nur eine von tausend Möglichkeiten sein, die mir einfallen", begann er sarkastisch, ließ den Satz dann aber in der Luft hängen. „Tarik?"

„Ja?"

„Kann es sein, dass das … Ding (Sheppard bemerkte, wie sehr es McKay offensichtlich widerstrebte, die staubbedeckte Maschine vor ihnen einen Computer zu nennen) uns melden will, dass die verfluchte Antenne nicht richtig eingestellt ist?"

Tarik zögerte, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Naja… die Dinger hier haben Antennen oben, ja… kann also sein…"

McKay hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu, sondern tippte hektisch weiter. Tarik kam kaum mit dem Übersetzen nach, und schließlich stieß McKay ein lautes „Ha!" aus, das alle zusammen zucken ließ.

Mit dem Zeigefinger stieß er gegen den Bildschirm. „Da, da ist sie… die Antenne ist schief, oder lose… was weiß ich" Er starrte empört, als Sheppard ihm einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu warf.

"Präzise"

"Halt den Mund, Colonel"

„Ist das Teil nicht oben auf einem Konstrukt?"

„Das ist kein Problem", warf Tarik ein. Er schien beinahe eifrig. „Ich bin oft auf den Dingern herumgeklettert, ehrlich, kein Problem. Ich mach das. Zeig mir wo, und ich richte sie wieder"

McKays Blick sprach Bände - auf den Konstrukten herumklettern hielt er ganz offensichtlich für eine wenig angemessene Freizeitbeschäftigung, und Sheppard fühlte sich zu müde, um zu wissen, ob er ihm da zustimmen sollte oder nicht. Sollte er Tarik wirklich gehen lassen?

Der Junge musste seinen zweifelnden Blick bemerkt haben.

„Wirklich, ich kenne mich da aus", bekräftigte er. „Ich falle schon nicht runter oder so. Ehrlich, ich bin vorsichtig"

„Hmpf" McKay, der vor einigen Sekunden noch Tarik etwas auf einer Art Karte gezeigt hatte, wedelte nur mit der Hand, und schließlich nickte auch Sheppard.

„OK" Der Junge würde schon wissen, was er tat. Er selbst war ja auch nicht sein Babysitter…

Sheppard schauderte. Einen Moment später wurde ihm klar, warum, und er kniff die Lippen zusammen und richtete sich wieder etwas gerader auf. Hier drin war kein Wind. Er war einfach nur zu müde, er musste… nach hause, nach hause und schlafen. Das war es.

„Hey, Sheppard, diese Grafik hier…", meldete sich McKay wieder, und Sheppard trat hinter in und sah auf die dünnen grünlichen Linien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Gänge, siehst du das? Sie verbinden die Konstrukte, glaube ich."

„Hübsch" Unangenehme Erinnerungen an gewisse Untergrundbunker stiegen in ihm hoch, doch er schob sie zur Seite, verstaute die Information sicher. Vielleicht würden sie sie noch brauchen…

Tarik war schon längst wieder die Treppe hinunter verschwunden, und Sheppard verließ seinen Platz an der kühlen Wand, an die er zurückgekehrt war und sah sich in dem Raum um, vielleicht, um sich abzulenken. McKay fuhr zusammen und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als er mit einigem Kraftaufwand eine dünne metallene Schiebetür öffnete.

Dahinter fand sich eine Art Balkon, nur ohne Geländer. Vorsichtig testete Sheppard die Plattform mit dem Fuß, bevor er langsam darauf trat. Sie quietschte nicht einmal.

Von hier hatte er einen guten Blick über das Feld, zumindest entgegengesetzt der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, nicht einmal das schwächste Leuchten am Horizont erinnerte an ihr Strahlen. Sheppard blieb unbeweglich stehen, atmete die erkaltende Nachtluft ein. Die Konstrukte waren zu riesigen, unförmigen schwarzen Schatten geworden, die auf dem Schotter kauerten wie riesige Insekten, die noch nicht ganz aus der Kälteträgheit erwacht waren. Über ihnen schienen die ersten Sterne.

Der Ruf kam so unvermittelt, so überraschend, dass Sheppard beinahe einen Moment ins Taumeln geriet. Mit einem hastigen Schritt rettete er sich ins Innere des Konstrukts, warnend den Finger an die Lippen gehoben. McKay erstarrte, den Mund schon geöffnet. Sheppard konnte das Weiße seiner Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchten sehen.

„Was…?" Tonlos formte er das Wort. Sheppard schüttelte nur den Kopf, wartete. Dann -

_„Ich spiele hier nur. Ich bin nur ein bisschen am Klettern"_ Überlaut, viel zu laut. Tarik, der fast schrie, damit sie beide ihn hörten, damit sie gewarnt waren. Sheppard spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, dann bemerkte er das eisige Gefühl, dass sich in seiner Magengrube ausbreitete. So rasch…

McKay schien vor Schreck erstarrt. Sheppard packte ihm am Oberarm, und er fuhr zusammen, und starrte ihn an.

„McKay, los, wir müssen weg hier", flüsterte Sheppard.

„Weg - wohin?!" Oh Gott, verdammt, als ob er das wüsste… doch er sprach die Worte nicht aus, zerrte nur den Wissenschaftler weg vom Computer.

„Ist das Ding aus?"

„Ja, das hab ich dir doch gesagt, hast du mich nicht gehört? Die Maschine an der Antenne sendet nun-"

_„Holt ihn runter da, holt ihn runter"_

_„ICH KLETTER NUR EIN BISSCHEN"_

_„Bringt ihn zum Schweigen! Aufteilen und Umgebung sichern!"_

_„ICH-"_

„- sie sendet", würgte McKay hervor. Sein Gesicht war nun aschgrau. „Sheppard?"

„Los, wir können nichts machen" Er schob McKay vor sich her, mit mehr Gewalt als nötig. Hinter seinen Schläfen hatte es angefangen zu pochen. Der letzte, abgebrochene Schrei schien immer noch in der Luft zu hängen.

„Los, McKay, die Treppe runter, leise. Es geht noch weiter runter - "

Widerstandslos gehorchte der Wissenschaftler. Ihre Schritte auf dem Gitterrost der Treppe hallten und dröhnte wie Kanonenschläge in Sheppards Ohren. Jetzt konnte er Sie da draußen nicht mehr hören. Jederzeit konnte die Tür zum Innenraum geöffnet werden. Jederzeit… Er stieß McKay vor sich her, in wenigen Herzschlägen hatten sie den Raum durchquert, in den sie hereingekommen waren. Sheppard hatte die ganze Zeit - sie war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen - auf die Tür gestarrt. Bleib zu bleib zu bleib zu…. Aber er war hier nicht in Atlantis, wo die Türen seinen Gedanken gehorchten.

Ein Stockwerk herunter, dann noch eines. Er konnte das panische Atmen McKays in der Dunkelheit hören, und mit klammen Fingern fummelte er die Taschenlampe aus seiner Tasche - der Bildschirm hatte den Raum oben ausreichend beleuchtet - und schaltete sie an. Der gelbliche Strahl fand eine Tür, und Sheppards Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Wortlos hatte McKay verstanden, und gemeinsam zerrten sie an dem kalten Metall, bis plötzlich, überraschend leise und widerstandslos, die Tür aufging. Das einzige, was zu hören war, war ein trockenes Knirschen, und schon starrten sie in ein schwarzes Rechteck. Der Lichtstrahl der Lampe enthüllt einen langen, schlichten Gang.

„Da rein"

Die Tür zu schließen war schwieriger als erwartet, fast, als sei sie entschlossen, nun schon einmal offen zu bleiben, und Sheppard und McKay waren beide außer Atem, als sie mit einem letzten, schmerzerfüllten Knirschen ins Schloss fiel.

Jetzt blieb nichts außer der Weg vor ihnen. Und sie beeilten sich besser.


	29. Unterirdisch

Ihre Schritte hallten in dem dunklen Gang wieder, und Sheppard ertappte sich das eine oder andere Mal dabei, wie er einen raschen Blick über die Schulter zurück warf. Immer noch hörte er nichts, nicht, das dem sie diesen Gang halb abgelaufen waren, nicht nach dem davor. Endlose Gänge, endend entweder in einer scharfen Kurve oder einer Tür. Die führte in den nächsten Gang, in die Tür direkt dahinter in den Keller eines Konstruktes. Das hatten sie festgestellt und nun wurde jede Tür, an der sie vorbeikamen, zu einer tickenden Zeitbombe.

Die Luft war abgestanden und muffig. Er fragte sich, wer sie zuletzt geatmet hatte, oder vielleicht auch was. Was hatte diese abgestandene Luft zuletzt bewegt, wer war zuletzt diesen dunklen Weg entlanggegangen?

Er konnte McKay atmen hören. Es war merkwürdigerweise keine Erleichterung, ein lebendiges Geräusch in dieser Totenstille zu hören – vielleicht, weil ihm seit geraumer Zeit sehr bewusst war, dass ein gehörtes Geräusch auch leicht wieder ungehört werden konnte, verschwinden.

Sie hatten eine Treppe gefunden, irgendwann. Weiter nach unten. Danach tauchten keine Türen in Konstruktkeller mehr auf.

Sie konnten hier nicht ewig weiterwandern, das wusste Sheppard auf einer rein geistigen Ebene, doch nichts in der Welt hätte ihn jetzt dazu bewegen können, sich an die Oberfläche zu begeben, zurück.

Hinter ihm und vor ihnen war nichts als Dunkelheit. Obwohl Sheppard das wusste, spürte er den dumpfen Schreck in sich aufsteigen, als er sich umwandte, und er wandte rasch den Blick von der Schwärze hinter sich ab, und sah wieder auf den hellen Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe. Stetig wanderte er über die Metallstreben, die zu beiden Seiten des Ganges zur Decke aufragten, und Sheppard wunderte sich, wie ruhig seine Hand sein konnte, auch wenn sein Herz irrsinniger weise schon wieder angefangen hatte, wie wild zu pochen.

McKay taumelte, und Sheppard hörte, wie sein Atem kurz stockte.

„Alles ok?" Seine Stimme klang laut und falsch in der Totenstille, und McKay schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als wolle er ihn zum Schweigen zwingen.

Sheppard beschränkte sich auf ein bestätigendes Nicken. Es ärgerte ihn in der gleichen Sekunde, dass er sich sein Handeln von seiner irrationalen Furcht hatte vorschreiben lassen.

Der Gang hatte leicht angefangen, abzufallen. Das hatte McKay ins Taumeln gebracht, und Sheppard musste selbst darauf achten, wie er seine Schritte setzte. Er konnte alte Rillen im Boden erkennen, die wohl irgendwann angebracht worden waren, um eben diesen Rutschen zu verhindern. Jetzt waren sie alt und abgerieben, und boten kaum Halt.

Er zuckte zusammen. _Etwas_ hatte sich verändert.

Er konnte McKays Blick in der Dunkelheit zu sich huschen sehen, als er abrupt stehen blieb. Langsam hob er die Hand, und selbst das Atmen des Wissenschaftlers war kaum noch zu hören.

Einige lange Sekunden tat sich nichts, dann, erlösend, wiederholte sich das Geräusch, was Sheppard so irritiert hatte. Ein Tropfen, leise und unregelmäßig, und, wie ihre Schritte, in dem metallenen Konstrukt widerhallend.

Sheppard wandte den Kopf zu McKay. Der Wissenschaftler schien das Geräusch ebenfalls gehört zu haben, und schien noch unsicher, ob er es als Bedrohung oder als ungefährlich einstufen sollte. Sheppard konnte sehen, wie seine Lippen eine Frage formten.

„Keine Ahnung", kam er ihm zuvor, und McKay runzelte im stummen Vorwurf die Stirn. Sheppard zuckte nur mit den Schultern, unterdrückte einen Anflug von Verärgerung, und ging dann langsam weiter. McKay folgte nach einigen Sekunden.

Es wurde merklich kälter, und im kühlen Licht der Taschenlampe konnte Sheppard von Zeit zu Zeit die Wolken seines eignen Atems sehen. Das Gehen hielt noch einigermaßen warm, doch es war klar, hier konnten sie nicht allzu lange bleiben. Früher oder später mussten sie die unterirdischen Gänge erreichen, die McKay auf den Computern entdeckt hatte.

Der Gedanke an die Computer führte zu dem Gedanken an den Jungen, und Sheppard senkte den Kopf in einem Anflug von Schuldgefühl. Vielleicht war es völlig illusorisch gewesen, zu glauben, den Jungen mit zunehmen. Was sie ihm eingehandelt hatten, möglicherweise...

Vielleicht hatte er wirklich nicht mehr als selbstsüchtig gehandelt. Ohne die Hilfe des Jungen hatten sie keine Chance gehabt, McKay hätte nie das Signal absetzen können... Er war ihre einzige Chance gewesen, die sie gehabt hatten. (Hatte _er_ jetzt eine?)

„Verdammt kalt hier", sagte McKay plötzlich, und Sheppard zuckte unangemessen heftig zusammen.

„Ja", stimmte er nach einer Weile zu. „Ja, das stimmt..."

Er ließ das kalte Licht der Lampe über die Wände gleiten. Schmuddelig, bedeckt von einer alten Patina aus Staub und Öl, und hin und wieder glänzte ein freiliegendes Kabel, dessen altersschwache Isolierung brüchig geworden war. Ihm beschlich ein unbehagliches Gefühl, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Rillen in den Wänden, die er für ein Zeichen dafür gehalten hatte, dass die Wände aus einzelnen Platten zusammengesetzt waren, in Wirklichkeit Türen waren. Sie hatten sich während der gesamten Zeit nicht bewegt, doch dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte...

Unwillkürlich verlangsamte sich sein Schritt. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, Türöffner wie in Atlantis neben den Schiebetüren zu sehen, doch der schmuddelige, halbeingedrückte Knopf war trotzdem eine Enttäuschung. Ob er noch funktionierte?

Vielleicht würde es sich lohnen, das herauszufinden. Der Gedanke kam spät, doch plötzlich. Sie waren nicht abgebogen, sie waren die ganze Zeit gerade weitergegangen, höchstens den gegebenen Kurven gefolgt – wenn nun jemand hinter ihnen herkam, wie leicht würden sie dann zu finden sein?

„Was ist?" Er war stehen geblieben, ohne es bemerkt zu haben. McKay sah ihn fragend an, halb beunruhigt. Wachsam.

„Wir..." Er suchte nach einer geeigneten Formulierung, ohne zu beunruhigend zu klingen. „Wir sollten nicht die ganze Zeit diesen Gang lang gehen. Wir sind... wir sind zu leicht zu finden, so..."

Keiner sehr beruhigende Formulierung, leider. Sheppard sah es an McKays Augen, die sich augenblicklich geweitet hatten.

„Wie - wie meinst du das?" Der Wissenschaftler sah zur Tür hin, zu der auch Sheppard immer wieder unwillkürlich geblickt hatte.

„Hältst du es für angebracht, sich jetzt auch noch zu _verlaufen_?"

„Niemand hat etwas von verlaufen gesagt, McKay"

„Das muss auch nicht gesagt werden. Ich weiß, wie das endet" McKay schnaubte voller Verachtung, wahrscheinlich für Sheppards Orientierungssinn, und der Colonel verdrehte die Augen und war insgeheim froh darüber, dass McKay wenigstens teilweise zu seinem altem Selbst zurückgefunden zu haben schien.

Mit einem weiteren Blick vergewisserte er sich wenigstens einem halben Einverständnis seitens McKays, und drückte dann auf den Knopf neben der Tür.

Dieser sank unerwartet leicht ein, und ebenso unerwartet war die beinahe augenblickliche Reaktion des Metalls, das mit einem Knirschen und einem Seufzer begann zur Seite zu gleiten, als Sheppard gerade die Hand zurückzog.

Dahinter, Schwärze. Mit der anderen Hand hatte Sheppard vorsichtig die Waffe gezogen, und jetzt nahm er die Taschenlampe wieder in die, die den Knopf gedrückt hatte. Er hatte sie sich ohne groß zu überlegen zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, und nun war sein Mund von einem unangenehmen metallischen Geschmack erfüllt.

Ein großer Raum. Der Lichtkegel erreichte die hintere Wand nur schwach, und – was war das? War da etwas gewesen?

Er sah zu McKay hin, unauffällig, doch der Mann hatte sich nicht gerührt, und wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet. Langsam trat Sheppard einen weiteren Schritt vor, über die Schwelle. Die Tür verharrte in dem offenen Zustand, ein Umstand, für den er augenblicklich sehr dankbar war.

Regale? Der Colonel sah nach oben, folgte dem wandernden Strahl der Lampe. Metall glänzte, etwas weniger staubig und verdreckt als draußen auf dem Gang.

Wie ein Archiv, dachte er – riesige, mehrere Meter hohe metallene Schränke zu beiden Seiten, und ein recht schmaler Gang vor ihnen.

Eine Bewegung hinter ihm führte dazu, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, als er schon längst begriffen hatte, dass es McKay gewesen war, der hinter ihm in dem Raum getreten war. Auch sein Blick glitt über die stillen Metallwände, und er sah nicht so aus, als würde er diesen Raum für sicherer halten als den überschaubaren Gang hinter ihnen.

„Nur einmal umsehen", sagte Sheppard, und ärgerte sich darüber, sich flüstern zu hören. Es schien, als halle der Klang seiner Stimme in diesem Raum noch mehr als auf dem Gang draußen – als spräche dort, irgendwo hinter den metallenen Reihen noch etwas, flüsternd, wiederholend.

Er versuchte, den Gedanken zu verdrängen. So etwas nützte nun wirklich nichts, und selbst der eher schreckhaft veranlagte McKay schien nichts gehört zu haben.

Langsam gingen sie vorwärts. Sheppard voraus, und McKay einige Schritte hinterher. Merkwürdig, dass die Totenstille hier mehr an den Nerven zerrte als auf dem Gang.

Etwas ließ ihn stehen bleiben. Der Colonel verharrte abrupt, und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen, wie auch McKay stehen geblieben war. Er konnte das Weiße seiner Augen sehr deutlich in der Dunkelheit sehen.

„Was?"

Sheppard antwortete nicht sofort. Er schwenkte den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe abermals herum, wartend (lauernd) und lauschte gleichzeitig. Nichts war zu hören außer dem Klopfen seines Herzens, so laut, dass es alle anderen Geräusche zu übertönen schien.

Hatte er sich geirrt? War hier doch nichts?

Und dann fuhr der Lichtkegel nach rechts, und er bemerkte es wieder, diesmal bewusster, da er darauf geachtet hatte: Etwas blinkte in der Dunkelheit, links, dort wo es der Strahl der Lampe nicht überdecken konnte.

Er ließ die erhobenen Waffe ein wenig sinken, doch nur ein Stück, nicht viel. Nur ein Licht?

Einige Schritte, und dann blieb er stehen, wieder einmal. Hier teilte sich der schmale Gang auf einmal, ohne dass er darauf gefasst gewesen war: Er führte nun nicht mehr nur genau geradeaus, sondern zweigte nun auch im perfekten rechtem Winkel nach links und nach rechts ab, als ein anderen Gang ihn zu kreuzen schien. Ein rascher Blick zu beiden Seiten bestätigte Sheppards früh gemachte Vermutung: Die metallenen Schränke zu beiden Seiten liefen in vielen, vielen Reihen, und sie waren nur einen der vielen so entstandenen Gänge entlanggelaufen.

Wieder das Licht – eine winzige Lampe an einem der Schränke. Auch hier, tiefer im Konstrukt, schien auch noch jede Menge zu funktionieren. Der Colonel trat näher. Es schien eine Art Schaltfläche zu sein, nicht unähnlich der, die sie entdeckt hatten, als sie in das Bauwerk eingedrungen waren.

„McKay?"

„Ja... warte einen Moment" Er trat näher, nun wieder eifrig scheinend. Sheppard leuchtete ihm, während er selbst es vermied, allzu direkt in den hellen Strahl des Lichtes zu sehen und stattdessen seine Ohren anstrengte.

Das Gefühl etwas nicht zu bemerken war beinahe übermächtig geworden. Da war etwas, irgendwas, was er beständig zu bemerken schien, doch nie wirklich zu bestimmen fähig war. Verdammt!

Die Schaltfläche knisterte, und erwachte dann plötzlich zu leben unter McKays Händen. Sheppard, der nicht besonders auf das geachtet hatte, was der Mann tat, konnte einige freie Drähte sehen.

McKay summte zufrieden. Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Künstlers, der den letzten Pinselstrich an einem großen Werk tut, drückte er einem der Hebel runter.

Etwas knackte. Sehr laut. Ein hohles, wiederholtes Pochen folgte, und während sich Sheppard und McKay noch unwillkürlich duckten –

Es war wie ein Schlag. Licht, Licht, _Licht_, tausend Lampen schienen auf einmal den Raum zu erhellen, strahlend. Sheppard fluchte, und versuchte schon halb blind nach der Konsole zu tasten, um es abzuschalten, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie, als ein erneutes Knacken und Knistern folgte, und gut zwei drittel der Lichter wieder erloschen. Die restlich spendeten ein trübes, flackerndes Dämmerlicht, und mit tränenden Augen blickte Sheppard zu McKay.

„Verdammt"

„Tschuldigung" Es klang nicht wirklich danach, doch Sheppard glaubte besseres zu tun zu haben als McKay dessen zu tadeln. Falls sich jemand (etwas) hier verborgen gehalten hatte, dann war es sich jetzt ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst. Und vermutlich auch halbblind und von Kopfschmerzen geplagt, um den positiven Aspekt etwas mehr herauszustreichen.

Er machte einen etwas halbherzigen Schritt – was genau hatte er eigentlich vor? – als ihm mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, dass das, was die ganze Zeit lang an seinen Nerven gezerrt hatte, nun plötzlich ganz offensichtlich – oder besser gesagt, gut hörbar – war: Eine Art Stampfen, ein tiefes, weit entferntes Pochen, und darunter, ein _Rauschen_...

Er blickte zu McKay hin, der langsam nickte. Seine ahnungs- und ratlose Miene war verschwunden. Auch er hatte dasselbe gehört wie der Colonel, und Sheppard war seine eigene Erleichterung darüber beinahe unheimlich.

„Was meinst du...?", setzte McKay an, und Sheppard zuckte mit dem Schultern.

„Klingt ein bisschen wie Pumpen..."

„Aber – " McKay verstummte, und Sheppard konnte es praktisch in dem Kopf des Mannes arbeiten sehen. „Irgendetwas muss die Energie für das hier alles liefern..."

„Vielleicht finden wir hier ja ein paar ZPMs, stell dir nur vor, McKay", sagte Sheppard, scherzhaft, doch der andere schüttelte den Kopf, ohne auf die Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Nein... ich glaube... dieses Rauschen, es klingt wie ein Fluss, nicht wahr? Vielleicht nutzt dieses Ding hier die Energie des Wassers?"

Er schien nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort von Sheppard zu warten, doch der Soldat gab sie ihm trotzdem: „Ja, das würde Sinn machen – auch wenn mir die ZPMs natürlich besser gefallen hätten..."

„Hm – ich konnte von dem Computer dort oben auf vieles nicht zugreifen, und gerade die Pläne der unterirdischen Gänge waren leider recht vage – aber das würde Sinn machen – deshalb sind sie auch alle miteinander verbunden... ein unterirdischer Fluss! Das könnte ein ganzes Höhlensystem sein, unter dem Feld und vielleicht noch weiter – und sie hätten es nicht einmal graben müssen...!"

Sheppard nickte stumm. Es machte Sinn, in der Tat, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, was er damit anfangen konnte. Würde der Fluss sie schließlich in eine Sackgasse führen, oder würde er ihnen eine Möglichkeit geben, zu entkommen? Und die Anzahl der Gänge – nun schien die Möglichkeit, sich zu verlaufen, auf einmal wieder ganz unerfreulich real und wahrscheinlich.

„Ich muss hier noch mal in ihre Systeme rein kommen", murmelte McKay, der offenbar in der Entdeckungsfreude wieder einiges an seiner Lebhaftigkeit und an seinem Optimismus zurückgewonnen hatte. „Wenn wir einige ordentliche Karten davon hätten – das wäre die Gelegenheit, zu entkommen!"

Sheppard nickte. Er sah es genauso wie McKay, wollte aber etwas vorsichtiger sein, bevor er sich unrealistische Hoffnungen machte.

„Hältst du es für sinnvoll, sich hier nach einer Stelle umzugucken, um zu versuchen, die gesperrten Bereiche zu öffnen?", fragte er, in betont nüchternem Tonfall, und McKay sah auf, für kurze Zeit ebenfalls recht auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.

„Nein. Ich denke, dies hat allein der Datenspeicherung gedient, und wird höchstens mit einem Bildschirm in einem angrenzenden Raum verbunden sein. Ihre Methoden zur Speicherung von Daten scheinen noch etwas... rückständig zu sein"

„Dann lass uns weitergehen", entschied Sheppard. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass er leichte Kopfschmerzen hatte, vielleicht schon länger gehabt hatte. Das trübe, manchmal flackernde Licht tat sein übriges, und das ferne Stampfen begann an seinen Nerven zu zerren. Die Luft war schlecht, schien seine Kehle zu trocken und seine Lungen zu verkleben, und er hustete unterdrückt, bevor er in einer plötzlichen Eingebung die Taschenlampe zur Decke richtete.

„Ahh!" McKay war nicht langsam gewesen, Sheppards Gedankengängen zu folgen. Das Licht der Taschenlampe huschte über mehrere dicke, schmutzige Kabelstränge, von den flackernden Lampen nur ungenügend hervorgehoben, die da an der Decke wie schwarze Wurzeln klebten, und einen Augenblick lang hatte Sheppard die Vorstellung, in einem tiefen, verlassenen Bau unter einem mächtigen Baum zu sein, klein und unbedeutend, in der schwarzen, ewigen Erde.

Langsam folgten sie dem Verlauf der Kabel, immer wieder die Taschenlampe erst auf den Weg vor ihnen richtend und dann wieder an die Decke, denn das Licht war schwach, und es blieben für Sheppards Geschmack viel zu viele Schatten über.

Er wusste, dass sie beide lauschten – doch es war nichts zu hören als das Geräusch ihrer Schritte, dass in dem Raum wiederhallte, sowie das leise, elektrische Summen der Lampen und das ferne Stampfen von irgendwo tief unten.

Auch die nächste Tür öffnete sich so widerstandslos und rasch wie die zweite, wenn auch mit einem Quietschen, das Sheppard das Gesicht verziehen ließ.

Er leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in das Dunkel vor ihnen, und beiden entfuhr ein unwillkürlicher, erleichterter Seufzer, als sie erkannten, dass sie Glück gehabt hatten. Die selben altertümlich und robust anmutenden Bildschirme und Tastaturen standen dort in dem Raum, wie sie sie im Eingangsbereich des Konstruktes gesehen hatten.

„Meine Fresse", seufzte McKay, der vor Erleichterung blass geworden zu sein schien, und entlockte Sheppard ein Grinsen. Der Wissenschaftler schob sich wiedereinmal rasch an dem Colonel vorbei, und hatte in Windeseile einen der Computer dazu gebracht, zu seufzen, zu rauschen und schließlich, mit einer Kaskade von blinkenden Lichtern, zu seinem digitalen Leben zu erwachen.

McKay summte und seufzte ebenfalls , während er auf die knarzende Tastatur hämmerte, bis sich stockend ein Plan des Gebäudes auf dem Bildschirm aufbaute. Sheppard pfiff anerkennend, und schlug dem Mann auf die Schulter, was – nicht verwunderlich – ihm einen strafenden Blick eintrug.

Beide Männer beugten sich vor, und betrachteten die Grafik. Einige Minuten war es ganz still, bis schließlich beide auf unterschiedliche Punkte zeigten und anfingen zu reden.

„Siehst du, da sind wir-"

„Ich wette, da ist die Energiequelle..."

Beide stockten und sagen sich an, leicht amüsiert.

„Noch einmal", fing Sheppard an, langsamer diesmal. „Ich glaube, dass wir hier sind-" Er zeigte, und McKay nickte. „Und wahrscheinlich wird da der Strom für diese Anlage immer noch produziert" Er klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die entsprechende Stelle, und McKay drückte einige Tasten. Eine Art Cursor erschien, huschte im Zickzacklauf über den Bildschirm, bis der die Stelle, die Sheppard berührt hatte, erreichte, hielt dann kurz inne und flackerte schließlich auf, und die Grafik verschwand und wurde durch ein anderes Bild ersetzt.

„Sieht wie Turbinen aus", sagte McKay, der den Kopf schief gelegt hatte. „Die eine Strecke, die wir eben gesehen hatten..." Wieder drückte er einige Tasten, und sie kehrten zu der vorherigen Ansicht zurück. „Ein Fluss, siehst du? Und er führt hier weg..."

Unwillkürlich hatte Sheppard den Atem angehalten. Jetzt ließ er ihn entweichen, und sein Seufzer klang unerwartet laut in dem Raum. „Weg sagst du?"

McKay nickte eifrig, hämmerte wieder auf der knirschenden Tastatur. Wackelnd und ruckelt zoomte der Computer etwas heran, und zeigte dann den Verlauf des Flusses. Er schien tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück weit weg zu-

„_Verdammt_!" Es war weniger ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens als einer der Überraschung gewesen.

„Meine..." McKay hatte den Zoom angehalten, und starrte jetzt auch auf den Bildschirm. „Das kommt nicht nur mir so bekannt vor, oder?"

„Nein" Ungläubig schüttelte Sheppard den Kopf. „Ganz und gar nicht..."

Das Lager. Da war es wieder, und er hatte es sofort erkannt. Wie auf der Karte, die sie gesehen hatten im Lager der Aufseher, vor unendlich langer Zeit, wie es schien. Die geraden Reihen der Hütten in einer rechteckigen Fläche – der Gestank, das Glühen der Lampen, der Stacheldraht im Nachtlicht, das was keine Karte zeigen konnte, es war auf einmal wieder ganz nah.

Sheppard hatte sich ein Stück zurückgelehnt, jetzt atmete er wieder tief durch. So endet es also, dachte er. Wie es begann. Das ist sehr passend...

„Das ist vielleicht nicht schlecht, weißt du" Er lächelte, auch wenn sich sein Gesicht merkwürdig steif anfühlte. „Wir kamen daher, wir gehen wieder dahin. Dort ist das Stargate..."

„Mitten in die Höhle des Löwen...", murmelte McKay. Es war mit zuwenig Gefühl gesagt, um wirklich Wirkung zu erzielen, doch Sheppard konnte den Abscheu des Mannes spüren.

„Der Jumper ist da", sagt Sheppard, und noch als er es sagte, konnte er eine heftige Welle der Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen fühlen. Ein Jumper, Sicherheit, ein Tarnmodus, Türen, die aufglitten, wenn er sich ihnen näherte, Menschen in den Gängen, die er kannte...

„Ja" McKay klang immer noch unglücklich, doch sein Gesicht war eine Maske finsterer Entschlossenheit. „Das ist vielleicht auch nicht bescheuerter, als alles, was wir sonst hier tun. Gehen wir dort hinunter, zu den Turbinen. Folgen wir dem Fluss unterirdisch, wenn wir es können, bis er im Lager wieder an die Oberfläche tritt. Eine andere Chance haben wir sowieso nicht. Anders können wir nicht hier raus"

Sheppard sparte sich eine Antwort. Der Mann hatte völlig Recht, und so nickte er nur einmal, und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

„Versuch mal, einen Weg nach unten zu finden, McKay. Wir müssen ihn uns einprägen – einen Drucker werden wir hier wohl nicht finden..."


	30. Save our souls

Es tat gut, sich wieder zu bewegen. Sie hatten etwas gegessen, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, und Sheppard fühlte sich zwar angespannt und leicht erschöpft, doch auch satt und nicht mehr so ziellos. Zurück zum Lager, also – zurück zum Anfang.

Er fragte sich, wie weit Sie schon waren. Hatten Sie ihre Spur schon aufgenommen, standen sie vielleicht in diesem Moment vor dem Computer, dessen Staubschicht verschwunden war? Konnten sie ihre Hände auf das Metall legen und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, spüren? Und wenn nicht, wann würden sie soweit aufholen?

Und wie lange würde eigentlich noch die Taschenlampe leuchten?

Der Gedanke war neu und schrecklich. Sheppard wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis McKay zu der selben Erkenntnis kam, und er hoffte inständig, dass der Mann genug Verstand besaß, die Frage nicht laut zu stellen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, und versuchte festzustellen, ob der Strahl schon etwas schwächer geworden war. Eigentlich nicht, aber wer konnte das schon genau sagen? Verdammt noch mal...

Und plötzlich begann ihm auch wieder das verdammte Stampfen von unten auf die Nerven zu gehen. Es schlich sich in den Rhythmus der eigenen Gedanken ein, bis man es fast nicht mehr bemerkte – bumm bumm – und eh man sich versah, atmete man im selben Takt.

„Es wird langsam ziemlich kalt, oder?" McKay klang wieder einmal eher vorwurfsvoll als frierend, und Sheppard beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken. Eigentlich hatte er es noch nicht bemerkt, doch das war nur ein weiterer erschreckender Beweis dafür, das irgendwas nicht stimmte in letzter Zeit... Seine Hände waren eiskalt, besonders die, die die Taschenlampe hielt, und er nahm sie mit der anderen Hand, und schob seine kalte Hand in die Tasche. Es wurde auf schmutziger, glaubte er zumindest. Es knirschte bei jedem Schritt, und er hätte gewettet, hätte er die Wand berührt, wäre ein öliger Film an seinen Fingern zurückgeblieben. Selbst die Dunkelheit vor und hinter ihnen schien schmutzig...

Und immer dieser verdammte Geräusch – wumm bumm bumm, immer und immer wieder, und manchmal glaubte er sich einzubilden, es würde mal lauter, mal leiser kommen, wechselnd in Lautstärke und Rhythmus wie ein lebendiges Wesen, ein Tier.

Sheppard ließ den Strahl der Taschenlampe auf den Boden wandern. Die Staubkörner glänzten im ersten Licht seit wer weiß wie vielen Jahren, und er stellte sich vor, dass auch sie zu dem geheimnisvollen, schlichten Rhythmus tanzten, sich Bruchteile von Millimetern hoben und wieder zurückfielen –wumm bumm bumm BUMM...

_Fußstapfen, Fußstapfen im graugelben Sand. Wind in seinen Haaren, Wind, der an seinen Kleidern zählte. Kälte. _

_Eine dunkle, schemenhafte Gestalt, umgeben von wirbelnden Sand. Langsam geht John darauf zu, und in dem Wind, der ihn beinahe umbläst, spürt er plötzlich überdeutlich sein eigenes Gewicht, spürt, wie seine Füße milimetertief in den Sandboden einsacken, lehnt sich gegen den Sturm. _

_Es ist so kühl. Er spürt seine Hände schon beinahe nicht mehr, und auch der Rest seines Körpers scheint zu schwinden..._

„Colonel? Alles klar?"

„Ja – ja, natürlich" Sheppard fröstelte, unwillkürlich, rieb mit einer Hand über seinen Oberarm. „Kalt hier"

„Klar" McKay schenkte ihm einen Blick, den er üblicherweise für Idioten reserviert hatte. „So tief sind wir nun auch nicht, dass du mit Wärme rechnen kannst"

„Nein"

Sie gingen weiter, erst noch mit einer Vorsicht, gemessenen Schrittes, schließlich, als sich nichts änderte im eintönigen Rhythmus immer gleicher Gänge, und metallischer, staubbedeckter Türen, schneller.

Es half auch gegen die Kälte, jedenfalls versuchte Sheppard sich das einzubilden. Vielleicht half auch gar nichts mehr. Vielleicht steckte die Kälte schon fiel tiefer, in seinen Knochen, und wanderte nun unaufhaltsam durch sein Fleisch.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt. Der ferne Rhythmus hatte sich nun endgültig einen Weg in seine Gedanken gebahnt, und Sheppard wehrte sich nicht mehr. Jetzt erforderte der nächste Schritt alle seine Konzentration – einen Schritt, den er nicht nur hier machte, fern von Licht und frischer Luft, sondern den er auch noch woanders tat. Umgeben von Wind, Sand, geschüttelte von der Kraft der tanzenden Luftmassen.

Er spürte, wie sich schon selbst sein Atem verändert hatte. Er hatte das Geräusch den Stampfens längst übernommen, und ging rasch und stoßweise. Sein Gesicht war kalt, so kalt, dass es ihm wie erstarrt vor kam. Er spürte seine Hände nicht mehr...

„Colonel?"

Kälte war seine Arme herauf gekrochen. Sein Atem stockte, setzte dann schaudernd und wie aufschluchzend wieder ein. Der nächste Schritt war wie ein Taumeln.

„Colonel, ich weiß nicht..."

Etwas fiel zu Boden. Das Licht ging aus.

(Das machte nichts, denn ein anderes Licht erleuchtete Sheppards Weg. Ein Licht hinter einer Sandwolke, und langsam machte er die letzten Schritte über feuchten Sand. Die Gestalt, nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt, drehte sich um, und John sah ihr Gesicht...)

„Ahh!"

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen brach weg. Sheppard fiel, wenn auch nicht der tief. Doch der Schock verhinderte eine planvolle Landung, er schlug schwer hin, landete mit der Seite auf etwas metallischen, stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand des Ganges.

Eigentlich hatte Sheppard den Effekt, der manchmal in Zeichentrickfilmen vorkam, wenn eine Person einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte, für lustig und komplett unrealistisch gehalten – zumindest bis er selbst in der Situation gewesen war. Jetzt erfuhr er das Gefühl erneut: Es machte tatsächlich irgendwo in seinem Kopf gong, und einige Sekunden geriet die Welt aus dem Fokus.

Vage spürte er, dass er an der Wand herunterrutschte. Dann, eisige Kälte. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen.

John öffnete die Augen. Er war unter Wasser. Hier war immer noch Schwärze um ihn herum, auf den ersten Blick jedenfalls, doch dann blinzelte er, und...

Lichter, hunderte und aberhunderte, funkelnd und wieder verlöschend, dort in der Dunkelheit. Er öffnete den Mund, plötzlich entschlossen, die Lichter in sich ein zu lassen, einzuatmen...

„Colonel! Colonel! Sheppard, verdammt!" Jemand riss ihn hoch. Eine Person keuchte und hustete, spuckte Wasser und rang nach Atem.

Das bin ich, dachte Sheppard. Und dann war die Welt auf einmal wieder da.

„Rodney?"

„Gottverdammt noch mal... gottverdammte Scheiße..." McKays Stimme klang, obwohl er sich durchaus aufgebracht anhörte, klein und panisch. Sheppard konnte seine Hände spüren, wie sie hektisch sein Gesicht abtasteten, seinen Oberkörper.

„Hey" Halbherzig schlug er die Hand weg. „Hey, McKay, lass das, es ist noch alles dran" Seine Zunge lag schwer und unförmig in seinem Mund, und er blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Es was stockfinster.

Oh Mist... oh verdammter Mist...

„McKay, würdest du das jetzt bitte mal lassen? Hör auf, mich zu betatschen!"

„Ist ja schon gut, als ob ich das machen würde, Colonel" Trotz der absoluten Dunkelheit wusste Sheppard, dass McKay knallrot geworden war, und er grinste.

Er hatte die Taschenlampe losgelassen... wie hatte er nur die Taschenlampe loslassen können...

Vor sich konnte er McKay schwer atmen hören, und er wusste, wie sehr die nackte Angst in dem Mann aufstieg. Dass er selbst sich noch relativ ruhig fühlte, lag tatsächlich zum Teil an der Tatsache, dass sein Kopf dröhnte und pochte, und dass seine rechte Seite sich anfühlte, als hätte er sich mit Schwung auf ein Nagelbett fallen lassen. Er saß in kaltem Wasser, und nach einigen Augenblicken begann er zu verstehen, dass der Boden unter ihm nachgegeben haben musste.

Langsam und vorsichtige tastete er. Gitterost, der nun schräg lag, halb im Wasser, und Sheppard schmerzende Rippen teilten ihm mit, dass er auf die Bruchkante gefallen war.

„McKay?"

„Ja?" Die Antwort kam rasch und atemlos.

„Ich suche hier im Wasser nach der Lampe. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann hat nur der Aufprall sie ausgehen lassen... Taste du in der Umgebung..." Er hielt inne. Wenn der Boden genauso brüchig dort war? In der Dunkelheit, wo McKay genauso einbrechen würde, wie er vorhin?

„Ok...", flüsterte McKay, und dann, nach einer kurzen Pause: „ Da vorne ist wohl alles sicher. Ich habe es gesehen, keine Rostspuren... Warum bist du denn nicht stehen geblieben?", brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. „Man konnte es sehen, ich habe es gesehen, es war doch wahrscheinlich, dass der Boden einbrechen würde! Ich habe dich gerufen!"

„Ich... ich habe dich nicht gehört" Das stimmte, doch der Situation half es gar nicht. Sheppard wartete, hörte McKay atmen, spürte dann, wie er Wissenschaftler sich langsam aufrichtete, und mit zwei Schritten zum Rand der Einbruchsstelle watete.

Sheppard ließ sich unterdessen auf allen Vieren nieder. Er konnte das Kinn so gerade noch über die Wasseroberfläche halten, und er hielt den Kopf zu hoch wie er konnte, die Augen blind in die Finsternis um ihn herum starrend.

Der Boden unter seinen Händen war kühl und glatt. Glischig beinahe, und obwohl Sheppard wusste, dass es nur eine dünne Schicht Algen waren, die den Beton besetzt hatten, musste er ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Blind krabbelte er vorwärts, immer weiter die Hände ins Nichts vorstoßend. Nichts verursachte Geräusche, außer dem Plätschern des Wassers, und hin und wieder das ferne Knirschen von McKays vorsichtigen Schritten. Er bildete sich ein, dass ihn etwas berührt hatte an den Händen, schnell wie ein Schatten, der wieder fortgeglitten war. Wenn es vorher kalt gewesen war, dann war es jetzt eisig. Das Wasser kühlte ihn schneller aus, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Mit dem Oberarmen stieß er an den Rand des Gitterrostes, der den Boden des Ganges darstellte. Vorsichtig tastete Sheppard sich daran entlang, immer darauf gefasst, das kalte Metall der Taschenlampe zu spüren. Er betete, dass er sie nicht finden würde. Was bestünden denn schon für eine Möglichkeit, dass sie den Fall ins Wasser überstanden hatte?

Dann, plötzlich, ein Ruf, und für eine Sekunde meinte Sheppard, sein Herz setze aus. Doch dann erkannte er McKays Stimme.

„Ah... Sheppard! Ich glaube... ich hab sie!" Triumphierend, und doch ängstlich. Was wäre, wenn die Konstruktion zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war? Sheppard stellte sich Tage vor, Wochen, genährt erst von ihren spärlichen Vorräten, dann nur noch Wasser, Wasser, das sie trinken würden, um den Hunger zu überdecken, bis sich ihre Bäuche aufblähten. Immer und immer und immer Dunkelheit, endlose kalte finstere Gänge, ein Labyrinth ohne entkommen, und schließlich, ein Sterben in der Dunkelheit. Verlöschen.

Ein flackernder Lichtstrahl erhellte den Gang. Atemlos hörte Sheppard McKays Triumphschrei.

„HA! Hey, Sheppard, egal was Radek sagt, es gibt Dinge, die besser funktionieren, wenn man sie ordentlich geschüttelt hat!"

Sheppard konnte ganz genau das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören, doch auch er lachte, etwas wacklig.

„Wieder einmal deine Meinung aus Wissenschaftler, nicht wahr, McKay?"

„Hmpf"

Das Licht näherte sich rasch. McKay beugte sich über ihn, leuchtete ihm erst ins Gesicht.

„Hey, McKay..."

„Oh, tschuldigung" Der Strahl wanderte zum Wasser neben Sheppard, und der Colonel sah die brackige Schwärze. Er zitterte, stellte er fest.

„Hast du vor, da noch länger sitzen zu bleiben?"

„Nein" Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, doch es war maskenhaft, falsch. Vielleicht war auch einfach nur sein Gesicht gefühllos von der Kälte. „Hilf mir hoch"

Er streckte McKay die Hände entgegen. Dann, als Nachsatz, denn es fiel ihm so plötzlich ein, dass er sich wunderte, wie er es die ganze Zeit hatte vergessen können: „Was senden wir eigentlich?"

McKays Miene verrutschte. Nur ein wenig, aber Sheppard sah es trotzdem. _Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt_.

„Was wohl? SOS"


	31. Zwei Seiten, eine Medaille

Sheppard war schwer, auch wenn er eigentlich gar nicht danach aussah. Schon vorher schlank, hatte die Zeit auf der Flucht in dünn gemacht, dürr beinahe.

Rodney fühlte mit einer linken Hand die Rippen des Colonels, sogar durch die Lederjacke. Mit der anderen, der rechten Hand, hielt er den rechten Arm des Colonels, den er sich über die Schultern geschwungen hatte.

Sheppard setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen, und McKay war zu ängstlich, um ihn zur Eile anzutreiben, darüber nachzudenken, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte, oder auch nur den unangenehmen metallischen Geschmack, den die Taschenlampe in seinem Mund hinterließ, zu bemerken. Er hatte sie sich zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, denn so wie er Sheppard stützen musste, hatte er keine Hand frei.

Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob der Colonel noch viel von seiner Umgebung mitbekam. Schon längere - oh ja, wirklich _längere_ - Zeit hat McKay das Gefühl gehabt, dass irgendetwas mit dem Mann nicht stimmte, etwas das darüber hinaus gang, dass sie gejagt und in Beinahe-Zombies verwandelt wurden. Irgendetwas lag ganz gewaltig im Argen mit Colonel Sheppard, und das machte Rodney genug Angst, dass er sein eigenes Befinden erst einmal beseite schieben konnte.

_John sieht nach unten. Eigentlich hat der Sand die falsche Farbe, fällt ihm auf. Er sollte gelber sein, nur ein wenig. Eigentlich ist er viel zu grau. Schwarz-weiß. Jemand sollte ein paar Tropfen Gold nehmen und sie unter die feinen Körner mischen, denkt er. _

_Der Wind hat zwar nicht wirklich nachgelassen, doch scheint sich gehoben zu haben. Die Wolken jagen schneller denn je über den Himmel - als ob sie keine Zeit mehr hätten, als ob rasch etwas zu ende sein würde - doch hier unten, am Boden, legt sich der Sand. _

_Elizabeth lächelt. John hat sie jünger in Erinnerung, aber vielleicht ist das auch nur Wunschdenken. Denn so, wie sie nun aussieht, ist sie beinahe schmerzhaft dünn. Zerbrechlich. _

_Irgendetwas ist merkwürdig, und obwohl John zurücklächeln wollte, runzelte er plötzlich die Stirn. Hatte er eben…? Er geht in die Hocke, lässt sich den Sand durch die Finger rinnen. Weißgrau, nicht ein Hauch von Wärme._

_Doch es sollten doch keine Bilder hier existieren, oder? Der Gedanke verwirrt ihn, und entsetzt merkt er, wie ihm auch die nächsten entrinnen. Was wollte er sagen, was wollte er bemerken?_

Das Licht der Taschenlampe schwand. McKay hatte es versucht, nicht zu bemerken, wirklich ernsthaft versucht, aber irgendwann war es zu offensichtlich geworden. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Irgendwann würden sie ankommen - wo auch immer. Ja, sicher, jetzt hatte er sicher auch bald eine Schraube locker, wenn er anfing so zu denken… Gott.

"Du könntest auch mal was sagen" Er blickte zu Sheppard herüber, und natürlich schwand die Lampe, deren Griff er zwischen den Lippen hatte, mit, und leuchtete direkt in das bleiche Gesicht des Mannes.

McKay wünschte sofort, er hätte nicht geguckt. Nicht den Kopf bewegt. Verdammt…

"Hey, Colonel, wenn du hier mit mir zum Zombie wirst, dann richte dich darauf ein, dass dein Kopf ein schreckliches Ende findet" Doch, hey, wen wollte er eigentlich hier verarschen? Er war ein toter Mann, wenn das passierte, und, Gott, er hatte wirklich zu viele schlechte Horrorfilme gesehen. Nein, eigentlich hatte er zu viele gute gesehen, das war schlimmer, denn die realistischeren Bilder blieben viel länger im Gedächtnis.

Oh Gott…

"Komm schon, Colonel… nur noch ein bisschen weiter - einen Fuß vor den anderen… verdammte Scheiße"

_Ja, richtig. Er war leer gewesen, vorher, ein Ziel vor Augen, doch keine Vorstellung davon. Wieder lässt John den hellen Sand durch seine Finger rieseln, und diesmal bleibt der Gedanke hängen:_

"_Es ist Knochen… es ist gemahlener Knochen…"_

_Er sieht auf. Elizabeth steht nah vor ihm. Sie wirft keinen Schatten. Wie auch, wenn es keine Sonne gibt, nur eine unbestimmte Helligkeit und Wolken, die rascher und rascher über den Himmel eilen. _

_Sie lächelt, unbekümmert. _

"_Ja…" Er lässt den Knochen-Sand in seiner Hand zu Boden rieseln, sieht, wie der Wind ihn sanft wegträgt. "Das ist kein Strand"_

"_Was hast du denn erwartet, John?" Sie ist nicht näher gekommen, und irgendwie macht das John glücklich. Soll sie nur bleiben wo sie ist… auf Knochenmehl stehend, wie er auch. Etwas in ihm regt sich und schimmert kurz auf, bevor es dann wieder verschwindet, wie ein Fisch unter der Oberfläche eines Sees. _

_Abscheu. _

_John verlagert das Gewicht auf dem Sand. Es knirscht, und plötzlich ist der Wind nicht mehr das einzige Geräusch, als das Knirschen sich wiederholt, diesmal nicht von Johns Handlungen kommend. _

_Oh Gott - Etwas durchzuckt ihn wie ein Blitz. Nein, das würde nicht sein, das würde nicht - aber Elizabeth ist hier, und sie lächelt einfach _strahlend_._

"_Oh nein…."_

Es war verdammt kalt geworden, dachte Rodney McKay. Kalt und rutschig, und er hatte längst alles Gefühl in den Händen verloren. Sheppard war schwerer und schwerer geworden, und nun hatte sich sein Gewicht bei gefühlten 3 Tonnen eingependelt. Immerhin hatte er noch nicht versucht, McKays unvergleichlich wertvolles Gehirn zu essen, und es musste zugeben, das war nicht übel.

Dennoch, alles in allem hätte er es vorgezogen, sähe der Colonel nicht so aus, als wolle er jeden Augenblick den Löffel abgeben. Seine Haut hatte eine ungesunde graue Farbe angenommen, seine Lippen trugen einen Hauch von Blau. Manchmal flatterten seine Augenlieder, wie sie es auch jetzt taten, doch war nie mehr als das Weiße seiner Augen sichtbar.

Plötzlich stöhnte der Colonel auf, und McKay hätte ihn beinahe fallengelassen. Es war ein tiefes, unnatürliches Geräusch gewesen, voller _Schmerz._

"Anscheinend noch nicht tot, ja?", bemerkte McKay, doch es kam ziemlich zittrig heraus. Heute war nicht sein Tag. Heute war niemandes Tag, eigentlich waren die ganzen letzten Tage nichts gewesen, jedenfalls nichts, was man in Erinnerung behalten wollte.

Wenn es nur nicht so kalt wäre… Er fror so und war so müde. Immer und immer wieder sanken seine Lider herunter. Kälte war seine Füße herauf gekrochen, über seine Knöchel und nun beinahe über seine Knie. Er war so müde…

_Es sind mehr, als John gehofft hat. Plötzlich hat er das Gefühl, sein Herz müsse in seiner Brust zerspringen. Es ist so still, niemand spricht und er spürt einfach, das Elizabeth noch immer lächelt - nein, das ist nicht richtig - das ist es wirklich nicht… _

_Nur das Geräusch ihrer Schritte ist zu hören. Langsam, langsam gehen die Gestalten über den Sand, und Johns Atem stockt immer wieder. Wie viele sind es? Fünfzig? Hundert? Mehr?_

_Mikos Gesicht, klein und ausdruckslos. Brendan, der Typ, der selbst aus drei außerirdischen Pflaumen und einem Ei eine gute Mahlzeit zaubern kann - Laura. Mehr, vage bekannte, vertraute Gesichter. Langsame Schritte. _

_John müsste eigentlich ersticken. Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr atmen kann. Es schüttelt ihn, tief in seinem Inneren, und muss sich nicht umdrehen, um Elizabeths Blick auf ihm zu spüren. (Bald)_

_(sich drehenden Riesenrädern und im Wind schaukelnden Goldregen und)_

„_Tot" bringt John hervor, während sich seine Kehle immer weiter zusammenzieht. „Tot. Dieser Strand ist tot…" Und immer weiter, immer weiter kommen die Menschen auf ihn zu - oder die, die einmal Menschen waren. _

_(etwas musste gehen, verlassen, zwang sich durch seine Kehle und riss ihn auf seinem Weg in kleine Stücke, gerade als)_

_Erinnerungen kommen zurück in Wellen, und es schüttelt ihn immer heftiger. Er sinkt auf den Boden nieder, auf alle vieren. Neben ihm denkt Elizabeth bald, bald, bald, und ein salziger Geschmack füllt seinen Mund. Dieser Strand ist zu grau, der Sand zu blass. Vielleicht sollten sie etwas Goldregen hierhin bringen…_

_(er trat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben durch das Stargate, und erwartete Schmerz und Schwindel und_

_Übelkeit und Ersticken, als sich etwas durch seine Kehle und seine Nase zwang, und etwas Bitteres seinen Mund füllte, während seine Knie zitterten und er bekam keine Luft mehr)_

"_Gott" Er wird sterben, er weiß es jetzt. Er ist nahe davor, sehr nahe. Nur deshalb gibt der Strand etwas wieder, etwas wie ein Echo, das in Johns vormals so leerem Kopf hallt. Er ist tot, oder dem Tod sehr nahe. Muschelscherben leuchten bleich neben seinen Fingern im Sand auf. (Knochen)_

Es war so kalt. So schrecklich kalt, und er wusste gar nicht mehr, ob die Taschenlampe überhaupt noch Licht spendete. Immer wieder waren seine Lider herabgesunken, und jetzt taumelte er mehr mit geschlossenen Augen als mit geöffneten vorwärts.

Kälte hatte nun seine gesamten Beine eingehüllt. Sein Oberkörper schien auch immer weiter auszukühlen. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder wurde Sheppard leichter?

Vor einer Weile hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Dicke, eisige Tropfen waren auf Rodneys Kopf geklatscht, sein Gesicht in winzigen kühlen Bächen herunter gelaufen. Er war jenseits des Schauderns. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob er noch die Füße hob - warum bewegten sie sich noch vorwärts?

Und John war so leicht geworden. Wirklich sehr leicht, eigentlich hatte alles an Gewicht verloren. Alles war sehr langsam geworden, und das Wasser sprühte nun gerade zu von überall…

_(__Rodney drehte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu den Büschen und mit dem Gesicht zur Hauswand stand, und öffnete dann die verschwitzte Hand.)_

_Er sieht nicht aus wie Rodney, nicht wie der, den John gewohnt istzu sehen - das Gesicht istspitz, passte endlich zu der Nase, und seine Haut istgebräunt. Ein Kind, ein kleiner, schmaler Junge._

_(Vorsichtig schloss er die Faust wieder um den rostigen Schlüssel, die Münzen und das Bonbon, und schob sie dann in die Tasche seiner Jeans._

_Er war nicht ganz sicher, warum er das tat. Die Sachen stahl. Es war nie etwas wirklich wertvolles, das war ihm natürlich klar, und eigentlich konnte er nichts damit anfangen. Dennoch… es war gut. Es war gut, Dean und die anderen der Bande zu bestehlen, die sich offenbar zum Lebensziel gemacht hatten, jede Sommerferien für Rodney unerträglich zu machen.)_

_Sheppard gräbt die Hand tiefer in den Sand, umfasst das Muschelstück, spürt wie sich seine scharfen Kanten in seine Haut graben. Salz im Mund, und eine Ahnung von dem süßen Bonbon in seiner Tasche auf der Zunge._

_(Sie waren auch nicht vollkommen, auch nicht unverwundbar, und Rodney lächelte wieder, und machte sich dann bereit zu rennen, als die warme Sommerluft die Rufe von Jungen zu den Büschen trug.)_

_Nein, das ist Rodneys Erinnerung, nicht seine. Nicht seine. Rodney musste sie hier gelassen haben, letztes Mal - langsam kommt Sheppard auf die Füße, und blickt zu den sich bewegenden Leichen - was ließen sie hier zurück, immer und immer wieder? _

_Er ist hier hingekommen, immer öfter, und hat immer mehr von seinem eigentlichen Selbst hier gelassen. Jetzt ist er genauso alleine wie vorher, nur dass er jetzt andere genauso wird sterben sehen - langsam, Stück für Stück. _

_Sie werden es nicht einmal merken, denkt Sheppard. _

Er würde die Augen nie wieder öffnen. Es war gar nicht mehr kalt, eigentlich war es nichts mehr. Nichts und gar nichts, und er wusste nicht mehr, ob er sich bewegte oder nicht.

Nur der Regen war noch spürbar…

Regen?

Und dann, einfach so, rutschte irgendwas unter ihm weg, und er entdeckte plötzlich, dass er immer noch fühlte, immer noch atmen musste, sich immer noch bewegt hatte.

Eiseskälte und Dunkelheit umgeben ihn, und McKay wusste, dass das Wasser, durch das er erst gegangen, dann gewatet war, nun über seinem Kopf zusammen geschlagen war. Da war kein Grund unter seinen Füßen. Er hatte die Taschenlampe verloren. Oh Gott - er würde die Augen nicht öffnen, nicht, um auch noch die Dunkelheit zu sehen…

Und Sheppards Arm lag nicht mehr über seinen Schultern.

McKays Arme ertasteten nichts. Um ihn war nichts als Leere, absolute Leere, über, neben und unter ihm, und irgendwo dort drin sank Sheppard, sank _John_ immer weiter unter Wasser.

Er öffnete die Augen.

Lichter, tausende kleine, glimmende Lichter in der Schwärze. McKay drehte den Kopf, und da sah er Sheppard, wie er wie ein Schatten nach unten sank, dicht an McKays Waden vorbei. Sein Gesicht war wachsweiß und grünlich im Wasser, und McKay bemerkte, wie sich an seiner Kleidung die Lichtpunkt verfingen.

Schwimmen war immer noch möglich, und tauchen erst recht. Er packte Sheppard, trat Wasser, so heftig wie er nur konnte. Eigentlich war es wie ein Traum, er erwartete jeden Augenblick ein Erwachen. Es war immer noch beinahe leicht…

Sein Kopf durchstieß die Wasseroberfläche. Oh Gott. Er hustete und keuchte, verschluckte sich. Wasser regnete aus mehreren Spalten in der Decke auf ihn herunter. Er rang nach Atem, schaffte es irgendwie auch Sheppards Gesicht über Wasser zu halten.

Der Colonel keuchte, und atmete dann, abrupt und rasselnd, und McKay hätte heulen können, wenn er nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen wäre, nicht zu ersticken.

"Oh Gott, Colonel - oh Gott, verdammt…"

Um ihn herum war das Wasser erleuchtet von tausenden winzigen Punkten Licht. Es glitzerte regelrecht, und Rodney begriff etwas, dass er rasch wieder in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins schob. Sie mussten wieder Boden unter den Füßen gewinnen, er konnte hier nicht ewig Wasser treten - und Meter vor ihnen schimmerte die Wasseroberfläche geringfügig dunkler, und obwohl das auch nur eine weitere Untiefe sein konnte, war es das einzige, was Rodney einfiel, jetzt, nachdem er alle Orientierung verloren hatte.


	32. Wasser unter Land

Es war keine Untiefe. Es war Boden unter seinen Füßen, endlich, endlich. Sheppard gewann rasch wieder an Gewicht, als Rodney die leichte, glitschige Anhöhe hinaufstapfte und in der kalten Luft zitterte und schauderte, und diese Schwere auf seiner Schulter erschien ihm auf einmal wunderbar.

_Du wirst sentimental, _sagte er sich. _Wie albern. Du wirst möglicherweise sterben, du bist eben fast gestorben, und nun wirst du rührselig. Wirklich klischeehaft. _Doch das machte nichts. Die Luft mochte eisig sein, und er so müde wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, doch es fühlte es, er fühlte die Kälte. Er trug Sheppard, unter dessen Gewicht er fast einknickte - eigentlich knickte er immer wieder ein, und er wusste nicht, was ihn immer wieder aufrichtete und weitergehen ließ - und dieses Gewicht bewies nur, dass er nicht allein war. Sheppard mochte vielleicht nicht wirklich hier sein - verloren in seinem eigenen Kopf - aber Rodney trug ihn wie eine Hoffnung auf eine mögliche Zukunft.

_Herr Verrücktes - Haar_, dachte er, während seine Zähne wie verrückt aufeinander schlugen. _Dafür bist du mir was schuldig. _Aber es war ein halbherziger Gedanke. Sein Mund schmeckte salzig - ob es das Wasser war oder womöglich sein eigenes Blut, wusste er nicht, doch hinter dem Schleier aus Erschöpfung und Kälte hatte sich etwas anderes dazugesellt. Eine merkwürdige Art von Freude schien immer wieder in ihm aufsteigen zu wollen, und er vermutete, dass es an der extremen Erschöpfung liegen musste - er war auf der anderen Seite der Müdigkeit angekommen. Doch die Theorie war eigentlich egal. Er war lebendig, er war am Leben, Sheppard atmete rasselnd und stockend auf seinen Schultern, die Lichter im Wasser tanzten und funkelten wie hundert Weihnachtsbäume, und, ja, so langsam fühlte er sich etwas wahnsinnig. Aber das war nicht so schlimm.

_Er muss wieder hingefallen sein._

_Sand und Muschelstücke sind über Johns Hände und Füße gekrochen, und er spürt keine Kälte an diesen Körperstellen, nur ein vages Gefühl von - nichts. Erschaudernd, zerrt er seine Arme frei, dann seine Beine. Beinahe widerwillig lässt der Sand nur los, und Sheppard will aufstehen, weglaufen - wohin? - doch dann zögert er. _

_Es ist nur ein weiteres Echo, nur ein weiterer Nachhall in deinem Kopf, flüstert eine eindringliche Stimme, doch er ignoriert sie, und kniet sich langsam wieder hin. Vorsichtig. Die Hände auf den trockenen Knochenboden, und dann langsam, langsam das Gesicht zum Sand hin, der schwach nach Salz und Metall und irgendetwas anderem riecht. _

_Es ist kühl an seinem Ohr, nicht kalt. Wider erwarten will er es nicht sofort wieder wegziehen. Und dann kann er es auf einmal nicht einmal mehr. Der Sand schluckt ihn, öffnet sich sanft unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers, und ehe Sheppard sich versieht, sinkt er. _

_Er fühlt keine Angst. Da ist eine Art milder Schrecken, kalt, aber nicht schmerzhaft, und der Druck an seinen Armen, Beinen, auf seinen Augenlidern macht ihm nicht zu schaffen. Es ist wie eine Art Einknicken, ein In-die-Knie-gehen, dass er so lange herausgezögert hat, dass es nun fast keine Niederlage mehr ist. Es ist genug. Er hat genug._

Das Stampfen und Dröhnen, dass ihn vor einiger Zeit noch so entnervt hatte, erschien McKay immer mehr wie ein Trommelschlag zu seinen Ehren. Mit grimmiger Belustigung taumelte er weiter. Längst hatte sich der schmale, dämmrige, halb mit Wasser gefüllte Gang verbreitert, und er hatte erst angenommen, das Licht schwinde, dann aber das blassgrüne Leuchten in der Ferne entdeckt und war darauf zugetaumelt.

Das Wasser zu seinen Füßen war fast ganz verschwunden, der Gang war unmerklich etwas angestiegen. Nachschub floss immer noch von den Wänden herab, in dünnen, etwas schmierigen Rinnsalen, und McKay guckte so lange nicht auf den Boden, hielt den Blick immer fest auf das Leuchten in der Ferne gerichtet, dass er beinahe verpasst hatte, wie sich das letzte, schmale, leuchtende Quäntchen Wasser auf dem Boden in ein rasches, winziges Bächlein verwandelt hatte. Es strebte, genau wie er, dem geheimnisvollen Schimmer zu.

Seine eigene Figur warf einen verzerrten Schatten auf die Wände. Mit Sheppard auf seinen Schultern wirkte sein Umriss wie der eines mehrköpfigen Monsters, und McKay gefiel der Gedanke, selbst eines zu sein und sich nicht vor den unbekannten in der Dunkelheit zu fürchten.

_Hier unten ist es ruhig, aber nicht vollkommen still. Das Gefühl des Sandes, der ihn ganz umschloss, war plötzlich und abrupt verschwunden, und Sheppard beschleicht das Gefühl, im Nichts zu hängen. Nicht beängstigend, aber einsam. _

_Er öffnet die Augen. Er sollte nicht dazu im Stande sein - so tief unter dem Strand, hinter dem Sterben, doch es geht mühelos. Er ist nicht alleine, nicht vollkommen,_

_Er ist wieder 6 Jahre alt, und fliegt zum ersten Mal. Es ist ein Helikopter, sein Vater hat es ihm erlaubt, nach dem er lange und mit großer Energie gebettelt hatte, mit fliegen zu dürfen, die Erde von oben zu sehen. In Johns Vorstellung war das Freiheit gewesen, es war _cool_, es würde alles leicht machen - alles Schwere, alles Trübe würde unten, auf der Erde verbleiben._

_Minuten später begreift er, dass das nicht so ist. Alles was ihn bedrückt, alles was ihm genug Verdruss und Trauer bereitet um ihn darauf bedacht zu machen, ihm zu entkommen, das alles scheint ihn halten zu wollen. Das Schwere, das auf der Erde ist, entwickelt immer mehr Kraft, je weiter John sich aus seinem Griff winden will, so scheint es ihm. Was er zurücklassen will, will ihn nicht loslassen. Er hat Angst, große Angst - wo ist das Gefühl der absoluten Leichtigkeit, nach dem er sich so gesehnt hat? Er kann es nicht entdecken, und er bereut so sehr, dass er sich auf den Flug eingelassen hat, ja, ihn herbeigewünscht hat. Wäre er doch nur auf der Erde zurückgeblieben!_

_Auf seinem ersten Flug hat John nur Angst gehabt. Er wird es niemandem erzählen, auch nicht seinem Vater, der lächelt und stolz ist, dass sein kleiner Sohn keine Miene verzieht. Es dauert etwas, bis John wieder fliegt - vielleicht ist es aus Neugierde, denkt er sich, und er entdeckt das Gefühl, dass ihn etwas zu halten versucht, neu. Es fühlt sich gut an, eine Weile zu triumphieren, eine Weile dem Ziehen standzuhalten, und hin und wieder, seltener, denkt er auch dass es sich gut anfühlt, dass da etwas zieht und zerrt, etwas, dass ihn wieder auf der Erde haben will, das nicht loslässt, auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hat, da unten sei nichts mehr, dass ihn halten könne, kein unverrückbarer Punkt, niemand. _

_Das ist Johns erstes Geheimnis. Es ließ ihn sich älter fühlen, damals, als Kind, und es ist so selbstverständlich geworden, dass er es fast vergessen hatte und es nie dachte in Wort fassen zu können. _

_Er hängt nicht mehr im Nichts - nicht richtig. Etwas zieht, und er sinkt tiefer._

Ein Fluss rauschte unter ihm vorbei, nicht schnell, aber stetig. Der Fluss, der die Turbinen antrieb. McKay war nicht mehr kalt, die lange und anstrengende Wanderung auf das grünliche Licht zu hatte ihm die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben. Er fühlte Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und seiner Oberlippe, und Sheppards Lederjacke brannte auf der Haut seines Nackens. Der weiße Nebel über den Flusslauf ließ ihn schaudern - unzählige winzige Wassertröpfchen, empor geschleudert, als der Fluss eine kleiner Mauer herunterrauschte. McKay erahnte die Turbinen, die durch die Kraft des Wassers angetrieben wurden.

Es war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Halle und Höhle, in der er sich befand. Halb natürlich und halb von Menschen geschaffen, war der riesige Raum angefüllt von alten Metallkonstruktionen, viel verwitterter und baufälliger als in dem oberen Teil des Konstrukts. Hier, so dicht am Wasser, hatte der Zahn der Zeit viel auffälliger an ihnen genagt.

Es war laut - nicht nur das Stampfen der Turbinen, auch das Rauschen des Flusses war nun überdeutlich zu hören, verstärkt noch durch den Hall in der Höhle. Die einzige Beleuchtung stellte der Fluss selbst da, der schimmerte und funkelte, und der, wäre er nicht so vollkommen fremd und alienhaft erschienen, sicher schön gewesen wäre.

Vorsichtig ging McKay die metallenen Stufen hinunter. Neben ihnen sprang das winzige Rinnsal, das ihn auf seiner Wanderung begleitet hatte, durch eine ausgewaschene Rinne im Felsen. Er hatte es wegen des fehlenden Lichtes lange nicht bemerkt, doch auch der Gang, durch den er gekommen war, war irgendwann zu einem steinernen Höhlenweg geworden. Hier, im Licht des Flusses, konnte man die ersten Meter in den Gang hineinsehen, den McKay nun hinter sich ließ.

Er hörte sich keuchen - nicht mehr lange, und ihn würden seine Kräfte vollends verlassen, wie die Taschenlampe ihre Energie verloren hatte. Müde ließ er die Augen über die Umgebung wandern - nur irgendwas, irgendwas, das er sich zu nutze machen konnte. Dieser Fluss - er würde sie hier rausholen…

Schließlich sieht er etwas. Seine Augen scheinen ebenso müde wie der Rest seines Körpers, und McKay braucht ein paar Momente, bis er seinen Blick auf etwas, dass ihm erst wie ein länglicher Schatten erschien, klarer fokussieren kann: ein Boot?

Wieder setzt er sich in Bewegung. Über den Flusslauf führt eine metallene Brücke, alt, schwach und wankend und laut protestierend, als McKay den Fuß auf sie setzt. Das Geräusch erscheint ihm fast wie ein Sakrileg in der von Menschen so offensichtlich verlassenen Umgebung, obwohl es hier wahrlich nicht still ist. Doch er geht weiter. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, und mit der wachsenden Müdigkeit schwindet die Angst.

_Das nächste ist von Rodney. _

_Es ist Sommer. Es ist so heiß, das manchmal das Atmen schwer fällt, doch gleichzeitig sehr trocken, was die Hitze wieder erträglich macht. Das vertrocknete, verbrannte Gras duftet süß, nicht nur nach Heu, sondern auch nach etwas anderem, das Rodney unmöglich zu bestimmen ist. Es ist der heißeste Sommer seines Lebens, und seine Hände sich noch klebrig von dem schmelzenden Erdbeereis, dass er sich mit Julie von nebenan geteilt hat - ihm wird, trotz der Hitze, noch heißer, denn er errötet, als er an sie denkt. Julie, die zwei Jahre älter ist alt er, und langes blondes Haar hat, dass sie jetzt, im Sommer, zu einem frechen Pferdeschwanz gebunden trägt. Sie hat aufgeschürfte Knie und zerkratzte Beine, denn Julie Adams hat und nichts und niemanden auf der Welt Angst, und Rodney stellte früh fest, dass die frechen Mädchen ihm am besten gefallen. Also klettert er Julie zuliebe ungeschickt auf den unteren Ästen des Baumes umher, und sie lacht ihn aus, und hört nicht auf die schlauen Dinge, die er sagt, und heute morgen, als sie sich das Eis geteilt hatten ( kurz nach dem Frühstück schon ein Eis, einfach so) hat sie ihm mit geschlossenen Lippen einfach einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. _

_Daran zu denken ist so verwirrend. Eigentlich sind Mädchen eklig, besonders seine Schwester, aber Julie ist… anders. Sie fährt heute Abend in Urlaub, weg von Rodney, der weiß (oder ahnt) dass er den ganzen Sommer an sie denken wird. _

_Die Hitze lässt ihn ganz träge im Kopf werden. Selbst hier, im Haus, steht die Luft. Seine Eltern sitzen auf der Terrasse, und Rodney geht langsam in die Küche - hier riecht es am besten, schwer und süß, und was ist das? Er zieht die Plastikhaube von dem flachen Kuchen und atmet den Duft ein, süßlich und sauer zugleich und absolut verboten. Der Kuchen ist noch warm, schon zur Hälfte in Stücke geschnitten, und Rodney kann sehen, dass er innen noch ganz weich ist._

_Zitrone. Er weiß, er darf nicht, doch schon läuft ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Seine Mutter muss echte, ungespritzte Schalen genommen haben, Rodney hat es mal in dem Rezept gelesen, als er vier war, und es riecht frisch und überwältigend zu gleich. Vielleicht ist sie ja verschwunden, manchmal passiert so was, genau wie Allergien einfach so auftauchen können. Rodney weiß, er weiß ganz sicher, es wird ihm nichts geschehen. Es ist so warm, und der Kuchen auf seiner verschwitzen Handfläche ist noch wärmer, doch er legt den Kopf zurück und beißt ab, weiche, warme Süße auf seiner Zunge, winzige Funken Sauer, die seinen Gaumen kitzeln. _

_Einen Herzschlag, bevor seine Kehle beginnt zuzuschwellen, bevor ihm der restliche Kuchen aus der Hand fällt, Rodney einknickt und zu Boden fällt, ist er im Himmel._

Das Boot war so alt und rostig, befestigt an zwei dünnen, verrosteten Ketten am Heck und Bug, ein jämmerlicher Kahn von vielleicht vier Metern Länge, dass McKay laut aufseufzte. Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet - hier unten würde er wohl nur einen Seelenverkäufer finden, dennoch half der Anblick ganz und gar nicht, ihm seine Furcht zu nehmen. Es kostete beinahe körperliche Überwindung, einen Fuß an Bord zu setzen.

_Eigentlich ist es erstaunlich, dass das Boot noch schwimmt, _dachte er. Die metallenen Planken unter seinen Füßen knisterten und knackten trocken, als er sich bewegte, und das Boot schaukelte sanft auf dem funkelnden Wasser. McKay spürte, dass ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Das Boot schien sicher, doch das träge, langsame Schaukeln gefiel ihm nicht - es war beinahe _lauernd_.

_Jetzt verlässt du endgültig die Gefilde der geistigen Gesundheit, _dachte er, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. _Ein lauerndes Schaukeln? _Doch er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass das Schiffchen kaum vertrauen erwecken konnte - nichts hier konnte das. Er schluckte trocken. Wenn er doch nur auf den Grund dieses Flusses sehen konnte - doch die tanzenden Funken versperrten jede Sicht, und das strömende Wasser war wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht klar genug.

Langsam drehte McKay sich um, schickte sich an, Sheppard an Bord zu holen, den er am Ufer auf den kalten Boden gelegt hatte. Der grünlich-helle Schein der winzigen Wasser-Feuer warf geisterhafte Bilder auf den Schiffsrumpf, stellte er fest, verwandelte das leblose Objekt in etwas anderes, ein beseeltes Gefährt. Sheppard schien noch schwerer geworden zu sein, und ihr Transportmittel schlingerte und schaukelte unter McKays Füßen. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, woran es ihn erinnerte: Er hatte einmal, vor unendlich langer Zeit, so schien es ihm, in einem Buch über Katzen gelesen, dass diese den Kopf hin und her bewegten, wenn sie ihre Beute anvisierten, um die räumliche Entfernung genau einschätzen zu könne. Genauso schien ihm das Boot - hin und her, und hin und her. Albern, natürlich.

Er hörte sich keuchen, als er die drei kleinen Stufen, die zum Deck hinab führten, hinunter stieg. Sheppard war ein Stein auf seiner Schulter, und der Boden rutschig und unsicher, und glitt plötzlich gänzlich unter McKays Füßen weg.

Einen schrecklichen, kalten Moment hingen sie beide in der Luft - der Bewusstlose und der Mann, der ihn getragen hatte - dann, mit einem Krachen, landete McKay auf den Planken, Sheppard halb neben, halb auf ihm. McKays Kopf wurde gegen die Schiffswand geschleudert, einen Augenblick geriet die blasse, kühle Welt völlig aus dem Fokus. Er glaubte, etwas knallen zu hören, als reiße eine Befestigung. Dann, grell wie ein Blitz, schoss Schmerz durch seinen Körper, von seinem Kopf ausgehend. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit genug, zu stöhnen, als ein anderes Geräusch die Reste seiner Konzentration beanspruchte: Etwas _anderes _stöhnte, tief und durchdringend, und der Boden unter seinem Körper schien zu vibrieren… Das Schiff neigte sich.

Oh, Gott. McKay klammerte sich mit einer Hand an der Reeling über seinem Kopf fest, immer noch auf den Planken liegend - und dann sah er Sheppard, der langsam das schiefer werdende Deck herunter gleitend, während langsam, langsam, das Wasser des Flusses sichtbar wurde, funkelnd und rauschend und schwarz.

In einem winzigen Moment war McKay davon überzeugt, es müsse sich um einen Alptraum handeln. Es gibt Momente in Träumen, in denen eine Situation so gründlich schief gegangen ist, wie sie nur schief gehen kann, und die einzige Möglichkeit, ihr zu entrinnen, besteht darin, aufzuwachen - und er schloss die Augen, nur für einen kurzen Moment, während ein Teil von ihm verzweifelt glaubte, jetzt einfach nach hinten fallen zu können, in das Nichts, und dahinter wieder seinen Körper und sein Zuhause finden zu können-

Ein zweiter, peitschenartiger Knall hallte durch die Höhle, durchbrach das Stampfen der Turbinen und das Rauschen des Flusses. Die Neigung des Schiffes wurde so schnell korrigiert, das McKay das Gefühl hatte, sein Magen bliebe irgendwo in der Luft zurück, aller Sauerstoff schien aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Dann, mit einem Knall, nicht etwa einem Platschen, schlug der Schiffsrumpf auf der Oberfläche des Flusses auf.

Sheppard wurde zurück geschleudert, gegen McKay, der es gerade noch so schaffte, nicht wieder mit seinem Kopf gegen die Schiffswand zu stoßen. Er atmete rasselnd wieder ein, immer noch nicht ganz klar im Kopf.

Was war passiert? Was… war das Schiff los? Oh Gott, sie waren wirklich mitten auf dem fremden Fluss in einem gottverdammten fremden Schiff, das werweißwieviele Jahre hier unten gelegen hatte…

"Oh _Mist_", sagte McKay zu dem noch immer bewusstlosen Colonel. "Ich glaube, diesmal habe ich wirklich echten _Mist gebaut, Sheppard"_

Der antwortete natürlich nicht.


	33. Reisende

Die Aufregung flaute so rasch ab, dass McKay sich plötzlich kaum mehr aufrichten konnte. Ein flaues Gefühl hatte sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet, und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als schwimme er in Wasser, während sich langsam, aber sicher, wieder der Schmerz zur Oberfläche durchkämpfte.

Wieder erfasste ihn Müdigkeit. Eine Entscheidung war ihm zumindest abgenommen worden – ob es nun klug war oder nicht, sie befanden sich auf dem unterirdischen Fluss, auf dem kleinen Seelenverkäufer... eigentlich war McKay recht sicher, dass es unklug war. Ja doch, irgendwo in den Tiefen seines vernebelten und schmerzverklebten Verstandes wusste er, dass dies ein Risiko war, dass das Schicksal geradezu herausforderte. Nun, es war nicht mehr zu ändern. McKay fühlte eine Art grimmige, müde Befriedigung.

Mit zitternden Händen tastete er Sheppard ab, während sein Kopf immer wieder auf die Brust sank. Schlafen, nur schlafen. Das Dämmerlicht machte es nicht gerade einfacher, wach zu bleiben, doch es war immerhin besser als gar kein Licht, da war sich McKay sicher. Sheppard schien – soweit er feststellen konnte – nicht verletzt zu sein. Wenigstens das. Was wäre das auch für ein Ausgang ihres Abenteuers gewesen, wenn er hier durch einen dummen Fehler, einen Ausrutscher seinen Freund verloren hatte, nach dem sie so lange durchgehalten hatten.

Er lehnt sich gegen die Reeling. Sein Kopf pochte und hämmerte, und langsam wurde ihm entschieden übel. Nur die verdammte Müdigkeit verhinderte, dass er dieser Tatsache allzu große Beachtung schenkte. Nichts mehr tun. Nicht mehr durchhalten. Nicht mehr weitergehen... Er saß, aber manchmal meinte er, seine Beine noch zucken zu spüren. Der Drang, sich aufzurichten, das Gewicht Sheppards wieder auf der Schulter zu spüren war wirklich da, wand sich in einem Teil von McKays Bewusstsein, während der Rest von ihm nur in die erlösende Dunkelheit des Schlafes sinken wollte.

Die fuhren weiter. Langsam, aber sicher, so kam es McKay vor, wurde er blind und taub für alles, was um ihn herum geschah. Die Lichter außerhalb des Bootes glommen auf, und verloschen wieder, und das Boot schlingerte mal heftiger, dann glitt es wieder majestätisch und ruhig dahin. Nichts, was er tat, konnte Einfluss darauf nehmen. Das Stampfen der Turbinen wurde leiser. Schließlich war nur noch der Fluss zu hören, rauschend, mal heftiger, dann wieder beinahe sanft. Manchmal konnte er die Tunnelwände wahrnehmen, doch meistens nicht, und er ahnte mehr als dass er sah, dass sie gefangen waren, umschlossen von Stein. Sogar die Lichter verschwanden an einer besonders wilden Stelle ganz, und in der pechschwarzen Finsternis schlingerte und tanzte das Boot auf Wellen und Strudeln, die McKay nicht sehen konnte, während sein Herz laut genug in seinen Ohren hämmerte, um wieder das Hintergrundgeräusch der Turbinen herzustellen. Sheppard lag bewusstlos auf den Planken, und Sheppard stand auf einem offenen Feld auf einem fremden Planeten, sah in das Blau des Himmels, suchte mit seinen Augen den Horizont ab, bevor er dann McKay anblickte und mit einem Grinsen die Hand ausstreckte – doch McKays Finger berührten nur die kalte Bootswand, und wieder taumelte das Schiffchen.

Er war wieder 12 und probierte das erste Erdbeereis in seinem Leben, zusammen mit einem Nachbarsmädchen, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte. Sie war blond gewesen und er hatte sie bewundert – sie war das erste Mädchen gewesen, für das er so etwas wie Bewunderung empfanden hatte.

Der Sturm heulte und schlug gegen Atlantis, deren lange, schlanke Türme sich noch unverzagt in den Himmel streckten. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, und wenn er Koyla nicht austricksen konnte, dann sollte alles vergeblich gewesen sein.

Er wusste nicht, zu welcher Zeit es war. Er war allein, allein in der Dunkelheit. Jemand war bei ihm gewesen, doch der hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen, und er wusste nicht, ob der andere je wieder den Weg zurück zu ihm finden würde. Er war allein, und der Boden tanzte und zuckte unter seinem Körper, und er wusste nicht, wo er war und wo er sein würde.

_Das ist er. John spürt es, bevor er es sieht, und er spürt die Wand der Kälte, die ihm entgegenschlägt. Unsicherheit, und, leise, das Gefühl, eine wichtige Entscheidung leichtsinnig zu treffen. Das Gefühl von Wichtigkeit. (Etwas Großes wird passieren. Bald.)_

_Er sitzt auf der Wiese, und er sieht, wie die Münze hoch fliegt, hoch in die Luft. Sie dreht sich, und vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht John sie in Zeitlupe, silbern und sich langsam drehend, sich überschlagend. Licht, das auf ihrer Kante blitzt._

_Er fängt sie mit Übung, mühelos pflückt er sie aus der Luft. Noch verdeckt seine Hand die Münze auf seinem Arm, und dann nimmt er sie weg. Entscheidung._

_Das hat John noch niemandem erzählt. Er sieht den Ausdruck der Verletzlichkeit auf seinem Gesicht, und es spürt einen merkwürdigen Schmerz in sich aufsteigen, ein Gefühl der Schwere. Schreckliches wird kommen. Doch da ist kein Bedauern._

_Er hat es noch nie jemandem erzählt, doch die Münze, die er geworfen hat, lag falsch herum. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Aber er ist trotzdem gekommen, nach Atlantis._

_Er ist schwerer geworden, wirklicher. Nun sinkt er schneller in die Tiefe, und er spürt einen Anflug von Erwartung. Schreckliches, vielleicht, aber ebenso viel Fantastisches._

„Das ist das Leben, Sheppard", sagte McKay. Seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer und falsch in seinem Mund an, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er etwas anderes, etwas bedeutungsvolleres hatte sagen wollen.

„Das ist es einfach", fing er von neuem an. „Wir haben die ganze Zeit... wir haben die ganze Zeit es für so etwas wie den Tod gehalten, weißt du, aber das ist es nicht, nein... es ist auch das Leben, es erhält sie am Leben, er erhält einen ganzen Planeten. Für uns ist es vielleicht das böse Zeug, aber für sie... es gibt ihnen ihr Leben. Ein ganzer Planet, der davon am Leben erhalten wird..."

Der Bewusstlose antwortete nicht. Nicht, dass McKay das erwartet hätte. Er lachte auf, ein schweres, heiseres Geräusch, beinahe übertönt vom kräftigeren Rauschen des Wassers.

„Sprich mit mir", murmelt er. „Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit getragen, jetzt könntest du wenigstens mit mir sprechen, du Blödmann..."

Er meinte, einen Hauch frischer Luft auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Ein Windhauch, hier unten? Vielleicht nichts als Einbildung.

_Das ist wieder Rodney. Er erscheint aus der Schwärze, die John umgibt, so selbstverständlich, dass John nicht einmal daran denkt, sich zu erschrecken._

_„Hi, Kumpel", sagte er stattdessen. Er bekommt keine Antwort. Sie sind in Atlantis, und es ist sehr spät – draußen, vor dem Fenster, ist es dunkel. Vor Rodney, auf dem Schreibtisch, stehen mehrere lehre Kaffeetassen. Rodney hat den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt und starrt auf den Bildschirm, nein, vielleicht blickt er eher durch ihn hindurch. Irgendwohin, wohin John nicht blicken kann._

_Dann weiß er es plötzlich. Das ist Rodney McKay, der klügste Mann in zwei Galaxien, das Genie, dass sie alle vor den Wraith retten wird (muss) und er wird wohl nie den Nobelpreis bekommen. Nein. Er ist schon fast vierzig, und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde es ihm noch gelingen. Er ist hier nicht nur ein Wissenschaftler, er ist Soldat, er ist Forscher, er ist Arzt und Pfleger einer Stadt, die ständig geflickt und überredet werden muss, und er wird keine bahnbrechende Theorie finden. Er wird nicht den Durchbruch haben, er hat ständig viele, kleinere, die immer wieder durchgesehen und revidiert werden müssen, er doktert und flickt und bastelt an Atlantis, an den Gesetzen der Physik, er rennt und rennt und rennt gegen die Mauern an, die sich vor ihnen auf gebaut haben. Wenn sie alle tot sind – wenn sie alle tot sind, die gesamte Expedition, und wenn Atlantis nicht öffentlich gemacht wird, dann wird die Nachwelt sich wohl kaum lange an Dr. Rodney McKay erinnern. Für ihn wird es keinen fett markierten Eintrag in jedem Lehrbuch geben._

_Und er bedauert es nicht einmal. Es ist ein kleines Geheimnis, und manchmal, nach Tagen voller Blut, Schlamm und verlorener Kämpfe, ist es so weit in den Hintergrund gerutscht, dass, wenn er es wieder herauskramt, nach einer Dusche, in seinem Quartier, es ihm fremd und unwichtig erscheint, ein kleines, eckiges und nicht so recht passendes Detail, eine unbedeutende Information, die zu einem Menschen gehört, der schon lange nicht mehr derselbe ist, der vor so vielen Tagen im ewigen Eis durch das Stargate gegangen ist. Es ist kein Abfinden mit Unveränderlichem. Manchmal, manchmal erfüllt ihn die Gleichgültigkeit, die er empfindet, wenn er daran denkt, mit einer ihm vorher unvorstellbaren Art von Stolz. Und dann steht er irgendwann wieder auf, verlässt seinen Raum, arbeitet wieder weiter, um Leben zu retten, Leben zu bewahren, Leben zu verbessern._

Da war ein Luftzug, eindeutig. Das Brausen des Wasser hatte an Intensität zugenommen, nun war McKay ganz sicher. Merkwürdig, er fühlte sich fast so, als hätte er etwas geschlafen, als wäre ein Teil der Last, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte, ihm genommen worden.

Wasser sprühte auf sein Gesicht. Das Glimmen hatte abgenommen, bemerkte er plötzlich. Graues Licht ersetzte das grünliche. Er atmete tief ein, und feuchte, kühle und _junge_ Luft erfüllte seine Lungen. Wieder einmal überkam ihn der Drang zu lachen, doch es kam nur als ein Keuchen heraus, und er merkte plötzlich, wie eisig und schwer seine Glieder waren. Wie lange hatte er hier an die Reeling gelehnt gesessen?

Langsam, unter großen Mühen, bewegte er erst seine Arme, dann seine Beine. Er wackelte mit den Zehen in den schweren Stiefeln, verdrehte und bewegte die Finger, um wieder Gefühl in sie zu bringen. Seine Zähne fingen plötzlich an zu klappern. Alle seine Sachen waren feucht, die spritzende Gischt hatte sie allmählich durchtränkt. Es war wirklich Pech, sie waren tief genug in der Erde, um aller Sonnenwärme entzogen zu sein, und wieder nicht tief genug, um von der Wärme im Inneren zu profitieren.

Sheppard lag da wie ein Toter. Vielleicht war er auch tot, dachte Rodney, und müdes Entsetzen stieg in ihm auf. Seine Haut hatte einen grauen Ton, und das dunkle Haar war nass und klebte an seiner Stirn. Er sah merkwürdig fremd aus.

Sheppards Hals war eiskalt, doch McKays Finger fanden einen Puls. Schwach, aber regelmäßig, weder besonders schnell noch besonders langsam. Vorsicht nahm McKay eine der Hände des Colonels zwischen seine eigenen, und begann die blassen Finger zu reiben.

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, Colonel Kamikaze", sagte er zu dem Bewusstlosen. „Aber es wäre ja wirklich schade, wenn Carson dir deine Hände abschneiden müsste, der alte Quacksalber, weil sie hier abgestorben sind..."

Er wusste nicht, ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber Sheppards Haut schien wieder etwas belebter zu werden, ein gesünderer Farbton schien zurückzukehren. Vielleicht hatte es auch nur etwas mit dem stärker werdenden natürlichen Licht zu tun – McKay hatte versucht, die Lichtquelle zu finden, doch wenn er über den Bug nach vorne guckte, sah er nichts in dem feinen, aber undurchdringlichen Nebel aus kleinen Wassertropfen, der über dem Fluss hing. Das Geräusch des Wassers schien lauter geworden zu sein, die Strömung wilder. Erst hatte McKay nicht darauf geachtet, doch nun war es nicht mehr zu überhören: Etwas brauste und toste da hinter den Nebeln.

Uh-oh. „Sheppard, verdammt, verdammt..." Er zog unbeabsichtigt grob an der schlaffen Hand. „Ich bringe uns noch beide um, wirklich, ich glaube, ich habe es schon wieder..." Er stockte, lauschte dem Donnern. „... gründlich verbockt."

_Jetzt rauscht er beinahe in die Tiefe, unaufhaltsam, immer weiter. Es spürt eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Bedauern und Freude, doch die Freude überwiegt, und ebenso unaufhörlich wie der Sog nach unten wächst Johns Gefühl für den eigenen Körper. Er ist nicht mehr nichts, er ist John Sheppard, er hat zwei Beine, zwei Arme, er hat Finger, er erinnert sich an das Gefühl von Wind in seinen Haaren. Geschmack in seinem Mund, kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung auf seiner Zunge._

_Er lebt. Er denkt an die Zurückgebliebenen auf dem gnadenlosen Strand, und er fragt sich, wie lange sie dort bleiben werden – Tage, Wochen, Jahre? So lange, bis ihr Fleisch vergangen ist, bis ihre Knochen vom Wind und dem Knochensand zermahlen worden ist, bis sie auch Sand geworden sind, abgeschmirgelt zu nichts?_

_Aber er sinkt. Er ist schwer, alles an ihm ist schwer, ist Materie, Gewicht in Wörtern, Gedanken und Gefühlen. Es gibt nichts, was er geben diesen Strom stellen kann, und, wer wollte es auch schon? Fetzen sausen an ihm vorbei, berühren ihn kurz, umschlingen ihn – sein erster Kuss – der Geruch von nassen Blättern – der Geschmack von gebratenem Fleisch – (das ist Rodney) Wodka brennt in seiner Kehle – der Helikopter nimmt ihn mit nach oben, in den blauen Himmel –_

_Und er denkt: Das ist das Beste. Das alles. Es zieht und zerrt an ihm, es formt ihn, es verdreht und verändert ihn, (es brennt in seinen Augen, seiner Kehle, seinem tiefsten Innern: Ein abgestürzter Hubschrauber in der Wüste, Blutgeruch in der Luft) und es muss ein, er kann es nicht missen. Es fühlt sich an wie heil werden._

_Etwas rauscht an ihm vorbei, etwas, das auf subtile Art und Weise anders ist als alles zuvor, und Sheppard greift danach, bevor es in dem Dunkel unter ihm verschwindet:_

_Zwei Männer sitzen in einem Schnellrestaurant. Er erkennt das Inventar nicht, jedenfalls erscheint es ihm leicht fremd, auch wenn er nicht genau identifizieren kann, wieso. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, es sieht hier sowieso eher so aus, als änderten Dinge sich hier nur sehr langsam._

_Die Männer sind schlicht gekleidet, ebenfalls leicht fremdartig, auch wenn John wieder einmal nicht genau bestimmen kann, wo dieses Fremde liegt. Sie sehen alt aus – siebzig, ach vielleicht noch älter – doch sie wirken so, als seihen sie gut in Form. Wachsam. Die Augen des schlanker Gebauten huschen immer wieder zu den Dächern der angrenzenden Häuser, zum Himmel. Auch der kleinere, breitschultrige, der eindeutig weniger Haare auf dem Kopf hat, sieht sich immer wieder um, sehr unauffällig, und nicht unbedingt willkürlich. Das sind trainierte Augen, die da immer wieder die Umgebung betrachten. Alt, ja, doch mit einer untergründigen Aura der Gefährlichkeit, der Einsatzbereitschaft._

_Alte Soldaten, denkt John, und er muss nicht dem Schlankeren in die Augen sehen, um zu wissen. Es sinkt wieder weg von ihm, gleitet an ihm vorbei, müde Augen und unruhige Blicke, und zwei Männer, die zu viel Unheil vom Himmel herabkommen haben sehen, um ihn ohne Misstrauen zu betrachten._

_Auch das gehört dazu. Jetzt noch nicht, noch ist es nicht seins, und so lässt er es ruhig gehen. Weiter nach unten, rasch an ihm vorbei, er wird es wiederfinden, irgendwann. Es wird auf ihn warten._

_Der Sog zieht ihn noch schneller nach unten. Es ist wie ein Stein, der an ihm befestigt wurde. Ein Gewicht, dass er willkommen heißt._

„Oh Gott" Mehr fiel McKay gerade nicht ein, und das reichte eigentlich auch vollkommen, dachte er. „Oh-oh... oh Mist..."

Die Strömung war reißend geworden. Immer wieder stieß das Boot gegen die Wände des sich dramatisch verengenden Tunnels, in dem es dröhnte und donnerte, und McKay umklammerte Sheppards Oberkörper, und versuchte nicht an das zu denken, was kommen musste.

„Oh, verdammt..."

Der Nebel lichtete sich. Endlich, endlich wieder Licht, zwar schwach und farblos, doch natürliches, echtes Sonnenlicht. McKay atmete ein – dieser Moment zog sich, streckte sich in die Länge, und das Sonnenlicht verwandelte den feinen Wassernebel in einen schönen Regenbogen – und das Boot schwebte, hing in der Luft.

Sie waren frei – sie waren draußen, und dann, abrupt, endete der Moment, und die Schwerkraft erinnerte sich an ihre Pflichten, und das alte Boot fiel wie ein Stein den Wasserfall hinunter.

* * *

Immer wenn ich krank bin, komme ich zum Schreiben... nicht mehr lange, und wir sind am Ende angekommen.


	34. Silber und Gold

Es war merkwürdig, dass er das Geräusch des Aufschlags nicht mitbekam. Er war sich sicher, er hätte es hören müssen, wo genau er sich auch immer befand - in der Luft noch, oder schon im Wasser. Der alte Kahn musste mit einem berstenden Krachen auf die Wasseroberfläche niedergegangen sein, doch für McKay existierte dieser Moment nicht.

Seine Welt endete kurzzeitig, als seine Füße (oder was er sein Kopf, seine Schulter, vielleicht auch zuerst seine Arme?) die Wasseroberfläche durchstießen. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Das war es. Ende und Schicht im Schacht, und das Wasser schloss sich über seinem Kopf. Etwas Schweres traf ihn schmerzhaft am Arm, was genau, wusste er nicht. Ein mächtiger Sog zog ihn nach unten. Mehr aus einem Reflex als aus wirklichen Willen heraus arbeitete McKay dagegen an, trat Wasser und kämpfte. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, doch alle anderen Geräusche schienen ihm wie ausgestellt.

Es war vorbei. Dessen war er sich sicher. Er hatte es versaut, ein für alle Mal, und es überraschte ihn, als er dann tatsächlich die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und einatmete. Er lebte noch. _Oh Gott. Oh Gott._ Das war nicht möglich.

Immer noch schien die wirkliche Welt nicht zurück gekehrt. Er hätte unmöglich sagen können, wo genau er war, was er tat, wie hell oder dunkel es war, er war in sich abgeschlossen, auf Automatik gestellt. Sheppard war jetzt irgendwo dort unten, unter der Wasseroberfläche, in dem sinkenden, zerschmetterten Boot. Ein beschämendes, unwürdiges Ende nach all der Mühe und der Zähigkeit, mit der der andere Mann sich an ihrer beider Leben geklammert hatte.

Plötzlich bemerkte McKay, dass seine eigenen Bewegungen fast erlahmt waren. Er tat nichts dagegen, verharrte immer noch in seinem halben Traumzustand, unwillig, noch einmal etwas zu versuchen. Seine Reise schien ihr Ende erreicht zu haben, jedenfalls so lange, wie er hier noch fast mühelos im Wasser hängen konnte - und nicht denken, bloß nicht dran denken, wer jetzt durch das kalte Wasser bis zum schwarzen Seegrund sank…

"Herrgott noch mal", keuchte jemand neben ihm, eine heisere Stimme, und McKay zuckte zusammen, als ein Schwall Wasser sich über sein Gesicht ergoss, als der andere Mann den Kopf zurückwarf.

"Du verdammter Idiot", sagte er nur, das war das einzige, zu dem er sich gerade im Stande fühlte. Es kam ein bisschen heraus wie ein Röcheln, und Sheppard lachte, als wäre er jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt, und packte McKay am Oberarm, zog ihn und schob ihn halb aufs Ufer zu, dass sich plötzlich in der Ferne abzeichnete wie ein fahler Silberstreif.

Wie kalt ihm wirklich war, das bemerkte McKay erst, als er stehen konnte. Wasser troff von seiner Gestalt herab, und er schauderte und schlotterte so heftig, dass Sheppard nur einen Blick auf ihn warf und wieder anfing zu lachen. Er klang wirklich etwas übergeschnappt, lachte und klapperte gleichzeitig mit den Zähnen, und McKay schlug halbherzig nach ihm und erwischte ihm am Oberarm.

Mit einem übertrieben lauten Keuchen und einem mädchenhaften Kiekser fiel Sheppard zurück ins Wasser, riss dann beide Arme nach oben und warf Rodney einen Schwall Wasser entgegen. Mit einem empörten Aufprusten wollte dieser ausweichen, fiel aber nur seinerseits hin. Sheppard, der sich schon wieder aufgerichtet hatte, fiel prompt vor Lachen zurück ins Wasser.

Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten, hatte keiner von ihnen mehr Kraft für eine Fortsetzung der Wasserschlacht. Beide atmeten schwer, McKay, der sich gerade etwas aufgewärmt gefühlt hatte, fing wieder an zu zittern, und stand hastig aus dem flachen Wasser auf, was natürlich überhaupt nicht half. Er sah zu Sheppard herüber, dessen Kichern allmählich verebbt war, und hielt dem Colonel dann eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

"Du blöder Idiot", wiederholte er noch einmal. "Das war schon wieder einer deiner Phönix-aus-der-Asche-Momente, stimmt's?"

Sheppard lachte, hatte aber den Anstand, halb verlegen auszusehen. "Du kennst mich doch, Rodney", antwortete er schließlich, in einem eher scherzhaften Tonfall, und schien es dabei belassen zu wollen. McKay hakte nicht nach - es erschien nicht richtig, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt.

* * *

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch ihr Licht kündigte sich schon an. Die Welt war in ein kühles Grau getaucht, und von unirdischer Klarheit und Zeitlosigkeit. Es musste in der Nacht geregnet haben, der Dunst und der Geruch hing immer noch über den blassen Sträuchern und dem niedergedrückten langen Gras. Das Ufer bestand aus einem schmalen Streifen dunklen Sand, und dann einer leichten Anhöhe. Kalte Grashalme streiften McKays Knöcheln, als sie hinaufgingen.

Sheppard wusste, er sollte eigentlich fragen, was genau passiert war, als er verschwunden war, doch es erschien ihm merkwürdig unwichtig. Außerdem konnte er sich das meiste zusammen reimen.

Sie waren auf einem Schiff gewesen, nicht? Unwillkürlich wandte er sich um, der See lag ruhig und friedlich da, ohne ein Zeichen der sicher spektakulären Landung. Die eisengraue Felswand mit dem aus der Entfernung klein wirkenden heraus schießenden Wasserfall wurde langsam heller, angestrahlt von einer Sonne, die sich anschickte, über den Horizont zu klettern.

Die Luft war kühl und klar, und Sheppard atmete tief ein, während sie schweigend weiter die Anhöhe erklommen. Der metallene und merkwürdig penetrante Geruch des Sandes schien gleichsam weggeweht zu werden, mit ihm jedes einzelne Körnchen, das sich noch in Sheppards Kopf und Erinnerung befinden zu haben schien. Er fühlte sich gleichsam erneuert.

Ein Hauch Gelb mischte sich in das graue Licht, ließ die tropfenbehangenen Halme aufschimmern. Sheppard seufzte verhalten, grinste dann McKay zu, der leicht zurücklächelte, mit einem Blick, mit dem man normalerweise leicht labile Irre bedachte, was Sheppard vor Lachen aufschnauben ließ. McKay schüttelte nur den Kopf, grinste aber auch.

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Jumper finden", sagte er, und es hörte sich nicht einmal sarkastisch an. "Dann sind wir bald wieder zu hause…"

"Jaaa" Sheppard verfiel in ein Schlendern, weil sie das Ende der Anhöhe fast erreicht hatten. "Ich denke, das wir ein Kinderspiel"

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", antwortete eine tiefe Stimme. Eine Gestalt erhob sich auf dem hohen Gras zu ihrer Linken.

Sheppard und McKay erstarrten. Vor dem erscheinenden Lichstreifen am Horizont schoben sich noch andere, hoch gewachsene Figuren, und einen Moment lang war es Sheppard, als sei ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden.

_Nein_. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wo sie so lange es geschafft hatten, so lange überlebt. Das war einfach nicht _fair_, und dass er das dachte, verriet wohl viel über seinen Zustand. Die Pegasus-Galaxie war nicht fair, aber es war leicht, das manchmal zu vergessen.

McKay neben ihm hatte noch keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Sheppard wollte ihn nicht ansehen, und er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Es war nicht gerecht - McKay hatte sie hier hergebracht, auf eine Art und Weise, die für diesen Mann - für _jeden_ Mann - eine absolute Heldentat war, und nun mussten sie so kurz vor dem Ziel scheitern.

Es war ein nichts sagendes Gesicht, dass der Mann hatte, der den Trupp anführte, der nun seine Gewehre auf die beiden Männer richtete. Groß und recht leer, fand Sheppard, mit nur einem Anflug der Grobheit, den seine Bemerkung eben noch verraten hatte. Die kleinen Augen hielten kein Mitleid, nur einen gewissen Triumph, der aber frei von jeder Art von persönlicher Freude war. Sheppard wusste nicht, ob das die Sache erträglicher machte oder nicht…

Sie standen mit dem Rücken zum Sonnenaufgang, die Anhöhe hinter ihnen. Sheppard konnte McKay atmeten hören, laut, aber merkwürdig gleichmäßig, wenn er auch hin und wieder ein Zittern mehr ahnte als hörte.

"Umdrehen"

Die Sonne hatte es fast geschafft. Die ersten hellen Strahlen verwandelten den unbewegten grauen See in eine Goldplatte, und Sheppard schaffte es endlich, den Kopf zu wenden und McKay anzusehen.

Der Wissenschaftler stand gerade. Es war merkwürdig - er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch imstande sein würde zu fühlen, zu denken, zu empfinden - doch in diesem Moment spürte Sheppard nur Stolz, einen jähen, überraschenden Stolz auf den Mann, der da neben ihm stand und das Kinn vorschob und die Hände so stark zu Fäusten geballt hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten - und vielleicht auch auf sich, denn er war es, neben dem der andere stand.

Er wusste nichts zu sagen. Keine berühmten letzten Worte fielen ihm ein. Ein wirres, hektisches Gedankengewusel hatte in seinem Kopf eingesetzt, als jede Erinnerung sich noch ein allerletztes Mal in den Vordergrund drängen wollte, ein letztes Mal sich ins Leben schob.

Keine letzten Worte. _Das_ übernahm ein anderer für ihn.

Mit einem Knistern schaltete sich ein Funkgerät ein. McKay zuckte zusammen, erstarrte dann bei der trockenen Stimme, die sich meldete.

"Ich denke, wir kommen gerade rechtzeitig"

Und dann löste sich die Welt in einen Schwall von goldenen und silbernem Licht auf.

* * *

Colonel Caldwell wirkte auf eine fast unverschämte Weise selbstzufrieden, als er sich aus seinem Kommandosessel erhob und auf sie zutrat, und Sheppard flog jäh die Vorstellung an, der Mann würde jeden Moment die Arme ausbreiten und "Tadaaa" sagen.

Stattdessen lächelte er nur verhalten.

"Willkommen zurück, Colonel Sheppard. Dr McKay"

_Ihr wisst nicht, was mich das kostet, das nicht mit einem absoluten Cliffhanger zu beenden... das Ende war so perfekt, aber so gemein bin ich nicht, schon gar nicht, weil ich jetzt erst einmal für zwei Wochen in Urlaub fahre. Dann sehen wir weiter..._


	35. Die Schlafenden

Das Licht, das die zwei schlichten Metallbetten und die darin liegenden Männer als blasse, konturlose Flecken sichtbar machte, wirkte abgestanden und schal, als enthalte es keinerlei Energie mehr. Dennoch verspürte Sheppard nichts als Erleichterung, als er die Augen aufschlug und den dünnen Plastikschlauch des Tropfes wahrnahm, der zu seinem Handrücken führte. Einen Moment lang blieb er still liegen; halb auf dem Rücken, nur leicht zur Seite gedreht, als er hätte er sich nur ein einziges Mal im Traum herumgeworfen. Der künstliche Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln drang an seine Nase. Er konnte McKay atmen hören, tief und gleichmäßig, doch er drehte nicht den Kopf, um den anderen Mann zu sehen.

Sie waren allein. Das überraschte ihn nicht. Das einzige, was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf ging, war, ob er sich wirklich vergewissern musste – er musste, entschied er. Das, was er vorhatte zu tun, würde einfacher sein, wenn er es noch einmal mit eigenen Augen sah.

Langsam setzte sich Sheppard auf. Seine Beine, seine Arme, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schlaff und kraftlos an, ausgelaugt bis auf die Knochen und vom Schlaf noch keinesfalls erholt. Es würde keine Erholung geben, bis die Sache nicht zu ende gebracht war.

Seine Beine trugen ihn, das immerhin. Schwer atmend stand er da, das Gefühl der Übelkeit, die in ihm aufsteigen wollte, mit aller Macht unterdrückend. Ruhig, ganz ruhig. McKay hatte sich nicht gerührt, sein Atem war immer noch das einzige, was Sheppard hören konnte. Dann piepste leise irgendein Gerät auf der Krankenstation der Dädalus, Sheppard sah das grüne Licht im Halbdunkel flackern, doch nichts rührte sich als Reaktion da drauf.

Die Lichter gingen nicht an, als er langsam sich im Halbdunkel auf den Weg zur Tür machte, eine Hand am Infusionsständer, den er neben sich herschob. Das hier war nicht Atlantis – es war kein Feindesland mehr, es war ein wichtiger, lebensrettender, mächtiger Schutz – doch etwas fehlte, und im Halbdunkel der Krankenstation fühlte Sheppard es mit einem Mal so deutlich, als habe ihm jemand etwas aus der Brust geschnitten.

Kurzatmig und mit zitternden Knien erreichte er die Tür, die vor ihm aufglitt. Leise Stimme waren von einem Ende des Ganges zu hören, doch Sheppard wandte sich nicht in ihre Richtung, sondern öffnete eine andere Tür zur Krankenstation.

Hier befand sich der Vorraum zum absoluten Quarantänenbereich. Kühles, weißes Licht ließ ihn blinzeln, und er hörte, wie jemand aufsprang und einen Laut des Erstaunens von sich gab: „Colonel Sheppard!"

Er trat an die Tür zur Station. Durch eine schmale Scheibe konnte er in den Saal dahinter sehen, und mit einem Mal pochte sein Herz zum Zerspringen, auch wenn nichts von dem, was er sah, ihn wirklich überraschte, damit hatte er schließlich gerechnet, oder etwa nicht?

Doch es war etwas anderes, es zu denken, zu wissen, als es schließlich zu sehen.

Hier war also die Bevölkerung von Atlantis: Hier war Weir, hier waren Zelenka, Miko und all die anderen, die Sheppard im Traum auf dem Strand des Todes gesehen hatte, hier lagen sie, in einem bleichen Todesschlaf verfallen, unter glänzenden durchsichtigen Plastikzelten, um sich herum Drähte und blinkende Lichter.

Sheppard starrte. Nur wenige Menschen bewegten sich durch die stille Ansammlung der Plastiksärge mit denen in einen unlösbaren Dornröschenschlaf verfallenen Gestalten darin, wahrscheinlich hatten sie schon alles getan, was ihnen eingefallen war.

Sie waren sicher schon so gewesen, als Caldwell sie heraufgeholt hatte, dachte Sheppard. Was für eine Enttäuschung das gewesen sein muss. Wir hätten es ohnehin nicht nach Atlantis geschafft. Atlantis ist leer.

Sheppard ließ sich zurück zum Bett führen, ohne einen Laut des Protestes von sich zu geben. Er war sich wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass dies ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Vorgang war, doch er war in Gedanken schon ganz woanders, und nahm es nur noch im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins war, als er endlich das Bett erreicht hatte und sich auf die Matratze sinken ließ.

Ob es noch funktionieren würde? Doch dann, als er die Augen schloss, wusste er es sofort: Es war nie ganz weg gewesen. Er war nie ganz entkommen.

Das spärliche Licht wurde von irgendjemandem ausgeschaltet (und vielleicht wurde es das nicht einmal, vielleicht war es nur Sheppard selber, der sich jetzt langsam vom Licht entfernte) und der Colonel versuchte zu lauschen, sich zu erinnern, nach diesem Ort zu greifen, dessen Existenz er eben noch so genau gespürt hatte.

Da war es wieder. Sand und der Geruch von Leblosigkeit und Salz, das Rauschen des Windes – er war zurück. Zurück am Strand, und als er sich umsah, erkannte er in den Nebelschwaden, die trotz der kühlen Brise heraufgezogen waren, vertraute, schlafende Gestalten. Einen Augenblick später hörte er auch ihr Atmen, ruhig und gleichmäßig, und unmerklich verlöschend.

„Hey…", murmelte Sheppard, mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendeinem anderen, „da bin ich wieder"

Er hätte nie sagen können, was er hier zu tun vorhatte. Sein Bewusstsein schien hier auf einer ganz anderen Ebene zu operieren, sein Fühlen und Denken waren vollkommen gewandelt. Er wusste, er hatte eine Aufgabe, einen Plan sogar, doch was er genau tun wollte, das hätte er nie erklären können. Traumlogik, das war es vielleicht, dieser Vergleich konnte noch am ehesten stimmen.

_Bring sie zurück – sie alle…_

Ja, das war es. Er würde sie zurück bringen, sie würde das Wasser unter dieser Wüste finden, die Erinnerungen unter dem Vergessen. Sie würden zurückkehren, wenn sie erst einmal wieder ganz waren, vollständig und mit einer klaren Vorstellung von dem, was sie waren und was sie hier verlieren konnten, und dass einen Ort gab, an dem sie ankommen konnten.

Das Gehen allein war schwierig. Mit jedem Schritt sackte er ein Stück ein, der Sand saugte regelrecht an seinen Füßen. Er fühlte sich feucht und schwer an, und vage und ohne jede Verblüffung nahm Sheppard zur Kenntnis, dass die zusammen gekrümmten schlafenden Personen nicht einen Zentimeter in den Boden einsanken, und dass der Sand, der sie umgab, trocken und hart schien, ganz anders, als sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen verhielt.

Dabei war es gar nicht so schwer. Sie brauchten nur ein wenig Hilfe, das war alles. Langsam, denn jeder Schritt kostete Kraft und Mühe, ging Sheppard zu ihnen hin, legte ihnen die Hand auf die Schulter oder auf den Rücken.

Weir – wie sie in Atlantis angekommen waren, die Mischung aus Furcht, Erstaunen, Freude und Stolz auf ihrem gut aussehenden, doch beinahe mageren Gesicht. Das gab den Anstoß, mehr brauchte es gar nicht – der Sand, der eben noch so hart zu sein schien, begann zu rieseln, und langsam, ganz langsam sackte Elizabeth ein, verschwand dann, nicht ohne vorher Sheppard noch einen vagen und beunruhigenden Einblick in eine Folge von Erinnerungen zu geben, die an seinem Bewusstsein vorbeihuschten wie Schatten. Ohne rechte Vorstellung von dem, was sie erlebt hatte, doch mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl, ihre Privatsspähre verletzt zu haben, starrte Sheppard auf die Kuhle, in der vorher noch ihr Körper gelegen hatte, und die sich nun langsam rieselnd mit Sand füllte und ganz verschwand, nicht eine Spur von Elizabeth zurück lassend.

Und so war es bei jedem. Sheppard ging langsam – heftiger und heftiger liebkoste der Sand seine Füße, seine Knöchel, schien den Colonel mit aller Macht nach unten saugen zu wollen, und jeder Schritt schien unendlich schwer.

Doch langsam verringerte sich die Anzahl der Personen auf dem Strand. Manchmal musste Sheppard lange suchen, heftigst mit seiner Hand nach unten drücken, bis die schlafenden Körper seinen Wink verstanden und begannen, in die Tiefe zu sinken, manchmal genügte ein kurzer Druck.

Bei der kleinen Japanerin, die McKay anscheinend so anziehend fand, musste sich der Colonel eine halbe peinliche Ewigkeit jedes Detail von McKays Gesicht und Körper in Erinnerung rufen, den Schwung seines sarkastischen Mundes und das Blau seiner intelligent blickenden Augen, bis die Frau (Gott sei dank!) langsam in der Tiefe verschwand.

Schließlich war nur noch eine Figur übrig, die schlafend im immer dichter werdenden Nebel lag. Es war fürchterlich kalt geworden, bemerkte Sheppard mit einem Mal – eine Eiseskälte hüllte ihn ein, und jeder Schritt schien ihm so schwer, als wären Eisengewichte an seinen Füßen befestigt. Er zählte sie Schritte, die er zu Zelenka brauchte – eins, zwei, drei… vier…endlich, endlich fünf… er war da, er konnte die Hand ausstrecken – der Nebel hüllte ihn dick und weiß ein, und plötzlich kam Sheppard die Erkenntnis, dass, wenn Zelenka einer von den Personen war, die nur mit Mühe überredet werden konnten, ihren Erinnerungen hinterher zujagen, er es möglicherweise nicht schaffen würde. Dann würde er Wissenschaftler hier zurückblieben, und vielleicht auch Sheppard mit ihm.

Doch er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. In dem Moment, in dem er Zelenka die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn in den Sand drückte, begann der Mann auch schon zu versinken; beinahe zärtlich rieselte der feine weiße Sand um und auf seine regungslose Gestalt.

Die Kuhle schloss sich ebenso wie bei Weir und allen anderen. Sheppard blieb zurück, kniend im kalten Sand, und wie der Schlag von der Faust eines Riesen traf ihn die Erkenntnis, wie unendlich müde und erfroren er war – er wollte sich nicht mehr regen, nie mehr… wenn er könnte, würde er auf der Stelle hier in einen tiefen, tiefen Schlaf verfallen und sich nie mehr rühren.

Doch dann riss etwas an ihm, mächtig und unwiderstehlich, und der Boden öffnete sich unter seinen Füßen, schluckte ihn und riss ihn in die Tiefe und Dunkelheit.

Helles, künstliches Licht stach ihm in die Augen. Beckett beugte sich über ihn, lächelnd, doch mit Schweiß auf der Stirn. Sheppard bemerkte, das eine Schwester neben seinem Bett stand, die offensichtlich gerade etwas in die Kanüle in seiner Armbeuge injiziert hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand ebenfalls ein Pfleger – und, wow, warum kippte der Raum hier plötzlich so zur Seite? Einen kurzen, komischen Moment lang hatte Sheppard die lebhafte Vorstellung, die Dädalus lege sich in die Kurve, und er hörte nur noch undeutlich Beckett sagen:

„Erst verschwinden sie spurlos, dann hat man sie endlich wieder, und schon versucht der eine, sich wieder davon zu machen"

Er klang unglaublich erleichtert. Sheppard grinste, und verlor dann das Bewusstsein


	36. Voodoo für jedermann

McKay fühlte sich immer noch schwach, als sie sich eineinhalb Tage später einem der Konferenzräume der Dädalus trafen. Neben ihm saß Sheppard, der sogar noch schlechter aussah, als McKay sich fühlte, und ihnen beiden gegenüber, mit ernsten Mienen, Colonel Caldwell und Dr Beckett. Einen Sitz entfernt von ihnen saßen Teyla und Ronon, beide in dem künstlichen Neonlicht ungewohnt bleich und ungesund aussehend. McKay wollte sich schon wundern, dass sie nur so wenige waren, dann fiel ihm ein, dass alle anderen, die er sonst zu einem solchen Meeting erwartete – Elizabeth Weir, oder vielleicht auch Zelenka – sich in einem mehr oder weniger komatösen Zustand befanden und kaum in der Lage waren, in irgendwelchen Konferenzen mitzuwirken.

„… wir haben allerdings eine Veränderung der Hirnströme bei ihnen festgestellt. Wenn wir uns nicht täuschen, beginnen sie… ihr Zustand bessert sich. Sie scheinen zurückzukommen"

Carson Beckett legte den Kopf schief und trommelte kurz mit den Fingern auf die glatte, glänzende Oberfläche des Tisches. Der Mann wirkte nervös, als seien ihm die vielen Katastrophen der vergangenen Tage in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, so dass er nun nicht mehr anders konnte, als sich zu sorgen, auch wenn gegenwärtig überhaupt kein Anlass dazu bestand.

McKay starrte auf seine eigenen Finger, die auf dem langen Tisch ruhten. Zwei Fingernägel fehlten fast vollständig, alle anderen waren abgesplittert und schief. Sein linker Handrücken war zerkratzt und schorfig, der andere nur mit einem blauen Fleck gezeichnet. Die Finger beider Hände wiesen zahlreiche kleinere Verletzungen auf, in einer Handfläche hatte McKay einen tiefen Schnitt, der zwar aufgehört hatte zu bluten, aber jedesmal schmerzte, wenn er die Hand nutzen wollte. Er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt, als es passiert war. Eigentlich hatte er kaum noch etwas gemerkt, und auf gar keinen Fall das, was mit seinen Händen passiert war. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sheppard, der aus leicht verquollenen Augen an Carson vorbei an die Wand starrte. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt.

Über der Stirn, direkt am Haaransatz hatte Beckett eine kleine Platzwunde nähen müssen – sie pochte sacht, und McKay widerstand mühsam der Versuchung, sie zu berühren. Seine Finger hatten Abdrücke auf dem makellosen Glanz des Tisches hinterlassen, und er legte rasche wieder die Hände drauf und sah dann Carson an.

„Was genau war es? Ein Virus? Wieso konnte es…"

„Eigentlich ein winziger Parasit. Kein Virus-"

„Ein Parasit?"; unterbrach ihn Sheppard.Er klang leicht angeekelt, und McKay konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Ja" Carson klang erschöpft. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dies hier schon sehr oft erzählen müssen. „Der menschliche Körper ist sozusagen Teil seines Lebenszyklus. Seinen Ursprung hat er auf diesem Planenten, auf dem ihr zwei wart – in den Gewässern…"

_Funken, die im Wasser tanzten. Winzige Lichter, die ihnen den Weg wiesen…_ McKay rutschte unhaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Es machte es nicht besser, es zu erklären.

„Die Organismen dringen durch Kontakt mit der Mund- und Nasenschleimhaut in den Körper ein", redete Carson weiter. „In dieser ersten Phase sind sie noch wesentlich harmloser, machen sich aber schon bemerkbar – ihr habt sicher das Unwohlsein, den Verlust des Zeitgefühls bemerkt… die zeitweiligen Rötungen im Gesicht…"

Er fuhr fort, als Sheppard und McKay nickten.

„Während sie sich noch im Blutkreislauf befinden, verkleinert sich ihre Gestalt, sie geben ihre Angepasstheit an das Wasser weitgehend auf – die Abfallstoffe, die dabeientstehen führen zu den eben genannten Symptomen – und gehen in einen weitgehend passiven Zustand über. Ist diese Phase abgeschlossen, haben sie die Blut-Hirnschranke überwunden, da sie Stoffe produzieren, mit denen sie die Schranke zeitweilig aufheben können. Dann verbleiben sie eigentlich völlig passiv…"

Carson brach ab. Er sah höchst unzufrieden aus, und Sheppard runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber warum sind McKay und ich dann durchgedreht?", fragte er, und McKay stimmte ihm mit einem eiligen Nicken zu.

Carson warf ihnen beiden nur einen höchst frustrierten Blick zu, und zuckte dann angedeutet mit den Achseln. Er schien so müde, dass selbst seine allgegenwärtige Sorge um seine Patienten einer gewissen Ungeduld gewichen schien.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", fuhr er knapp fort. „Auf jedenfalls greifen die Parasiten irgendwie in die Hirnchemie ein." Er verzog bei den letzten Worten das Gesicht, als schmerze es ihn geradezu, das Wort „irgendwie" verwenden zu müssen. McKay konnte das leicht nachfühlen, er hätte es genauso gehasst, hätte er das Wort in einen seiner Berichte einbauen müssen. _„Irgendwie sind dann die Eingeborenen mit Speeren auf uns los gegangen, völlig ohne Grund"_ zählte natürlich nicht.

„In der letzten Phase werden die Parasiten ein letzes Mal aktiv und setzen mehrere Tochterorganismen frei – bei diesem Vorgang stirbt die erste Generation. Die Tochterorganismen gelangen in den Blutkreislauf zurück, und werden schließlich durch die Mundschleimhäute wieder abgegeben"

„Also, wir haben gekotzt", murmelte McKay und handelte sich einen strafenden Blick ein. Ronon allerdings grinste kurz.

„Ein Vorgang, der vermutlich von heftigem Erbrechen begleitet wird", fügte Carson hinzu. Es war ein wenig unheimlich, bei ihm einen giftigen Tonfall zu hören, fand McKay.

Sheppard, den das offensichtlich auch amüsierte, lächelte schwach, stellte dann aber sofort wieder eine Frage:

„Warum hatte ich – also, diese _Dinger_-"

Beckett setzte schon zur Antwort an, bevor der Colonel zu ende gesprochen hatte: „Diese Organismen reagieren sehr empfindlich auf bestimmte Substanzen, unter anderem eben Vitamin C" Er warf McKay einen betont bösen Blick zu. „Etwas, was einige von uns ja vermeiden… Nun, jedenfalls, in einem engen Zeitraum ist es für die Parasiten sehr schädlich, wenn dem Wirtskörper – Entschuldigung, Colonel – Vitamin C zugeführt wird. Was Sie, Sheppard, gemacht haben – damit wurden einiger der Organismen abgetötet, andere völlig aus ihrem Rhythmus geworfen. Einige haben sich selbstverständlich auch normal entwickelt, aber ich bin sicher, dass es die veränderten Parasiten waren, die Ihnen auf ihrer Reise solche Probleme bereitet haben."

Sheppard nickte, sah dann zu McKay. Sicher fragte er sich, was McKay alles erzählt hatte. Der Wissenschaftler sah weg – nach den langen Tagen der Ungewissheit, mit einem immer labileren Colonel war es wunderbar gewesen, sich endlich wieder einmal richtig beklagen zu können, doch er hatte keine Lust, das jetzt mit Sheppard zu diskutieren.

„Wie sind denn nun die Organismen überhaupt nach Atlantis gelangt?", fragte McKay hastig.

„Nach dem ihr auf PX 347 mit ihnen in Kontakt gekommen ward-", setzte Beckett an, und McKay und Sheppard unterbrachen ihn wie aus einem Munde:

„Wir waren nie auf PX 347"

„Oh doch, Colonel", mischte sich nun Caldwell ein, der noch gar nichts gesagt hatte. Er nahm einen Hefter von dem flachen Stapel, der vor ihm lag und schob ihn zu McKay rüber.

„Doktor"

Stirnrunzelnd schob McKay die Mappe zwischen sich und Sheppard und schlug sie auf. Photos eines Planeten, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Ein Bericht, von ihm unterschrieben, den er glaubte, nie verfasst zu haben. Teyla, gegenüber von ihm, nickte ihm zu, ein halbes Lächeln auf den Lippen. _Sie_ schien nichts vergessen zu haben.

Er betrachtete die wenigen Photos genauer. Es sah so unspektakulär aus, trübes, verhangenes Wetter, ein grauer Himmel, uninteressante Dünen, ein grauer-

„Strand", murmelte Sheppard, der mit dem Zeigefinger über eines der Bilder fuhr.

„Ja", nahm Caldwell den Faden wieder auf. „Nichts von Bedeutung, eigentlich, dass auf dieser Mission passiert ist. Nur eine kleine Insel, auf der das Gate stand, freundliche, wenn auch recht primitive Eingeborene. Einige wenige Ruinen in einem flachen See, die von den Eingeboren gemieden wurden, die aber anscheinend nichts Gefährliches beherbergten, und auch sicher nichts Interessantes…"

„Aber ich bin sicher, wenn man im Dunkeln zur richtigen Zeit wieder kommt, dann leuchtet dort alles", sagte Sheppard bitter.

„Ja", sagte Beckett. „So haben wir es auch gemerkt, hier in Atlantis. Plötzlich konnte man im Dunkeln etwas im Wasser funkeln sehen. Und dann fingen die ersten an, sich merkwürdig zu verhalten – und ehe wir uns versahen, verschwand über Nacht fast die gesamte Crew – einfach alle weg…" Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Ronon gab ein Grunzen von sich, das möglicherweise Mitgefühl und eine Erinnerung an den vergangenen Schrecken ausdrücken sollte – oder vielleicht war dem Mann auch einfach nur nach Grunzen zumute, dachte McKay.

„Wie sind sie überhaupt in die Wasserversorgung von Atlantis gelangt?", fragte McKay.

„Oh… Nun ja, die Organismen in Colonel Sheppards Körper – wie schon gesagt, einige von ihnen waren wohl völlig außerhalb ihres arttypischen Rhythmus und haben seinen Körper wesentlich früher verlassen als vorgesehen. Das muss für sie das Paradies gewesen sein… sauberes Wasser ohne irgendwelche Feinde…" Er seufzte.

„Wie habt ihr erfahren, wo wir sind?", fragte Sheppard.

„Oh, der Planet, auf dem ihr ward… das war nur eine Möglichkeit, euch diese Gäste zu holen… Manche Völker bereiben wohl eine Art Handel damit – sie werden weniger oder auch gar nicht mehr von den Wraith heimgesucht, wenn sie die Parasiten an bestimmte Gäste verteilen. Wobei gesagt werden muss, dass es nur ein sehr kleiner Wraith-Stamm ist, der sich auf die Opfer von diesen Parasiten spezialisiert hat. Im großen und ganzen völlig unbedeutend – aber immer noch wie der Teufel persönlich für die armen Leute…" Er gähnte, und wandte dann verlegen das Gesicht ab.

„Mittlerweile sind die Organismen natürlich recht weit verbreitet. Auch wenn es Teil ihres Programms ist, ihre Opfer wieder an ihren Ursprungsplaneten bzw Ursprungsort zu springen – das stammt wahrscheinlich noch aus der Zeit vor dem Stargte – werden die Opfer natülich oft daran gehindert, und die Saat geht woanders auf. Viele Völker erkennen eine derartige Erkrankung mittlerweile auch recht schnell und wissen, wie man den Parasiten wieder loswird. Das gelingt allerdings nur, sobald die Blut-Hirnschranke nicht überwunden ist … in dem Fall…"

„… werden die Leute völlig gaga", beendete McKay seinen Satz für ihn.

„Äh, ja"

„Warum ist das uns nichts passiert?", wollte McKay wissen.

„Das, mein lieber Rodney, liegt allein an der Kunst, die du so abfällig als „Voodoo" bezeichnest", sagte Beckett bissig. „Wir haben in aller Eile eine Art Impfstoff entwickelt"

„Hat ja prima funktioniert", sagte Sheppard, der sich für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu gut an die merkwürdigen, fremdartigen Gedankengänge erinnerte, die diese… Parasiten in sein Hirn gepflanzt hatten.

„Das hat es, mein lieber Colonel", sagte Beckett, mit einer gewissen müden Verachtung in der Stimme. Sheppard gewann langsam den Eindruck, dass der Doktor so erschöpft war, dass er gleich hier und jetzt am Tisch umfallen würde.

Beckett rieb sich mit der Handfläche über sein weißes Gesicht. Er blinzelte, und kniff sich dann mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Nasenwurzel, bevor es ihm gelang, den Blick zu fokussieren.

„Im Großen und Ganzen hat es funktioniert, ja. Das Schwierigste war, euch nur zu finden… euch und die anderen…"

„Diese Koordinaten wurden wohl vor langer Zeit von den Antikern auf eine Art „Rote Liste" gesetzt, die ein Anwählen verhindern sollte", fuhr Caldwell fort. „Das Programm wurde teilweise gelöscht und auch überschrieben, so dass Sie beide und später auch fast die gesamte Restbevölkerung von Atlantis den Planeten anwählen konnten. Allerdings wurden die gewählten Koordinaten sofort wieder aus der Datenbank gelöscht, und so blieb uns eigentlich keine Möglichkeit, festzustellen, wohin alle gegangen waren. Glücklicherweise war Seargant Bannister – eine der Gateraumwachen – eines der wenigen Expeditionsmitglieder, das nicht von den Parasiten befallen worden war. Er konnte sich noch an einige der Koordinaten erinnern, und so konnten wir zumindest die Anzahl der Planeten, auf denen sie sich befinden konnten, stark einschränken. Was uns allerdings im Endeffekt nichts genutzt hätte – wir hatten immer noch eine gewaltige Liste – doch wir wollten zumindest auf unser Glück setzen und flogen einige der näheren Planeten an. Dann erreichte unsere Sensoren ein schwaches Signal…"

„SOS", murmelte McKay, und Caldwell nickte ihm zu.

„So ist es, Doktor", antwortete er trocken. „Unsere Sensoren entdeckten die restlichen Expeditionsmitglieder in einer Art Lager, und zu unserer freudigen Überraschung Sie beide nicht weit davon entfernt."

„Das war wirklich knapp", sagte Sheppard leise. McKay nickte nur, nicht unbedingt willens, sich genau an die Einzelheiten dieser schrecklichen Minuten zu erinnern.

Einige Augenblicke waren sie alle still. Teylas Augen glänzten mitfühlend, ihre Haltung drückte aber wie üblich ruhige Selbstsicherheit und vollkommene Kontrolle über sich selbst aus. Ronon wirkte schon angespannter, auch wenn er sich auf seinen Stuhl geflegelt hatte, seine Arme waren eng über der Brust gekreuzt; seine Dreads fielen ihm in die Stirn und verdeckten sein Gesicht halb. Beckett, ein Häuflein Elend in einem weißen Arztkittel, zusammengesunken auf dem unbequemen Stuhl. Selbst Caldwell waren die letzten Tage deutlich anzusehen.

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit mit ihrem Bericht, Colonel, Doktor", sagte er schließlich nur. „Trotz der Umstände versuchen wir Ihnen den Aufenthalt als unsere Gäste auf diesem Schiff so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Ein Hauch von Ironie schwang in seinen trockenen Worten mit. McKay grinste müde zurück, stand dann auf und folgte Sheppard, Teyla und Ronon hinaus auf den Gang. Draußen drehte sich Sheppard noch einmal hastig um, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges vergessen.

„Diese Dinger", sagte er schnell. „Sie waren in Atlantis – müssen wir nun – das Wasser, haben wir zu befürchten…"

„Keine Sorge, Colonel", sagte Beckett, der den zerstrubbelten Kopf mittlerweile auf die Arme gelegt hatte. Seine Stimme klang undeutlich. „Das Salzwasser, da können sie nicht drin leben. Und alles Süßwasser wurde gründlich gereinigt, keine Sorge, die Antiker hatten gute Filter für solche Fälle"


	37. Welten

Weiches, warmes Sonnenlicht ließ den Sand leuchten, und Sheppard legte den Arm schützend über die Augen. Schwach konnte er die Brandung hören, und weiter entfernt das Lachen von Teyla und Ronon, die die Surfbretter, die irgendein Marine, der ganz offensichtlich mehr Zeit hatte als John (und vielleicht auch einfach etwas findiger war) bei den Athosianern in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Sie hatten nicht mehr allzu viel gemein mit den Brettern, mit denen Sheppard die Küstenbereiche seines Heimatplaneten unsicher gemacht hatte, doch sie erfüllten ihren Zweck in gewisser Weise voll und ganz: Ganz offensichtlich konnte man mit ihnen viel Spaß haben.

Früher oder später würde er wohl auch aufstehen und zu den beiden gehen, dachte Sheppard. Doch noch war es schlicht angenehmer, liegen zu bleiben und sich von der warmen, sanften Sonne wärmen zu lassen. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her, seit dem er das letzte Mal ganz entspannt gewesen war, entspannt und vor allem auch gut durchgewärmt.

Einen halben Meter neben ihm schnarchte McKay. Der leichte Wind zauste seine hellbrauen Haare, die er immer noch nicht hatten nachschneiden lassen, und die so etwas länger waren, als er sie gewöhnlich trug. Sheppard dachte im Stillen, dass der Wissenschaftler sicher sehr beleidigt gewesen wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dies leider recht deutlich zeigte, dass sich sein Haupthaar zunehmend lichtete. Abgesehen davon sah McKay eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aus. Er hatte deutlich abgenommen, und die blauen Flecke an seinem Körper waren fast vollständig verblasst, ebenso wie die zahlreichen Abschürfungen beinahe abgeheilt waren. Hätte sich der Wissenschaftler nun etwas weniger enthusiastisch in seiner Arbeit vergraben und mehr Erholungsmöglichkeiten wahrgenommen – doch er war wirklich nicht in der Position, darüber zu urteilen, dachte Sheppard. Er selbst hatte eigentlich nichts anderes gewollt, als sich zu beschäftigen und alle unliebsamen Gedanken zu verbannen, und hatte sich so ebenso mit Arbeit eingedeckt wie McKay, bis Elizabeth schließlich die Geduld mit ihnen beiden verloren hatte und sie zu diesem Erholungsurlaub auf dem Festland gezwungen hatte.

Atlantis ging es gut. Sheppard konnte sich nicht des absurden Gedankens erwehren, dass die Stadt erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte, als ihre Bewohner zurückgekehrt waren. Sie waren freudig empfangen worden, auch wenn niemand sie bejubelt hatte, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Doch nicht nur die Stadt an sich, auch ihre Bewohner fanden rasch zu ihrer üblichen Verfassung zurück. Die Unsicherheit, die Sheppard auf vielen der blassen Gesichter derer gesehen hatte, die vor wenigen Tagen noch aus ihrem Koma erwacht waren, verschwand, als hätte es sie nie richtig gegeben. Die Menschen vergaßen, und verfielen wieder in ihre Gewohnheiten, und gesundeten.

Warum also nicht er?

Und warum auch nicht McKay, nach allem, was er hörte, von übermäßiger Arbeit und einem noch heftigen Temperament und ungewöhnlichen Anfällen echter Boshaftigkeit? Warum konnten sie ganz offensichtlich nicht wieder Fuß fassen?

_Zeit_. Sie brauchten Zeit, hatte Kate gesagt, und Sheppard drückte seine Wange an das Handtuch, auf dem er lag, und lächelte bitter. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als sei Zeit vergangen, nicht richtig jedenfalls. Jedesmal, wenn er sich schlafenlegte, und jedesmal, wenn er wieder die Augen aufschlug, hätte er ebenso gut wieder dort sein können, wieder in einer hölzernen Baracke, wieder auf einem einsamen, leuchtenden Fluss, wieder in einem unterirdischen Komplex und wieder auf einem leblosen Strand.

Er erinnerte sich nicht an seine Träume, doch manchmal schien es ihm, als habe er noch das Rauschen des Windes im Ohr, wenn er erwachte.

Er seufzte. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte seine Aufgabe erfüllt, bis vor einigen Tagen jedenfalls... Manchmal gab es einen Weg, der ganz offensichtlich vor einem lag, und man wollte ihn doch nicht beschreiten. Doch er hatte lange genug gewartet. Er war müde. Es war genug. Manche Sachen mussten zu Ende gebracht werden, und manche Geschichten mussten ein Ende haben. Und manche Enden brauchten _Zeugen_.

Das Rauschen der Brandung rückte in den Hintergrund, als Sheppard die Augen schloss, und langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen begann. Tief atmete er die salzige Brise ein, die vom Meer herüber wehte, und versuchte, die gleichmäßige Wärme auf seiner Haut zu vergessen. Er bemerkte den Augenblick, in dem er einschlief nicht, spürte nur, dass es plötzlich kühl wurde, als hätte sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne geschoben.

Dicker, weißer Nebel stieg vom Boden auf und umhüllte seine Beine. Es war feucht, und kühl. Vor ihm und um ihn herum war nichts als ein blasses und brackiges Grau, aus dem sich langsam eine Gestalt schälte.

Es war Rodney. Er nickte John ganz offensichtlich erleichtert zu, und mit einem Mal schwand das undurchdringliche Grau ein Stück, und John bemerkte, dass er auf einem kleinen Hügel stand. Vor ihm im Dunst zeichneten sich weitere Hügelkuppen ab, sanft, verhangen und still.

„Hey", sagte McKay. Er klang nervös, lächelte aber halb. „Das ist doch wirklich unglaublich. Und ich hatte gedacht, jetzt sei es endlich einmal vorbei… Du doch auch, oder?"

„Ja, klar", log Sheppard. Er konnte zusehen, wie das Grau weiter wich. Er stand auf feuchten, dunkelgrünen Gras. Es schien die Stunde des Morgengrauens zu sein, zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen. Tautropfen glänzten auf einigen wippenden Halmen.

„Ich schätze, manche Sachen sind er zu Ende, wenn jemand sie auch wirklich beendet", fügte er hinzu.

Rodney schnaubte nur. Sein Gesicht zeigte neben Abneigung gegenüber ihrer Umgebung und Verachtung über Sheppard zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade glänzenden Ausspruch auch Furcht. John konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Ich schätze, da kommen wir nicht drum herum, oder?", brummte McKay schließlich, und John erlaubte sich ein Grinsen. Es fühlte sich ein wenig falsch auf seinem Gesicht an, doch Rodney erwiderte es trotzdem – manchmal lacht man, um nicht irgendwelche anderen Reaktionen zeigen zu müssen.

Die feuchten grünen Hügel dampften in den ersten, kühlen Sonnenstrahlen, und John schauderte in der Kälte. Es war anders als die vielen Male am Strand, er fühlte sich nicht so allein – und das hatte, merkwürdigerweise, nicht einmal etwas mit McKays Anwesenheit zu tun. Nein, er hatte sich dort auch allein gefühlt, als die anderen schließlich aufgetaucht waren. Hier war er – oder wäre er, wenn McKay nicht gewesen wäre – allein mit sich selbst gewesen. Und das war, alles in allem, ein großer Unterschied. Er selbst war ganz, er war komplett, nicht schutzlos allem ausgesetzt, sondern wieder er selbst.

Und er hatte eine Aufgabe. Mit leichten Schritten begann John den Hügel herab zugehen, auf das Häuschen zu, dessen Umrisse sich aus den sanften weißen Schleiern schälten. Er hörte, wie McKay ihm folgte.

Ein leichter Wind kam auf, und plötzlich konnte John hören, wie McKays Schritte hinter ihm kurz stockten – und dann roch er es auch: süßlich und schrecklich vertraut. Er zwang den Blick von dem kleinen Haus, das nur noch einige Meter entfernt war, und blieb kurz stehen, sah zu dem Hang, der sich ein gutes Stück hinter der Hütte erhob. Er erinnerte sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie sich ihn heraufgegangen waren, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen im Rücken. Nun begann der oberste Rand des Hügels zu leuchten, als die Sonnen hinter ihm aufzugehen begann.

McKay trat neben Sheppard, dieser wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Der Wissenschaftler war bleich, seine Lippen bildeten einen blassen Strich. John nickte ihm zu und ging dann mit langen Schritten auf das Haus zu.

Der Sendemast lag umgestürzt im Gras. Ein großer, grünschillernder Käfer kroch über die Stange. Sie würden den Mast wohl wieder aufrichten müssen, dachte Sheppard, wenn sie diesen Posten neu besetzen wollten. Aber möglicherweise sollte diese Stelle schon länger aufgegeben werden. Vielleicht war dieser Ort als zu riskant eingestuft worden, mit den verlassenen, aber durchaus noch funktionstüchtigen Maschinen in der Nähe.

Vielleicht würde es bald einen anderen, verborgenen Keller geben…

Sie traten über den gestürzten Mast, näherten sich seitlich dem Haus. Von hier konnte man sehen, dass die Eingangstür ein Stück weit offenstand. Rodney war stehen geblieben, bückte sich nach etwas, auf das er getreten war. Er hob ein Stückchen Metall hoch, betrachtete es mit steinerner Miene und ließ dann die Patronenhülse rasch wieder fallen. Sheppard sah, wie er sich die Finger der Hand geistesabwesend an der Hose abwischte.

Die hintere Wand des Hauses war beinahe fensterlos, bis auch ein schmales, schmutziges Oberlicht. Alte Farbe blätterte ab, und ein langer Riss lief durch den Putz darunter. Sheppard konzentrierte sich auf die Einzelheiten, um nicht das Wesentliche sehen zu müssen.

Hinter sich konnte er mit McKay gepresst atmen hören. Er blinzelte kurz, und als er wieder an die schmutzige Hauswand sah, standen dort zwei schwere, fast mannshohe Schaufeln mit hölzernen Griffen und metallenen Schaufelkanten.

Sheppard zögerte kurz, stieg dann über die zwei Körper, die verkrümmt vor der Wand auf dem Boden lagen, und packte eine der Schaufeln. Er wollte schon die zweite für McKay mit nehmen, doch der hatte sich schon überwunden und stand neben ihm, hastig nach der Schaufel greifend, als wolle er sich an ihr festhalten. In seinem jetzt kalkweißen Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend, beinahe im Gleichtakt. Nach einer Weile begann Sheppard zu schwitzen, und er konnte auch sehen, wie McKay sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischen musste. Es war schwierig, an etwas anderes als an diesen Planeten, diese Wirklichkeit zu denken. Schwierig, wenn gar unmöglich – er spürte, wie sich das glatte Holz unter seinen Händen zu erwärmen begann, durchstieß mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit die Erde. Einige Fliegen summten fort, kehrten wieder, entschlossen sich wieder um.

Schließlich hatte die Sonne das Dach des ärmlichen Hauses erreicht, und Sheppard und McKay standen beinahe bis zur Hüfte in einem langen, schmalen Loch. Mit einem energießen Stoß hieb Sheppard die Schaufel in die Erde, so dass sie einen Moment lang stehen blieb, um dann langsam gegen die Kante des Loches zu kippen.

Als er sich mit einem Ruck aufrichtete, konnte er sehen, dass der Nebel wieder herangeschlichen war und dick und undurchdringlich den Boden bedeckte. Als Sheppards Blick ihn traf, verzog er sich, so rasch, dass man glauben konnte, er wäre nie da gewesen.

McKay, der bemerkt hatte, dass Sheppard aufgehört hatte zu graben, sah auf. Quer über sein Gesicht lief ein Schmutzstreifen, wo er sich mit seiner dreckigen Hand den Schweiß weggewischt hatte. Sheppard nickte ihm zu. McKay öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Schweigend stiegen sie aus dem Loch, das sie gegraben hatten. Dann legten sie Tarik und seinen Vater nebeneinander in die Erde. Es war gerade genug Raum für die beiden Körper, so dass sie dicht beieinander lagen. Schließlich zog Sheppard die Jacke seiner Uniform aus und legte sie über ihre beiden Köpfe, so dass ihre Gesichter verdeckt waren. McKay stand mit abgewandtem Kopf neben dem Grab. Er atmete schwer.

Sheppard zögerte einen Augenblick, trat dann neben ihn und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie verharrten einen Moment, dann füllten sie langsam das Loch wieder mit Erde auf. Ein kleiner Erdhügel erhob sich jetzt im feuchten Gras, und McKay strich ihn scheinbar gedankenverloren glatt, bevor er zurückzuckte, als hätte er sich an der kühlen Erde verbrannt.

Sheppard lehnte die beiden Schaufeln wieder ordentlich an die Hauswand, und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie beide fast unmerklich mit der Wand verschmolzen. Das Licht der Sonne war die Hauswand herunter geglitten und hatte nun das frische Grab erreicht.

Langsam gingen beide Männer den Hügel wieder hoch. Oben angekommen drehten sich beide wieder um, und Sheppard warf einen letzten Blick auf das ärmliche Haus, hinter dem er den Erdhügel wusste. Die nun hell leuchtende Hügelkuppe verschwand schon wieder im Nebel, und so rasch, dass man es kaum mitbekam, wurde auch das Haus geschluckt, und dann verblichen die Wiesen. Sheppard erwischte noch einen Blick auf McKays geisterhaft bleiches Gesicht, und schon spürte er auch sein warmes, raues Handtuch an der Wange.

Er blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht. McKay neben ihm regte sich ebenfalls, holte scharf Luft und machte dann Anstalten, sich aufzurichten. Morgen würde er wahrscheinlich einen Sonnenbrand auf den nackten Armen haben, dachte Sheppard.

Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, die er in seinem Rucksack mitgebracht hatte, und kam dann langsam auf die Füße. Teyla und Ronon hatten ihre Surfbretter immer noch nicht ganz gemeistert, und gerade warf Teyla den Kopf zurück und lachte, als Ronon mit einem gewaltigen Platsch vorwärts ins Wasser fiel. Sheppard versuchte, ebenfalls zu grinsen – sein Gesicht fühlte sich noch steif an, doch es würde schon wieder gehen.

Es zählte nicht wirklich, ob er Erde bewegt hatte auf diesem fremden, fernen Planeten. War es real gewesen? Sicher, wie sollte man nachprüfen, ob es wirklich geschehen war – aber so war es irgendwann mit allen Dingen, dachte Sheppard, irgendwann existierten sie nur noch in deinem Kopf. Auf irgendeinem Planeten _waren_ Tarik und sein Vater ordentlich beerdigt worden.

Teyla hatte ihn entdeckt, und winkte. Ihr Lachen war nun einem Lächeln gewichen, und Sheppard hob ebenfalls die Hand, und kam dann auf sie zu. Das Wasser hatte genau die richtige Temperatur und kühlte angenehm seine nackten Füße.

Ronon schüttelte McKay wie ein Kind, und versuchte ihm dann sein Surfbrett aufzunötigen, während der Wissenschaftler lautstark protestierte. Sheppard nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und drückte sie Teyla in die Hand, die lachte und sie sofort aufsetzte (sie wirkte viel zu groß in ihrem schönen Gesicht). Dann watete er ins Wasser, bis es zu seinen Oberschenkeln reichte, und ließ sich nach vorn fallen. Einen Moment lang hing er in der Schwebe, kam dann wieder an die Oberfläche und begann zu schwimmen.

**ENDE**

* * *

So, das wäre es dann - ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden enttäuscht.

Irgendwie ist es fast traurig, dass die Geschichte jetzt zu ende ist... Ich hatte mich so sehr daran gewöhnt, sie noch fortführen zu müssen.

Die Erklärungen zu den Parasiten sind bestenfalls pseudowissenschaftlich, wenn jemand ein (machbaren) Verbesserungsvorschlag hat, würde ich ihn gerne hören. Ansonsten bleibt mir nicht viel zu sagen - nur danke, dass ihr so lange dabeigeblieben seit! I(Und wie immer wäre es toll, ein bisschen Feedback zu kriegen)


End file.
